Abyss watcher in the league
by Xana Shadow
Summary: an Abyss watcher is sent to an unknown world with a cursed past, will he be able to live with it or will it haunt him forever? and can this fox girl help him? (I don't own dark souls or LOL)
1. CH1: a new world and... a fox girl?

Third POV:

In a forest a scene that could only be described as absolute carnage is there.

As a dying man with rope rests on a cliff, he takes his lasts breaths a creature makes it's way through the battle field, a fox, a unique one, it had smooth white fur, and nine tails that swings from the back, the fox makes his way to the man out of curiosity, and then as it reaches the man, glowing essence started leaving the man as it went in to the fox, something unique happened, it had started to transform into a human, as it finished, a beautiful woman stood in it's place she had flowing black hair with pointy fox ears at the top and a beautiful hourglass figure she also had nine white tails she also had marks resembling whiskers on her face she was on her hands and knees still trying to comprehend what happened.

???:(groan)uhhh...what happened *gasp*

The woman clapped her hands at her mouth, only to remove theme and quickly see she didn't have paws but fingers, she quickly took a look at her entire body and checked her body other then her ears and tails she has completely transformed.

???:I'm...human?(jumps of joy)I'M HUMAN

As she was having her little celebration she noticed two things 1:she had knowledge that she hadn't had before 2:she was naked.

???:will since I'm human now (looks at the corps around her) I guess I need clothes.

After a while of... unsettling search for clothing, she was able to get what can be called a kimono, it wasn't the most covering of clothes but it was surprisingly comfortable.

???:now wha-

She was interrupted with a loud sound that made her cover her ears, when she looked up she saw a swirling hole of darkness in the sky, then a screaming figure fell from it, she quickly jumped back to the forest and into the bushes to hide, then the figure hit the ground with a loud smack.

She beaked through the bushes and saw a small crater when the smoke cleared, she saw the figure on the ground.

???:no one can survive that.

Figure:(groaning)

Her thoughts was proven wrong when the figure started stirring, then the figure flipped itself on it's front and went on all four, the girl was wide eyed and took a step back.

Figure:(groan)ow...

She was about to speak but noticed that the figure was reaching to its pocket and pulling out something, a glass bottle of sorts, it contained golden lequid that seemed to glow a little they raised the bottle to their mouth and took a drink, then their body seemed to glow the same way the bottle did.

As they did that one thought came to her mind.

???:who in all of runeterra is this

Figure POV:

As I left the hole I felt my body aimlessly fall, then I felt myself colide with solid ground.

I have experienced pain before but this was on a whole other level.

As I started moving I took notice of someone making their way towards me but I was in to much pain to care.

Seeing that whoever was near didn't attach me yet I went on all four and took the chance to search my pocket for my estus flusk hoping it didn't brake in the fall.

Figure:(finds the flusk)oh thank the old wolf of farron (drinks from the flusk)

After I'm healed I stand up, and start to take in my surroundings I was in the left over of a battle.

I also take notice the person in front of me, it was a woman wearing red clothing and on her head were a pair of ...

Figure: are those fox ears

Third POV:

As the two stand in front of each other, the woman took a defensive stand after the figure stood up, in case of them being hostile.

She also took a good look at the figure it was a tall man, he was wearing a red cloak on his back with a great sword stabbed on it as well, he had armor on his left shoulder and arm only, he also wor a pointy metal hat and he's cloak coverd up to his nose, the only thing visible from the the head was his eyes and a few strands of white hair, his outfit was mainly dark in colors and he had a weird knife on his belt, all and all he didn't look friendly.

She also noticed that he was looking at her all over as well, then their eyes met.

Silence struck, neither knew what to say, that is until the figure spoke

Figure:(clears throat)so...uh...would you be so kind to tell me where I am young lady.

He didn't have the most smooth of voices but it wasn't gruff either.

???:(still defensive)you're on Ionia.

Figure:uhmm... where... I never heard of that place before.

At this she was confused, a thought crossed her mind.

???:runeterra?

The he shook his meaning he didn't what she was talking about.

Figure:I have not heard of that place either.

At this she took a more relaxed stand sensing actual curiosity from his voice.

???:where are you from?

Figure:I come from farron's keep, I was in the middle of battle when I was sucked into a hole.

He spoke of where he's from as if she should know what he was talking about.

???:I never heard of that place before

It was his turn to be confused.

Figure:what are you talking about everyone knows about it.

???:look I have knowledge that isn't mine but I never heard of that place before

The figure had a tint of fear after that, but he needed to confirm it.

Figure:lutharic?...anor londo?

The woman shook her head at both names, at this his heart dropped however he wanted one good thing from it so he asked again.

Figure:the dark abyss?...

???:(shakes head) never heard of it.

At this she noticed he sighed in relief as if he just confirmed that an enemy wasn't around.

???:sooo... who are you (points at the sky)and where did that hole come from

Figure:my name is Grey Ashnex... and apparently...I'm from another world


	2. CH2: new battles

Third POV:

Grey:my name is Grey Ashnex... and apparently... I'm from another world.

The dark abyss was known to do unnatural things, it was known that it could com out from anywhere, so to him he could pretty much guess that it can also open gates to different worlds.

???:you're from a different world?... riiight...(looks angry)do you think I'm stupid or something.

She has not been human for hours and she already met the worst liar there is.

Grey:(shakes head)look lady-

Ahri: it's Ahri...I think?

Grey:you think!?...look Ahri I don't know how, but I truly think I'm from another world.

Afterwards silence fell on them as she glared at his eyes.

Ahri POV:

Ahri: "does this guy think I'm some sort of idiot"

I thought as kept glaring at his eyes, properly the only part of his face that wasn't coverd.

Then I started thinking about what he said and what happend today, I'm a fox that turned human a while a go, a portal came out of the sky, a guy fell from it nearly 150ft, he survived, the first thing he does is take a drink from a weird bottle, he shrugs the fall off, so why am I not considering he's telling the truth.

Ahri:(sigh) look sorry...taking in what happened recently you don't sound crazy "well... not too crazy".

He looks more relaxed, and I had just noticed he grabbed the weird knife but he put his hand down.

Grey:good... I didn't want to hurt the first person I met here.

We went a little quite after that so I decided to break the ice.

Ahri:look... let's start over (puts hand for shake) I'm Ahri.

Grey:(takes hand shake)I'm Grey Ashnex...no 'I think?' This time?

I chuckled at his little attempt of a joke, I admit I have been unsure of my name, but in my defense I just needed it for the first time.

Ahri:so Grey...(points at his clothes) what's with the get up(points at head)and the pointy hat.

Grey:it marks me as one of farron's undead legion, and an abyss watcher.

Ahri:(little shooked)wait...undead? "is this guy some sort of zombie"

Then I realized he said the word abyss again, and I don't think he just means a hole in the ocean or the ground by it.

Grey:uhmm...sorry if this is rude but what's with the ears and tail.

He looked embarrassed asking the question, I realized he was the shy type around beautiful woman... I am gonna have so much fun teasing him.

Ahri: oh that's because I was a fox a while ago but turned human recently.

Sweet revenge, let's see how you deal with someone telling a crazy story.

Grey:that's... interesting, how did it happen

Plan failed, he... believed me, he just asked of actual curiosity, not trying to corner me

Ahri:wait...you just believe me.

Grey:well yeah... I mean I have seen weird stuff in my life... not to mention that I come from a different world... so a fox turning human is not so far fetched actually.

Now he's just making me look like a child for not believing him earlier, and he doesn't even realize it.

Ahri:(sigh) well let's ju-

Third POV:

Ahri suddenly went silent, Grey was about to ask but he noticed her fox ears twitching at a direction.

Grey:what is it-

He was interrupted with Ahri dashing into the forest, he decided to follow her to make sure she's safe... and because she was the only one he knows on this world, but mainly to keep her safe.

Ahri dashes through the forest to the noise she heard, she slows down once the noise get close, she then sees a battle between 30 or so soldiers withe outfit similar to some of the corpses fighting three...ninjas?

One was a big man mainly black in colors and completely coverd in clothes and armor, the second was a woman, she wasn't wearing as much armor as the man but she was well coverd mainly in dark green she had long hair into a ponytail, the third was apparently a yordle he was coverd as much as the man with only his eyes visible.

She thought they were done for, but surprisingly they were doing pretty good.

Yordle:(dodges sword)Ha and your supposed to be warriors(dodge again) swear you noxus idiots never learn.

Ahri was going to back away from the fight, she had nothing to do with it, but then...

Noxus soldier:(swing sword)urghh...hold still you damn rat.

Yordle:I'M A YORDLE.

After he yelled he immediately dodged another swing then threw a knife at the soldier's neck killing him, in shock the man jumped back while dying and knocked one of he's friends one their back, when the soldier stood up he's eyes met Ahri's.

They stood there for a few seconds when Ahri noticed that the man was about to speak, she quickly threw a spirit orb to him when he died the orb turned green and returned to her, she looked satisfied until she realized her actions drew the attention of other soldiers that were making their way towards her.

She took a defensive stand ready for battle, then the soldiers started attacking swinging swords maces and a few other melee weapons, she was able to dodge and jumped around a bit even kill a couple of soldiers with spirit orbs, when she the soldiers started making their way towards her, only to be stopped when Grey jumped in front of them.

He had his great sword in his right hand and the weird knife in the other, he raised his sword and pointed at them while bringing the knife to his chest making some sort of salute, some soldiers were cautious about the big sword, while Ahri was wondering how he could hold it in just one hand.

The soldiers started attacking, the first swinging a mace but Grey dodges and end the man with one swing from his sword, the second came in with a sword swinging wildly but Grey dodges all of them and start striking with the knife, the man blocked a few times but his defense was broken and he was sent out of balance and was finished with the sword, Ahri was amazed to say the least about how Grey was able to take the soldiers down one by one without even being touched, she got over her shook a jumped to help, she was jumping around throwing spirit orbs at the ones that Grey couldn't reach, after a while of fighting the soldiers all were defeated as the last one fell, the ninjas turned to the two taken defensive stands weapons at their hands, with Grey and Ahri doing the same, but none moved until the woman spoke.

Woman:I think you tow should surrender.

Yordle:doesn't really matter were gonna beat you up anyway(chuckle).

Ahri:yeah right like we'll listen to yo-

She was interrupted looking at Grey as he sheathed his sword and knife and raising his hands.

Ahri:(angery whisper) what are you doing.

Grey:I rather avoid any unnecessary conflict(looks at the ninja)we mean you no harm, we were merly passing by wen we came in to the battle.

Yordle:you think we're gonna believe tha-

He was silenced when the man raised he sheathed his weapons and walked in front of Grey.

Shen:my name is Shen, and these are Akali(the woman) and Kennen(the yordle) now who might you be.

Grey and Ahri look at each other for a second then back at the trio.

Grey:(sigh) you're in for a story


	3. CH3: to the league

Ahri POV:

Me and Grey just finished telling our story to the ninjas and they're now thinking about what we told them, hopefully this will go well.

Kennen:so (points at Ahri) you were a fox that turned human (points at Grey) and he fell from a portal that came from another world...

Akali:that would explain what we felt earlier.

Grey:so... you believe us.

Kennen:I can't believe I'm saying this...but yes

Akali:to be fair that's not the weirdest thing we ever heard...so what will you two do now

We both went quite after that, I don't think either of us thought that far.

Ahri:I... don't really know...what about you Grey.

Grey:I... guess I'll try to find a way back home... or help you with whatever you're going to do.

I noticed he was hesitant when he mentioned going back, I felt a tad sad too, I mean I don't know him that well but still he was the first friend I made as a human... wait... we are friends, right?

Shen:hmm...I think I know a way to help both of you... i dont suppose either of you heard of the Institute of war.

Grey shakes his head, i have some knowledge of it but not much so I shake my head a second later.

Shen:it is a place that uses people like us and you to solve political problems, it has the world's(looks at Grey) well this world's most powerful magic and summoners and I believe you would find a place there Ahri, and you Grey maybe they can find a way to help you get home.

We looked at each other.

Grey:well... that sounds promising... what do you think.

Ahri:well... it's not like we had a plan to begin with... so let's give it a shot.

We both nod to each other and look back at the trio.

Grey:I guess that's a plan then... do you mind telling us where it is.

Shen: it is in the mother land in valaron once you get there you will know where it is.

Akali:we would take you there ourselves seeing as we are champions but we are rather busy.

Kennen:(points back) go this way and you'll end up in a fishing town take a boat to Piltover then a train from there but before you go I'm curious... (points at Grey's head) what's with the pointy hat.

I let a small snicker remembering that I asked the same question and I could see Grey giving me a look before turning back to Kennen.

Grey:it is a mark of farron's undead legion and being an abyss watcher.

At this Shen looked interested

Shen:hmm... undead legion?... and what does this legion do exactly.

Grey:we watch over the Dark abyss and make sure it's corruption does not spread and destroy it... and anything that has been corrupted by it.

I noticed he sounded proud of what he does until the last part witch he sounded sad.

Akali:i guess that would explain the name abyss watcher.

Kennen:yeah but what is this dark abyss?

Grey:a place that can only be described as absolute horror where monster that only wish to destroy life exist.

Shen:so in a way you keep order and balance in you're world... interesting... you might make a great allie to our order some day.

Grey:thanks... (looks at Kennen)umm... excuse me but what kind of creature are you.

Kennen:(angry) I'M A YORDLE DAMN IT.

Grey:s-sorry... it's just I never heard nor saw you're kind before

Kennen:(heavy sigh)I suppose I can't really blame you seeing you're from another world.

Akali:do you have any idea of how that happened anyway.

I just realized that I never really asked him that, all I know is that he came from a hole in the sky.

Grey:I would not be surprised if it was the Abyss for it has been known to do unnatural things and I was in a battle dangerously close to it.

Ahri:is that why your so coverd even you're face.

Grey:no its just that we abyss watchers wear our clothes like this for battle.

Akali:in a way tradition like us.

Grey:in a sense.

Ahri:well can you take it off for a while we're not in battle.

Grey:I... suppose.

I, immediately regretted my request because when he took his cloak from his face one thought came to my head and bretty sure from Akali's reaction that she had the same thought... he...is...hot.

He had smooth skin clear of any scars or marks, he was well shaved, and his snow white hair is now more visible, and now that I can see his eyes more clearly I can see steel blue eyes that can probably stare down a wolf.

Third POV:

Ahri and Akali were in shock to say the least, Kennen snickered figuring out what they were thinking, they were broken out of it by Grey who approached Akali.

Grey:you're... injured

When they looked they noticed that there was a cut on her shoulder, she remembered that while being distracted by the arrival of Ahri and Grey a soldier almost got her with his sword.

Akali:i-it's nothing to be concerned about.

Grey:even the smallest of wounds can be dangerous if not treated probably.

He then made his way to her and took her arm to check the wound, Akali was thankful that her mask was covering her face otherwise everyone would see the massive blush on it, meanwhile Ahri found herself glaring at Akali.

Ahri:"why does she get his attention"

Shen:I agree you should take care of that

Grey:actually I might have something that could help.

He then took out a bottle of some sort with golden lequid inside, Ahri remembered it was the same bottle he drank from after his fall.

Grey:(gives bottle to Akali) here drink from this.

Kennen:what is that stuff.

Grey:it is called estus flusk it is treasured among the undead legion, you can say it's some sort of healing potion.

Akali looked hesitate, she wasn't going to completely trust him just over a bretty face... even if she wanted to.

She looked into his eyes looking for any sign of mischief, but she found none so she took the bottle, brought her mask down and took a drink, it didn't have an actual taste, she then felt a worm feeling flowing through her, shen, Kennen and Ahri noticed Akali's body glow golden for a second.

When it was done Akali noticed that her wound was gone, she smiled giving Grey back the bottle.

Akali:thank you(pulls up mask).

Grey:no problem(smiles)...uhmm(points at south)so we go to the fishing town then...

Akali:then take a boat to Piltover then a train from there it should be clear where to go then.

Ahri:alright then we should get going and you guys said you were busy so we'll just leave.

Ahri said so they can get to the Institute as fast as possible... and maybe because she was getting tired of seeing Grey act all mushy with Akali.

Shen:I agree (bows) may we meet again in the league.

Grey:(nods) likewise.

The trio all bow then vanish as they left Grey and Ahri alone.

Grey:well...guess we have a place to go now.

Ahri then goes and grabs hold of his arm

Ahri:(cheerfully) come on lets get going(squeeze arm into chest).

Ahri ends up putting Grey's arm between her chest and he start blushing.

Grey:h-hold on Ahri

Ahri noticed that, and grew a mischievous smirk as she started squeezing his arm deeper into her amble chest, and was satisfied with Grey's blush growing, he then realized that this... was gonna be a long journey.


	4. CH4: first day of traveling

Grey POV:

After some time Ahri finally let go of my arm, and I managed to get my blush in control.

It was a quiet walk after that, maybe an hour or so, we made it to the town it didn't look like the ones from back home but then again I never saw that much of fishing towns to begin with.

When we made it to the town it was night time but not that late, I pulled up my mask as we started, making it through the town seeing as some people were giving us weird looks.

Ahri POV:

We were making our way through town to ask for a boat ride, I looked and noticed that Grey pulled up his mask

And just noticed the weird looks we've been getting, mainly me from a few men, I didn't mind the attention, but it was the way they looked at me that made me uncomfortable, it was a look of lust, I didn't like it so I started clinging to Grey arm.

Grey:how about we look for a place to stay the night and look for a boat tomorrow.

He must have known I was uncomfortable I gave him a grateful look and started looking for an inn and found one in the middle of the town, when we got in we found the owner to be an elderly man with a beard.

Owner:well hello there, what can I do for you.

Grey:were looking for a room for the night.

Owner:(looks through the book)hmm... ah there we go, we have one left, it's three pieces of gold.

Grey's eyes widen I think he just realized that he doesn't have any or that his world's money wouldn't be useful, luckily when o found my clothes I also was able to take some cash.

Ahri:(pulls out money) yeah here you go (give money to owner)

Owner:(takes money) alright (gives key and points at stairs) second door to the left.

We start making our way, and when we make it to the room we see something that was definitely to my delight.

Ahri/Grey:(union)only one bed!

We both look at each other then he starts making his way to the middle of the room.

Grey:well I guess I'll be the gentleman I am and let you sleep on the bed.

Ahri:but it's big enough for both of us.

Grey:still taking the floor.

I make my way to him, grab him by the shoulder, spin him around, and put a finger in his chest.

Ahri:now listen here mister we are going to share that bed like the good friends we are and then have the biggest sleep over you ever had in you're life.

Grey looked a little dumbfounded but chuckled and raised his arms In mock surrender.

Grey:alright, alright let me take my armor off.

He start to take the armor and his cloak off, he sets them on the table along with his sword and knife, after he takes off his gloves and boots his left with his shirt and trousers, he then sets his hat, now I can see all of his snow white hair flowing, it was Chen length and it was neatly combed.

We sit together in the bad and start talking mainly him asking questions about this world, and me answering the best I can, I just tell him the basics, after a while it gotten late so we decided to go to sleep.

Next morning

I wake up first and see Grey still asleep with a peaceful smile on his face so I decided to have a little fun, I wrap my tails around his body and pull his in between my breasts, and closed my eyes pretending to be asleep, I start hearing him stir and wake up.

Third POV:

When Grey woke up he did not expect to be coverd in Ahri's tails and his face inside her bussom, once he realized were he was he blushed deeply Ahri couldn't see it but she can feel the heat from his head.

Grey:(blush)uhmm...okay let's... just move away.

He starts to stir up trying to get out of Ahri's grip, but what he didn't expect was for her to tighten the grip and her tails moved more around him, he blushed harder and it took Ahri all of her will power not to explode into a fit of laughter, Grey realized trying to break free wa futile, so he decided it was better to try wake Ahri up.

Grey:(whisper)uhmm... Ahri... Ahri wake up.

Ahri had her fun and decided it was enough, so she grunted and opened her eyes slowly pretending to have just woke up, she looked down to Grey and grew a mischievous smirk.

Ahri:wow I knew some people got comfortable in their sleep but you're getting a little to comfortable don't you think.

Grey:I...I just woke up like this really... now can you let me go... I wold like to take a shower.

Ahri untangled her tails and let go of him he gets up quickly and move to the bath room.

Ahri:(shout)OH YEAH ANOTHER THING.

Grey:(shout back)WHAT IS IT.

Ahri:(shout)I'VE BEEN AWAKE FOR THIRTY MINUTES

Grey:(angery yelling) OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE GREAT GREY WOLF SIF.

Ahri laughs at his little tantrum, and starts hearing the shower so decides to wait for him.

She starts looking at his equipment that he took off last night, his great sword was big, so she assumed he was well built to lift it, his dagger was quite odd and sinister in shape as if made for brutal killing, and both the hat and shoulder have signs of many battles, but what really caught her eye was a medallion of sorts it was greenish and had the crest of a wolf she took it into her hand inspecting it, and then heard the bathroom door open and saw Grey with his hair wet.

Grey:what's up(sees medallion) oh you're holding my pledge.

Ahri: pledge?

Grey:yes(takes medallion) you see abyss watchers aren't born their chosen, those who the old wolf of farron choose become one of his legion and giving this as proof that they pledge themselves to the wolf's blood.

Ahri wanted to ask more but decided to do it later so she went to take a bath while Grey started putting back his armor.

After they were done clothing up the checked if Ahri had enough money for a boat ride, luckily she had a decent amount, not for the most luxurious ride but good enough.

They went near the shire asking around and found a ship that was supposed to deliver supplies to Piltover was leaving in an hour, once they found the captain, an elderly woman with black hair and a hat, she was checking over the crates being moved onto the ship.

Grey:excuse me, are you the captain.

Captain:(turns around) yeah what is it.

Grey:we were wondering if you would give us a ride with you, to Piltover.

Captain:yeah I can, but it ain't free.

Grey:it's alright well pay.

Captain:alright, that'll be 7 pieces of gold, for both, it also include you're meals.

Ahri:(gives gold) here you go.

Captain:(takes gold) alright get on you're room I'd in the third door when you go to the lower deck.

After thanking the captain they went to the uper deck at stared at the ocean.

Ahri:(looks at ocean) it's real pretty.

Grey:yeah... it is, I never saw so much clean water.

Ahri:really?

Grey:yeah... farron's keep wasn't the prettiest place being surrounded by deadly poisonous swamps and all that.

Grey took a long breath of the salty air and looked at the ocean again, this world wasn't like his, it wasnt corrupted, there was no abyss, so maybe... maybe he can find peace in here... and maybe... he can forgive himself


	5. CH5: past revealed, a wounded heart heal

Third POV:

Ahri and Grey spent the day enjoying the sites until they were called for dinner, it wasn't much a bowl of soup, bread and some milk when it was night time they went to their room for the first time since they got to the boat, they found something that they were familiar with.

Ahri/Grey:(union) only one bed!

Ahri:(smiles)"I could definitely get used to this"

Grey:does this world have rules that says that only one bed should be in the room.

Ahri:(sits on bed)I'm not complaining.

Grey:(sigh)I don't think you'll let me sleep anywhere else are you?

Ahri shakes her head playfully Grey sighs again and starts taking off the armor, once he's done he sits on the bed besides Ahri.

Grey:so last night you said Piltover was a city where you find this technology things right.

Ahri:yeah, don't you have technology were you're from?

Grey shakes his head Ahri didn't know much about technology herself but she understood what it was, so she tried to think of a way to explain it.

Ahri:well... do you at least have machines.

Grey:yes... in a way we had gates and lifts and a few crossbow turrets.

He didn't see much of them as the abyss watchers only used swords and knifes but he did manage to see a few.

Ahri:well it's like those... only more complicated and use something called electricity.

Grey:electricity?... like lightning, it was quite used back in my world.

Ahri:wait... what?

Grey:lightning was quite a famous element for sorcery, a long time ago humans learned how to use it in means to win a war against another race.

Ahri was shocked, then it hit her, she doesn't actually know anything about his world.

Ahri:you know... I told you about this world... so it's only fair that you tell me about your's.

Grey:(smiles) well it's not the prettiest but it's a place that I would call home

He started telling her about his world about the many places he visited like ithryle of the boreal valley or the Cathedral of the deep, Ahri had to agree with the fact that his world wasn't so pretty but she smiled at how happy he seemed talking about it, he started talking about different convents and how he had a few friends in some of them.

Ahri:wow... so what about the other abyss watchers, were you you friends with any of them.

At this his smiled dropped and she saw sadness in his eyes.

Grey:I... let's talk about that later... it's getting pretty late, let's go to sleep.

He was trying to change the subject, and she knew it, but she saw that he didn't really want to talk about it, so she agreed and they both went to sleep if Ahri had her eyes open she would have seen Grey's eye let out a single tear down his cheek.

Ahri POV:

Inside dream.

I was in this void, there wasn't anything else but some fog I start wandering around until I hear a ghostly voice.

???: please help him.

I turn around and find myself in front of some knight, he had a falcon like helmet that had a ponytail, the helmet was connect to a navi blue cape for a make shift hood, he also had a great sword in his right hand, I backed away from him a little then he spoke with the same ghostly voice that I heard before.

Knight: please, he is suffering, you must help him.

Ahri:w-what are you talking about.

Knight: Grey is in pain and you need to help him.

Ahri: ho-how do you now that.

The fog started rising around us.

Knight: I am sorry, but I don't have time you must heal his wounded heart.

He turned around and walked away slowly vanishing.

Ahri:w-wait who are you.

The night stopped and turned his head slightly.

Knight:I am known... as the abysswalker.

He walks away and vanish I'm left alone until this light starts surrounding me I close my eyes and wait for what happens next.

In reality

I wake up suddenly and find Grey still asleep, I sit up and start thinking about that dream, who was this abysswalker? How does he know Grey? And what did he mean when he said he was in pain.

Ahri:(shakes head)let's not think about that now... maybe a bath well help

I went to take a bath and had a little thought so I left the bath door slightly open as I take my shower seeing if he'll take a peek, but he didn't, I was slightly disappointed, but decided to just get my bath over with.

I get out to find Grey still asleep, I decided to wake him up.

Ahri:(whisper)hey... hey wake up

Grey:(grunt)

Ahri(mischievous smile) hey do you now why I woke up with both of us naked without any memory of last night?

Grey:wait(panick)WHAT?!?

I explode laughing after that and he slightly glares at me but just gets up and head to the bath room, I then remember that dream.

Ahri:hey Grey.

Grey:(turns around)hm?

I was about to ask him but something tells me that I shouldn't mention the name abysswalker to him... at all.

Ahri:(shakes head)nothing... just thinking.

Grey:ok.

He went to take his bath afterwards.

Third pov:

The day was uneventful afterwards they spent it at exploring the ship when night time came, Ahri still was thinking about that dream, so she decided to ask Grey about himself hoping to learn what's hurting him.

Ahri:(jumps on bed) so Grey... why don't you tell me about you're life.

Grey had already started taking off the armor.

Grey:(confused) why would you ask that.

Ahri:just a question... hey how about I tell you about my life and you tell me about your's.

Grey:that... sounds fair I guess.

The both sit on the bed facing each other, Ahri went on telling him how as a fox she never saw another like her how the only thing she had was a red and blue necklace and how she started secretly watching humans as she had grown to wonder how human emotions work up until the dying man with rope.

Ahri:and then you came along... so you're turn.

Grey: alright... like you I didn't have a family I was left an infant in front of the door to the abyss watchers, they didn't know what to do with me, seeing as none of them had children nor was in a relationship, and the life of a child was to great for them to just throw away, so they decided to prey to the old wolf of farron to see if he had an answer, but when they did something unique happened...

Ahri:(growing excited) what happened?

Grey: farron... chose me as an abyss watcher... everyone was shocked and was more shoked that I stopped crying when I held the pledge for the first time... afterwards they became my family... my early years started with them teaching me things and telling me stories about heroes of the past, when I was old enough the y started physically training me, then they gave me the traditional clothes, sword, and knife and they sent me on a few hunting missions... it was great... I had the best family anyone can ask for... a home... a jop... until...

Ahri:what happened?... grey?

Grey:it... it doesn't matter let's go to sle-

Ahri:(yell)GREY.

Grey was taken back by the outburst but when he looked to Ahri she was giving him a sympathetic look.

Ahri:Grey... please tell me what happened.

Grey looked hesitate but gave in.

Grey:(heavy sigh)I... I was sent on a mission one day... it was nothing serious, just a few monsters almost leaving the swamps... but when I returned... I found something that made me scared to no end...

Ahri:what was it...

Grey:dark wraiths... creatures of the abyss... were surrounding the abyss watchers temple... I knew that means that the abyss had reached the temple, I started killing my way to it... but when I made it...

Ahri's eyes widen as she sees tears going down Grey's cheeks.

Grey:they were already corrupted... they went mad and started killing each other... when they noticed me the started attacking... I wanted to help... I tried to reason with them... but... It didn't work ... they were getting more violent... I had no choice but to fight back... so I... killed them all... people that were my family... that took me as their's... died at my hands.

Ahri was speechless, she didn't expect him to be hurt that bad, so she did the only thing she could think of... she hugged him and on that moment Grey broke down into tears holding onto her

Ahri:I'm so sorry you had to go through that... but hey look now you have me now, and you don't have to go back to you're world.

Grey:wh...what.

Ahri:you heard Shen, you can join the Institute with me it can be you're new home(gives warm smile) plus there's no abyss here so you'll never have to go through that... ever again.

Grey's eyes widen and he hugs Ahri tighter.

Grey:I... thank you(starts crying)

Ahri:hey hey its okay, I'm here now.

As they hug each other Grey felt something he hasn't felt In a long time... safe


	6. CH6: Piltover

**Grey POV:**

I was the first to wake up for once, we were supposed to reach Piltover today, memory of last night came to my mind I smiled seeing that there's hope for the future and looked at the sleeping form of Ahri.

Grey:(smile)"you're the reason I have such hope"

I look at her ears and get a sudden urge, so I reach my hand and start scratching behind her ear, what I didn't see coming was for her to start purring into my touch, I wanted to pull my hand but seeing that she started smiling I kept at it for a while I decided it was enough, I pulled my hand away and went to take a bath.

 **Third POV:**

Ahri woke up to the sound of running water and found that she was alone in bed, she assumed he was taking a bath and hoped their talk helped him.

Ahri:"he was really hurt back there, guess that abysswalker guy was right... why do my ears feel unnatural good this morning"

Grey came out a few moments later to find Ahri setting on the bed she smiled at him.

Ahri:hey... how are you feeling.

Grey:good... listen Ahri... I wanna thank you... for giving me a new goal in life.

Ahri: it was nothing let's just hope we both make it to the league.

Grey: still... I'd like to repay you some how witch is why...

He went to his sword and knife and made the same salute he did when he faced the soldiers.

Grey: I here promise in my honor as an abyss watcher that I will make sure you make it to the Institute of war safe and sound as to repay you.

Ahri was taken back by all the formality but smiled.

Ahri:alright I'll take you up on that promise, as long as you make sure that we both join, it wouldn't be fun without you.

Grey:(smiles) alright, it's a deal then.

He took a more relaxed stand then went on their morning routine, after they were done they went to the upper deck and saw Piltover in the distance.

Ahri:hey were almost there.

Grey:yeah it shouldn't be long now so why don't we get some breakfast.

Ahri nods at the idea and they went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

After they are done they return to the upper deck and see that they had reached Piltover and were now docking, when they dock they leave the ship after thanking the captain, and take in the incredible sites of Piltover, both Ahri and Grey look at amazement with the latter also being confused Ahri noticed that and looked at him.

Ahri:(chuckle)you ok?

Grey:I'm not gonna lie(looks around)... I'm a bit overwhelmed.

Ahri:yeah figures, so let's just loo-

She was interrupted with the sound of sirens, Ahri new what the sound was but Grey was confused.

Grey:what's that noise.

Ahri:their police sirens... come on, let's check it out.

They follow the noise and they find a few police vehicles surrounding a bank.

Ahri:what's going on

Police officer:robbery.

Grey:what exactly happened?

Police officer:a few thugs got in and took hostages and are threatening to hurt theme if we get anywhere near the entrance.

They noticed another vehicle coming and when it stopped, two women came out of it with steampunk themed outfits one bronze and had pink hair with a tattoo on her face that was like the litters VI and had a pair of big gauntlets on,the other had long hair a big top hat a over it, her outfit was violet in colors she also had a sniper rifle in her hands.

Hat women:what's the situation.

Police:sheriff(hat woman), enforcer(pink hair), good timing we could use the help, do we got hostages a few thugs and they have placed a threat to harm them.

Sheriff:did they hurt anyone yet?

Police officer:no.

Sheriff:any demands?

Police officer:not yet.

Enforcer:so what do we do cupcake?

Sheriff:we wait for now see if they'll make a move.

With Ahri she was at the back of the crowd that have gathered on the scene but her enhanced hearing allowed her to listen on the conversation.

Ahri:well looks like they have it under control(turns around)let's go Gre- Grey?

Ahri had just realized that her friend was not around.

Ahri:(heavy sigh) why do I have the feeling that we'll be telling our story all over again.

 **Behind the bank:**

Two thugs were standing watch guarding the back door one of them heard a noise.

Thug1:did you hear that?

Thug2:no.

Thug1:I swear I heard something... I'm gonna go check

The thug makes his way to a pile of boxes only for a cat to jump out of them the other one laughs but stops when Grey jumped in front of him and slit his throat with his knife the first one barely had time to register what happened before Grey jumped at him and finished him with the sword.

 **Grey POV:**

After I cleared a path I went through the door and sneaked around, I started seeing other thugs and the hostages, two were watching the hostages, two were stealing the money, while three were guarding them.

Grey:"first thing first, make sure the hostages are safe"

I make my way and grabbed what appears to be a writing tool(pen) and throw it to make a noise.

Thug1:what was that?

Thug2:don't know go check it out.

As he makes his way to the corner I'm hiding in, I immediately grab him over the mouth and slit his throat, afterwards I dragged his body around the corner to make sure it's not found.

I sneak around to the other with his back turned.

Thug2:hey what's taking so-

He doesn't have time to finish as I slice him up with my sword, I look at the hostages and go to what I assume the manager and cut him loose.

Grey:(whisper) are you alright.

Manager:(whisper)y-yes thank you.

Grey:it's alright, free the others and get to safety I'll deal with the rest of them.

He nods and get to it while I make my way to the other thugs, I peek around the corner and see the three guarding the door still looking around while the other two were still stealing I noticed that there's a rail that leads above them so I take it and end up right above them, I knew that I couldn't rely on stealth anymore so I jumped down and ended one with my sword the other two were still shoked so I make a strong full circle swing and end them both the other two took notice of me and took weird weapons and pointed them at me, I didn't take any chances so I hid behind the door and started hearing booming noises and metal clanging, so I assumed those weapons shoot something, suddenly the noise stopped, I took my chance and dashed towards them and sliced one down with my sword, while the other one seemed to reload, but I didn't give him the chance as I thrust my sword and end him with a stap to the heart, after I'm done I make my way to the front entrance to find the manager and the hostages free.

Grey:it's alright, it's over now.

They all sigh in relief and start thanking me while making their way out I followed them once I made sure all of them got out, when I do I smile as I see the hostages run to their families and friends, now all I have to do is find Ahr-

"Slap"

I get hit in the back of the head and turn around to find a very angry looking Ahri.

Grey: ow what was that for?

Ahri:what were you thinking?

Grey:about helping people.

Ahri:why do you think the police are here for? You had me worried.

Grey:sorry

(Clears throat)

We both look to see the sheriff and enforcer looking at us.

Sheriff:I think you two should come with us.

I look to see Ahri glaring at me at start wandering... should I be more scared from these police or Ahri


	7. CH7: police station

**Ahri POV:**

We were taken by the sheriff and enforcer, we're now in their car being transported to the station, and I was still mad at the idiot beside me as he looked around the car uncomfortably.

Grey:I... don't feel safe in this thing.

Ahri:(glares) and whose fault is it that we're her to begin with.

Grey:you're going to be mad at me for a while aren't you.

Ahri:(yell)YOU THINK?

Enforcer:knock it off back there.

We both go quite after that and we make it to the station, after that they take us to a metal room with a table and four chairs two at each side, they take Grey's weapons and sit them at the other side of the room we sit down and the sheriff sits down with the enforcer still standing and leaning on the wall.

Sheriff:so... do you two know why you're here.

Grey:(shrugs)not really.

Sheriff:you're here because you interfered with the law, we were cooking up a plan up until you interfered, I don't take kindly to vigilantes in my town.

Grey:what's... a vigilante?

They both looked at him in confusion I pretty much figured he doesn't know what it is.

Ahri:(sigh)a vigilante is someone who fights crime while also braking a few laws and work with having their identity unknown, you cover you're face so they must have thought you were one.

Grey: oh... then do not worry, i am no vigilante, I just saw that you didn't have anyone who was able to sneak inside and was worried about the hostages.

Enforcer:then why are you still covering you're face?

Ahri:that's how he wears it for battle.

Sheriff: well could you please take it off.

Grey:sorry it sorta grew as a habit.

Grey takes off his hat first and sets it on the table he then takes down his cloak and the sheriff and enforcer become stunned with a tint of pink in their cheeks, I was pretty much expecting it.

Sheriff:(clears throat)umm... well seeing as you made sure the hostages are safe and seeing as a certain someone(looks at enforcer) was planning to go in there guns and blazing.

The enforcer just smirk and shrugs her shoulders.

Sheriff:I would like to thank you I'm sheriff Caitlyn and this is my partner Vi(the enforcer) now who are you two.

Ahri:(sigh) why don't you're partner takes a seat, it's gonna be a while...

We go on and tell them ous story, how we met, that we heard of the Institute, and now going to it, up until reaching Piltover.

Caitlyn:so... you're a fox that turned human (looks at Grey) and he fell from a portal that came from another world.

She didn't look convinced, she was giving us a look that said 'do I look stupid or something'.

Vi:I believe you.

We looked at her after that.

Caitlyn:you do?

Vi:yeah I mean come on cupcake that story is crazy but it's also too crazy to be made up, plus we already seen weird stuff before.

Caitlyn looked to be in thought for a moment.

Caitlyn:(heavy sigh) you know you don't usually make much sense but when you do i really hate it.

Vi smirks and shrugs her shoulders again.

Caitlyn:so(looks at Grey and Ahri) you're going to the Institute of war, I assume that means you're planning to join the league of legends.

Grey:is that what it's usually called.

Vi:yeah in fact we're champions too.

Caitlyn:does that mean you were planning to take the train.

Ahri:yeah we were until this idiot (points at Grey) decided to play hero.

He just looks away from me.

Vi:yeah how did you do that anyway? i mean (points at Grey's weapons) you have a sword almost as big as a person.

Grey:(shrugs)we abyss watchers are trained to fight in the shadows.

Caitlyn:(sigh) alright seeing as we got this sorted out we'll let you go, but next time leave our jop to us.

Grey:(nod)understandable.

Ahri:so can we go now?

Caitlyn:yes in fact why don'twe take you to the train station.

Grey:that would be really kind of you... but... do we have to go back in that metal beast again.

Caitlyn:metal beast?

Ahri:he means the car they don't exist were his from.

Vi:so the first time you were in a car was to the police station... I don't know either to feel bad or jealous.

Caitlyn:anyway yes we are so let's get going.

Grey sighs and we get up they give him back his weapons and take us to their car, Grey still was uncomfortable.

 **Third POV:**

After they were taken to the train station they stepped out of the car much to Grey's relief, and thank Caitlyn and Vi before they take their leave, as they were on their way back they stay quite until Vi spoke.

Vi:ok I'm just gonna come out and say it... wow he was hot.

Caitlyn:I... guess he wasn't bad looking.

Vi:wasn't bad?... cupcake he was gorgeous, I can see you were this close to giving him you're phone number.

Caitlyn:yo-you can't prove that.

Vi:I'm not hearing you denying it.

Back at the station Ahri and Grey had just bought their tickets and are now in boarding the train as it about to leave, they sit down after it starts moving beside each other with Ahri besides the window.

Grey:and I thought that car thing was weird.

Ahri:well you better get used to it.

Grey:are you still mad at me?

Ahri:what do you think?

Ahri huff and look outside the window as the train moves, Grey was thinking about a way to make her happier he thought back to something he did this morning and decided to give it a shot, he reaches his hand and starts scratching behind her ears Ahri close her eyes and her frown slowly turns into a smile and she starts purring as she melts into the touch, after a few seconds she snaps her eyes open and slaps Grey's hand away.

Ahri:ho-how do you now about that spot?

Grey:I found it while you were asleep.

Ahri:so you were exploring my body in my sleep(mischievous smile)wow didn't take you to be a pervert.

Grey:(blush)wha- no no no, it's just that I was looking at you're ears and-

He was stopped by Ahri's laughter he realized she knew what he meant but was just teasing him, he sigh and ran his hand through his face, Ahri soon got her laughter in control and looked at him.

Ahri:(sigh) look... I wasn't mad as much as I was worried... I just didn't want you to get hurt ok.

Grey looks at her and gives her a warm smile.

Grey:look I promised I would make sure we both make it to the Institute and I always keep my promises so don't worry ok?

Ahri looks into his eyes and see honesty in them so she returns the smile knowing that he will truly keep it, they both look outside as trees start to pass, and both start wondering what their life in the Institute is going to be like.


	8. CH8: reaching the Institute

**Third POV:**

It has been some time since Ahri and Grey got on the train and decided to take a nap now the sun is sitting, they are awoken by a waitress.

Waitress:excuse me sir, mam

Grey:(wakes up) huh(looks at waitress) ...yeah?

Waitress:we're almost at the mother land.

Grey: oh thank you.

The waitress nodded and left Grey looked at Ahri and started shaking her gently.

Grey:Ahri... Ahri wake up.

Ahri:(groan)what is it.

Grey:were almost there.

Ahri:(yawn)ok.

After a while they look through the window and see a large city with kinds of buildings Ahri press her face at the window with a big smile of anticipation while Grey chuckled at her actions, fifteen minutes later they reach the city and exit the train station and go to the crowded streets of the city, Ahri looks at wonder at all the culture around her while Grey is just following her around after a while they reach the cinter of the city.

Ahri:this place is amazing.

Grey:yeah it is, but we should get to the Institute before it gets late.

Ahri:yeah guess you're right... so wanna ask around.

Grey:we could do that or...(points finger) we could just go to the giant building on the top of the city with statues that basically screams Institute of war.

Ahri looked at were he was pointing and found out what he was talking about, it looked to be a big building, very big, and had statues with floating crystals around it.

Ahri: or we can try that.

After a while of traveling through the crowded streets of the city they reached the gates with two guards at the door.

Guard1:halt, what is you're business here.

Grey:is this the Institute of war?

Guard1:it is.

Ahri:we're here to become champions.

The guards looked at each other then back at them.

Guard2:you will have to meet the high summoners for that, go to the end of the hall and through the big golden gates you can't miss them.

Guard1:but fair warning, being a champion will not be easy.

Grey:thank you.

The guards opened the gates letting them in, once they were in they found that they were in some kind of big hall with tables around, sitting on some of the tables were what they assumed was champions, they were lots of them and in all shapes and sizes, Grey and Ahri saw Shen,Akali and Kennen and gave them a wave on their way they returned it and got back to what they were doing, they reached the gates and found a table in front of it with a man in a purple rope setting behind it.

Grey:excuse me.

Summoner:(looks up) yes how can I help you?

Ahri:we'd like to meet the high summoners to become champions.

Summoner:sure right through the gates.

They thank him and go through the gates to find chairs raised above the ground with a summoner on top of each one and the highest one was a summoner with black ropes and golden marks and his beard was visible through the hood.

Summoner1:what is you're business here.

A summoner with red rope spoke first, Ahri was nervous, but luckily Grey was with her.

Grey: we are here to become champions.

Summoner2: and who might you two be?

This time it was a summoner with navi blue rope, after that they started telling their story from the beginning once they were done a summoner with light blue ropes spoke.

Summoner3: so you turned human after absorbing the life essence of a dying man, and you arrived from a different world.

Summoner2: to be fair, we did sense weird energy from Ionia a few days ago.

Summoner3: very well, however to become a champion you have to pass something called judgment and seeing that you just arrived you will go through you'res tomorrow.

Summoner4:just one moment.

It was a summoner with green ropes that spoke this time, when the other summoners turned to him he spoke again.

Summoner4:I am sure the woman is good enough to be a champion for we can sense great magical energy within her, however it is the person from another world that I am concerned about.

Summoner2:are asking for a demonstration of his abilities?

Summoner4:if he allows it.

The summoners turned to Grey.

Grey:what is it you would like me to do?

Summoner4:we will put you against one of our current champions and if we like what we see you will be put through the judgement like you're friend, do you accept?

Ahri looked at Grey in concern but he gave her a reassuring nod.

Grey:(looks at the summoners)I agree.

Summoner3:very well, you're match will be tomorrow after you're friend's judgment, for now you can stay inside the Institute.

Summoner2:we will assign a champion to show you were you will be staying.

After that the gates behind them opened and a woman with golden armor and helmet entered but what truly was noticeable was the pair of angel wings on her back.

Kayle:hello my name is Kayle, I will show you you're living quarters.

They both nod and follow her they exit back to the hall and go through a corridor and reach doors with name plates on them until they reached doors without plates and Kayle pointed at a couple of them.

Kayle:these are you're rooms Ahri is to the left and Grey is to the right.

Ahri:wait... not the same room?

Grey:you didn't think we'd always share a room did you?

Ahri:well no but...(sigh) never mind... hey Kayle do you know were we can get some food.

Kayle: well it is dinner time now so I can take you to the dining hall, follow me.

They both followed her through the corridor and into a huge dinning hall, it was full of tables and most champions are already sitting and eating and on one side was food of all kinds being presented by chefs.

Ahri:wow... being a champion has its pirks.

Kayle: it does, but if you don't make it tomorrow then you're not gonna experience the other ones.

Grey:thank you.

Kayle nodded and left them to get her own dinner, then they both went to get their own food Ahri got a salad with some chicken and Grey got some fruit with milk, afterwards they find their own table and sit on it and Grey bring down his cloak, they start eating in peace afterwards.

Akali:I can see you two made it.

They turn around and see Akali,Shen and Kennen with their own food they sit around in the table with.

Grey:yes, also thank you, we wouldn't have even known of this place if it weren't for you three.

Shen:think nothing of it, but seeing you're here now I assume you're judgment is tomorrow.

Ahri: yeah, will mine is anyway.

Kennen: what do you mean? What about Grey?

Grey: they weren't sure of my abilities so they planned a match tomorrow for me against a current champion to test me.

Akali: do you know who you will be facing?

Grey:(shakes head) no they didn't tell me.

Akali:will be careful, some champions are not the kindest of people.

Kennen: don't worry they can bring you back if you die.

Grey: I'll take you're word for it.

Ahri:how can you be so calm about this?

Shen: I too am wondering, you're mind is at balance, how do you keep it that way?

Grey:(shrugs) ever been near a drunk giant?

All of them become a tad shoked after that statement.

Kennen:a... drunk giant?

Grey: After you spend a night with one everything suddenly stops becoming so threatening... what's wrong, don't giants exist here?

Akali:not any that I know of.

Grey:will they exist in my world, and let me tell you once you gain a giant's loyalty, he's you're friend for life.

Kennen: you're world sounds weird.

Grey: After I've seen this one... I'm gonna have to agree with you.

They all chuckled at his joke they have their dinner then go their separate ways with Ahri and Grey returning to their rooms once they reached the doors Ahri spoke.

Ahri:you sure you don't want to share a room?

Grey:Ahri you can't expect us to share a bed forever.

Ahri:(sigh) fiiiiine... but you better win you're match tomorrow.

Grey:(smile) Ahri, I made a promise to make sure we both join and I plan on keeping it.

Ahri:ok... good night I guess.

Grey:good night.

When they got into their rooms they looked casual, they both went to bed at almost the same time but before going to sleep Ahri had a thought.

Ahri:"it feels kinda lonely without Grey, and this with him right in the next room, I really hope he makes it tomorrow".

Next morning came with both going through their morning routine, they got out almost the same time, and found kayle waiting for them.

Kayle:good morning, I'm here to take Ahri to her judgment.

Ahri nods and they both follow her to the high summoners with Kayle and Ahri going in and Grey staying outside after the doors closed he found a few chairs and sat on one waiting for them.

Shen: I see Ahri is taking her judgment.

Grey looked to see his three friends and nodded they all sat together.

Akali: she's gonna need you after this.

Grey:(confused) what do you mean?

Kennen:we can't give you details, it's forbidden, but just now that the judgement is not a pretty thing.

Akali: some who took it and failed were left traumatized, it tests the very existence of the person and see if their good enough to be a champion, wither their hearts are pure, good, bad or corrupted it doesn't matter.

Grey got worried after that and started looking at the gates waiting for Ahri, after half an hour, the gates open and Kayle leave with Ahri following, she sees Grey and immediately rush to him for a hug.

Ahri:(tears up) that... wasn't fun, at all.

Grey: hey it's okay, it's over now... so did you make it?

Ahri:yeah(smile) I'm known as the nine tailed fox.

Grey:(chuckle) fitting... no 'I think?' This time?

Ahri made a small laugh remembering he made the same joke when they met.

Kayle:congratulations on passing the judgement, as for you(looks at Grey) you're match will be in ten minutes, I suggest you get ready, it will be in the summoners rift in a small arena made for testing new comers.

Grey:(nods) how do I get there?

Kayle:when you're match come you will be summoned from were ever you are to the rift, the rest is up to you.

Grey nods and Kayle leave.

Kennen: they still didn't tell you who'll you face, what are you going to do?

Grey: I'm already good for battle, I'll just wait to the match.

Ahri: Grey... be careful, please.

Grey give a warm smile and a nod.

Akali:we can watch the match from the dining hall, let's go.

They all nod and make their way to the dining hall, once they enter Grey's body began glowing.

Shen:it appears that it's time.

Ahri:be careful.

Grey: I will.

With that Grey vanish and they found a table to sit on and a giant glowing orb appeared in the middle of the hall and the champions started watching, they saw Grey in a coliseum of sorts, then a summoner's voice can be heard by the crowd and Grey.

Summoner:Grey Ashnex, you will be tested to see if you are fit to be a champion, you shall be fighting one of our current champions, if you please the high summoners, you shall go through judgment and given a chance to be a champion, you're opponent shall be... Zed, the master of shadows.

After that a man appeared from the same light grey did, he had red armor and a bronze mask with red eyes, he had blades on his forearms and a couple of throwing blades on his back, he also wore a red hood that coverd the rest of his head.

Akali: oh no.

Kennen: not good.

Ahri: what's wrong?

Akali: we know zed, he can be brutal when it comes to fighting.

Ahri looked at the orb in concern, back at the coliseum Grey and Zed were facing each other without either of them moving.

Zed: so you're my opponent, the summoners told me you claim to be from another world.

At this the champions that didn't know this became a little stunned, some didn't believe it, while the others were wondering if it was true.

Grey: wither you believe me or not is up to you, however you should know I'm not planning to lose, I made a promise that I'm going to keep.

Zed: well see.

Summoner: are you ready?

Both got into stans after that with Grey doing his salute and Zed crouching a little with his arm blades extending.

Summoner: begin!

Grey was the first to move, jumping forward with his sword in the air and brought it down, Zed dodged by jumping backwards and going through a portal of shadows, Grey felt Zed jump on his back so he swings around and knock Zed off him, Zed flips midair and land on his feet then a clone of shadows jumps from were Zed is bringing his arm blades for a slash but Grey blocks with his sword while he was in a lock down with the clone the real Zed jumps over it for a slash of his own, Grey sees it coming so he kick the clone off him and blocks Zed however he is knee in the face Making him fall backwards but he rolls with the fall and ends up in a crouching position.

Zed:(snaps neck) is that all you got?

Grey:(gets up)not even close.

He lunches at Zed and continue to battle as the high summoners watch the match they start talking among themselves.

Summoner3: he is doing well.

Summoner1: for now.

Summoner2: what are you're thoughts on the boy grand summoner?

They all turned to the man with black ropes and golden marks, they were all wondering what he would say for he didn't speak of Grey at all, after a few seconds he spoke with a very elderly yet calm voice.

Grand summoner: the boy has potential... even more than he let's on.

Summoner1: so he's holding back?

Grand summoner: no, but I can sense he has a great power that he is yet to be aware of.

Summoner4: so he's stronger than he believes himself to be?

The Grand summoner nods and they return to watching the battle, at this point Grey and Zed were in a lock down.

Grey:you're good, I can see why you're a champion.

Zed: you're not bad either...

Zed pushes Grey away and as he gets his stance back he raised his sword to block the blades that have been thrown at him he dashes forward and strikes Zed who blocks but his defense is broken, Grey takes his chance and strike with a slash... only for Zed to disappear, Grey immediately realized that it was a clone and turns around only to be stabbed through the heart by Zed's arm blades.

Zed: but not good enough.

Zed pulls out his blade and step back as Grey falls to his knees and then completely falls forward, as blood start to bower out of him back in the crowd Ahri's eyes widen and her heart immediately drops.

Akali:no...

Kennen:(heavy sigh) I thought this would happen

Ahri:Grey?... (tears up and cry out)GREY!


	9. CH9: rise of a Lord

**Third POV:**

Ahri:Grey?... (tears up and cry out)GREY!

As Ahri screams in the crowd the high summoners watch as Grey lay motionless on the ground.

Summoner4:it looks like the battle is over.

The rest of the summoners thought the same until the grand summoner spoke.

Grand summoner: the match is yet to be decided.

The rest of the summoners turned to him in confusion.

Summoner1:what do you mean?

The Grand summoner simply motioned to the orb, as they looked at it for a few seconds until they realized that... the match was still going?

Summoner3:why is the match still going?

Summoner1: I have thought that we set it for when either of them loses or perish they would respawn outside of the rift completely healed.

Grand summoner: as I have said, the match is yet to be decided.

They all decided to listen to him and watch if something would happen.

 **Grey POV:**

I slowly start to open my eyes, the last thing I remember is Zed sapping me, I get up and find my self in... the abyss watchers temple?

Grey:(looks around)... what am I doing here?

???:you're here because we called you.

I turn around and see... the abyss watchers... all of them.

Grey:you're... here too... I assume this means I'm dead.

Abyss watcher1:no but close.

Grey: oh... (looks down) you must hate me for what I have done to you.

Abyss watcher2: not at all, in fact we called you here to thank you.

Abyss watcher3: the curse of the abyss is quit cruel.

Abyss watcher4: when it got to us we thought that we will never be freed from it.

Abyss watcher1: but you came and released us.

Abyss watcher3: and so we called you here.

Abyss watcher5: to thank you.

Abyss watcher2: and also... to ask for forgiveness.

At this I got confused.

Grey:forgiveness?... forgiveness for what?

They start looking among each other and I can see a tint of guilt in their eyes.

Abyss watcher1: Grey... before you left... we abyss watchers have been chosen to link the fire and become a lord of cinder.

Grey: w-what?

What are they talking about, if they were chosen why wasn't I informed?

Grey: w-why wasn't I told of this?

Abyss watcher6: the price of lordship was too great.

Grey: I would gladly have taken it.

Abyss watcher3: that is exactly why we did not inform you.

Abyss watcher5: you were worthy to become a abyss watcher.

Abyss watcher4: even more than most of us.

Abyss watcher7: in fact we at times saw Artorias the wolf knight within you.

Abyss watcher6: you both had a certain balance in yourselves.

Abyss watcher2: which is why we wanted you to live on.

Abyss watcher1: so we are here to ask for forgiveness from you.

I can't stay mad at them no matter what I try, they raised me, became my family, and even when they didn't tell me of this they were looking out for me.

Grey: it is alright, I hold no hatred nor anger towards you for what you have done.

Abyss watcher2: thank you.

Abyss watcher5: know I believe you have a battle to return to.

Grey: but I lost... I wasn't strong enough.

Abyss watcher3: so you will surrender?

I started thinking about the battle, Zed was strong, can I actually beat him and win? Like I... promised... to Ahri... Ahri... I promised her to win, I promised her to join the league with her.

Grey:I... cannot surrender, I have a promise to fulfill, but I need strength.

Abyss watcher6: strength that you already have.

Grey: what do you mean?

Abyss watcher3: when we were chosen, all abyss watchers became a lord of cinder.

Abyss watcher7: but what we failed to realize is that includes you as well.

Abyss watcher1: witch means you are a lord yourself.

Grey: I'm... a lord of cinder?!

I was shocked to say the least, being a lord is an honor above all else, you basically decide the fate of the world with either linking the fire or plunging it into darkness.

Grey: but wait, I thought you didn't want me to pay the price of lordship?

Abyss watcher4: we didn't.

Abyss watcher6: but in the world you're in there is no fire to link nor darkness to embrace.

Abyss watcher2: so you are not bound to pay that price.

Grey: but... how do I use the power of a lord?

Abyss watcher3: you simply needed to know of it.

Abyss watcher4: know just tap into it.

Abyss watcher7: but you will not be alone.

Abyss watcher5: we abyss watchers are comrades.

Abyss watcher6: even after death.

Abyss watcher4: so you will be using our power as well.

Abyss watcher1: so go on, fulfill you're promise.

Fire started surrounding us but I knew I wasn't in any danger so I simply stood there and closed my eyes as fire started making its way towards me, it started covering me and I started to feel the power of the flames.

 **Third POV:**

Back in the hall Ahri was being held down by Akali and Shen.

Ahri: let me go(struggles) let. me. go.

Akali: Ahri calm down.

Ahri:calm down? How can I calm down?(struggles) he could be dead.

Shen: the fact that the match wasn't declared over means he's still alive so please calm you're self.

Back in the battle field, Zed was looking at Grey's motionless body as it lay on the floor.

Zed: hmph, pathetic.

He turns around and start walking away but he is stopped when the sound of a wolf's howling was heard, the crowd was surprised, and Ahri stopped struggling, back with the high summoners they were also surprised by the noise, but then the grand summoner spoke.

Grand summoner: the boy's potential... has just been unlocked.

Back in the field, Zed was looking around for the source of the sound until.

crack*

He looked back to find cracks on the ground under Grey and the cracks expanded and then blood started flowing from the tips of the cracks the blood seemed to be surrounded by flicks of flames then it started to dissappear inside Grey, his sword caught fire and he started standing up while coyling his sword in the ground for support once he stood he pulled his sword and took a stance, meanwhile everyone was shocked at what just happened, and Zed took a step back at what he just witnessed.

Zed: how?

Grey didn't answer he simply struck his flaming sword on the ground and dashed forward while dragging his sword, Zed immediately reacted and jumped over him landing behind Grey but then a trail of fire exploded were Grey's sword was, Grey turns around with a big swing witch explodes into flames as will, Zed is hit with a large amount of damage and is sent on his back, he looks up only to see Grey giving a flip while swinging his sword, Zed immediately moves to the side to avoid the hit, he stands up on his feet and summon a clone he sees Grey bringing his sword back for a stap so he and the clone jump backwards but when Grey thrust his sword fire shoots from it and strike the clone destroying it Zed ignored that and jumped in a portal of shadows and appeared behind Grey, however Grey immediately turns around with a big swing witch explodes into flames Zed was able to dodge the majority of the damage, but didn't expect Grey to attack again witch sent him to the ground, he didn't have time to move as Grey did a flip swinging his sword and striking Zed and ending him in an explosion of fire, Zed's body was sent smoking away, and is left motionless on the ground, he then gets enveloped in the same light that he came in from and is sent away.

Summoner:the match is over, winer, Grey Ashnex.

Everyone was shocked at what just happened even the high summoners, but the grand summoner had a small smirk under his hood, the high summoners quickly regained their senses, but it was the grand summoner that spoke.

Grand summoner: you have passed you're test, as to such you will be put through the judgement, but for now rest, you will be informed when it comes.

Grey nods and is surrounded by the same light he came in, he then find himself in the entrance of the dining hall and found everyone looking at him, he saw that Zed was there and seemingly healed, he didn't look happy but he ignored that as the flames in himself and his sword died down, he found Ahri making her way through the crowd, she rushed at him while he put his sword and knife away expecting a hug but instead he got a-

SLAP*

He was almost knocked out of his feet from the strike that came directly to his face, he looked back to see Ahri looking very angry with tears streaming out of her eyes.

Grey: ow what did I do this tim-

SLAP*

He was hit again but not as strong.

Ahri: you big JERK, you almost scared me to death.

Grey: ow, look I'm sorry ok-

He was interrupted again, but not with a hit, it was a hug.

Ahri:(sniff) I thought I lost you.

Grey could only hug back while patting her in the back calming her down.

Grey: hey, it's ok, I'm sorry I scared you, but remember that I promised to make sure we both join and I always keep my promises.

Ahri managed to calm and come back from the hug, Shen,Akali and Kennen made their way to them and were now in front of them.

Akali: that was some match.

Shen: we thought it was over for you.

Kennen: what exactly happened? I'm pretty sure we saw you die.

Grey: it's... a long story, witch I'll be happy to tell you after some breakfast.

They all nod and make their way to get food and found a table, after they sit they are approached by a couple of familiar faces.

???: that was awesome.

They turn around and see Vi and Caitlyn with their own food they make a place for them and they sit down.

Vi: seriously, not everyone can beat Zed that bad.

Kennen: it was quite the show(chuckle).

Caitlyn: but how did you do it anyway?

Ahri: (folds arms) yeah, I'm also waiting for an explanation.

Grey:(sigh) well... how do I put this... you see in my world there is the fire of life and then there's the dark, and when a certain time comes the fire of life becomes threatened to fade and devoured by darkness, then someone is chosen to reignite the fire of life, that person is called a lord of cinder, a lord of cinder can choose from linking the fire or plunging the world into darkness and rule it.

Akali: so this lord of cinder decide the fate of you're world?

Grey: yes.

Caitlyn: but what does this have to do with what happened in the match?

Grey: because the abyss watchers were chosen to be the next lord of cinder.

Everyone was shocked, Grey went and told them that he met the abyss watchers and that they didn't tell him because they wanted to portect him from the price of lordship and how they gave him their power.

Shen: so you're comrades were looking out for you even after the end.

Grey:(nods) yes.

Caitlyn: but what about this price of lordship?

Grey: the price is paid for when the lord links the fire,and that's in my world but in this one there is no fire to link nor darkness to embrace, as to such I'm not bound to pay that price.

Vi: hold on I got a question, you were visited by the spirits of the abyss watchers right? Doesn't that mean their all dead?

They all turned to him and Ahri got concerned, she knew Grey didn't like to talk about it, but Grey looked at her with a reassuring smile.

Grey:(heavy sigh) yes... they are... you see.

He went and told them his story, not all of it but the part about being sent on a mission and coming back to find the abyss had reached the temple, and having to kill his comrades.

Kennen: so... you killed all of them?

Grey: yeah... I thought they hated me for it, but they didn't... and now I feel better actually.

Shen: I believe you did the right thing, if you left them like being corrupted like that they would have suffered but you released them from that curse.

Grey: thank you... now how about you tell us what's in here at the Institute.

Vi: it's amazing, we have bars, gyms, a swimming pool, a big garden, a stage, and lots more.

Ahri: this place is bigger than it looks isn't it.

Akali: you have no idea.

Kennen: well we'd like to stay more but it's already noon and we have a match to attend.

Shen: indeed, and good luck on you're judgment Grey.

Grey: thank you and good luck.

They all bow and take their leave, a few moments later Kayle comes to the table.

Grey: I suppose it's time?

Kayle:(nods) follow me.

Ahri: Grey... please be careful.

Grey nods and they both take their leave.

Vi: that judgment stuff is not pretty.

Caitlyn: you can say that again.

Ahri: yeah.

Back with Grey he reached the high summoners and the doors behind him closed and Kayle stood on the side.

Summoner3: you have passed you're match as to such you will go through judgment and if you pass you will become a champion.

Grey nods and the summoners start waving their hands and Grey is covered in light and then...

(A/N: search YouTube for tragic souls the abyss watchers and thats the judgement, I don't exactly know, but pretty sure this will be a decent judgment for an abyss watcher)

Grey fell to his knees panting.

Summoner4: you have passed.

Summoner2: congratulations, and you're title shall be-

He went quite after the grand summoner raised his hand signaling for silence.

Grand summoner: you shall be known as... abyss watchers, farron's undead legion.

The summoners were confused as to why he referred to Grey as a multiple but he knew why.

Grey: thank you, may I take my leave now?

The Grand summoner nods and Grey exit to find Ahri setting on a chair waiting for him, when she saw him she stood up and walked to him.

Ahri: so...?

Grey only nods with a smile and she returns it and hug him they make their way back to their rooms once they reached the doors Ahri spoke.

Ahri: Grey... thanks... for keeping you're promise.

Grey: don't worry about it.

Ahri: I'm still a little mad at you for scaring me.

Grey:(sigh) ok, ok, what do you want me to do to pay you back.

Ahri thought for a moment then a mischievous smile made its way on her face, it sent a little shivers down Grey's spine.

Ahri: oh I can think of something, but that's for later for now let's go watch the match.

Grey followed her but in the back of his mind he was worried about what Ahri had planned.


	10. CH10: a rose's thorns

**Third POV:**

Ahri and Grey made their way to the dining hall to watch the match, from what they saw the goal Is to either make your enemy surrender or to destroy the big crystal at their base, they were amazed by how Shen, Akali and Kennen were so good at teamwork, they saw Akali and Kennen fighting a man in a heavy armor with a big axe, they were able to beat him but had to retreat because of the damage they took, they also saw Shen fighting a woman with red hair and leather clothing with knives, the match looked even until a lady with dark skin and brown hair appeared and helped Shen beat her the match went on for around an hour and ended with Ionia beating Noxus.

Grey: that was some match... so what do you wanna do now

Ahri: hmm... oh let's go see the garden.

Grey: alright.

They made their way out of the dining hall and asked a summoner were the garden is, as they made it to the garden they were amazed by the amount of nature and life it had, there were trees, flowers, birds, even a small pond of water in the middle.

Ahri: This place is beautiful.

Grey: yeah, I never saw so much green plants.

Ahri: really?

Grey: like I said farron's keep was surrounded by swamps.

Ahri: oh right.

Ahri looked around and found a red rose and knelt down to pick it up, but right when she touched it she was immediately surrounded by spiky vines, she yelped in surprise witch drew Grey's attention he was about to pull his sword but the a female voice spoke.

???: I don't take kindly to those who try to take my children away.

Ahri and Grey turned to see a woman with green skin and clothing made of leafs, she had yellow eyes and long flowing dark red hair she also seemed to be part plant.

???: now take your hands off.

Ahri slowly returned her hand and left the rose, the vines slowly went away and the woman spoke again.

???: now, who are you? I have never seen you before.

Grey: were new champions.

???: what are you doing here?

Ahri: we just came to see the garden.

???: will this is my garden so I would like you to not come here and try to harm my children, I am Zyra rise of the thorns, and you are...

Ahri: I'm Ahri the nine-tailed fox.

Grey: I'm Grey Ashnex, but my champion name is abyss watchers farron's undead legion, I have to say you're garden is quit beautiful, I've never seen so much life.

Zyra: yes I know, I don't need human flattery.

Ahri:"jeez, what's her problem"

Ahri noticed that Grey was still looking around with a smile he truly looked to be happy here.

 **Zyra POV:**

I heard there were new champions but I didn't expect meet them so soon, I also heard that this abyss watcher comes from a different world, but people are all the same, they all want to harm my children, I could count the number of champions that actually care about the life of my children in my hands and I'd still have fingers to spare, the fox definitely cannot be trusted, it's obvious that she only care for a flower just because it's pretty, proof of that is that she tried to take one out of the ground without thinking that it will die, but it's this abyss watcher that peaks my interest, he seems to look around at wonder about the life of my children, not because their beautiful, but what truly got my attention was were he stood, the soil under him felt... warm, it's as if life wants to grow around him, like a gentle flame that warms my children without harming them, but something is puzzling me.

Zyra: excuse me, but why do you cover you're face?

Grey: what?

Ahri: you're covering you're face again Grey.

Grey: oh sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect, it's just a habit I grew.

When he shows his face I became a little stunned, I can feel some heat making it to my face, the fox looks like this isn't new so I assume she saw his face many times.

Grey:(looks around) this place is amazing, you must have worked hard to make life grow here even the walls have roots in them.

There he goes again, but I just noticed something, he never called my children plants, he always addressed them as either life or by their name, maybe... maybe he actually cares.

 **Third POV:**

Zyra: thank you.

Grey: well we should leave we wouldn't want to disturb your children any longer.

Grey and Ahri make their way to the gates of the garden much to Ahri's relief, once they reached the gates they almost exit until Grey stops.

Grey: oh right.

Ahri:what is-

She was cut off when she saw Grey make his way to Zyra much to both women's confusion, Zyra saw him pull out something from his pocket and saw it was a bundle of purple flowers... that she didn't know?

Grey:(gives flowers) here.

Zyra:(takes flowers)... I... never saw these before.

Grey: that's because their from my world, we use them to help us cure poison, but since I'm not in farron's keep anymore I don't need them and I wouldn't like it if they die like that so I thought of giving them to you.

Zyra looked dumbfounded but smiled.

Zyra: thank you, Grey right?(Grey nods) you may come back here if you like... as long as you don't harm any of my children.

Grey: thank you(turns around)

Grey exit to find Ahri with her hands crossed and a scowl on her face.

Grey: what?

Ahri: you never gave me any flowers.

Grey: like I said we used them to cure poison, and during our travels you never really got poisoned.

Ahri: still a lady would like flowers no matter what.

Grey: alright, I'll get you some when I can.

Ahri: (victory smile) thank you.

They started making their way to the dining hall seeing that the sun was setting but stopped by a voice calling out.

???: hey... HEY WAIT.

They both turned around to find a guy about their age run towards them when he reached he held his knees panting, they saw he wore traveling clothes and goggles on his head, he had messy blonde hair, and on his left arm was a gauntlet with a weird crystal on it.

???: I(pant)... have been looking for you.

Grey:umm... can we help you?

???: yes(breaths heavily) you see (looks at both of them) I saw you in the dinning hall earlier and I wanted to talk to you.

Ahri:(smug smile) wow, I already have fans, sorry but I'm not looking for a relationship.

???:umm... actually I was talking about him(points at Grey).

Grey snickered and Ahri looked shocked, she looked at Grey with a glare silencing his laughter.

Ahri: (glare)why are you so popular?

Grey: (shrug) maybe it was the match?

???: that was a great match by the way.

Grey: thanks, now you said you wanna talk to me?

???: yes, but let me introduce myself (extend hand) I'm Ezreal, the prodigal explorer.

Grey: (accept handshake) I'm Grey Ashnex, abyss watchers, farron's undead legion.

Ahri: I'm Ahri the nine-tailed fox.

Grey: so what did you want to talk about?

Ezreal: oh yeah, you see I'm an explorer, I like to travel to new places and see them and have adventures, not to mention all the knowledge I get out of it, when I heard that you were from another world I got excited, don't get me wrong Runeterra is great and there's tons of places I haven't seen yet, but the thought of a new world Is too interesting to pass on, so I was kinda wondering if you would be kind enough to tell me about you're world's culture?

Grey thought about it for a moment but then smiled and nodded.

Grey: alright, but only if you tell me about this world's culture, Ahri was a lot of help but she can tell me so much.

Ahri: thanks for the boost of confidence.

Ezreal: alright you got a deal.

Grey: great want to join us we were going to the dining hall?

Ezreal: oh okay.

They start walking and enter the dining hall and found a table to sit on, Ezreal started with the basic questions like what places was there and what kind of creatures lived there, he was especially interested when Grey mentioned giants, and wanted to learn of them, once they were done it was Grey's turn to ask questions, he was interested in Ezreal's adventures, he seemed to be a free spirit, he then started talking about the Void and it's destruction.

Grey: I see... so this Void seeks chaos?

Ezreal: yes, we don't know much about it but do have a few champions from it.

Grey: sounds bad... but thankfully it's not like the dark abyss.

Ezreal: you mentioned the abyss before, mind telling me why you think it's worse than the Void?

Grey:(sigh) you said the Void wish to destroy (Ezreal nods) well the abyss doesn't just wish for that it also wishes to corrupt life, many warriors of pure hearts were taken by the abyss and turned into monsters of absolute horror.

Ezreal: wow... It does sound worse... and you were trained to fight it since you were a kid.

Grey:(nods) yes.

Ezreal: but how? I mean the way you said it no one actually survived the abyss for you to know how to fight it.

Grey: that's because the person we abyss watchers idolize was the first person to actually defeat creatures of the abyss.

Ezreal: really? Who was he?

Grey: his name was Artorias the abysswalker.

At this Ahri recognized the name and immediately spit out the drink she was having and the boys attention turned to her.

Grey: what's wrong? Are you ok?

Ahri:(cough) yeah sorry I... drank too fast.

They turned back to each other and continued the conversation but this time Ahri was paying attention.

Ezreal: so tell me about Artorias.

Grey: he was a legend, he was more commonly known as Artorias the wolf knight, according to legend he was the first person to traverse through the dark abyss and slay the wretched dark wraiths, he was declared the first abyss watcher and we took his example and farron's undead legion was born after that.

Ezreal: why was he called the wolf knight?

Grey: that's because every time he would go into battle his closest friend Sif the great grey wolf would follow him and fight by his side.

Ezreal: wow you're world sounds full of adventures.

Grey: you have no idea.

Ahri was thinking about that dream and what Grey just said, she thought about learning more, but she looked at Grey and saw his smile while talking to Ezreal, she found herself smiling and started to wonder what the future holds for her... with Grey.

Ahri:"wait... since when do I think of Grey that way"


	11. CH11: little Pyromancer

**Third POV:**

It was dinner time and Ahri, Grey and Ezreal were still together, Ezreal was explaining what technology was to Grey, he wasn't completely getting it but he understands what it is now, they heard a voice calling out to Ezreal.

???: hey Ezreal!

They looked and saw a woman with blonde hair, she was wearing sliver armor with gold trimming, she was waving at their direction and she started making her way to them.

???: I've been looking all over for you.

Ezreal: oh hey Lux, sorry I was just making new friends.

Lux: why didn't you tell me? I love making new friends.

Ezreal shrugged his shoulders and looked a tad embarrassed, Lux then turned to Grey and Ahri but she was focused on Grey with a look that meant she was trying to remember where she saw him.

Lux: hey I know you, you're the guy that beated Zed right, the guy from another world.

Grey: yes I'm Grey Ashnex pleasure to meet you miss...

Lux: oh right let me introduce myself to you, I'm Luxanna Crownguard but just call me Lux, the lady of luminosity, so did you make it to the league?

Grey: (nods) yes I'm known as abyss watchers, farron's undead legion.

Lux: they called you a multiple?

Grey: it's a long story.

Lux: oh okay and you are(looks at Ahri)... sorry I didn't catch you're name.

Ahri: oh that's ok, I'm Ahri the nine-tailed fox.

Lux: well it's a pleasure to meet you, mind if I join you for dinner?

Grey: not at all.

Lux: (sits down) thanks, so is it real? You now being from a different world?

Grey: yeah it is.

Ahri: I saw him myself fall from a hole in the sky, I wouldn't have believed him if I didn't.

Ezreal: yeah not to mention that he just told me about his world, their culture is almost completely different from ours, but it's still too organized to be made up.

Lux: wow, but... don't you... kinda get homesick?

Grey: I didn't have much to fight for back home, so basically I have more of a purpose to stay here then go back, so Ezreal you were going to tell us about matches.

Ezreal: oh right! You see in a match there are two teams, they can represent a nation or an organization for a political matter, so that we can avoid a war, the winner of the match decides how the matter is taking care of, if you're chosen as a champion for that match a summoner will summon you, how good you fight in the match depends on how good you work with the summoners, and if you die you are resurrected at you're home base, and knowing that the people you beat come back to life really makes it easier to fight friends.

Grey: that sounds reassuring... but I still feel unsettled about having to fight my allies... I have a bad history with that subject.

Ahri saw the sadness in his eyes and grabbed his hand with a reassuring squeeze and a warm smile.

Ahri: hey it's okay, I promised you that you'll never have to go through that again... and I always keep my promises.

Lux: yeah don't worry... sure it's not a fun experience but know that your friends are gonna be safe.

Grey: (smiles) yeah thanks.

Ahri: so how do you know how your going to be In a match.

Lux: they give you a schedule every morning, if you have a match they tell you, you should find it near your bed.

Ahri: oh right! That reminds me, come on Grey.

Grey: where are we going?

Ahri: oh it's time for you to pay me back for scaring me in the match.

Ahri takes her leave and Grey sighs.

Grey: sorry but gotta go, it was nice meeting you.

Lux: don't mention it.

Ezreal: yeah, if you wanna hang out again just find me, we might go on an adventure together.

Grey: (gets up) I'll take you up on that.

Grey made his way and saw Ahri waiting for him at the entrance, he stopped midway and looked around feeling someone starring at him, but found none do he shrugged it off and continued, but if he looked harder he would have seen the pair of green eyes looking at him.

???: that's him Tibbers, the guy who uses fire like me, maybe... we can be friends?

Back with Grey and Ahri they were making their way through the hallway with Grey confused at what Ahri had planned, they make it to the same table that led them to the high summoners.

Summoner: greetings, how can I help you?

Ahri: Grey why don't you sit down on those chairs over there, I'll explain everything.

Grey was confused as to why she was talking like that but nodded and went to sit down, he saw Ahri talking to the summoner but couldn't hear what they were talking about, he also took notice that the summoner glanced at him, the summoner nodded and gave something to Ahri, she then made her way to him with a smile of victory on her face.

Grey: so what did you talk about?

Ahri: oh never mind that, it's getting late so why don't we go back to our rooms?

Grey: uhmm... ok.

Grey got up and walked behind her, Ahri kept her smile the entire time witch was a tad unsettling for him, when they made it to their rooms Ahri just continued walking while Grey stopped.

Grey: Ahri where are you going?

Ahri: oh we don't need those, now that we're champions they gave us better rooms, so come on.

Grey followed her, it wasn't that further then their old ones, they reached a door with two nameplates, "the nine-tailed fox", "farron's undead legion", he was confused why both titles were on the door, Ahri pulled a key from her pocket and opened the door, when they got in they saw they were in a living room with a big couch in front of the TV witch was on the left wall, beside it there was an open kitchen at the side of the left wall, on the right behind the couch was a big window with curtains, on the other side of the room was a door they went through it and found a big bedroom with a big bed, to the left was a door to the bathroom and the right was another window with the curtains pulled letting the moonlight through.

Grey: (looks around) this place is great, but... where's my room?

He looked at Ahri for an answer and found her on the bedroom's door frame withe her arms crossed and a big smile, his eyes widen at realization.

Grey: you... set us up didn't you.

Ahri: yup.

Grey: (heavy sigh) why?

Ahri: like I said this is payback for scaring me before, now come on, I'm tired and in need of my beauty sleep.

Grey sighs and decided to just give up and go with it, so he started taking off his armor, once he was done he found Ahri in the bed waiting for him, so he climbed in it and just went to sleep.

Next morning came and they woke up, once they were done with their morning routine they checked the schedule that Lux was talking about and found that they don't have any matches today so they decided to go for breakfast, once they made it to the dining hall they saw Ezreal getting his own breakfast so they decided to join him.

Grey: hey, mind if we join you?

Ezreal: (turns around) oh hey, not at all, the more the merrier.

They take their food and sit in a table and start eating, a few moments later Lux makes her way to them with someone.

Lux: hey guys(sits down) how are you doing?

Ahri: morning Lux.

Grey: good morning.

Ezreal: morning Lux, oh good morning to you too Garen.

Garen: to you too Ezreal (looks at Grey and Ahri) so you're the new champions Lux mentioned, I'm Lux's brother, Garen Crownguard, the might of Demacia.

Garen was a big man with armor similar to Lux, but more golden, he also had short spiky brown hair.

Grey: it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Grey Ashnex, and this is Ahri(Ahri waves), Ezreal mentioned Demacia, it's a land of honor, justice and duty, correct.

Garen: (smiles proudly) that's correct, we uphold justice and fight for honor, but I would like to ask, in the beginning of your match I saw you use a salute of sorts.

Grey: yes, you can say it's a sign of the undead legion, we do it at the beginning of battle to show honor, respect, or to frighten our enemies, it depends on who we fight.

Garen: your ways sound like that of a Demacian.

Ezreal: Grey told me about his world, and if I have to guess Demacia would be the closest place to it, still pretty far but close.

Garen: that sounds interesting, you should tell me about it later.

Grey: I'll be happy to.

???: excuse me.

They turned around and found a... child?

The child was a little girl with a purple dress and short hair, she also had a teddy bear in her arms, Ezreal, Lux and Garen knew who the child was but Grey and Ahri were confused.

Lux: oh Hey Annie, how can we help you?

Annie: oh I'm here to talk to him(points at Grey)

Grey: well hello there young lady, how can I help you?... and you're little friend.

Annie: you're the guy who uses fire, right? I saw you in the match.

Grey: yes, that's right.

Annie: so does that mean you're like me?

Grey: (confused) like you?

Annie raises her hand and create a small fireball, Grey's eyes widen and Ahri stares in awe, Annie saw his reaction and got afraid that he would be scared of her that he will shun her over and hate her, meanwhile Garen, Lux, and Ezreal were cornered as to how Grey would react, if it was a bad answer they knew one of two things will happen, 1: she would run away heartbroken, 2: she would unleash Tibbers on them.

Grey: (excited) you're a PYROMANCER! Thats amazing, I didn't think I would see one in this world.

Everyone looked at him in a tad shock, they didn't expect him to be that excited.

Ahri/Ezreal/Garen/Lux: (union) a pyro-what.

Annie: ... you're... not afraid of me?

Grey: of course not! Pyromancy was quite normal were I'm from, but I never even heard of someone mastering Pyromancy this young before, you must be really awesome!

Annie: (smiles of Excitement) r-really, (looks at bear) see Tibbers! He's not afraid.

Grey: not at all, in fact would you like to join us for breakfast.

Annie: yeah thanks.

Annie sits besides Grey and sets Tibbers on her lab, Grey gives her some fruit and she starts eating with a big smile, Garen, Lux and Ezreal were happy to see Annie so excited.

Ahri: so mind telling us your name?

Annie: (stops eating) oh right! My name is Annie, the dark child, (raises bear) and this is my friend Tibbers, say hi Tibbers.

Annie took his hand and made it look like he was waving, Ahri smiled and waved back thinking it was cute, but Grey knew better, as a lord of cinder he can feel it, Tibbers... had flames of life in him, he was alive, he suspected that Annie was the only one who can communicate with him, but he still waved back with a smile.

Grey: hello Annie, and hello to you too Tibbers, so you're a champion too? You have to be pretty strong.

Annie: (giggle) thank you.

Lux: hey Grey what did you just call Annie?

Ezreal: yeah you called her a Pyro...

Grey: a pyromancer, pyromancy was quite famous were I come from, it was created by the witch of Izalith, and it expanded afterwards, in fact I had a couple of friends that were Pyromancers.

Annie: so... there's more like me?

Grey: yes so don't think you're in anyway weird alright? I mean Ahri is a fox that turned human, and I came from a different world.

Lux: (looks at Ahri) you used to be a fox?

Ahri: (shrug) it's a long story.

Garen: will as much as I want to stay me and Lux have a match to attend.

Ezreal: yeah I'm in the match too so sorry for not staying.

Grey: (shakes head) don't worry about it, (looks at Annie) hey Annie do you and Tibbers want to go to the garden with me to play.

Annie: really?... but... Zyra said I can't go because of my powers.

Grey: it's ok, Zyra told me I can come back as long as we don't hurt her children.

Annie: so I can come as long as I don't hurt the plants?

Grey: yes.

Grey looked and saw that Ezreal, Lux and Garen were giving him a shoked look.

Grey: ... what?

Lux: Zyra... told you that you can come back to the garden?

Ezreal: what did you exactly do?

Grey: (shrug) I don't know? I just complemented her garden.

Ahri: and then gave her flowers.

Lux: those must have been really beautiful flowers because she doesn't let anyone go to her garden.

Grey: (shrugs and looks at Annie) so wanna go?

Annie: yeah!

Grey: alright (looks at Ahri) wanna come?

Ahri: no, I'll stay here and watch the match, since we don't have any "plus I don't want to see you flirt with Zyra"

Lux: yeah new champions don't get much the first couple of days... hey when our match is over why don't we take you to the shops? Since you just got here you must not have much stuff.

Grey: that's not a bad Idea (looks at Annie) well Annie let's go.

Grey took off his hat and put it on Annie's head then lifted her up and sat her on his shoulders, Annie was laughing the entire time with Tibbers at hand, he started making his way to the garden, when he was far enough Lux spoke.

Lux: you know, I don't think I ever saw Annie smile that much.

Ezreal: Grey sure is something, isn't he?

Ahri: (looks at were Grey left) yeah (smiles) I guess he is.


	12. CH12: dragons (09-05 21:52:39)

**Third POV:**

Grey made his way to the garden with Annie on his shoulders when he got there he sat her down and she gave him back his hat, she started looking all over the garden in awe, Grey followed her and then Zyra appeared.

Grey: good morning Zyra.

Zyra: yes to you too... I see you brought the Dark child.

Grey: yes, I was wondering if you would allow us to play in your garden.

Zyra looked confused, she didn't expect him to ask that, she normally would have declined but Annie made her way to her holding Tibbers and looking shy.

Annie: please can we play? I promise I won't use my power nor hurt your pla-i mean children.

Zyra was in thought, Annie looked genuine with her promise.

Grey: I promise to take full responsibility for any damage that is dealt to your children.

Zyra looked at him dead in the eye but then sighed.

Zyra: alright but be careful.

Annie: really? Thank you, come on Grey let's play hide and seek.

Grey: alright, alright calm down.

They started playing with Grey hiding and Annie seeking, Zyra watched to make sure her children aren't harmed and found amusement in the obvious hiding place of Grey, she knew he let himself know so he would let Annie win, he was hiding behind a bush but his hat was visible, Annie started looking and found him she started making her way slowly to him.

Annie: (jump) boo!

Grey: (fake surprise) woah, how did you find me? You're really good.

Annie: (giggle) no your just bad.

Grey: alright, now you and Tibbers hide while I look.

Annie: ok.

Grey turned around and started counting, Annie went and started looking for a place to hide, Zyra noticed that Annie was looking where she was walking to make sure she doesn't step on any of her children, she saw her hide behind a rook and decided to get in with the game, she waved her hand and a bush was created around Annie making her less visible, Grey turned around and started walking around trying to find her when he was in front of the Bush she jumped and truly surprised him this time, but he just laughed it off, Zyra found her self actually enjoying Watching them play and kept on it.

After an hour or so of playing, Grey and Annie came back to see Ahri still looking at the match.

Grey: hey, the match still going.

Ahri: huh? Oh yeah well not for long it looks like Demacia is going to win.

And it did After a while, they waited for them to come out and saw Lux and Ezreal making their way towards them, the later looking slumped.

Ahri: hey that was a great match.

Ezreal: not for me it wasn't.

Lux: oh come on, it wasn't that bad... well maybe.

Grey: where's Garen?

Lux: he had work back in Demacia, but that doesn't matter we promised you to go to the shops, so let's go.

Grey: you don't have to do this, beside we don't have much money.

Ezreal: nah, it's fine, and about the money they give new champions a fair amount from the Institute, besides it might help you see more of this world's culture.

Grey: alright.

Annie: hey can I tag along.

Lux: sure the more the merrier.

They all make their way to the gates and Grey and Ahri received their money leave, they go to the city and then the shopping district, once they reached it, Ahri and Lux start making a list of what they wanted, a very long one.

Grey: you don't actually need all that do you?

Lux: duh! Of course we do, were young women, we got to enjoy being young and beautiful while we can.

Ahri: well not like I have to worry about that.

Ezreal: what do you mean?

Ahri:(smug smile) you see, as long as I keep taking life essence I will stay young, so age isn't a problem for me.

Grey: well that's one less thing to worry about.

Ahri: what?

Grey: I'm undead remember, I don't age, I haven't since I became undead.

Ezreal: since you became?...(hesitate) uhmm... Grey, how old are you?

Grey: (shrug) I don't know, I stopped counting at 79 years.

Ezreal: 79 yea- (hesitate) and how long was that?

Grey: around uhhh... 30 years ago I think?

Lux: (shocked) YOU'RE OVER A HUNDRED YEARS OLD!?!

Grey: yeah... what's wrong? Surely there champions older than me.

Lux: well yeah but all of them look their age, it's just you don't.

Grey: perk of being undead I guess.

Ahri: well anyway, let's go we got shopping to do.

They went and got to a few shops mainly Ahri and Lux's choosing, after a couple hours they decided to rest and found a food district with tables on them, Ahri, Annie, and Lux sat down while Grey and Ezreal were carrying many shopping bags.

Grey: what is it with this world's women and shopping?

Ezreal: I don't know but women are the only mystery I never dared to solve.

They sit the bags down and sit besides the girls.

Annie: hey can we have ice cream.

Lux: sure.

Ahri: yeah never tried it before, what about you two?

Ezreal: I guess I can go for some.

Grey: uhmm... what's ice cream?

At this everyone looked at him in shock.

Ezreal: you... don't know what ice cream is?

Grey: no.

Lux: how did you use to live?... never mind that, now we have to buy ice cream let's go Annie.

Annie: ok.

Lux and Annie went to get them and Grey was confused, after a while they got back with cups and something in them Grey got his and a spoon and he looked at it skeptically.

Lux: trust me your going to love it.

Annie: yeah their really good.

Grey: well... I'll take you're word for it.

Grey took a spoonful and put it in his mouth, his eyes widen.

Grey: this is amazing! I never tasted something like this.

Lux: told you that you'll love it.

Grey: well you weren't wrong about that.

They started eating for a while but Grey was feeling uneasy, he finished his ice cream and stood up.

Ezreal: where are you going?

Grey: oh I saw a shop that I wanted to see, don't worry I'll be back in a minute.

Grey left, Ezreal in the corner of his eye saw Grey pull up his cloak, but he shrugged it off, he knew if something was wrong Grey can handle it.

 **Grey POV:**

I made my way into an ally way and when I saw no one around I spoke.

Grey: why don't you come out now? I already know your there.

Silence, I expected that so I pulled my sword and knife.

Grey: alright, if you won't come out in three seconds I'll rip you out, 1... 2...

Then a figure came out of the shadows, it was a woman with blue skin and short hair, she had tandelers coming out of her back, she wasn't wearing clothes but was barely coverd by black substance, the tips of her claws, tandelers, and some of her hair mildly glowed purple.

???: so you knew I was there.

Grey: a little... now who are you? And why were you following us.

???: (giggle and give a bow) I'm Evelynn, agony's embrace, and your the abyss watcher, correct?

Grey: didn't know I had a reputation.

Evelynn: the man who came from another world, then defeated one of the most feared champions after rising from the dead in front of everyone, how can you not be famous?

Grey: what do you want?

Evelynn: oh I just came to give you a tip, that there are champions that you should fear, with me on top of the list of course.

Grey: and why should I fear you?

In a second she dashed forward and stopped a few inches from my face with her tandelers pointing at me looking threatening, but the reason she stopped was because my knife was at her throat.

Evelynn: ...(smirk) your good, why don't you ditch those idiots and join me in a night of fun?

Grey: not interested.

Evelynn: (jumps back) well you will be soon, we'll meet again later I assure you.

Evelynn disappear into the shadows and I'm left alone, now before I get back to the others I need some excuse as to where I was.

 **Third POV:**

Back with the group, they were still in the table waiting for Grey.

Lux: hey Ezreal, did Grey say were he was going?

Ezreal: no, just that there was a shop he wanted to see.

Annie: there he is!

They all liked and saw Grey coming over with... flowers? He made his way to them and they all stood up.

Ahri: where were you?

Grey: I... was getting these for you(gives Ahri flowers)

Ahri: (takes flowers and blush slightly) r-really?

Grey: yeah I promised to get you some when I can.

Ahri: oh right.

Annie: Grey, why are you covering you're face?

Grey: what ?

Ahri: (sigh) you're covering you're face again Grey.

Grey: oh sorry it's a habit(pulls cloak down) now what are you going to do ?

Lux: now back to shopping.

Grey: you're still not done?

Lux: nope, so come on you two.

Ahri, Lux and Annie went walking to shops while Grey and Ezreal looked at each other.

Grey: we're not going to get some rest for a while are we?

Ezreal: (heavy sigh) not even close.

After a couple more hours of shopping, they were finally done, much to Grey and Ezreal's relief, it was sundown and they had just entered the Institute and found Garen waiting for them.

Garen: ah there you are Lux, I was searching for you.

Lux: hey Garen, how was your business back in Demacia?

Garen: it wasn't anything special just some physical tests from the vanguard.

Garen looked at Grey and Ezreal and the tons of shopping bags they had he then gave them a look of sympathy.

Garen: she took you shopping, didn't she?

Grey and Ezreal nod their heads and Garen sighed.

Garen: well it could have been worse, you should see what she does when there's a special sale.

Ahri: well we better put our stuff on our room, we'll meet you in the dinning hall ok.

They all agree and Ahri leaves with Grey following her they make it to the room and leave the stuff there deciding to organize them later, Ahri found a pot for the plants and gave them some water, they left to the dining hall and found Ezreal, Lux and Garen with two other people they didn't know, one was a man with golden armor and a black suit under it, the other was a purple skinned woman with red armor.

Ahri: hey.

Lux: oh hi come sit down let's introduce you to our friends, Jarvan, Shyvana these are the new champions we told you about.

Jarvan: any friend of Garen and Lux is a friend of mine, I am prince Jarvan Lightshield IV, and this is Shyvana.

Grey: I'm Grey Ashnex, and this is Ahri, it is a pleasure to meet you your majesty.

Jarvan: please, were all champions here there's no need for formality, just Jarvan is fine, I was told you come from another world, and Ezreal told me that in Runeterra, Demacia is the closest place to it, I have to admit that it sounds interesting.

Grey: I would gladly tell you about it later if you want.

Grey looks at Shyvana with a questionable look.

Shyvana: what is it.

Grey: sorry if this is rude but you aren't exactly human are you.

Shyvana: yes I'm half dragon... (little angry) got a problem with that?

Grey: no just wondering... so dragons exist in this world too.

Ezreal: wait you had dragons in your world?

Everyone turned to him and Shyvana was greatly interested.

Grey: yes they did.

Shyvana: how were the dragons at you're world like?

Grey: I wouldn't know, I never met one, they went extinct after a war with Gwyn the lord of sunlight and that was almost thousands of years ago.

Ezreal: what exactly happened?

Grey: from what I know, dragons got egoistic, they thought we humans were lesser beings, war was raged, humans were losing until Gwyn discovered the dragons weakness, he used it to end the dragons in one big surprise attack.

Jarvan: how did Gwyn discover the dragons weakness.

Grey: that story doesn't trail back to Gwyn but Seath the scaleless... a dragon.

Shyvana: wait... a dragon?

Grey: yes... Seath was born a dragon, but unlike his kind he was born without scales but flesh, and without legs but tandelers, Seath was treated as a freak by his own kind and they tormented him, tortured him, and burned him with the fire he could never breath, one day Seath had enough and ran away, he found a cave full of crystals that shined without sunlight, the crystals created light of all colors and when Seath saw his reflection in the crystals... and he didn't see a freak, what he saw was his flesh shinning from the light of the crystals and for once he didn't hate what he was, he actually started to enjoy his existence, but... the dragons found him and burned him, but he didn't care, what truly hurt Seath was seeing the crystals he loved being destroyed, the dragons left promising a return, and Seath was left burned, and that's when he came... Gwyn lord of sunlight, like I said Gwyn was at war with the dragons, a losing one, so he made a deal with Seath, Gwyn promised Seath that if he tells him the weakness of his kind he would give him the power to recreate the crystals he loved so much, you see a dragon cannot take advantage of another's weakness but to Gwyn who was at war with them it was the biggest game changer anyone can imagine, Seath was left with a choice, either let his own kind that tormented him for years live on just so they can come back and hurt him again, or give their weakness and he can have back the one thing that made him enjoy who he was back, what choice do you think he made? Gwyn used that knowledge and defeated the dragons, once he was done, he went back to Seath and fulfilled his end of the deal... if you ask me, Seath had every right to do what he did, and I can't blame him.

Shyvana wanted to protest, she wanted to think of Seath as a traitor, but she couldn't, no matter how she saw the story Seath was always the victim, she realized that she and him were alike, they were both outcasts of dragons, but her life was heaven compared to his, she had a father that loved her, and even when she lost that, she gained Demacia and friends, but Seath had nothing.

Grey: but you can change that.

Shyvana: w... what?

Grey: you are living proof that dragons and humans can actually coexist together, your both dragon and human, so I believe you can prevent a war between dragons and humans from raging in this world.

Shyvana looked at him shocked and Jarvan was smiling, he was happy someone else doesn't believe Shyvana was just a half breed.

Shyvana: I ... thank you.

Grey: you're welcome.

Lux: not to sound rude or anything, but what was the weakness of dragons?

Grey: lightning, Gwyn and his silver knights hurled Spears of lightning on the dragons and used weapons coated in it.

Ahri: oh yeah! You did say humans learned it to beat another race.

Ezreal: so do you know how to use it?

Grey:(shakes head) no, we abyss watchers had some sorcery but not that kind, now Jarvan, would you be willing to tell me about Demacia?

Jarvan: of course! I can take you there if you like.

Grey: maybe another time, but for now just listening will do.

And like that they started talking, in the middle of the conversation Grey saw Evelynn, at her own table, she looked at him and gave him a wink but he turned his head, Ahri was thinking about the flowers and how she got them from Grey, and started wondering if they can be together... in a relationship.

 **(A/N hi, I would like to thank everyone who took time to read my story, I would also like to hear your thoughts on it and how I should continue it, because I'm sorta running out of ideas, again thank you for your time)**


	13. CH13: first match

**Ahri POV:**

I was the first to wake up next morning, I stretched my body and tails and yawned, I saw Grey still asleep, yesterday when we got back we started putting everything in order, mostly my stuff like clothes and shoes and snacks, Grey didn't get much, a few snacks and some clothes, I don't think he would have got the clothes if Me and Lux didn't convince him, he kept saying that he only needs his armor, I started wondering if he wears anything else.

I went to take a bath, and when I got out I went to the living room, I sat on the couch and looked at the flowers that Grey got me, I wasn't serious when I said that to him but he still got them for me.

Ahri:"I guess he's just that nice"

I sat there for a while until Grey got out and it looks like he had a bath.

Ahri: good morning.

Grey: good morning, so what do you want to do today.

Ahri: (shrug) wanna see if we have matches?

Grey: sure.

Grey went to the room and brought back the schedule.

Grey: well let's see,... oh we both have matches!

Ahri: (gets up) really!?

Grey: yeah... mine is in an hour, yours is in the afternoon, their not official, just normal ones so nothing is at risk... I'm actually kinda glad we're in different matches.

Ahri: why? Don't you want to fight together?

Grey: no, I do!... it's just... what if they put us against each other? I don't want to hurt you.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug.

Ahri: it's ok, even if they put us against each other you won't lose me, I told you that you'll never have to go through that again, alright.

Grey: thanks Ahri.

Ahri: plus if you won't fight it just means I can embarrass you more when I keep beating you.

Grey's face went blank and he rolled his eyes.

Grey: figures, I'm just gonna grab my armor, let's go get breakfast before my match.

Ahri: (chuckle) alright.

He went back to get his armor, I just waited for him, a couple of minutes later he came out fully clothed and would you look at that, ...he's covering his face again, I just give him a tired look.

Grey: ... what?

Ahri: (sigh) never mind, let's go.

He nods and we leave for the dinning hall.

 **Third POV:**

Ahri and Grey got to the dinning hall and got their breakfast, they sit in a table and start eating, then their approached by Annie.

Annie: hi Grey, hi Ahri, can me and Tibbers sit with you?

Ahri: sure!

Annie sits besides Grey and starts eating.

Grey: so do you have something to do today?

Annie: (nod) uh-huh, I got a match in awhile.

Grey: really? Me too.

Annie: that's great, you'll get a chance to see me fight and maybe we can face each other.

Grey: aren't you kinda worried... I mean I don't want to hurt you.

Annie: (shakes head) it's okay, I know you don't actually want to hurt me, so don't hold back thinking I'm just weak.

Grey: alright.

Ahri: oh so Annie can motivate you but I can't?

Grey: oh lords, please tell me your not serious.

Ezreal: good morning.

They looked and saw Ezreal, Lux, Shyvana and Garen coming over.

Grey: good morning to you too.

Ahri: morning everyone.

Annie: good morning.

Grey: where's the prince?

Garen: (sits down) he had work back in Demacia.

Lux: so do you have anything to do?

Annie: me and Grey got a match in awhile.

Ahri: and I have one this afternoon.

Ezreal: really? That's great.

Lux: yeah! Your first match is always awesome.

Shyvana: I have to admit it is exciting.

Ezreal: hey Grey? I found this tomb in Shurima, I wanted to see if you would like to go with me to explore it after your match, it's not like I can't go alone, but it would be nice to have someone with me for a change.

Grey: sure.

Ahri didn't like that, she wanted Grey to see her match, her ears and tails dropped a little, and Grey noticed that.

Grey: but mind if we stayed till after Ahri's match, I kinda want to see it.

Ahri immediately perked up and smiled hopefully.

Ezreal: not a problem, so when's your match.

Grey: it should be in minutes.

As if on cue, Grey and Annie began glowing mildly.

Grey: or right now see you later.

Ahri: be careful.

Ezreal: give us a show.

Lux: but don't try to show off to much, that never works for you... (kinda embarrassed) I should know.

Before Grey can ask anymore he vanished and the same orb that came for his first match appeared again, Ahri looked inside it and found Grey's name amongst the blue team.

Ahri: there he is! In the blue team, 'Abyss watchers, farron's undead legion'

Garen: they called him a multiple?

Ahri: don't worry about it.

 **Grey POV:**

After I'm transferred to the rift, I find my self with four other champions in the base, the first being Zyra, I have to admit it was good to work with a friend, the second was a big man with an exposed chest and a big belt, he had a big shield with him and he had a... very unique mustache, the third is also a big man but not in muscle but in size, he had a head of a falcon, blue glowing eyes, golden armor and a staff, the fourth... out of all the champions... Evelynn, I will try to ignore her and hopefully this will go well, I was also sad that Annie wasn't here.

Grey: good morning Zyra.

Zyra: (smiles) yes, good morning, I assume this is your first match.

Grey: yes.

Zyra: well don't worry, hopefully this will go well.

Man with shield: ah your the new champion, welcome to the league, I am Braum, the heart of Freljord, don't worry, I'll have your back.

Braum comes and gives me a hand shake, it was obvious he had a heart of gold, he kinda reminds me of Siegward.

Grey: thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you... also nice mustache.

Braum: (laugh and twirls mustache) thank you.

I'm then approached by the man in golden armor.

Man in golden armor: ah so you're the new champion the entire Institute has been speaking of, the man from another world, I am Azir, emperor of sands.

I don't believe that it's a mere title, Azir had an air of royalty and respect around him but also wisdom, I suspect he's a great ruler.

Grey: (bow slightly) it is an honor.

Azir: (chuckle) you are respectful, that is hard to see these days.

I then feel someone but their hands on my shoulders and immediately knew who it was, Evelynn shows up from my left shoulder.

Evelynn: well hello there cutie, I'm Evelynn, agony's embrace, what's your name.

I saw that Zyra had a scowl on her face and Braum's smile disappeared but still trying to be cheerful, Azir didn't have much reaction but it was obvious no one liked her presence, I stepped away from her and turned around to face her.

Grey: we are the abyss watchers, farron's undead legion, and I would like it if you didn't touch me like that again.

Evelynn: ohh come on, I don't bite... much.

Grey: not interested.

Zyra seemed happy with my reaction, and Braum's smile returned, I then heard a voice in my head.

Summoner: the match will begin, be ready.

Grey: (looks around) what the...

Summoner: relax champion, I am the summoner that called you, I will be guiding you through battle.

I remembered Ezreal telling me that how good I fight depends on how good you work with the summoners.

Grey: alright.

We then heard a noise meaning that the match began, I went north with Braum going with Azir, Zyra went to the jungle, and Evelynn went alone.

I began traveling through the dirt road and found that small creatures with armor and weapons have already been moving.

Summoner: those are minions, they are to help you in battle.

Grey: I thought it was weird to just have the champions battle In such a big place.

I then reach a place where the minions and similar creatures but with different armor started battling, I was about to join when a fire ball destroyed a couple of them, I looked and saw Annie... out of all the champions.

Grey: I really don't want to hurt her.

Summoner: I know this is uneasy for you, but I assure you that she will be safe in the end.

I sigh and pull out my sword and knife, I get into battle and Annie starts attacking me, I dodge and when I reach her I raised my sword and swing down she's hit with a lot of damage and I'm really starting to get worried, I see her get up and she throws Tibbers into the air, only for him to transform into a giant flaming bear, so I was right about him being alive, he starts attacking me with his claws with Annie helping with her fire, I started attacking Tibbers with my sword while dodging, I struck him in the shoulder and then stabbed his chest his flames dying down, I jumped and struck my sword in the ground resulting in Annie being blown away, she then fell on the ground, not moving, but still alive.

Grey: I really don't want to hurt her.

Summoner: I know this is uneasy, but how about we do it another way.

He made me turn around swinging my sword and cutting down a tree, it then fell on Annie, I was extremely worried.

Summoner: relax, I assure you she will be fine.

Grey: she better be. "Or I'm going to hunt down every summoner out there"

I continued the match killing minions, until I reached something the summoner called a turret, I waited until it started aiming for the minions and when it did I attacked.

It took a while but I destroyed it, a few seconds later two champions appeared, to my relief Annie was one of them, the other being a woman, she had brown skin, wore dessert clothes and had a big four sided blade with her, they both started attacking me after Annie summoned Tibbers, I was holding on, but then I dodged Tibbers only for that women to throw her blade at me, I was hit with a lot of damage but Annie threw a fire ball and ended me, I thought of using the power of a lord but decided to save it for later.

After a while, I woke up back in the base, it was kinda like a bonfire, but more gentle, I shook it off and went back to battle, it went on with us advancing to the enemy, we destroyed the other turrets and I got to defeat a couple of champions, right now me and Braum were hiding near their base, Azir had been able to clear a path and greatly damage the crystal, but two champions were guarding their crystal, a woman with whit hair, a hood, a bow and violet clothes, and a man with an exposed chest, a sword, a helmet, and long hair, after fighting two champions I realized we need a plan.

Braum: so do you have a plan my friend.

I thought for a second then I came up with one.

Grey: yes but you have to be sneaky, so here it is...

After I told him my plan he nodded and got ready, I jumped out and pointed my sword at them.

Woman: is he taken us on alone?

Man: heh he's brave, that's something to be proud of, but let's see if he can back it up.

The man jumps bringing down his sword and I block it with mine, I see the woman taking aim so I kicked him off and rolled away from her shot, I jumped and struck my sword to the man but he blocks it, in the corner of my eye I see Braum sneaking around to behind them while they constraints on me, I look back and see the woman taking aim again but before I can do anything the man pushes me back and throws me off balance and the woman took the chance and struck me with a bow, it didn't finish me but then the man charged in and struck me in the chest, I flew back a few meters and fell on the ground, they stand besides each other, I decided there wasn't a better time then now.

Man: he wasn't bad, but I heard the new champion was supposed to be stro-

He was cut off by the noise of a wolf's howling, cracks appeared under me and blood flew from the tips of the cracks, the blood disappeared into me as I felt the power of the fire, my sword caught fire and I stand up.

Woman: so the rumors were true.

Man: (laugh) this just got interesting.

Braum was right behind them at this point, That's when the plan got into motion, I gave him a nod and he raised his shield and charged in and bashed both of them out of the way, they were taking off guard and I dashed forward while he raised his shield, I jumped on it as he made it face upward and he catelpolt me into the air to the crystal, I swing my sword while spinning in the air and struck the crystal and destroyed it with one hit.

Announcer: VICTORY, blue team.

I see Braum laughing and he raised his shield in victory, I merely did the same with my still flaming sword, we are covered by light and transported to a room with the other champions in the match and ten summoners, I'm then approached by one of them.

Summoner: that was a great match champion.

I recognize the voice, it's the summoner that called me, I nod and see that the champions leave through a door and I followed them as the flames in myself and my sword die down, I get out back to normal and see Annie and immediately go to her.

Grey: hey Annie, are you alright?

Annie: (turns around) oh hey Grey, yeah I'm okay, a little sad we didn't win but ok, so did you see how strong I am.

Grey: I sure did, I knew you were strong but you still managed to surprised me, and Tibbers is strong too, he must be good protecting you.

Annie: (giggle) thank you, as long as I have Tibbers, I'm not afraid of anything.

I was about to speak but a giant hand slapped my back, I Recognized who it was by the sound of the good hearted laughter.

Braum: that was glorious, a little risky but it did it's jop.

Grey: (chuckle) I wouldn't have done it without you.

Braum: (laugh) I didn't do much, you're the one who did the fighting.

Grey: still you had my back so you had a hand in the victory none the less.

He smiles and nodded and I saw Azir and Zyra approaching.

Azir: that was quite the strategy you pulled.

Zyra: a little risky, don't you believe.

Grey: (shrug) it did it's jop, also thank you Azir, if you didn't clear a path for us, we wouldn't have even got the chance to make a plan.

Azir: (chuckle) ah it is good to see morals like your's at this age... if only she can be like you.

???: are speaking about me, grandfather?

I looked and saw it was the same woman that fought me with Annie... wait, grandfather?

Azir: (sigh) hello Sivir, and how are you today.

Sivir: not bad, (looks at Grey) so you're the new champion, just make sure no one puts a bounty on your head, because if they do I'll be the first to take it, and then charge you for killing you.

Grey: you make it sound you'll do anything for money.

Sivir: that's because I'll do.

Grey: hmm.. no you won't.

Sivir: what?

Grey: I already saw how you fight your a little too honorable for that, for example, you won't just kill a child just because someone paid you, or sell your body for money, your too honorable for that.

Sivir: well tha-... I mean-... you-...

Azir: (looks at Sivir) you got her speechless, (looks at Grey)... do you have any idea how long I've been trying to do that.

Grey: (shrug and looks at Annie) come on let's go see Ahri and the others.

Annie: ok.

 **Ahri POV: during the match.**

I saw this blue lady flirting with Grey, I of course immediately didn't like her, the match began and Grey started moving and he encountered Annie, he won but I knew he didn't feel like it, he destroyed a turret and was beaten by a couple of champions, a woman and Annie.

Lux: why isn't he rising like he's match.

Ezreal: maby he's saving it.

I then saw Grey continue to battle until he reached their base and now he's hiding with this Braum guy.

Ahri: come on Grey you can do this.

Garen: he's gonna need a plan.

Then I saw him talk to Braum and then he jumped in and pointed his sword at them.

Lux: what is he doing?

Shyvana: perhaps it's part of a strategy.

And she was right, we saw Braum sneak around while Grey was fighting, but then Grey was defeated, and then came the wolf's howling again.

Ezreal: here it comes.

Shyvana: I didn't see his match, but I did want to see this ability.

The blood disappeared into him and his sword caught fire, he stood up and then Braum pushed those champions away and helped Grey reach the crystal witch he destroyed with one strike.

Ahri: (jumps up) YES!

Ezreal: (start clapping) oh yeah! That'a boy.

I set down and watch as his team was declared winner, I thought about how good he did and about my thoughts yesterday about us, and then one thought came to me.

Ahri: "alright, so when it's my turn I should constraints on one thing, impress Grey"


	14. CH14: Ahri's match

**Third POV:**

Grey and Annie made their way to the others and when they reached them the all stood up.

Ahri: Grey that was amazing.

Grey: it wasn't anything special.

Ezreal: you're joking, right? That was awesome, most first matches don't end well at all.

Lux: yeah! You should have seen Ezreal's first match.

Garen and Shyvana snickered at the mention of the match while Ezreal looked alarmed.

Ezreal: LUX! You promised to never mention that.

Lux: (chuckle) oh come on it wasn't that bad... well maybe.

Ahri: well I definitely want to hear about it later, anyway you were great, oh you did good to Annie.

Annie: thanks Ahri, but I got to go, I'm going to play with Kong for a while.

She leaves and Grey turns to Ezreal.

Grey: Kong?

Ezreal: he's a champion, you'll meet him.

Grey nods and turns to Ahri.

Grey: so what do want to do until your match?

Ahri: (shrug and looks at the others) do you know what we can we do?

Lux: well... oh did you guys see your portraits yet?

Grey/Ahri: (union) portraits?

Lux: yeah! They give champions a portrait of themselves to represent them.

Garen: you can say it helps the summoners choose their champion, they give you a portrait and a few words to tell them who you are.

Ezreal: yeah, if you haven't seen yours let's go.

Grey: that sounds interesting, alright.

They made their way out of the dining hall and to a long corridor with lots of paintings with writing under them.

Ezreal: alright, were at the end and both your names start with an A, so we're gonna see ours first.

Ahri: alright, I got to admit I'm excited.

Grey: (chuckle) calm down, we'll see ours but our friends first.

They made their way and reached Shyvana's first it was a picture of her walking with fire in her hands and a silhouette of wings behind her.

Ahri: let's see, 'I am of two worlds, yet I belong to neither'... kinda of a downer don't you think.

Shyvana: it's the truth non the less.

They continue and reached Lux's portrait, it was a picture of her smiling while creating a bright light.

Ahri: it says 'The light inside is what makes me different, and I'm always careful where I shine it'... for some reason I can't picture you careful.

Ezreal: (snicker) you should have seen what happened one time in a match when- ow

He was interrupted with a punch in the shoulder by Lux with a blushing on her face.

Lux: I swear if you tell anyone about that, your first match will go public.

That immediately shuts Ezreal up, Garen chuckle at his sisters actions and the continue till they reach Garen's portrait, it was of him swinging his great sword with a battle cry.

Grey: 'This kingdom, and its people, have given me everything. What kind of man would I be if I gave any less in return?', that sounds quite honorable of you.

Garen: thank you.

They reached Ezreal's afterwards it was of him sliding with a smirk on his face with his gauntlet shinning.

Ahri: 'Undiscovered treasures? Deadly curses? Preposterous odds? Sign me up'.

Grey: that sounds like what a great adventurer would say.

Ezreal: thanks.

They finally reached Ahri's portrait, she was twisting her body with a spirit orb in her hands with her tails around her.

Ahri: let's see... 'Human emotions can be more volatile than even the deepest magic'.

Grey: that... actually sounds like something you would say.

Ahri: (crosses arms) you make it sound like I'm a mischievous person.

Grey didn't reply, he just gave her a blank look, it lasted for a few seconds until she sighed and raised her hands in mock surrender.

Ahri: ok, ok, I might say something like this.

Grey: might?

Ahri: alright, if your so sure of yourself let's go see your's, oh powerful Abyss watcher.

He just rolled his eyes and they went ahead and saw his... and he wasn't alone, his portrait was of him rising from a grave with a few abyss watchers doing the same.

Garen: well... this is unusual.

Ezreal: well they did call him a multiple.

Ahri: let's see what it says... 'the Undead legion fight together by their shared wolf's blood, the Legion... will bury a kingdom at the first sign of corruption'

Grey: wow, that actually is something we would say.

Lux: uhmm... what's with the whole wolf blood thing?

Grey: well you were wondering why they called me a multiple, it's because we abyss watchers are sworn by the wolf's blood to always fight together, we are allies even after death.

Ahri: I guess that makes sense, but I don't understand the burying kingdom part because of corruption?

Grey: they must be talking about the Abyss, and we would bury a kingdom for it.

Ezreal: doesn't that sound... extreme?

Garen: yes, it sounds rather cruel to destroy a kingdom for it.

Grey: you don't understand, the abyss isn't something to be taken lightly, I... saw what it does to life, people who are taken by it don't even look human anymore, and it did take a kingdom before... It didn't end well.

Ezreal: the more I hear about it the more I'm glad it doesn't exist here.

Shyvana: yes, it does sound as an unpleasant place to be.

Ahri: well my match should be soon now so let's go back to the hall.

Everyone agrees and they make it back to the hall and are about to set in a table, but were approached by someone.

???: hey Garen!

They see a woman with red hair and leather clothing with a scare over her eye walking towards them, Garen looked quite pleased to see her.

Garen: ah Katarina! It's good to see you.

Katarina: good to see you too.

Lux: hey Kat, how are you.

Katarina: not bad.

Ahri: hey there, I don't think we met.

Katarina: I guess not, I'm Katarina Du Couteau, the sinister blade, your the new champions, right?

Grey: yes, I'm Grey Ashnex pleasure to meet you.

Ahri: I'm Ahri the nine-tailed fox.

Garen: so how have you been.

Katarina: pretty good, mind if I join you?

Garen: not at all, be my guest.

They sit in a table with Garen and Katarina setting together.

Katarina: (looks at Grey) so you're the guy from another world, Swain took quite the interest in you after he heard that and got more interested after your match.

Grey: Swain?

Katarina: Noxus grand general, he's sorta my boss.

Grey: wait, you're Noxus?

Katarina: yes.

Lux: (snicker) she's also Garen's girlfriend.

Grey and Ahri looked a tad shoked after that statement While Garen and Katarina looked embarrassed with their cheeks red.

Garen: L-LUX! Stop saying that to everyone.

Lux: what? It's not like it's a secret.

Katarina: it was until you figured it out.

Ezreal: and then the entire Institute knew about it, bottom line is that Lux would rather share a secret than keep it.

Lux: hey!

Ahri: wow, I'm actually happy for you two... but wait, don't Demacia and Noxus hate each other.

Katarina: well... you're kind of both right and wrong.

Ezreal: you see Noxus used to be at war with almost everyone, but after the Institute was created it can only take lands through matches or its going to risk having all of Runeterra after it.

Garen: war was stopped, some people were able to live together but most still hate each other.

Katarina: most of those who got along were champions.

Grey: I guess the Institute is more important than I thought, I truly respect them for aiming for peace.

Ahri: yeah, kinda glad I didn't turn human before it was created.

Ahri then got surrounded by light.

Ahri: guess it's my turn.

Grey: be careful.

Ahri: oh come on, it's me.

Ahri disappeared and Grey sighed.

Grey: that's what I'm worried about.

The orb appeared in the middle of the hall and they can see the teams.

 **Ahri POV:**

I got summoned into the rift and saw other champions, both Caitlyn and Vi were there and there was also guy with a trench coat, long hair and a hat with a card on it, there was also a yordle with a green hat that had a feather in it, he also held a blowing stick with a few maps.

Vi: hi Ahri, first match?

Ahri: yeah, a little nervous to be honest.

Vi: don't worry, we got your back.

Man with hat: well hello there.

The man with the hat came and started taking a flirty look.

Man with hat: aren't you cute, I'm Twisted Fate, and you are?

Ahri: (rolls eyes) I'm Ahri.

Twisted Fate: a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, how about after this we go for a drink.

Ahri: (yawn) not interested, now please don't talk to me.

It's not that I mind if men start trying to impress me, it's just... well... he's not Grey, I would really like it if he starts flirting with me, but I know he wouldn't, not to mention that I came here to impress him.

Twisted Fate: alright, I know when a lady isn't interested, (smirk)or maybe... already has her eyes on someone?

Ahri: (blush) I don't know what your talking about.

Twisted Fate: (chuckle) sure you don't.

I see the yordle getting ready with a big smile on his face, it kinda creeps me out, there was something... psychotic about that smile.

Vi: (whisper) that's Teemo, be glad he's on your side in your first match, normally he's really friendly, but inside matches he gets a little... excited.

Ahri: noted.

Summoner: g-good afternoon champion.

I then hear a voice in my head, it was female and quite young, it sounded nervous too.

Summoner: i-i'll be guiding you through battle, but just remember that this is my first match just as it is your's, so I apologize for any mistakes I might make.

Ahri: well okay, and don't worry, like you said this is my first match too, I'm sure you'll be fine.

Summoner: thank you.

We heard a sound meaning the match began, Twisted Fate went north, Vi and Caitlyn went together in the middle and Teemo went to the jungle, I went alone In the only rout left.

Ahri: "alright, impress Grey, but don't show off to much and end up embarrassing yourself".

I saw the minions walking and decided to hide so I went into the bushes near the rode, the minions from the other team showed up with a champion, it was a man with short comed hair and white armor, he also had a scientific looking big hammer, I summon three fire orbs around me and jumped, he was caught off guard and the orbs around me went to him one after another, he was hit but not much so I got a spirit orb read and fired at him, it went through him and then came back hi was heavily damaged but not done, he got up and pointed the hammer at me which opened into a cannon, it fired but I was able to dodge by dashing to the side and threw a spirit orb while doing it, I then brought my hand to my lips and blew him a charm spell that hit him, he gained a stupid look and was coverd in pink aura, he slowly and harmlessly made his way towards me, I waited for the right moment while charging my spirit orb, when he was close enough I threw it at him, he was almost done then the orb came back dealing more damage and finished him off.

Summoner: great work champion!

Ahri: thanks.

I started killing minions and we reached the turret, I decided to do what Grey did and waited for it to attack the minions and attacked it, after a while i managed to destroy it and the minions continued their way.

Summoner: will you be joining them?

Ahri: no, I'll head back and recharge my mana, then continue.

Summoner: I can help you with that.

A magical circle appeared under me and after a few seconds I was back in the base.

Ahri: wow, thanks.

Summoner: your welcome, it's a little thing we summoners made to help champions.

After some time near the fountain, I went back into battle, the match continued on without much events, I killed a few champions, with the help of others of course, both teams managed to destroy a few turrets, it was pretty even until me and Vi destroyed the turret near the entrance.

Vi: alright let's get going.

But then this humanoid crocodile with this weird blade appeared, I knew it was my chance to show off.

Ahri: I'll take care of him, you go for the crystal.

Vi: you sure?

Ahri: yeah."this is my chance to impress him"

Vi nods and go straight to the crystal, the crocodile sees her but before he does anything I cast a charm on him, he starts walking harmlessly to me and I summon three fire orbs to attack him, they do but not with much damage, the charm wears off and he looks angry, he brings his blade up and bring it down but I dash out of the way and start attacking him, I'm not doing much damage but it's obvious he's hurting, I dash dodging another swing, I was about to attack but my mana ran out and he looked ready to attack, he was almost at me but before he brings down his blade a glowing card flew at him making an explosion of magical energy, I looked back to see Twisted Fate with cards in he's hand, the crocodile got up but really wounded, he then somehow grew in size and looked more threatening, but before he did anything I saw Vi finally destroying the crystal.

Announcer: VICTORY, red team.

Vi yells in victory and Twisted Fate just smiles and put back his cards, I'm surrounded by light and transported to a room with the other champions, the champions are approached by their summoners and mine comes into view, her face was a little visible under the hood and I was right about her being young, she had fair skin, brown eyes and shoulder length blond hair, she looked like she was 19,20 years old.

Summoner: that was incredible champion, you did great.

Ahri: thanks but you deserve some credit too, I mean it was both our first match, I'm Ahri, saying champion sounds too formal.

Summoner: t-hank you cha-A-Ahri, sorry, I'm shy around new people, I'm Aki by the way.

Ahri: it's okay, why don't we hang out a little.

Aki: a-are you sure?

Ahri: sure, why not?

We make our way out and get out, we make it to the dining hall and my heart is racing on how Grey thought about me in the match, and then I thought back to how I used my charm magic.

Ahri: (mischievous smile)"hmm I wonder what Grey would do to me if I used it on him while we're in bed..." (blushes and shakes head) "no no no no no! What am I thinking? If I do that to him he'll never look me in the eye again!"

Aki: a-are you alright Ahri?

Ahri: y-yeah don't worry, just thinking.

 **Grey POV: during the match.**

I saw that Ahri was with Caitlyn and Vi, I was happy she was with someone we know, the guy with the hat came to Ahri and apparently was flirting with her, I wasn't surprised, I mean she is quite a beautiful woman after all, she apparently declined and for some reason my heart felt lighter, the match began and she went alone, she hid in the bushes as the minions started battling until a champion appeared, she jumped and surprised him and started battling, after a while he looked damaged and then she... blew him a kiss?

Lux: uhmm... did she just blow him a kiss?... and did he fall for it?

Grey: (shakes head) I don't know what's disappointing, what she did... or the fact that it doesn't surprise me?

Katarina: try both.

She was able to beat him and we saw her destroy the turret, she then stood there for a while and then got teleported back to the base the match went on even afterwards until Ahri and Vi destroyed the turret near the entrance, they went in and this humanoid crocodile showed up, Ahri was the one who took him on while Vi went to the crystal, she was doing pretty good until she ran out of energy, I became really worried but then the man with the hat came and saved her, Vi was able to destroy the crystal and they were declared winners, I let out a breath I didn't know I had.

Grey: that was close.

 **Third POV:**

Ahri and Aki were able to reach the table with everyone in it.

Lux: Ahri that was awesome!

Katarina: yeah, not bad for a first match.

Ahri: thanks, oh and this is Aki.

Aki: i-it's nice to meet you everyone.

Grey: it's nice to meet you too, Ahri in the end you got a little risky didn't you? You could have been hurt.

Ahri: (frown) so that's what you have to say about my match.

Grey: (sigh) no, I guess not, (smile) you did great, you truly amazed me.

Ahri: (blush slightly) r-really? Thanks.

The boys didn't notice, but Aki, katarina, Lux and Shyvana all saw how Ahri perked up by Grey's complement, they even saw how some of her tails started waging slightly.

Ezreal: well since that's over, (looks at Grey) do you still want to come with me to explore the tomb.

Grey: yes, but how will we get there.

Ezreal: a summoner can send us, they can really help when it comes to traveling.

Ahri: how long will you be gone?

Ezreal: we should be back by tomorrow.

Grey: (looks at Ahri) will you be alright on your own?

Ahri: oh please, I think I can survive without you for a day.

Grey: (rolls eyes) figures, (looks at Ezreal) alright Ezreal, lead the way.

Ezreal: sure.

Grey leaves with Ezreal and Garen gets up.

Garen: well, as much as I want to stay, I have to go back to Demacia and work as a bodyguard for a noble.

Garen left and now it was just the girls.

Lux: alright, it's just us ladies now so let's have a girls night!

Ahri and Aki sit down and Ahri started thinking.

Ahri: "yes! He was impressed, now I'll just wait for him to return, I have a full day... alone... without Grey... wow this is hard"

 **(A/N Hi, thank you all for reading my work, I would like to hear how you think the story is going so far, and also you're ideas on future events)**


	15. CH15: the outrider tomb

**Third POV:**

Grey and Ezreal were walking in the halls and then they entered the garden.

Ezreal: so why do you want to see the garden?

Grey: I need to speak with Zyra, (yell) Zyra are you here?

Ezreal was taken back by the fact that he just yelled her name, then Zyra appeared while the plants moved away for her to form a path.

Zyra: hello Grey, you're with the Explorer this time.

Grey: good afternoon Zyra, and yes I'm going to accompany Ezreal to Shurima.

Ezreal: hi Zyra.

Zyra: hello, I don't want to be rude but what does this have to do with me?

Grey: remember the flowers that I gave you?

Zyra smiled and pointed her finger, they looked and Grey saw that she did not only take care of them but also grow more, he gave here a small bundle that fit his hand but now there was enough to fill a small table.

Grey: I see you were able to grow more.

Zyra: yes, they are quite interesting.

Grey: now I was wondering if you would allow me to take a few?

Zyra: you... want to take them?

Grey: yes but don't worry, I will only take the flowers in a way that their life isn't endangered and are able to grow back, I won't harm the actual body.

Zyra: well... alright, but be careful.

Grey: thank you.

Grey went to the bundle and knelt down to pick them up, he grabbed them right below the petals so they can grow back, Ezreal went to his side standing and Zyra the other.

Ezreal: I never saw these before.

Zyra: their from Grey's world apparently.

Ezreal: really? But why would you want them?

Grey: these flowers have the ability to cure poison, I want to take them to be prepared.

Ezreal: seriously! That's a good idea, but how do they work?

Grey: I never figured it out, Zyra is the expert.

Zyra: I honestly can't tell you, they somehow naturally generate magical energy that cure poisons.

Ezreal: seriously!?! (Excited) You got to let me study them.

Grey: you need Zyra's permission for that.

Ezreal: (looks at Zyra) can I?

Zyra: did I ever let you study any of my children?

Ezreal: (sigh) no.

Zyra: then you already know my answer.

Grey: (gets up) alright, this should be enough, thank you Zyra.

Zyra: your welcome, now be careful, the Shurima deserts are quite cruel.

Grey: thank you, and don't worry, I've been to desert land before.

Ezreal: alright, I know a summoner that can take us, let's go.

Grey: see you later Zyra.

Zyra: see you later.

Grey and Ezreal leave the garden and go to a room with a circle in it and a summoner waiting in a chair.

Summoner: hello champions, I assume you want to travel outside the Institute.

Ezreal: yes we want to go to this place in Shurima.

Ezreal pulls out a map and show it to the summoner, he looks at it and nods.

Summoner: very well, stand in the circle.

They both stand on it and the summoner does a few moves in his hands, they were covered by a sphere of light and then vanished, Grey opened his eyes and saw that they were in a desert now, cliffs of sands surrounded them and winds carried them by it, over the horizon he can see some sort of nation but it was pretty far, he looked at Ezreal and saw he was examining a large odd shaped boulder.

Grey: so what do we do from here?

Ezreal: (pulls out map) according to the map I got from Nasus, the entrance should be here somewhere.

Ezreal started running his hand on the rook and hitting it with his knuckles, he then found a spot that made a different sound, he smiled and pushed that spot, the boulder started shaking and then split in two revealing hidden stairs into the underground Inside a tunnel.

Ezreal: there we go.

Grey: (chuckle) this brings back memories, we had something similar in the abyss watchers temple.

Ezreal: well let's get going.

The got into the tunnel going down the stairs and Ezreal pulled out a torch to light the path, they saw a few markings on the wall and continued, while walking Grey started thinking.

Grey: "hmm, I wonder how Ahri is doing".

 **Ahri POV:**

After the boys left it was just us girls, we just made small talk around the table.

Katarina: so Ahri, how's life in the Institute so far?

Ahri: it's pretty good, the rooms are also awesome.

Lux: hey, why don't we go see your room? Can we please?

Ahri: uhmm... sure I guess.

We got up and went to my and Grey's room, when we got there they looked at the door.

Lux: wait... do you and Grey both live in the same place?

Ahri: yeah.

Lux: why?

Ahri: it's a little pay back.

They dropped it at that and we got in, they started looking at the room with Katarina and me sitting in the couch and Aki and Lux looking around.

Katarina: kinda simple, don't you think?

Ahri: well we just got here, we didn't have time to put any decorations.

Lux: where's Grey's room?

Ahri: oh we sleep in the same bed.

Aki: is that alright, I mean you are boy and girl... (blush) u-unless you are together.

Ahri: (sigh sadly)no, we're not together, and don't worry, Grey would never do anything like that, his actually the shy type around beautiful woman.

Lux: huh... who would've thought?... so what do you want to do?

Ahri: (shrug) I don't know, I usually hang around with Grey.

Lux: and what do you do when you hang out?

Ahri: tease him.

Lux: and wh-

Katarina: hold on Lux.

We turned to Katarina, she was looking at me with a mix between curious and suspicious expression.

Katarina: Ahri... have you and Grey ever... not been with each other?

I thought about it and started fiddling with my fingers while having my tails surround me.

Ahri: well... the first night here we didn't spend it in the same room.

Katarina: I'll take that as a no.

Lux: wait, you've always been together?

Ahri: it's not like we were born together, it's just he's been with me ever since I first became human.

Katarina: so it's just that you're not used to being human without him around?

Ahri: I... I guess.

Aki: I-I think I know what we could do.

We all turned to her and she looked nervous.

Aki: Ahri, you're Ionian, right? (Ahri nods) well I know something that everyone specially people from Ionia love... have you ever been to a hot springs?

 **Grey POV:**

Me and Ezreal have been traveling through the tunnel for some time, nothing yet.

Grey: so what do you hope to find here?

Ezreal: I heard this place has the crown of a noble from the old Shurima, I wanted to find it.

Grey: seems easy enough.

Ezreal: yeah now we-

He was cut off by me pulling his shoulder and bringing him to my side.

Ezreal: ow what's the big deal.

I just pointed to where he was going to walk a second ago, he looked and saw that one of the plates on the ground was slightly raised above the rest.

Grey: I've seen a trap like this before, it ended with me being shot by flaming arrows.

Ezreal: wow... thanks, sorry I wasn't careful.

Grey: don't worry about it.

We went around it and reached the end of the tunnel, it was a big long staircase with a big corridor at the end.

Grey: this looks rather familiar.

Ezreal: well let's get going.

We started walking down the stairs and almost half way through I got this weird feeling.

Grey: I feel like something bad is about to happen.

Ezreal: come on what can poss-

He was interrupted by a sound of a thud we looked behind... only to see a giant ball that started rolling down on us.

Grey: I knew this looked familiar, RUN!

We started running from the ball and it was right behind us, the stairs were long and the gate was big enough for the ball to keep chasing us.

Ezreal: (still running) got a plan?

Grey: (still running) yeah, we don't have to out run it, we just have to hide from it.

Ezreal: got it.

We reached the gate and immediately jumped to the sides as the ball went past us and smashed into a wall.

Ezreal: phew, that was close.

Grey: you can say that again.

Ezreal: hey...(points finger) look.

I looked at where he was pointing and saw a passage.

Ezreal: guess we go there now.

Grey: lead the way.

Ezreal nodded and went through the gate I was about to follow him but stopped feeling a familiar presence.

Grey: "is that... no it can't be".

Ezreal: hey you coming.

Grey: yeah.

I shrugged it off and followed Ezreal, surly I'm mistaken.

 **Ahri POV:**

How I've never been to a hot spring before is beyond me, it is amazing, I started relaxing in the steaming water with my ears laying flat on my head and tails around me.

Ahri: this... is... the... best.

Aki: I knew you would like it.

Katarina: it's been a while since I've been this relaxed.

Lux: if I can live here I would.

Aki: well you can't stay for long it's bad for your health.

Katarina: hey Aki, I got a question.

Aki: w-what is it?

Katarina: well, you look Demacian, but you're name is Ionian, what's with that?

Aki: o-oh, it's because my father is Demacian, but my mother is Ionian, they met when Ionia and Demacia started trading materials, they got to know each other and they fell in love after that.

Katarina: that explains that.

Ahri: hey Kat, how did you and Garen get together.

Katarina: (blush) it's... an embarrassing story.

Lux: one full of drama, romance, action an-

Katarina: no, no it isn't, you know what? I'll just tell you, it's better then Lux telling you her version.

Lux: hey!

Katarina: it was after a match, Noxus lost to Demacia and I was pretty pissed off, I went to a bar and started drinking, Garen came in and started bragging about Demacia to the people in the bar, I didn't like it so I started talking shit about Demacia, it ended in a big argument between us with a lot of drinks, (blush) the next thing we knew, we woke up tomorrow... in the same bed... naked.

Both me and Aki blushed knowing what she meant.

Ahri: oh... that escalated quickly.

Katarina: yeah, the fact that we remembered most of it didn't help, it was super awkward, we had two choices, 1: kill each other for what we did, 2: talk it out, we chose the second one, we found a lot of stuff we have in common, we spent the entire day talking, a couple of days later we had our first date.

Ahri: that sounds sweet.

Katarina: alright, you're turn.

Ahri: my turn in what?

Katarina: come on, tell us how you met Grey.

I noticed that Aki and Lux looked interested too.

Ahri: well, like I said I met him right after I became human, I was wondering what to do next when this hole in the sky showed up and he fell from it, when he didn't know what Ionia or Runeterra was he told me names of places he knows, i didn't know what they were, he then told me he was from a different world, I thought he was the biggest liar there is, but I decided to believe him a little, I heard the sound of fighting and went to check on it and got mixed in the battle, Grey showed up and helped me, we met Shen, Akali and Kennen after that and they were the ones that told us about the Institute, we started traveling to it after wards and it took us almost five days, we spent them getting to know each other, he didn't have the happiest past but we still got along, we reached the Institute and you know the rest.

Lux: wow, that sounds like some love novel, a hero showing up from a different world to help the beautiful woman find a home in this world.

Ahri: i-it's not like that, don't make it sound like we're a couple. "Even if I wanted it to be like that"

Aki: well he knows how to get a reputation.

We all turned to her after that.

Ahri: what do you mean?

Aki: you didn't know? More than half the summoners have been talking about Grey.

Ahri: about what?

Aki: lots of things, about what his world is like, how did he get here, what's his powers, (blush) a-and most girls talking about how c-cute he is.

I scowled at the last part, I knew Grey was hot and that women would want him, I felt my territorial instinct kick in.

Ahri: "no way I'm letting them near him".

Aki: but there has been some rumors that are rather... concerning.

Ahri: what do you mean?

Aki: it's about him being undead.

Katarina: what's wrong with that? there's champions that are like that.

Aki: no there aren't, you see those have been brought back by necromancy, but once it wares off they'll be dead again, Grey... is different.

Lux: different how?

Aki: I don't know, the other undead champions are glad to be given a new chance in life but with Grey... it's like he's forced to stay alive, the summoners sense some force keeping him bound to the world like... a curse.

Ahri: a curse?

Aki: yes, some summoners requested that we take it into studying to figure out what it is, but those have been denied... by the grand summoner himself.

Katarina: wait, why would he deny them?

Aki: I'm not sure, there's been talk about the grand summoner acting differently since Grey and Ahri showed up, his the one who gave him he's title and did he's judgment.

Katarina: hey Ahri, what do you know about Grey being undead.

Ahri: not much, only that it keeps him from ageing, and you need to be one to become an Abyss watcher.

Lux: we could ask him when he returns.

Ahri: do you think their okay?

Lux: who?

Ahri: Grey and Ezreal.

Lux: oh! Don't worry about it, Ezreal goes on tons of adventures and always comes back alive... not unharmed but alive, I'm sure their fine.

Katarina: we should get out, I'm feeling wozy.

Lux: yeah let's go to the arcade.

 **Grey POV:**

Me and Ezreal have been going through the small corridor for a while but now we can finally see the exit.

Ezreal: there we go!

We go inside what looks like a throne room it was big with pillars at the side, torches on the pillars that lit the room and on the far side of it was an empty throne with a really fancy crown on it.

Grey: well, we finally found it.

Ezreal: and it looks in good condition too, Nasus is going to be happy.

We reached the throne and Ezreal was about to pick it up, but before he touched it we heard a weird growl, we turned around and saw black fog covering the end of the room, it looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I saw it, then the fog disappeared and a long and slim knight came out, it had a cage like helmet with blue glowing eyes, it also had a long sky blue sword in it's right hand and it was walking on all four, the knight and the sword gave off cold air and frost was coming off them.

Ezreal: uhmm, what is that?

Grey: it can't be... that's an outrider knight.

Ezreal: you know that thing?

Grey: ye-LOOK OUT!

I grabbed Ezreal and jumped away as the knight jumped and struck his sword down, the sword hit the throne and got stuck while he was trying to pull it out me and Ezreal got back up.

Ezreal: alright Grey, you know that thing what do we do?

Grey: when against one of these, agility is the key, so I'll fight it close while you stick to long range.

Ezreal: got it.

The knight pulled the sword out the sword and looked at us, Ezreal jumped back while I pulled out my sword and knife, it started with a swing which I rolled under and sliced it in the gut, it was about to bring back it's sword but was shot by Ezreal and recoiled back, I took the chance and jumped swinging my sword, it was hit with a lot of damage but shook it off and started swinging his sword wildly, I had to keep rolling around to not get hit while Ezreal was shooting at it, It was hurt but I knew it would shrug it off, it came with a big downward swing and I managed to roll under it and struck hard in the gut, it was sent slightly back but then Ezreal showed up from a flash of light and fired a big shot at it which made it recoiled back on two feet, I saw my chance and jumped in and stabbed my sword in it's chest and it came out the other way, the knight fell limp and I pulled my sword out as it fell on it's back, the night vanished but it's sword stayed, I went to it and picked it up.

Ezreal: ok, what was that?

Grey: an outrider knight, a creature from my world.

Ezreal: what was it doing here?

Grey: I don't know, those things don't usually move from their post.

Ezreal: (sigh) well at least it's over now, (looks back) now let's take the cro-oh come on!

I looked back to see that the crown... was split in two.

Grey: that must have happened when it first attacked us... sorry Ezreal.

Ezreal: (heavy sigh) no it's not your fault, (pick up crown) at least we got it.

Grey: yeah, now let's leave before anymore traps activate.

Ezreal: good point.

We started going back the way we came and started leaving.

Grey: "what was an outrider knight doing here"?

 **Ahri POV:**

Ahri: and... victory.

Lux: no!

Lux whined as I beat her in a game... again, I found a lot of joy being in the arcade, I'm a natural apparently, it's been a couple hours since we got here and i only lost a few times, Lux however... didn't win once, even Aki beated her.

Katarina: gaming isn't your strong suit is it.

Lux: ughhh... whatever, let's just go get dinner, I'm starving.

Aki: I guess it is kinda late.

We all agreed and went to the dining hall and got our food and sat together, we started making small talk about the Institute, a few minutes later Garen showed up with Shyvana and Jarvan.

Shyvana: hello.

Garen: hello everyone.

Jarvan: good evening ladies.

Lux: hi.

Ahri: hi Garen, hi Jarvan.

Katarina: hey how's it going.

Aki: g-good evening.

Ahri: oh right, meet Aki a friend.

Jarvan: it's a pleasure to meet you.

Aki: l-likewise.

Ahri: she's kinda shy.

Jarvan: where's Grey?

Lux: he and Ezreal went to Shurima on an adventure, they should be back tomorrow.

Garen: so how was your day?

Katarina: kinda boring but okay.

Garen: Lux you don't look so happy, what happened?

Lux: (grumble) I don't want to talk about it.

Katarina: long story short, we took her to the arcade.

Garen: ah, that explains it.

We started eating and talking a little when everyone was done, they started leaving.

Jarvan: well, I need some rest from work back home, have a pleasant night.

Lux: i think I'm going too, I need some sleep.

Garen: go on without me, I'll be going with Katarina tonight.

They all leave with Shyvana, and me and Aki are left alone.

Ahri: well I guess we should be leaving then.

Aki: I guess, hey Ahri, t-thanks for letting me hang out with you today.

Ahri: no problem, we are friends.

Aki: w-we are?

Ahri: yeah, sure.

Aki: thanks... i-im not good at making friends, being shy and all that.

Ahri: well don't worry about it, if you wanna hang out again just find me okay?

Aki: sure.

We went our separate ways and I went back to my and Grey's room, I got inside, took off my clothes and jumped in the bed, I tried going to sleep, but before that I felt that the bed with just me was... empty, I had my tails wrap around me in a little comfort.

Ahri: I guess I'm really not used to being human without him around.

 **Third POV:**

Back with Grey and Ezreal, the exited the tomb and Ezreal explained that they need to reach the nation in the distance for there is a way for them to get back to the Institute from there, they reached half way and stopped to camp out since it was midnight, now they were sitting I'm front of a campfire talking... well Grey was talking while Ezreal was laughing, Grey was telling him a story from something that happened to him in the past.

Ezreal: (laugh) you've got to be kidding.

Grey: I am serious, the bastard told me there were people in danger over that cliff, and when I looked he kicked me in it, then he started screaming some nonsense about being unbound by worldly wants... point is if I ever see Patches again, I'm going to choke him until he finally turns hollow.

Ezreal started laughing again, he was sitting cross-legged while Grey was sitting with one knee raised and resting his hand on it, Ezreal got his laughter in control and took deep breaths.

Ezreal: (depressed sigh) well we came all this way for nothing, (pulls out crown) this thing was sliced in half(chuckle)... sorry if it was a waste of time.

Grey: I actually had fun, beside we might have not got the crown but we got this.

Grey pulls out the sword he got from the knight, the sword was still letting frost fall from it with every movement, he then threw it at Ezreal who caught it and looked at it in fascination.

Grey: that's an Irithyll long sword, even in my world it's really rare, only outrider knights have it.

Ezreal: it's... amazing, it's generating some kind of ice magic without any source of power.

Grey: weapons from the Irithyll have been known to do that, it's blessed by the moon and is covered in it's frost.

Ezreal: so it's some sort of holly weapon.

Grey: I... guess you can say that.

Ezreal: wow.

Ezreal looked at the sword again but when he looked up his eyes widen, Grey... wasn't there, in Grey's place sitting in the same position was a knight with a very old, very burned armor, the helmet hat a slit for the eyes but only part of the nose was visible, the rear of the helmet was like a crown, the chest area had rags connected to it with them being on fire, sparks would come off from the inside as if the person inside it was on fire himself, the knight raised his head and looked at Ezreal and then spoke in a very threatening and ancient voice.

???: Ezreal, are you alright?

Ezreal blinked and the knight was gone and Grey was back, he was looking at him in slight concern.

Grey: you spaced out for a second there.

Ezreal: huh? Oh yeah, still a little depressed... (yawn) well let's get to sleep, the earlier we wake up the earlier we get back to the Institute.

Grey: I guess, good night.

Ezreal: night.

They both lay down but before they sleep Ezreal opened his eyes and checked on Grey again.

Ezreal: "what was that... hopefully it was just me being tired".

Ezreal went to sleep but some questions about what he saw still float in his head.


	16. ch16: a day at the pool

**Third POV:**

Ahri woke up next morning coverd in her tails, she untangled them and stretched out.

Ahri: (yawn) that was a good sleep, hey Grey how-oh... right.

Ahri remembered that Grey is yet to return, she was kinda sad but went on with her morning routine, once she finished she checked the schedule and saw no matches for either her or Grey, she went out of the room and went to the dinning hall for breakfast, she sat down in a table alone and started eating and was spotted by Aki who looked hesitate to join.

Aki: "should I?... she did say we were friends"

She took a deep breath and started walking to her.

Aki: h-hi Ahri, mind if I sit here?

Ahri: oh hi Aki, sure be my guest.

She smiled thankfully and sat down besides her a few minutes later they were joined by Lux.

Lux: morning Ahri, Aki.

Aki: g-good morning.

Ahri: morning Lux, where's Garen.

Lux: when he spends a night with Katarina, he doesn't wake up early.

Ahri: what about Jarvan and Shyvana.

Lux: they're spending time together back in Demacia.

Aki: so it's just us?

???: not quite.

They turned around and saw Akali, Shen and Kennen with their own food they sit around in the table with them.

Akali: good to see you again Ahri.

Ahri: yeah, been a while.

Kennen: we've been busy with work.

Shen: (looks at Aki) I don't believe we met before.

Aki: o-oh, hi, I'm Aki a summoner, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Shen: likewise.

Kennen: so where's Grey?

Ahri: he's with Ezreal in Shurima, he should be back soon.

Akali: I see, so what are your plans for today?

Ahri: I'll just wait for Grey.

Aki: m-me too, there's something I want to ask him.

Lux: I think I know what to do today, but I'll wait till those two come back.

They started eating for a while and once they were done they make small talk until a figure made its way to them.

???: excuse me, Luxanna.

They turned around and Ahri's eyes widen as she saw a humanoid dog with some golden armor and a staff was standing on two and was talking.

Lux: oh hey Nasus, what's up?

Nasus: nothing much, I was wondering if you know if Ezreal had returned yet?

Lux: no, not yet, but he and Grey should be back soon.

Nasus: (raises eye brow) Grey?

Lux: he's the new champion.

Nasus: ah, the man from another world, yes I heard of him, if he is with Ezreal then that's a great opportunity, for I wish to speak with him as well.

Lux: yeah lots of champions want to apparently, so why do you want to see Ezreal?

Nasus: because the tomb he was sent to has the crown of a noble from the old Shurima, I knew the person that crown belonged to, he was paranoid at all times, I suspect he's tomb would be full of traps, I have forgotten to mention that to Ezreal and was worried if he might have been harmed.

Lux: well you know Ezreal, if you did tell him that, then he would have wanted to go even more.

Nasus: (chuckle) I suppose.

Nasus went to the table next to them and sat down backwards so that he was facing them.

Nasus: now, do you mind telling me of that person from another world?

Lux: you need to ask Ahri for that, she knows him more than any of us.

Nasus: (looks at Ahri) ah, apologies, I did not introduce myself, I am Nasus, the Corator of the sands.

Ahri: it's ok, I'm Ahri the nine-tailed fox.

Nasus: a pleasure, now are you willing to tell me about this person?

Ahri: well he's name is Grey, he's champion name is abyss watchers, farron's undead legion.

Nasus: so I assume he's undead.

Ahri: that's right.

Nasus: what about the name abyss watcher?

Ahri: that's a group in his world, you're gonna have to ask him for details but in his world there's something called the dark abyss, it's like the Void but worse, the abyss watchers work on making sure it doesn't spread and destroy it.

Nasus: so he's a man of his duty, quite honorable actually, now is there anything else I need to know?

Ahri: well... I can't think of anything.

Kennen: what about this lord of cinder thing.

Ahri: oh right! there's also that.

Nasus: lord of cinder?

Lux: yeah what's that?

Ahri: like I said if you want details your going to have to ask Grey, he did explain it to us, a lord of cinder is someone who links the fire of life in he's world or plunge the world into darkness.

Akali: apparently being a lord means you decide the fate of he's entire world.

Nasus: and he's one?!

Lux: uhmm, a question, why didn't you mention that before? Because it sounds oh I don't know important.

Aki: yeah, the way I see it he's in a higher position than most of the Institute.

Ahri: that's because he doesn't act like it, in fact he's acting the same way he did before he discovered that.

Nasus: hmm, a man with modesty, I'm truly interested in meeting him, do you mind if I wait for him with you?

Ahri: no, I think he'll like meeting you.

Annie: Hey Ahri!

Ahri turned around and saw Annie walking towards them with... a monkey? He had armor on his arms and legs and some paint on his face, he was also holding a gold staff.

Ahri: hi Annie, how are you? And whose your friend?

Annie: oh I'm great, and this is-

Monkey: I'm Wukong, the monkey king, just call me Kong, nice to meet'cha.

Kong raised his hand for a shake with a big smile on his face.

Ahri: uhmm, nice to meet you too(shakes hand).

Annie: hey, (looks around) where's Grey?

Wukong: yeah where is he? I wanna fight him.

Ahri: why do you want to fight Grey?

Wukong: he's the guy with a fire sword right? I saw his match with Zed and I wanted to challenge him, he can be my new rival, only my master- Yi -have been a challenge, so I really wanna fight him.

Ahri: well, he should be back soon, we're waiting for him and Ezreal.

Annie: aww, I wanted him to play with me, Tibbers and Kong, he can convince Zyra to let us play in the garden.

Wukong: HE CAN!?! Why didn't you say so, now I really want to meet him.

Ahri: (chuckle) well while we're waiting why don't you sit down and have breakfast with us.

Annie: thanks.

Wukong: yeah, thanks.

They sit down in the table and started eating, while they were, Ahri started wondering what's taking Grey so long.

 **Grey POV:**

After me and Ezreal woke up we got moving to the nation, now it's the middle of morning and we finally reached it.

Grey: so why did we need to get here.

Ezreal: that's because this place has a transport station that belongs to the summoners, it's to help champions come back from their homes without needing to travel such a long distance.

Grey: make sense.

We started walking through the streets with Ezreal guiding, I looked around and saw desert nomads and shoppers, no matter what they were doing they were all smiling.

Grey: people seem quite happy here, I can tell they love their home.

Ezreal: yeah, they do and Azir does he's best to keep it that way since he rules this nation.

Grey: so this is Azir's nation, huh."so I was right about him being a ruler"

Ezreal: yeah, I visit this place often actually, Shurima is full of mystery and adventure.

We reached a building and got in, the room was like the one from the Institute, and a different summoner was waiting while reading a book.

Summoner: (looks up) ah Ezreal, good to see you again, getting back to the Institute from another Adventure.

They seem to know each other, but then again Ezreal did say he comes here often.

Ezreal: yeah but I got someone with me this time.

Summoner: so you finally travel with someone, (looks at Grey) the new champion eh, I thought it would have been Lux.

I was a little confused and Ezreal blushed.

Ezreal: w-why would I be with Lux? j-jus-just get us to the Institute.

Summoner: (chuckle) sure, stand in the circle please.

We stood in the circle and he made the same movement as the first summoner, we were covered in light then we were back in the room we traveled from, the summoner there looked at us.

Summoner: welcome back champions.

We both nodded and got out.

Ezreal: so what now?

Grey: how about we go to the dining hall, I'm starving, and hopefully the others are there.

Ezreal: yeah, I can go for a bite too, let's go.

 **Third POV:**

Ezreal and Grey entered the dining hall and found everyone sitting together with some people Grey didn't know, they made their way to them.

Grey: hey Ahri.

Ahri's ears immediately perked up and she turned around with a big smile, she got up and ran to Grey then jumped and gave him a hug.

Ahri: Grey! Your back! (backs off) so how did it go?

Grey: it was actually pretty exciting.

Ezreal: yeah and boy do we have a story for you guys.

Grey saw a dog humanoid get up and walk towards them.

Nasus: hello Ezreal.

Ezreal: oh hi Nasus.

Nasus: I see you returned, so were you able to find the crown?

Ezreal: yeeeaaahh... about that.

Ezreal pulls out the two halfs of the crown and shows it to Nasus.

Ezreal: it kinda split in two(chuckle).

Nasus: (raises eye brow) this isn't like you to come back with damaged objects.

Ezreal: how about we sit down and I'll tell you what happened.

Nasus: very well.

They were going to sit but then a monkey jumped in front of Grey startling him, and on instinct he reached for his sword.

Wukong: so you're Grey huh, (looks at Grey from his legs to his head) wow your really taaaalll, your as tall as Nasus.

Grey: uhmm, thanks?

Ahri: calm down Kong, let's sit down first.

Wukong: ok.

They sit down and greet everyone sitting with them, Ezreal starts telling them about what happened in the tomb, he reached the part about the giant ball.

Lux: seriously? Again? How many times have you been chased by a giant ball Ezreal?

Ezreal: hey! That doesn't happen... often.

Lux: sure... so what happened next?

Ezreal: then we found a pathway that led us to this throne room where we found the crown, we were about to get it when this strange fog came out and then a creature from Grey's world attacked us.

Lux: wait, WHAT?!

Ahri: a creature from Grey's world?

Grey: yes, it was an outrider knight.

Ezreal: it was so weird, it was like a person made of ice was inside it, we didn't get the crown but we got this.

Ezreal pulls out the sword and shows it to everyone, Nasus gets close and start examining it.

Nasus: such an interesting weapon, it gives off both moon and ice energy.

Grey: you can sense that? I'm impressed.

Ezreal looks at the sword and looked at Grey with hesitation about asking something, Grey knew what he was going to say.

Ezreal: hey Grey... do you mind if-

Grey: you can keep it.

Ezreal: r-really?

Grey: yes, I don't need it, I know how to use a long sword but I prefer a great sword.

Ezreal: thanks.

Wukong: now( jumps and stands on table) I want to challenge you Grey and ask you to become my new rival.

Grey looked dumbfounded but then started laughing.

Grey: I'll take you're challenges anytime, but I can't accept being your rival.

Wukong: awww, why?

Grey: because I already have a rival.

Wukong: you do? Awww come on.

Shen: thats interesting, who is that rival of your's?

Wukong: yeah! At least tell us about him.

Grey: well... he's a sun praising idiot... but he's a good hearted sun praising idiot.

Aki: hey Grey, I-I want to ask you something.

Grey looked at Aki and she looked nervous, Ahri and Lux had a good idea what she was going to ask.

Grey: go ahead.

Aki: well it's... how do I put this... how are you undead?

Grey's face went grim and he looked down.

Aki: y-you don't have to answer if you do-

Grey: no, it's ok, but all of you have to promise that what you hear will not leave this group.

They all nod in agreement and Grey takes a deep breath.

Grey: it's... a curse... called the Darksign, the curse brings back humans as undead, and doesn't allow them to die.

Aki: what do you mean.

Grey: you know how in a match a champion dies but they are brought back in the base without pain.

Aki: that's right, we summoners make sure the champions don't feel pain from dying.

Grey: the Darksign is like that, it brings you back near something called a bonfire, however... you feel it, the pain, you feel how painful dying is and remember every second of it, you keep dying again, again, and again, until... you go mad, you eventually lose your mind and go hollow, those who do just wander around attacking anything that moves hoping something would come and finally end their suffering, and I have it.

Ezreal: oh god... how did you get it?

Grey: the abyss watchers... they gave it to me.

Ahri: how could they do this to you?

Grey: because I asked them, in my world there are things that can kill you in minutes, I needed the Darksign so that I could keep on fighting, and to keep being an abyss watcher.

Aki: i-im really sorry.

Grey: don't be, in fact I think I'm freed from that curse since I got to this world.

Aki: what do you mean?

Grey: didn't you hear me? The Darksign needs a bonfire to work, and they don't exist in this world, the only thing it can do to me now is stop me from ageing.

Nasus: (chuckle) so you found a way out.

Grey: yes.

Lux: phew! You had me scared for a second there, now I know what to do today, we're going to a place everyone loves.

Ezreal: a Shuriman dungeon?

Ahri: the arcade?

Annie: the play ground?

Wukong: a banana tree?

Grey: the boreal valley?

Lux: no, no, no, no and... I don't know what Grey said but no, we're going... to the pool!

Annie: really?

Wukong: yeah! I love the pool.

Ezreal: I really can go for one now.

Grey: I'm in for it if Ahri is.

Ahri: of course I am, what about you Aki.

Aki: w-well if you're offering.

Akali: we would love to join you but we have work as the Institute's medical staff.

Nasus: I would join you as well but I have work in the library.

They all take their leave an Ahri, Aki, Annie, Ezreal, Grey, Lux and Wukong head to the pool, on the way Ahri realized something.

Ahri: oh wait, me and Grey don't have anything to wear.

Lux: don't worry, they have a shop near the pool for that, I'm sure you can find something.

They reach the entrance to the pool and found a clothes and swimming tools, they went to get clothes and once they bought them they entered the pool with bags at hand, the pool was big and was rectangular in shape, one half was deep and then it rises up until it reaches the other en like a miniature beach, on the right side was a few chairs with umbrellas and tables besides them and a bar behind them, on the left side was the changing rooms boys right, girls left and besides them were shower booths, they were already a few champions and summoners there.

Lux: alright, let's go change and meet outside the changing room.

They all agree and they enter the changing rooms, after a few minutes the girls got out with Annie wearing a purple one piece with an inflatable wheel in her wist, Lux was wearing a yellow two piece with blue lining, Aki was wearing a violet one piece and tied her hair into a ponytail and Ahri was wearing a red two piece with white lining, they of course drew attention from men around and they waited for the boys, then came out Wukong with blue trunks with pictures of bananas in it, afterwards came out Ezreal wearing sky blue Trunks and his goggles on his head, then every girl in the pool had her attention on Grey when he came out especially from Ahri, he had dark silver trunks and he's well toned body was exposed, they also noticed that there was a black circle on his chest, Ahri had a big blush on her face with her moth slightly gaping and Lux can swear she saw her drooling, she gave her a nudge from her elbow and Ahri shakes her head to clear it, Grey made his way towards them and blushed apone seeing Ahri in her swimsuit.

Grey: hi Ahri, y-you look great.

Ahri: y-yeah, you too.

Wukong: now let's go have fun!

Grey: uhmm, before that... can one of you guys teach me how to swim?

Aki: y-you don't know how to swim?

Grey: my home, farron's keep was surrounded by poisonous swamps, I don't know about this world but in mine it isn't a good idea to swim in that.

Ahri: (raises hand) oh! oh! Let me, I'm an excellent swimmer.

Ezreal: uhmm, I think I should be the one to-

He was immediately silenced by a death glare from Ahri that clearly said "don't ruin this for me, OR ELSE".

Ezreal: the one tooooo... get drinks! Yeah! You can't enjoy the pool without drinks!

Lux: (snicker and whisper) nice save.

Ezreal immediately leaves with Lux following him, Annie and Aki went to play together and Wukong left saying something about pranking someone.

Ahri: so come on.

Grey: okay.

Ahri takes his hand and leads him inside the pool and leads him to the deep half.

Ahri: alright, so you take deep breaths and make sure the water doesn't get into your mouth, then start kicking while using your hands to help you float.

Grey started following her instructions and started slightly floating.

Ahri: pretty good, but your using your hands wrong.

Ahri went to his side and grabbed his hands and started making a motion with them, Grey blushed feeling her breasts touching his side and Ahri saw that, she grew a mischievous smirk and pressed her chest more on his side which made his blush deepen, after thirty minutes of teaching and lots of teasing from Ahri, he became a decent swimmer.

Ahri: there we go.

Grey: yeah, it's not so hard after all, thanks Ahri.

Ahri: don't mention it, let's take a break for some drinks.

Grey: alright.

They get out and find Aki, Annie, Ezreal and Lux sitting together with their own drinks and two other ones on the table.

Lux: hey you two, those are your's(points at drinks).

Ahri: (takes drink) thanks.

Grey: (takes drink) thank you.

Aki: so did you learn how to swim?

Grey: yeah thanks to Ahri.

Ahri: it was nothing.

Grey: hey where's Wukong?

???: come back here you stupid monkey.

He's answer came in the form of Wukong on a yellow cloud being followed by a very angry looking Vi with her gauntlets on, she was wearing a dark blue one piece and... banana peal on her head?

Wukong: (laugh) you're gonna have to move faster.

Wukong passes by them and Vi followed him, Caitlyn then shows up running and stops by them panting.

Caitlyn: Vi(pant) calm down(pant) it's just a banana peal and we're(pant) we're at the pool, you can wash yourself.

She was wearing a black two piece with her top being black and bottom being blue, she was also wearing sunglasses on her head, Grey grabbed a water bottle from the table and goes to her side.

Grey: hi Caitlyn.

Caitlyn looked and blushed when she saw Grey in his swimming trunks.

Caitlyn: o-oh, hello Grey.

Grey offers her the water bottle and she takes it.

Caitlyn: thank you.

Grey: you're welcome, so what happened?

Caitlyn: (sigh) Vi was sitting around when Kong threw a banana peal on her.

Grey: alright, so how have you been?

Caitlyn: I've been good thank you, a little busy with work but I've been doing ok.

Grey: that's great.

They look and see Wukong and Vi coming back to their direction.

Caitlyn: (sigh) if you can do something about this I would really appreciate it.

Grey: gladly.

Grey waited until Wukong reached him and he grabbed him by the back of his nick making the cloud dissappear and held him up in the air while Vi reached them.

Wukong: hey, let me go!

Vi: finally, now my fun begins.

Vi was ready beat Wukong up but a thought crossed Grey's head.

Grey: hey Vi, I have a better idea.

Grey went besides her and whispered something into her ear, she grew a smirk then took off her gauntlets, she then grabbed Wukong by he's legs while Grey grabbed his arms and they went besides the pool.

Wukong: Wait! Wait! Wait! You don't wanna to do this, trust me your not gonna like the smell of a wet monkey.

Vi: well if we won't like it then you definitely won't either.

They started swinging him back and forth then let him go and he fell in the pool with a big splash, they all start laughing and Wukong slowly raises his head above the water with his hair wet and covering his eyes and his cheeks puffed, he spits out the water in his mouth and start laughing with them, after a few hours it was sunset and they decided it was time to leave after they dried up and change clothes they left, on their way back Aki remembered something.

Aki: oh right! Grey do you know anything about the grand summoner?

Grey: what do you mean?

Aki: w-well, there was talk about him acting weird ever since you and Ahri showed up.

Grey: well... I can't think of anything, I never met him before I came to the Institute.

Ezreal: maybe it's the fact you're from a different world?

Aki: maybe, we'll I'm sure it's nothing.

Somewhere in the Institute:

The Grand summoner entered his quarters after a day of running the Institute, he pulled down his hood to reveal an elderly face with long beard and bald head, he went to the fire place and looked up to the painting above it, in the painting were two people, one being the grand summoner, the other being also an elderly man with long beard and hair that connect to it, he wore a golden armor and had elbow length sleeves and on his wist was a gold chain and he was also wearing a big crown, in his hands was a big sword that seemed to be on fire, the Grand summoner and the man were standing next to each other in a friendly matter with a smile on their faces, the grand summoner looked at the other man in the picture and then spoke.

Grand summoner: brother... I have finally found an heir for you.

 **(A/N Thank you for reading this, also I have an idea to put a love rival for Ahri and I already have someone chosen for that, if you think I should or shouldn't do it please tell me)**


	17. ch17: a doll?

**Third POV:**

Ahri woke up next morning and stretched out, she looked and saw Grey still asleep, she realized that most of the time she wakes up first.

Ahri:"he really likes to sleep".

Ahri went to do her morning routine and got out to the living room, she thought about surprising Grey by making him breakfast but realized that she doesn't know how to cook, she made a mental note to learn how to now that she's human, she sat down on the couch, and decided to watch some TV, after fifteen minutes Grey came out with he's hair wet from the bath.

Ahri: good morning.

Grey: (yawn) good morning, did you see the schedule?

Ahri: no I was waiting for you.

Grey: I'll go and check.

Grey went and brought back the schedule and sat down besides Ahri.

Ahri: so?

Grey: well... it says I have a match at noon about some materials between Zaun and Piltover, and I'll be with Zaun apparently.

Ahri: and what about me?

Grey: hmm... nothing yet.

Ahri: aww... how come you get a match?

Grey: I'm... actually as surprised as you are, I mean why would they put me with Zaun?

Ahri: (sigh) well, we can ask Ezreal and Lux when we see them.

Grey: alright.

They made their way out of room and went to the dinning hall, after they reached it they saw Ezreal, Lux, Garen and Katarina sitting together, they took their food and joined them.

Grey: good morning everyone.

Ahri: morning.

Lux: good morning.

Garen: you too.

Katarina: morning.

Ezreal: good morning.

They sit down and after a few minutes Aki joins them, she shyly greets everyone and then Grey remembered about the match.

Grey: oh right! Hey can you guys tell me about that match between Zaun and Piltover?

Ezreal: oh that, you see some people from Zaun on their way back home found a tunnel full of raw materials, normally they would take it for Zaun but it was found on Piltover soil, so the people from Piltover thinks it belongs to them, wait, why do you ask?

Grey: apparently I'm in that match, and I'm fighting for Zaun, and after what you told me I think they made the right decision, the way I see it those materials are rightfully their's.

Ezreal: (shrug) I don't argue with you, but the people from Piltover would, you see Piltover and Zaun aren't... in the friendliest of terms.

Katarina: in other words their like Demacia and Noxus only with more technology.

Grey: that explains it, but I have a question, why was I picked to fight for Zaun?

Aki: well... what nation are you registered with?

Grey: registered?

Aki: yeah, Ezreal is with Piltover, Lux and Garen are with Demacia, Katarina is with Noxus and Ahri is with Ionia.

Grey: I'm... not registered with any nation I guess.

Aki: that would explain it, you see there are champions that aren't registered with anyone, in a match a summoner can only choose a champion from the nation their fighting for, or one that isn't registered with a nation.

Grey: I guess that means a summoner chose me.

Ahri: well what do you want to do until your match?

Grey: I don't know, but I have a few ideas, but let me eat my breakfast first.

Annie: hey Grey!

He turned around and saw Annie walking towards them with Tibbers in her arms, she sat besides them with her own food.

Grey: hi Annie, how are you and Tibbers this morning?

Annie: we're great, but I wanna ask you, can you play with us this noon?

Grey: I would love to Annie but I have a match to attend.

Annie: aww... ok.

Grey saw that she became upset, he didn't like that so he thought of something to cheer her up.

Grey: but if you want we can go see the garden after breakfast before my match, and after the match we can go to the shops and I'll buy you a new toy.

Annie immediately perked up and hugged his arm.

Annie: thank you so much! I wanted a new toy lately(let's go and looks at Tibbers), what's that Tibbers?... no I'm not trying to replace you... I just want a new toy not a new best friend... yes really... okay I forgive you.

Grey chuckled at the conversation between the girl and the bear, Ahri smiled thinking it was cute still oblivious to the fact that Tibbers was alive, they continued their breakfast and when they were done Grey and Annie got up to leave, but Grey stopped looking back at Ahri.

Grey: why don't you join us this time? As long as you don't harm any of her children, Zyra won't be hostile.

Ahri: well... since I got nothing better to do.

Ahri joined them on their way to the garden, a few minutes and they entered through the gates and looked at the beauty of nature that covers it, a few seconds later Zyra appeared.

Zyra: hello Grey.

Grey: good morning Zyra, and how are you today?

Zyra: I'm doing well, thank you for asking, I see you brought Annie again... and the fox(Ahri frown), so what brings you here today?

Grey: nothing really, I'm just here to rest before my match, I always enjoyed watching nature, Annie and Ahri joined me for company.

Annie: don't worry, we won't hurt your children, we just wanna look around.

Zyra: alright but be careful.

Grey nods and he finds a place with no plants to sit down, Annie started looking around the garden and the plants, Ahri and Zyra stood next to each other.

Zyra: hello fox.

Ahri: hello plant.

Zyra: so how's Grey doing here in the Institute?

Ahri: he's doing great... with me.

They both glare at each other and then Ahri decided to start acting mature.

Ahri: (sigh) look... why do you even hate me?

Zyra: I don't, I simply don't like those who don't treat my children with respect.

Ahri: and Grey is different how?

Zyra: just look(points at Grey).

Ahri looked at Grey and saw that he wasn't just looking at one plant but looking at everything around, he's face that wasn't coverd for a change had a look of wonder and peace.

Zyra: he doesn't care about what my children look like, he simply enjoys being surrounded by life, wither it be my children or people, he truly doesn't care, that's why he's different, he treats every living being the same way.

Ahri: yeah... I guess you're right... he really is something isn't he? So how about we make up, I won't hurt your children and you won't be mean anymore.

Zyra: well... I suppose.

They shake hands and Ahri goes to sit down next to Grey while Zyra goes with Annie telling her the names of her children and what they do, after a while Grey stands up.

Grey: well my match should be soon, we should get to the dinning hall.

Ahri: (gets up) alright, hey Annie, we're going to the dinning hall to watch Grey's match.

Annie: ok, I'm coming.

Grey: (chuckle) I swear it's like taking care of our own child.

Ahri immediately blushed at that though, she never expected Grey to say something like them having a child, she didn't realize that he meant it as a mere joke.

Ahri: y-yeah... I-I guess.

Grey: is something wrong?

Ahri: n-no, everything's fine.

Grey nods and Annie joins them, they exit back to the hall and go to the dining hall and found everyone from before sitting together.

Ezreal: hey Grey, the match will begin soon, hope you're ready for me to beat you.

Grey: that isn't happening any time soon, just don't think I'll be holding back because your several decades younger than me.

Katarina/Garen/Aki: (union) what!?

Ezreal: (smile) oh you're on now grandpa.

Lux: calm down boys, save it for the rift.

Grey and Ezreal are surrounded by light and then they vanished, Ahri and Annie sit down and watch the orb show up, they see Grey's name with Zaun, Annie Recognized one of the other ones.

Annie: oh look Tibbers, Grey is going to fight with Ekko.

Ahri: Ekko? Is he a friend of yours Annie.

Annie: uh-huh, Ekko is my friend, he's really cool too.

Ahri got interested and started watching the match, but then Garen spoke.

Garen: what did Grey mean by what he said?

Lux: oh right, you weren't with us at the time, apparently being undead means he doesn't age, and he's actually over a hundred years old.

Garen/Katarina/Aki: (union) WHAT!?!

 **Grey POV:**

After I arrived at the rift I see the other champions, one being a dark skinned child with white odd looking hair, he had white marks on his face, a strange green device was on his wist and in his hand was a green odd shaped sword, the second being a wolf humanoid with strange machines on his back with green liquid inside them, the third being a giant golden mechanical man with giant fists, the fourth being some kind of green mass of slime, the boy starts approaching me.

Boy: hey your the new guy right? The other world dude?

Grey: that's right.

Boy: good to meet you, I'm Ekko, the boy who shattered time.

Grey: a pleasure to meet you, we're the Abyss watchers, farron's undead legion.

Ekko: they called you a multiple?

Grey: don't worry about it.

Ekko: if you say so.

The mass of slime comes and formed into humanoid shape with yellow eyes.

Slime: hi, I'm Zac, the secret weapon, let's get along ok?

Grey: nice to meet you Zac, and I hope we can get along as well.

Zac: great, let's do well in this match.

I noticed the mechanical man approach and stopped in front of me, he looked at me from head to toe.

Mechanical man: greetings, I am Blitzcrank, the great steam golem.

Grey: hello Blitzcrank, can I help you?

Blitzcrank: I am just interested, I have never met a person from another world before.

Grey: well I can assure you that I never saw someone like you either.

Blitzcrank: thank you, I have been told I am unique many times.

I heard a weird sound and turned around to see the wolf approaching, Zac and Ekko backed off slightly, they seem cautious of him, Blitzcrank remained unchanged, he reached me and started... sniffing?

Grey: uhmm... can I help you?

Wolf: you... smell weird.

Grey: what?

Wolf: you (sniff)... smell like a wolf, but like a human at the same time.

Grey: "well they don't call it the wolf's soul for nothing" I don't believe we met before, abyss watchers, farron's undead legion.

Wolf: ... Warwick, the uncaged wrath of Zaun.

Grey: well le-

Summoner: get ready champion, the match is about to begin.

I hear the summoner's voice, it's a female this time, I get ready by taking out my sword and knife and making the Legion etiquette, we heard a voice announce the beginning of the match, Warwick went to the jungle, Blitzcrank went north, Zac south and me and Ekko went together in the middle, we saw the minions moving ahead of us and we reached the place in between the territory of the two teams, the minions started battling but then a big gauntlet smashed Into one of our minions, Vi showed up and Caitlyn wasn't far behind, she was behind the minions and Vi with her sniper rifle as Ezreal called it.

Ekko: alright, I'll get Caitlyn you get Vi.

Grey: on it.

Ekko: how about I help you first?

I saw a green silhouette of Ekko appear behind him, the silhouette threw something in the air and then sent it flying with its sword, it struck near Vi and she appeared to be slowed down, I nod in thanks and move in, Vi broke free but before she took notice of me I swing both my knife and my sword, she recoiled back and I anchored my knife in the ground using it to make another swing that struck, I pulled out my knife and jumped swinging my sword and struck hard and sent her back a little, I looked and saw Ekko doing well against Caitlyn, she wasn't prepared for hand to hand kombat apparently, he threw a flying disk that struck her at the side, a second later the disk came back adding more damage, I regret looking away because the next thing I knew was a pain in my chest as Vi punched me with her gauntlet and sent me slamming to a tree, from how much it hurts I realized that I saved Wukong's life yesterday by stopping Vi from hurting him, I looked and saw Vi coming with a big punch, I immediately rolled out of the way and stabbed my sword in her side, she recoiled back but I didn't give her enough time as I jumped swinging my sword and finished her, even after I saw that they will come back I still feel unsettled about fighting my comrades, I looked and saw Ekko finish off Caitlyn and we started killing minions, once we were done the minions continued their way and Ekko was about to join when he looked at me.

Ekko: maybe you should go back to heal your self?

Grey: I have a better idea?

I took out my Estus Flask and drank from it healing my wounds, I looked at it and saw that I only have three more times to use it so I needed to be careful.

Ekko: (smirk) heh, pretty cool.

Grey: thank you.

We followed the minions to the turret and found them already attacking it, we joined In and after a while we destroyed it, more enemy minions appeared and they were easily defeating our already damaged ones, we helped the minions and then enemy champions appeared, one was Ezreal the other being the same man with the hammer Ahri defeated in her match, the man attempted to get us both with a blast from his hammer, I rolled out of the way but Ekko was hit, I encountered the man with the hammer striking him the same way I did to Vi, Ekko was doing well but he was already damaged and was defeated by Ezreal, he was going to join the man with the hammer but then Warwick jumped out of the bushes and started attacking him with his claws, I was rolling out of the attacks of the hammer man while striking when I can, do to his injuries from Ekko and Warwick's vicious attacks Ezreal was defeated, Warwick joined me and we defeated the man with the hammer.

Grey: (chuckle) fighting with a wolf... the dream of every abyss watcher.

Warwick: let's just get the jop done.

Grey: you go on, I need to get back to heal my self.

I could use my Estus Flask but I don't want to waste it.

Summoner: hold still champion.

I was coverd in light and the I was back in the base, the match was intense after that, both sides wanted to win and now both were at their last turrets, I killed a few champions and in return I was killed a couple of times, by now I was out of Estus, I respawned at the base after being shot down by Caitlyn, I shook it off and went north, the turrets on the way were already destroyed so I went straight to their base, there still was the turret that guard their gate and in front of it was Ezreal, Vi and the hammer man, they took notice of me and ignored the minions to attack me, I was able to do damage but they outnumbered me and defeated me, I thought it was a good time so the wolf's howling was heard and the man with the hammer began looking around.

Man with hammer: was that Warwick?

Ezreal: no, that's a signal that the real fight just began.

The blood flowed from the ground and disappeared inside me, I felt the power of the flames and my sword caught fire, I stood up and they got ready.

Vi: I wanted to fight him like this.

Man with hammer: well it shouldn't be hard, with my magnificent intelligence, it shou-

I cut him off by swinging my sword and slashing the ground, a trail of fire was sent his way and he was sent on his back, I jumped at Vi and she moved away from my sword as it struck where she was, I immediately turned around with a big swing and she used her gauntlets for protection but they were heavily damaged, she brought them down only to be hit by another swing and then I anchored my knife in the ground for another swing that finished her, I looked at Ezreal and brought back my sword and made a stab motion which resulted in flames going to his direction, he dodged but I struck my sword in the ground and dashed forward while dragging it, I hit him slightly and the trail of fire that exploded added more damage, I swing my sword backwards and finished him, I looked at the man with the hammer getting back up, we were ready to battle again but then.

Announcer: VICTORY, Zaun.

We both looked inside their base and saw Blitzcrank and Warwick, apparently while we were busy fighting those two snuck inside and destroyed the crystal, we were covered in light then we were in a room with the other champions and the summoners, my summoner approached while the flames in myself and my sword die down.

Summoner: that was incredible champion, I heard you were good, but you still amazed me.

Grey: thank you.

I walked out and joined my teammates.

Grey: Blitzcrank, Warwick I believe we owe this victory to you.

Ekko: yeah way to go guys.

Blitzcrank: thank you.

Warwick: whatever.

Grey: by the way Warwick, we didn't have the chance to get a proper introduction, (raises hand) I'm Grey Ashnex, a pleasure to meet you.

I saw that a few champions and summoners gave me shoked looks even Warwick looked a little dumbfounded but he still raised his claws and shaked my hand.

Warwick: Warwick... a pleasure.

Grey: now why don't you join me on the way to the dining hall.

Warwick: I... suppose.

We started walking through the hallway with Ezreal following behind, he was obviously cautious about Warwick and was keeping his distance.

 **Ahri POV: during the match.**

We saw Grey move with this Ekko guy and they encountered Vi and Caitlyn, they managed to win and then destroy a turret, the guy I fought before showed up with Ezreal.

Lux: Grey is going to be beaten badly.

Ahri: no way, he's definitely going to win.

Lux: nu-uh, Ezreal is going to kick his butt.

Ekko was defeated and then Warwick jumped and beated Ezreal and helped Grey.

Ahri: see, I told you.

Lux: they didn't even fight!

Aki: s-she does have a point.

Ahri: uhhh... fine.

After almost all the turrets from both teams were destroyed Grey went alone to the north and met with Vi, Ezreal and the hammer man, he was defeated.

Lux: ha! Told you.

Ahri: wait for it.

As I hoped the wolf's howling was heard and the blood disappeared into Grey, his sword caught fire and he got up he battled again and then defeated Vi, he turned to Ezreal and after a while he beated him.

Lux: no!

Ahri: in your face!

The match was over after that, and now we just wait for them, I thought about what Grey said about a child, I started day dreaming on that though while holding my head in my hands, in my fantasy I'm sitting with Grey in a big grass field, he had he's arm around my shoulder, while I held a tiny baby in my arms, the baby had snow white hair and a cute pair of fox ears on his head, it opened its eyes to reveal fox like blue eyes, it started laughing while reaching it's arms out, I was taken out of my fantasy by someone shaking my shoulder, I looked and saw Aki.

Aki: a-are you alright? You spaced out.

Ahri: (blush) y-yeah I'm fine, just thinking.

We saw Grey come in the dinning hall and... with Warwick? They were talking about something while Ezreal was behind them, thankfully I am able to hear what their saying.

Grey: so I said, at least when you talk to a wolf he gives you a sign of understanding you, I would like to see you have a conversation with your beloved sun that isn't one sided.

Warwick starts laughing.

Warwick: that was good, but I'll be going now.

Grey: alright, see you later.

Warwick: yeah.

He leaves and Grey and Ezreal sit down with us.

Ezreal: dude, you just talked to Warwick like it was nothing.

Grey: so?

Lux: doesn't he kinda... scare you.

Grey: I'm an abyss watcher, I pray to a wolf, not to mention I saw scarier stuff, I mean I looked at Pontiff Sulyvahn in the eye... nothing, and I mean nothing can be compared to that, anyway I believe I promised Annie a new toy.

Annie: yeah! Let's go now.

Grey: alright, does anyone wanna join us?

Ahri: I'll be going.

Ezreal: yeah me too... anything to cheer me up after that lost.

Lux: me too-

Garen: no.

Lux: what? Why?

Garen: you know how you get when shopping.

Lux: (heavy sigh) fine.

 **Third POV:**

Grey, Ezreal, Annie and Ahri got up and left, they reached the city and entered a toy shop.

Grey: alright Annie, pick any toy you like and I'll buy it for you.

Annie: ok.

Annie left to look for a toy and something caught Ahri's attention.

Ahri: hey look.

Grey and Ezreal looked and saw a poster... of Ahri.

Grey: since when are you famous?

Ezreal: oh right, you see champions are like celebritys, the Institute has a channel just for people to see matches.

Ahri: wow, I bet I have a ton of fans.

They then heard Annie make a girly yell and came running.

Annie: I want this one! I want this one! I want this one! I want this one!

She kept on chanting as she grabbed Grey's hand and pulled him to the back of the store with Ezreal and Ahri following, once she stopped Grey's eyes widen at the toy Annie picked.

Grey: it's a...

Ahri and Ezreal catch up and they had the same reaction... until Ahri made her own girly yell.

Ahri: oh my God, it's so cute, I'm definitely buying one too.

Ezreal: (snicker) it... really is cute (laugh).

Grey: it's a... mini me?

True the doll was a smaller version of Grey with its own sword and knife.

At this Grey can only say one thing.

Grey: ... I don't think I'm going to enjoy being a celebrity.

Somewhere in Runeterra:

In a jungle, two beasts are engaging in battle, but then the sound of heavy metal was heard, they turned to their right as a hulking figure with a giant mace appeared with frost dropping from it, the figure jumped and smashed one of the beasts with its giant mace, the other attempted to flee but was immediately squashed by the weapon, the figure looked up and made a sound that seemed to be a combination of a howl and a screech.

 **(A/N Thank you for reading this, also these are the abilities of the abyss watchers for those who are wondering.**

 **1: Estus Flask.**

 **Grey drinks from his Estus Flask to heal injuries.**

 **This ability heals 30% of his HP, it doesn't have a cool down time but it can only be used 4 times per match, however every time Grey achieve a triple kill he gets one more Estus Flask.**

 **2: roll out.**

 **Grey rolls away from danger.**

 **This ability allows Grey to dodge long and close range attacks, it can be used three times and it has a cool down time of 90sec.**

 **3: swift strike.**

 **Grey uses a compo attack to quickly deal damage to his opponent.**

 **While using this ability Grey receive no damage, if it is used on an enemy champion then it also causes stung, this ability has a cool down time of 120sec.**

 **4: fight together (passive).**

 **Grey gets motivated by fighting with his allies.**

 **If an allie champion is near, Grey's attack speed and damage are slightly raised, the more allie champions are around the more damage and speed he gains.**

 **5 ult: the wolf's blood.**

 **Grey calls apone the power of past abyss watchers to ignite the flames of a lord within himself.**

 **This ability can only be activated after Grey perish, he is resurrected with 50% of his HP and his attack speed and damage are doubled, but he cannot uses the other abilities except swift strike, it lasts for 90sec and has a cool down time of 280sec.)**


	18. ch18: the Jungle

**Ahri POV:**

I woke up next morning hugging the Grey plushy that he bought for me yesterday after he bought one for Annie, on the way back Grey also bought some strange ingredients.

When the others saw the plushy Lux and Katarina burst out laughing while Garen was laughing too but was still trying to look professional, Aki just thought it was cute and I think she wanted one too, I got up and saw that Grey wasn't there so I put down the plushy and got out to take a bath.

After I was done I looked at the schedule and saw no matches for either me or Grey so I got to the living room and didn't find him, a strange scent caught my attention and I saw him I'm the kitchen cooking, I thought it was romantic that he was cooking breakfast for us...

Until I got in and saw what's in the pot, it was a strange orange liquid that gave off steam and bubbles and smelled quite weird too, and for some reason it was glowing slightly as well.

Ahri: uhmm... hi Grey.

Grey: oh! Good morning Ahri.

Ahri: yeah... so... is that breakfast?

Even if I like him if he says yes then I'm telling him an excuse and making a run for it.

Grey: no.

Oh thank God! I let out a breath that I was secretly holding.

Grey: (chuckle) as much as I hate to admit it I don't know how to cook if it isn't putting meat above fire.

Ahri: it's ok, I don't know how to cook too, so what is it?

Grey: Estus soup, I've been running out of Estus so I needed to make this to refill, I got it's ingredients yesterday.

Grey takes out his empty Estus Flask and then refills it, the pot to my delight is empty afterwards.

Ahri: isn't the Flask a little small?

Grey: yeah, but you only need a tiny mouthful, with this amount I should be able to use it for at least five times.

Ahri: well let's go to breakfast now shall we? I already saw the schedule and we're free today.

Grey: alright.

He grabs his cloak and hat, before he Covered his face I grabbed his hand to stop him and shook my head reminding him before he does his habit.

Me and Grey got into the dinning hall and found Lux, Garen, Katarina, Jarvan and Shyvana sitting together, we sit down and say our greetings.

Ahri: hey does anyone know where Aki is?

Lux: I think she's got a match to play.

Ahri: oh... well she is a summoner.

Grey: what about Ezreal?

Lux: business back in Piltover.

Grey: very well, and how are you two today?

Shyvana: not bad.

Jarvan: I am well thank you.

Grey: I am very glad to hear that, and how is Demacian Jarvan?

Jarvan: very well, you know my offer for a tour of it still stands.

Grey: I'll think about it.

???: so this is the man from another world, the Abyss watcher.

We turned around and saw a man that was between his late thirties and early forties, he had white long hair that was neatly combed back, he wore a black armor and a big black cape on his back.

 **Third POV:**

Everyone but Grey and Ahri recognized the man, but it was Katarina who spoke first.

Katarina: hi boss, got a jop for me?

???: no, I'm merly here to meet him.

Grey stood up and faced the man, he didn't find a reason to be hostile so he gave a smile and raised his hand for a shake.

Grey: hello, yes you are right, I am the abyss watcher, but my real name is Grey Ashnex.

The man while still having a stoic expression raised his hand and shook Grey's.

???: Swain, Jericho Swain, the Noxian grand general.

Grey: a pleasure to meet you, now how can I assist you?

Swain: yes, you see we at Noxus don't believe in royalty, money or origins, what we really appreciate is talent, if you got talent you can quickly move up in ranks in the military, and the more rank you gain the better your life becomes, I have worked hard on gaining the title general and I seek to guide Noxus to glory, my original plan was to invade and expand to raise its greatness, but now with the Institute I need to win matches for that as to such I became a champion and thanks to people seeing the Noxus champions win matches the number of believers in Noxus had raised and I gained some of what I desire.

Grey: Noxus sounds like a nation of greatness, but I still don't see what does this have to do with me?

Swain: you see you have peaked my interest, I saw that you are a great warrior, and I have heard that you are not registered with any nation, I was wondering if you are interested in joining Noxus?

Everyone but Grey and Ahri already knew what he wanted when he started talking about Noxus, he wanted to make Grey into a Noxus champion and they were worried about it especially Ahri and Jarvan.

Jarvan because he was worried that Swain would use Grey as a political pawn, Ahri because she was Ionian and Noxus and Ionia had a bad history together, if Grey became Noxian and a political problem came up she and him would surely be enemies.

Grey was in thought for a few seconds.

Grey: I'm sorry Swain, but I can't, if I become Noxian I will only be able to fight for Noxus, but I want to fight for all those who need me, but rest assured that Noxus has my respect and if it ever needs my help I will be more than happy to lend a hand.

Swain closed his eyes in thought and then opened them with a slight smile on his lips.

Swain: good enough I suppose, I'll be taking my leave now, till we meet again Abyss watcher.

Grey: likewise General.

Swain takes his leave and Grey sit back down and got back to his food, he didn't realize the looks Ahri, Jarvan and Katarina was giving him.

Ahri was grateful that Grey was still on her side, Katarina looked a little happy that Grey said he respects Noxus, and Jarvan had a look of slight admiration, he saw that Grey truly wanted to help anyone in need no matter what nation they belong to.

Katarina: I got to admit Grey I'm impressed, I never saw Swain get declined and still leave with a smile.

Grey: thank you.

Shyvana: you handled him too well, didn't you?

Grey: call it experience, I used to know someone who was exactly like Swain.

Garen: really?

Katarina: someone like Swain? This I got to hear, mind telling us about him.

Grey: his name is Pontiff Sulyvahn.

Ahri: hey you mentioned that name yesterday.

Garen: why do you think those two are alike.

Grey: because their both... selfless in a sense.

Jarvan: what do you mean?

Grey: you see back in my world Sulyvahn was the leader of a great church in the Boreal valley, Sulyvahn worked hard to expand his church and it's beliefs, the bigger the church got and more believers there was Sulyvahn got more powerful, but he didn't care, Sulyvahn didn't care about the power he got and broff of that is that he helped Aldrich create the church of the deep, what he truly cared about was expanding his church and it's beliefs and wanting it's name to be remembered in history, and Swain doesn't care about ruling but glory for Noxus, I guess you can see how those two are alike... plus their both naturally scary.

Katarina: yeah I can second that.

Grey: yes but Pontiff Sulyvahn was much more terrifying.

Lux: oh come on he can't be that bad.

Grey: Sulyvahn had giant mutated lightning spitting crocodiles for pets and they shiver in fear whenever he's around.

Lux: ... okaaaay... I take back what I said.

Grey: ...(mumble) I wonder?

Ahri: what is it Grey?

Grey: just thinking, Pontiff Sulyvahn's second in command was a good friend of mine, I was just wondering how she was doing.

Ahri's tails immediately stopped moving, her ears twitched and she gained a slightly murderous aura around her.

Ahri: uhmm, did you just say 'she'? "And did he just say they were 'good friends'"

Grey: yes, she was a woman, why do you ask?

Ahri: no reason.

Lux: so what do you guys want to do today?

Grey: well I was thinking of-

???:excuse me.

They turned around and saw Kayle standing there only without her helmet, she had blonde shoulder length blond hair that was slightly darker than Lux and Aki.

Ahri: hi Kayle.

Grey: good morning Kayle.

Kayle: yes to you too.

Ahri: so do you want something?

Kayle: actually yes, the high summoners want to see Grey.

Grey: me?

Ahri: why would they want to meet him?

Kayle: (shrug) I don't know, they just told me to bring him, but don't worry I don't think you're in trouble.

Grey: (gets up) alright you guys just wait, I'll be back soon.

Ahri: you sure?

Grey: yes don't worry.

Grey leaves with Kayle and the others start wondering what the high summoners could want.

 **Grey POV:**

Me and Kayle just arrived at the door to the high summoners.

Kayle: I'll be waiting outside, they want to meet you in person.

Grey: alright, thank you.

Kayle: your welcome.

Kayle stand besides the door and I go in, after I'm in the room I got the attention of the high summoners.

Summoner1: thank you for arriving, Abyss watcher.

Grey: it's alright, now you wanted to see me?

Summoner2: yes, you see we want to send you on a mission.

. . . . . . . Wait, what?

Grey: a... mission?

Summoner2: yes.

Summoner3: we believe that a potential champion lives in the Kumungu jungle, we want you to see if they are interested in joining the Institute.

Grey: I don't understand, I'm sure there are champions more capable than me, I mean I come from a different world, shouldn't you send a champion more familiar with the jungle than me?

Summoner4: there are champions that visit the Kumungu jungle often, however those aren't... the most diplomatic of people.

Summoner3: we believe that you are able to do the mission.

Summoner1: don't worry, as long as you are in the mission you will be excused from matches, but please do it as fast as you can.

Grey: very well, when do I need to leave?

Summoner2: anytime you want as long as it today.

Grey: thank you, may I leave now?

Summoner1: yes.

I turned around and left, I exited and found Kayle standing near the door.

Kayle: so did it go well?

Grey: yes, they just wanted me for a mission.

Kayle: really? They usually send me.

Grey: don't feel offended, they said it was in a place called the Kumungu jungle.

Kayle: that would explain it, (blush slightly) as embarrassing as it is to admit, I don't have any experience with the jungle.

Grey: don't worry, everyone has something their not good at, me it's cooking.

Kayle: (laugh slightly) thank you.

Grey: your welcome, now sorry but I have to leave to meet my friends, would you like to join me.

Kayle: (shakes head) thanks but I have my own work to do.

Grey: well see you later then.

I turned around and started walking to the dinning hall.

 **Third POV:**

The others were waiting for Grey and they were growing worried.

Ahri: it can't be anything bad, right? I mean Grey didn't do anything.

Jarvan: calm down, I'm sure it's nothing.

Garen: the prince is right, if there was a problem they would have forced Grey into coming with them, but they didn't.

Ahri knew they were right, but that didn't stop her from worrying, they saw Grey approach and they all stood up.

Ahri: Grey, are you alright?

Grey: yes.

Garen: what did they want with you?

Grey: a mission, apparently.

They all grew confused and Grey told them what happened with the high summoners and the mission they gave him.

Shyvana: so their sending you to bring someone back.

Grey: apparently, they want me to leave today.

Ahri: do you have to?

Grey: I'm afraid so.

They noticed something in his words, it was... fear? Ahri was the first one to notice that Grey's hand was trembling.

Ahri: Grey? What's wrong?

Grey: i-it's noth-

Ahri: no Grey, it's is something, your trembling and I can feal your afraid.

Katarina: are you afraid of the jungle or something?

Lux: don't worry, everyone is afraid of something.

Grey: no it's not that... it's just... the last time I went on a mission I just came back to kill everyone I care about, I'm just scared it might happen again.

Ahri was the only one to understand what he was talking about, she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

Ahri: it's not going to happen again, I promise, just make sure you come back and you'll find us waiting ok.

Grey: (smile) alright.

Ahri: so when are you leaving?

Grey: well... now actually, the sooner I leave the sooner I can return.

Ahri: (ears fall slightly) r-really? Do you have to now?

Grey: I'm sorry, but when I returne I'm going to spend some time with you as payback.

Ahri: (playful smile) promise? I know you keep your promises.

Grey: (chuckle) alright, I promise, now I'll be on my way.

Garen: before you go a fair warning, the Kumungu jungle is very dangerous.

Grey: I've been to the road of sacrifice, I'm pretty sure I can handle it, oh and before I go, say hi to Annie, Aki and Ezreal for me.

Grey turned around and made his way to the transportation center, once he got inside he saw the summoner.

Grey: hello.

Summoner: ah good morning champion, how can I help you?

Grey: I would like to be sent to the Kumungu jungle.

Summoner: the Kumungu jungle? That is an unusual place, If you don't mind me asking why would you go there?

Grey: a mission from the high summoners.

Summoner: ah, say no more, I'll send you right away, but before that I have to tell you that the only transportation centers around the Kumungu jungle is either in Demacia or Noxus.

Grey: noted.

Summoner: now stand in the circle.

Grey stood in the circle and a the summoner made a few motions in a few seconds he was teleported into the jungle, Grey found himself surrounded by trees and plants and noises of animals of all kinds could be heard.

he started walking and jumped over a fallen tree, he stopped when her heard a growl, he looked back to see a creature with lizard like features and a horn looking at him.

Grey: I don't suppose you're who I'm looking for, right?

The creature growled and charged at Grey, he jumped at the last second while pulling his sword and knife, the creature crashed into the fallen tree while Grey anchored his knife in the ground using it to make a swing with his sword, he struck while the creature jumped to the side from the hit and Grey jumped and made another swing that struck the creature in the face.

the creature recoiled back and then roared in rage, Grey backed off slightly and noticed a hill behind him, the creature charged again and Grey waited for the right moment and jumped resulting in the creature falling in the hill, it landed on it's back, it started squirming trying to get on it's feet but Grey jumped in and stabbed his sword in the creature, he pulled his sword half way through and drove it back deeper, when he made sure the creature was dead he fully pulled out his sword.

Grey: well, that was interesting, now let's continue looking.

Grey put his sword and knife away and continued walking, in the trees however was a figure hidden in the shadows, it looked at Grey with emerald green eyes and then a smirk appeared on it's lips.

???: not bad, maybe he can be what I'm looking for.

 **Ahri POV:**

It's been a while since Grey left and Aki joined us by now and I'm. . . Bored.

Ahri: (sigh) do any of you guys know what to do.

Lux: we could go shopping?

Ahri: without someone to carry our luggage.

Lux: oh... right.

Aki: do you want to go to the arcade again.

I perked up after that, I guess I was so focused on Grey that I forgot about it.

Ahri: yeah that should be fun.

Jarvan: sorry but I'm not an arcade person.

Shyvana: me too.

Katarina: well I could have some fun, what about you Garen?

Garen: I don't know...

Katarina: come on, you should really relax more.

Garen: well... alright.

Lux: I'm going too, this time I'll definitely win.

And with that me, Aki, Garen, Lux and Katarina went to the arcade, We spent a couple hours there and the more I stay the more I like this place.

maybe I can bring Grey here sometime, even if he doesn't know what an arcade game is I'm sure he would enjoy it... I think.

Garen was better than his sister, and speaking of Lux... she was losing... again, meanwhile Katarina was actually pretty good at shooting games although she seemed a little... too excited to kill in them.

Meanwhile I was playing a fighting game with Aki, Fighter Street I think it's name, and I actually lost.

Ahri: oh come on!

Aki: wow... I-I actually won.

Garen: well you are a summoner, you should be used to this kind of thing.

Ahri: (sigh) I guess your right.

We stayed playing until early afternoon, we left for launch and sat down on a table.

Annie: hi everyone.

Annie joined us and sat down besides me and Aki.

Ahri: hi Annie, how are you today?

Annie mad a coughing noise and raised Tibbers.

Ahri: oh and Tibbers too?

Now I realized Grey always remembered to ask about Tibbers too.

Annie: we're great, where's Grey?

Ahri: I'm sorry Annie but he left for a mission from the high summoners.

Annie: awww, Grey is never around when we want to play.

Ahri: he didn't really have a choice, he did tell us to say hi to you and Tibbers from him.

Annie: I guess your right.

I started playing with my food using my spoon, I'd be lying if I said I'm not kinda depressed.

Annie: hey Ahri, what's wrong?

Ahri: I'm... just worried about Grey I guess.

Annie: it's ok, Grey is really strong, I'm sure he's going to be ok.

Ahri: yeah, I guess your right.

She Is right, I saw Grey fight and I'm sure he can take care of himself.

 **Grey POV:**

I was traveling for a few hours now and still no sign of the potential champion, I ran into a few jungle beasts but I took care of them.

I was finishing off another one of those lizard like creatures.

Grey: wow this place really is like the road of sacrifice, but you know with less crow winged hollows.

I started walking but then stopped as something was shot in the back of my shoulder, I reached my arm and pulled it off and saw it was some kind of dart, I saw some liquid fall from the tip.

Grey: poison, not good.

I pulled out some purple moss to cure whatever it is, but then a rope under my feet was pulled and took me along with it making me drop the moss and dangle upside down.

Grey: oh for the love of Sif.

Being upside down made the poison reach me head faster, I started losing consciousness and everything got plurry, suddenly a figure jumped down in front of me but with my vision I couldn't see them clearly, all I could make out is a feminine figure with piercing green eyes, the figure started approaching me and then... everything went black.

 **(A/N hi thank you for taking time to read this, I really hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I would also like to hear your thoughts on the abilities I picked for Grey)**


	19. ch19: the Vile watchdog

**Ahri POV:**

The day went on pretty uneventful, after sunset Garen and Katarina left saying they have a date, I got to hang out with Aki, Annie and Lux more and we're really becoming good friends.

Right now we're about done with dinner and Jarvan and Shyvana left a while ago, apparently being Prince means you got to wake up early.

Lux: sorry girls, but I have a match tomorrow morning, and I need to wake up early.

Annie: (yawn) yeah, and its my bedtime, Tibbers doesn't want me to skip it, sorry.

Ahri: it's ok, take care.

They left and me and Aki are the last to leave, but then Aki seemed to remember something.

Aki: oh right! Hey Ahri, you're first skin is coming out tomorrow.

Ahri: skin?

Aki: it's like a different costume for champions to wear in battle, it changes your clothes, hair and even skin color some time.

Ahri: wow! That's awesome, I'm so excited... but wait, what about Grey?

Aki: from what I heard, their making one for him but it should take a couple of days.

Ahri: that's great, i hope we get ones that go well with each other.

Aki: I'm not sure about that, but there are champions with skins that match, so it might happen.

I got a little hopeful after that, maybe if we get the same skin we can fight together... like a couple.

Ahri: thanks Aki, see you tomorrow.

Aki: y-yeah, good night.

I went into our room to sleep, I know it's a little early but still I got nothing better to do.

When I got to bed I saw the Grey plushy and snuggled to it while hugging it too.

Ahri: I really hope you come back soon.

I wonder how Grey is doing?

 **Grey POV:**

I started regaining conciseness, the first thing I realized was... that my head hurts... A LOT.

My vision started coming back and I saw that I was in some kind of cave, I was at the side and there was campfire in the middle with some meat above it cooking, I looked outside and saw it was night time.

I got up and noticed that my sword and knife are beside me, I held my head trying to sooth the pain.

???: oh! Your awake.

I looked at the voice and saw a woman, she got inside the cave and now with the firelight I can see her features.

I have to admit that she was quite beautiful, she had brown skin, long black hair into a ponytail, a few white stripes on her face and body and emerald green eyes.

She wore clothes made of skinned animals and some fur, a necklace of animal fangs, a few more animal fangs strapped to her wist, in her right hand was a well handmade spear and in her left hand was a patch for water.

I was about to talk but stopped as my head started aching, she walked to the other side and got out a few plants, mixed them in a rock bowl and added water from her path then sat it down.

She walked up to me with the bowl and then offered it to me with a slight smile of apology.

???: I apologize for the poison, this should help with the headache.

I gave her a thankful nod and took the bowl, I started drinking and if it wasn't for my headache I would have spat it out, what ever she gave me was obviously not meant to be something to enjoy drinking.

After I am done I gave her back the bowl and then my head started feeling better, after a few seconds most of the pain was gone.

Grey: thank you.

???: your welcome, I am Nidalee, and you are.

Grey: Grey, Grey Ashnex.

Nidalee: well Grey, are you hungry.

She motioned to the meat that was just done cooking above the fire, and in truth I was quite vamished.

Grey: yes.

She took the meat and gave me half, she sat not too far away and started talking while we were eating.

Nidalee: so Grey, what were you doing wandering around? Not many travel through the Kumungu jungle... well not anyone who's sane.

Grey: I had a jop here.

Nidalee: really? What was the jop?

Grey: it was to look for someone.

I honestly think I already found them, she definitely looked like a warrior, well... now I have to see if she wants to join the Institute.

Nidalee: who are you looking for?

Grey: well... you apparently.

Nidalee: (frown) and why are you looking for me?

I saw that she was slowly reaching for her spear, she must think I'm here to hurt her.

Grey: to give you an invite to join the Institute of war.

Nidalee: the... Institute of war? Never heard of it.

Grey: well, I didn't used to know what it is either, so let me explain.

 **Nidalee POV:**

Grey started telling me about the Institute, apparently it's a place where warriors fight to portect their home or their beliefs.

I have to admit it does sound like a good idea to join.

Nidalee: so if I join I can portect the jungle from invaders?

Grey: well yes.

Nidalee: why do you think that I'm who your looking for?

Grey: well, I am a champion, and you managed to knock me out, truth to be told if you wanted to I could be dead by now.

Well I did use poison but he's still right, and if I join I can portect the Kumungu from those Noxian idiots, but I can't leave the jungle now, not with what's going on... but maybe.

Nidalee: alright, but only if you help me with a problem of mine.

Grey: well I do owe you for not killing me, so why not, what can I help you with?

Nidalee: I'll show you tomorrow, for now you have to sleep off the rest of the poison effects.

Grey: I guess your right, you are the expert in this place.

I decided to have some fun.

Nidalee: or maybe, (scoot closer) I could help relieve your pain right now instead of sleeping.

I knew it was working from the massive blush that appeared on his face.

Grey: t-thanks, but I think sleeping will do it.

Nidalee: are you sure~?

Grey: y-yes.

Nidalee: (chuckle) ok.

I admit he is good looking and seeing him like this is quite adorable, but I'm going to wait before more teasing.

He laid down on the other side of the cave and started going to sleep, I followed his example, because I know tomorrow will be pretty tense.

 **Third POV:**

Grey was woken up by Nidalee and he noticed that he doesn't feel any pain anymore.

Nidalee: come on, let's go.

Grey: oh... alright.

He got up, grabbed his sword and knife, pulled up his cloak to his face, checked his Estus Flask and then followed Nidalee.

They started traveling through the jungle and after a while Grey spoke.

Grey: so what do you need my help with?

Nidalee didn't answer, she reached a place that have been covered in giant leafs.

Nidalee: this.

Nidalee removed the leafs... and Grey's eyes widen, it was a clearing but it was full of dead animals and beasts, the signs of battle made it look like a war had happened here.

Grey: what... happened?

Nidalee: this is what I need your help with.

Grey walked in the middle and saw many type of animals, either smashed or stomped on.

Grey: what do you mean?

Nidalee: something has been going around the jungle killing anything in it's path, at first I thought it was Noxians... until I found an entire Noxus camp completely destroyed and everyone there slaughtered the same way.

Grey: do you know what it is?

Nidalee: (shakes head) no, only that it's big, strong and fast.

Grey looked around, for some reason the way those animals were killed looked... familiar, it's as if he seen it before.

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a small whimper, a cry of sorts, he looked at a tree trunk where the sound came from.

He approached it slowly, after removing the bushes that covered the trunk he found... a pup?

A small wolf pup of dark silver fur was hiding, curled up and shaking, the wolf's ears twitched and he looked to see Grey, it bared it's teeth growling trying to look threatening but it was obviously terrified.

Grey saw that it's leg was hurt and that it was obviously scared of him, he reached out his hand but the pup gave him a bite of warning.

Grey: easy, I'm not going to harm you.

Nidalee approached and saw the pup, she looked at Grey and then had a thought.

Nidalee: it must have survived the attack... (turns around) well let's keep going.

Grey: what!?! We're not going to help him?

Nidalee: nope.

Nidalee started walking away while Grey looked dumbfounded, he didn't expect her to just turn her back, but in truth she didn't, she wasn't going to leave the pup to die like this but she wanted to see what Grey would do.

True he looks like a good person and good looking too, but she still didn't completely trust him.

Grey: we can't leave him like this.

Nidalee: he'll just slow us down.

Grey: I don't care.

Nidalee stopped and looked back at Grey to see him kneeling back to the wolf.

Grey: hey little guy.

The wolf pup still was growling, Grey reached out his hand and the pup closed its eyes expecting pain... but it never came.

The only thing it felt was a hand smoothly rub it's head it opened its eyes and looked at Grey, it also noticed that Grey somewhat smelled like a wolf so the pup became less hostile.

Grey pulled his hand and brought both of his hands under the small pup lifting it up and pulling it out of the tree trunks.

Grey: looks like you're hurt, here have this.

Grey pulls out his Estus Flask and puts it near the pup's mouth, the pup was hesitant but eventually took a few lick.

Nidalee watched in awe as the little pup's body glowed slightly and then his wounds heald.

The pup smiled while panting with his tongue hanging and jumped on Grey's head nuzzling to it.

Grey: (laugh) I'm glad your okay.

The pup takes place on Grey's shoulder still smiling, Grey turns around and saw Nidalee smirking while leaning on her spear.

Grey: ...why are you-

Then it hit him, it hit him hard.

Grey: ... this... was a test wasn't it?

Nidalee: yup.

Grey: (sigh) why?

Nidalee: because I wanted to see of I can trust you, no offense But we did just meet last night.

Grey: you... have a point.

Nidalee: beside, did you really think I would leave such a cute thing.

Nidalee walks up to him and start scratching the chin of the little pup, it start leaning to the touch while it's tail started swinging.

Nidalee: now let's keep looking, the tracks lead south.

Grey nods and they start traveling with the little pup still on Grey's shoulder.

 **Ahri POV:**

Today... is not a good day for me.

After I woke up I saw that I have a match before noon, I wanted to use my new skin but Aki told me it'll be out in the afternoon.

Then I had to have breakfast alone sinceI couldn't find anyone to sit with before the match.

I was kind of sad that Grey wasn't there to watch my match... but now I am very glad.

The match was terrible, we were losing hard. . . I blame the summoners for being lousy.

Right now I was fighting a guy Grey fought with before, I think his name is Azir.

I was jumping around trying to strike him at least with one orb of deception, but those damned sand soldiers aren't making it easy.

I was finally getting a good shoot when.

Announcer: VICTORY, blue team.

I looked around and sighed, after I'm out of the rift I head to the dinning hall and find Aki, Ezreal and Lux so I sit with them, I immediately planted my head in the table.

Lux: hey Ahri... that match was goo-

Ahri: I swear if you complete that sentence I will make you pay.

You know what's the worst part of today is? Grey still isn't back!

Aki: you don't look so happy.

Ahri: you think?

Ezreal: Lux told me where Grey is, is that why you're upset.

Ahri: that's half of it.

Aki: hey I know what would cheer you up, your new skin.

Ahri: it's done?!

Aki: yeah, let's go to your room to try it.

We got up but Lux stops Ezreal.

Lux: sorry it's a girls thing.

Ezreal: what?

Lux: just wait for us.

Me, Aki and Lux make it to mine and Grey's room.

Ahri: so what do I do?

Aki: just stand still for a second.

Aki starts making a few motions with her hands and I'm covered in light, after a few seconds the light goes down and Aki and Lux look at me with a smile.

Ahri: so? How does it look?

Lux: I think it suits you.

I go to the bedroom and look in the mirror there, I admit it does look cute.

My hair now is platinum blonde and is tied into a bun, my usual red kimono is now white with a dark red puffy skirt and there is a jade butterfly clip on the skirt.

Ahri: not bad, not as good as I usually look, but still pretty good.

Aki: now you can use it in matches.

Ahri: I wonder if Grey is going to like it?

Lux: are you kidding? He'll love it.

Ahri: "She maybe is right, and since Grey promised to spend some time with me... (blush slightly) maybe I can wear it and we can go on a date, I mean it is just us most of the time".

 **Third POV:**

Grey and Nidalee with the wolf pup still on Grey's shoulder were traveling for several hours, the tracks led them to a big clearing surrounded by trees with the sunlight shinning down on them.

Nidalee stopped and crouched down while Grey stopped by her side both him and the pup looking at her.

Grey: what's up?

Nidalee: the tracks, they stop here, witch means one of two things, one it grew wings and flew away, or two-

Grey: it's here.

Nidalee readies her spear and Grey pulls out his sword and puts the wolf pup on the ground before grabbing his knife.

Grey: go find somewhere to hide.

The pup barks in response and immediately go to hide somewhere, Grey and Nidalee start looking around.

Suddenly, black fog appears behind them, they turn around and see a large amount of it.

Grey: I've seen this before, it is not good.

Then stomping noises were heard, and then a figure came out of the fog.

It was big, real big, it had a knight like white armor that gave off frost, the helmet had two holes for the eyes and had a pointy chin.

It was walking on all four and had a giant mase with it, it stopped and planted it's mace on the ground, then it raised its head making a sound that seemed like both a screech and a howl.

Grey: the Vile watchdog! what's it doing here?

Nidalee: what is that?

Grey: the Vordt of the boreal valley.

The Vordt dashed forward swinging it's mace down, Nidalee jumped away while Grey rolled under the attack ending below it.

Grey strike with his sword twice and the vordt raised it's mace to strike him down, Grey rolled out of the way and after the Vordt attacked, Nidalee took her chance to strike.

She threw her spear witch implanted itself in the Vordt's shoulder, she jumped in and held her spear and ripped it out, the Vordt brought it's mace to sweep her away but she jumped back.

Grey came in from behind and struck it's legs, the Vordt turned around and struck with his mace but Grey managed to get away from it.

Nidalee jumped in an Grey's eyes widen as he saw her transform into a cougar, he would have questioned it if they weren't in danger, but he just let it go for now.

Nidalee in her cougar form landed on the Vordt's face and made a strong strike with her claws, the Vordt started trying to shake her off.

Nidalee jumped away only for Grey to come in and strike it's face with his sword, he anchored his knife in the ground using it to make another swing that struck hard.

The Vordt recoiled back and went slim for a second, Nidalee transformedback to human and stood besides Grey.

Nidalee: did we beat it?

Grey: no... we just pissed it off.

The Vordt stood up again but this time it's eyes were glowing, it made a screech and a roar like sound and then started swinging it's mace wildly.

Grey and Nidalee were able to dodge, the Vordt then looked at Grey and charged forward, Grey dodged and the Vordt ended up crushing down a few trees.

It turned around and started inhaling air, Nidalee was about to attack but was stopped by Grey.

Grey: no, I know that move, we need to get away from it.

Nidalee nodded and they both moved away from it, the Vordt then spat out frost from its mouth almost reaching them.

After it was done, it charged at them again with both of them jumping in the same way.

The Vordt turned around bringing it's mace, Nidalee wasn't fast enough and she could only watch as the mace was coming to her.

She closed her eyes waiting for the pain... but it never came.

The only thing she felt was someone pushing her out of the way then she heard a sickening crack.

She looked and saw that Grey pushed her and took the hit by using his left arm to block it, he flew and crashed into a tree.

Nidalee: GREY!

She immediately jumped and moved to his side while hiding from the Vordt, it started looking around while still swinging it's mace wildly.

She reached him and saw he was standing up while using his sword in his right hand for support, but his left arm was now dangling and went limp, he also dropped his knife.

Nidalee: are you alright?

Grey: no, (grunt) it almost completely shattered my arm.

Nidalee: we need to leave.

Grey: it doesn't matter, now that it's on a rampage it might destroy half the jungle.

Nidalee: well what do we do?

Grey was in thought but then he heard the sound of running water, he looked and saw a spring running to a cliff making a water fall.

Grey: I... think I have a plan.

Nidalee: are you crazy! You can't fight like this.

Grey: I don't care.

Nidalee was dumbfounded as Grey pulled his sword and held it in his good arm and having it rest on his shoulder.

Grey: listen, I need you to lure it to that cliff.

Nidalee: ... your plan better work.

Grey nods and moves to the cliff, Nidalee looks at him go and smirks.

Nidalee: he's definitely something isn't he?

She looks back to the Vordt as it was still looking for them, she took a deep breath and jumped in it's line of view.

Nidalee: over here you ugly mutt!

The vordt looked at her direction and tried to smash her with its mase, she jumped away and started making her way into the cliff.

The Vordt followed her and once they were near it the Vordt was ready to charge at her again but then.

Grey: HEY!

He stopped chasing her and looked at Grey, Nidalee hid in the bushes and saw Grey standing at the edge of the cliff with his left arm still dangling.

Grey pointed his sword at the Vordt before speaking.

Grey: this reminds me of the first time I met you, if I remember correctly I beated you in a duel after that, the only difference between now and then... is that I have my arm broken.

Nidalee didn't completely understand but it was obvious that the Vordt was enraged.

It gave a big roar with its body giving off more frost, The Vordt then charged at Grey.

Grey just stood there witch worried Nidalee very much, when the Vordt reached the edge it jumped planning to slam it's body on Grey... only it didn't work.

At the very last second Grey jumped and rolled right under the Vordt's tackle making it fall over the cliff.

The Vordt turned around midair and slammed the ground on it's back, heavily damaged but still alive, Nidalee was amazed thinking it was Grey's plan.

... until she saw him run to the edge and jumped, she looked completely shocked and her eyes widen, she ran to the edge to see what happened.

The Vordt was slightly moving still alive, but then Grey dropped in stabbing his sword in it's chest with his left hand still dangling, he pulled halfway through and drove his sword deeper.

The Vordt made a loud roar of pain and then it's body started vanishing, Grey pulled his sword and jumped off of it seeing it completely vanish but it's mace was still there.

He pulled out his Estus Flask and had to drink it completely to heal his wounds, after he checked his arm he saw Nidalee coming down from the top of the cliff with the wolf pup in her hands.

Nidalee landed and put the pup down with both of them going to Grey.

Nidalee: (angry yelling) what the hell was that?

Grey: my plan.

Nidalee: what kind of plan was that? You could have died.

Grey: it worked didn't it?

Grey saw the pup walk up to him with his knife in it's mouth, he knelt down and took it from him.

Grey: did you get this for me? Good boy.

Grey rubbed it's head and the pup barked smiling with satisfaction of being praised, Nidalee took a deep breath and calmed down.

Nidalee: well... you did help me, so I'll hold my end of the deal and come with you to the Institute.

Grey: yeah... we did it... we... killed the Vordt... of the boreal valley... Boy when the Dancer finds out she is definitely coming for my head.


	20. ch20: Demacia

**Third POV:**

Ahri was sitting with Ezreal, Lux and Aki eating dinner, but Ahri wasn't very excited.

She was resting her head on her hand while playing with her food, she was wearing her new skin and had a bored expression on her face.

Lux: hey Ahri, why are you still in you're new skin?

Ahri: well... I wanted to surprise Grey with it... but he's still not back yet.

Ezreal: the Kumungu jungle is far bigger then a tomb, you can't expect him to find who's he looking for in a day, not to mention the way back.

Ahri: yeah, I guess... I just wish he was here.

???: good evening.

They turned and saw... Zyra? The champions that knew her well were surprised because she doesn't often leave her garden except if she's going back home.

She had a tray with some fruit on it.

Ahri: oh! Hi Zyra.

Zyra: hello Ahri.

Ezreal: evening Zyra.

Aki: g-good evening champion.

Lux: hi Zyra, so what are you doing here?

Zyra sits down besides Ahri and pop a blue berry in her mouth.

Zyra: even I need food, and I thought of coming here as a little change, these are some gifts from my children, I see you have a new skin Ahri.

Ahri: yeah, I just got it today actually.

Zyra: it looks nice, I see Grey isn't with you.

Ahri: thanks, (ears fall) and yeah, Grey is-

Zyra: in the Kumungu jungle, I know.

Ahri: uhmm... how did you know that?

Zyra: because I come from the Kumungu and most of my children are there, even with me being here I am still connected to them and they have been feeling Grey's presence for a while.

Ahri: really? Can you contact him?

Zyra: sadly no, but I can tell you that his alright.

Ahri: that's good to hear... hey... do you think he miss us?

Ezreal: your kidding right? This is Grey we're talking about.

Lux: yeah, besides, who wouldn't miss you? You're really fun to be around.

Aki: I can assure you that he misses you, your a really good friend.

Ahri: yeah... I guess you're right...(more confident) I am a good friend and I am really fun,(smug smile) in fact I bet he's bored out of his mind without me around.

 **Grey POV:**

We were back in the cave and were having meat as dinner, sorta celebrating after our fight with Vordt.

The meat was almost done with me, Nidalee and the pup waiting, me and Nidalee were laughing at one of my old adventures.

Nidalee: (laugh) and then what?

Grey: After I got in I heard the door being locked, when I turned around it was the onion knight, it was a weird thing for a knight of Catarina to do, but then he took off his helmet and it turned out to be a guy I know with the name Patches, after he locked me in the Catacombs it took me an entire week of fighting skeletons and sludge to get out, when I did I swore if I ever saw Patches again I would throw him to the leaches in the Irithyll dungeon.

We started laughing after that, for some reason whenever Patches is in a story it always seems funny... damn bastard never seems to go hollow.

The meat was done and we split it up, I took a piece of mine and gave it to the pup.

Grey: there you go boy.

Pup: (barks happily).

The pup took his meat and started eating, me and Nidalee were looking at him.

Nidalee: you know, he seems very fond of you, maybe you should keep him.

Grey: that's not a bad Idea, do you want to stay with me?

Pup: (barks of confirmation).

Nidalee: guess that's a yes, so what are you gonna call him.

Grey: well... I would call him Sif but that's taken... how about... Silver, do you like that name.

Silver: (barks happily).

Grey: alright, Silver it is.

We were eating for a while and when we were done Nidalee spoke.

Nidalee: hey Grey, how will we get to the Institute, it must take days on foot from here, maybe weeks.

Grey: well, they have transport stations that help champions come back without traveling long distance, I know where the closest ones are.

Nidalee: really? Where?

Grey: one is in Demacia, and there is another one in Noxus.

The second the name Noxus left my lips I found Nidalee's spear being implanted next to my head.

Nidalee: (angry) I am not going to Noxus.

Grey: okaaaay... Demacia it is.

Nidalee: that sounds better, I know a way to Demacia but that's for tomorrow.

Grey: yeah... well at least when I come back I have a souvenir for Ezreal.

I motioned to Vordt's great mace that was left behind, any normal person would have had a problem lifting it, but thanks to my training to use Farron's great sword it wasn't a problem.

Nidalee: I still can't believe we killed it.

Grey: 'him' not 'it', he is a person... or was until he gave himself to be an outrider knight.

Nidalee: you seemed to know him, but he didn't know you, what was that about?

Grey: well... when I met him he was already insane but more in control and he certainly wasn't a giant brute, something must have happened to him... (whisper) poor soul was probably taken by the Abyss.

Nidalee: was he a friend of yours?

Grey: a little yeah.

True I didn't know Vordt well, Pontiff Sulyvahn had already given him his eyes when we met, and the fact that he was protective of the Dancer made him always on the watch for anyone other than Pontiff, but he was still someone who did his duty.

Nidalee: hey Grey, what nation are you from, your too honorable to be a Noxian and your clothes are a little dark to be Demacian.

Grey: oh... actually I'm not from Runeterra itself.

Nidalee: ... what?

Grey: (chuckle) you see, I actually come from a different world, original I went to the Institute to see if they can send me back home but I decided to stay in this world and become a champion.

Nidalee: so... your really not from Runeterra?

Grey: (shakes head) no, in fact before I got to this world I never heard a name like it, but I have a question, you don't have to answer if you are uncomfortable with it, why are you in the jungle?

Nidalee smiled sadly at what I said and looked at the fire, I was about to apologize but then.

Nidalee: when I was a child me and my parents started traveling, they wanted to see the Kumungu jungle because of its magical energy from the rune wars, but... we didn't prepare well... they barley lasted a week... I would have been gone too if it weren't for a cougar tripe to take me, after a while the magic of the jungle made me different than normal people.

I knew that look, even if she was smiling she was in pain, I know because... I used to have that look as well.

I moved besides her and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder, she looked at me with curiosity and I gave her a warm smile.

Grey: I'm sorry for your parents, I know how it feels to lose someone who's family to you, but I learned that there are still people for you, so don't think you're alone, because I'm willing to be there for you.

Nidalee: (blush slightly) thank you.

Silver: (bark).

Grey: (chuckle) and Silver too, can't forget him.

Nidalee laughed slightly as Silver came and sat between us, he started circling himself and then laid down while making a tiny yawn.

Nidalee: I guess it's been a long day, let's go to sleep, we need to wake up early to reach Demacia.

Grey: alright.

We both laid down and closed our eyes... only I didn't sleep, I waited until it was sure Nidalee and Silver were asleep and then sat up.

I reached something in my cloak and pulled it out... it was Vordt's soul.

The soul of the Vile watchdog right now was in my hand, and I don't know what to do with it, for now I'll simply hold on to it until I figure out something.

There was a tint of fear in my heart, I mean... what will the others think if they knew I take souls on a daily basis.

Nothing good... that's for sure... for now I'll try to avoid the subject as much as I can.

I laid back down and went to sleep for real this time.

 **Third POV:**

Nidalee was the first one to wake up next morning, she looked and saw both Grey and Silver still asleep.

Nidalee: (chuckle) and I thought his smell was the only thing he shares with a wolf, alright you two get up, it's morning.

Silver was the first to wake up and Grey after him by a few seconds, they both stretched out and Grey stood up.

Nidalee: good morning.

Grey: (yawn) good morning, so are we moving now.

Nidalee: yes, unless you want us to reach Demacia by sunset.

Grey: alright.

Grey fixed himself up, grabbed Vordt's mace and strapped it on his back, Nidalee was amazed that he can carry that while still having his great sword.

Grey: so where do we go?

Nidalee: we'll be going to one of edges of the jungle and after that a few hours on foot to Demacia.

Grey: alright, (looks at Silver) hop on.

Silver: (barks)

Silver hops on Grey's hand and climb up to his right shoulder, before he rests he somehow dug himself into Grey's cloak making him less visible.

Grey looked confused and Silver pulled out his head making it the only visible part about him.

Silver: (barks happily).

Grey: (chuckle) whatever makes you comfortable little guy.

They exited the cave and started traveling through the jungle, it took them a while but they reached the edge where the trees stop and only grass is left.

In the distance was a city with giant buildings of gold and white.

They started walking to it and along the way the talked about each other, Nidalee told Grey of the Jungle and the creatures there.

Grey told her about being an Abyss watcher and the abyss, and just like everyone she compared it to the Void, apparently one of it's creatures live in the Kumungu.

It took them several hours and they reached it near noon, once they were on the streets they were quite amazed.

Grey saw that Demacia did kind of looked like his home, the clean streets, big houses, knights walking around and the giant statues... it kind of reminded him of Lothric.

Nidalee: so... what now?

Grey: I... have an idea.

Grey walked up to one of the citizens and called out.

Grey: excuse me, sir?

The man turned around and he looked surprised to see Grey, he took a step back.

Man: y-yes?

Grey: I'm looking for the house of Lightshield.

Man: o-oh, the royal family? It's down that road, big with golden gates and guards around it.

Grey: thank you.

Grey turned around and Nidalee followed him.

Nidalee: so why do you want to meet the royal family?

Grey: I know the Prince.

Nidalee: and how exactly?

Grey: he's a champion.

Nidalee just went with it and they continued their way, after a while they reached the house the man spoke of.

The guards immediately pointed their weapons at them when they reached the gates.

Guard1: hold it, what are you doing here?

Grey: is prince Jarvan home? We wish to speak with him?

Gaurd2: why? And where do you come from? I would say your Noxians... but I never saw a Noxian with a hat like that.

Grey grumbled while Nidalee snickered, she had to agree Grey's hat wasn't... ordinary, he gave her a look and looked back at the guards.

Grey: I'm his friend, and I want to talk to him.

Guard1: (laugh) yeah right, your friends with the prince, and my girlfriend is Fiora Laurent, get out of here before we hurt you.

Gurad2: or you can leave and the lady can stay, I wouldn't mind having fun with her.

The guard that said that approached Nidalee only to regret it.

She grabbed him by the collar, spun him around and threw him at the wall.

The guards all looked wide eyed at what she did, Silver pulled back his head hiding in Grey's cloak realizing a fight will break down and Grey...

Grey: (heavy sigh)... well... it's not like the first time I ever broke into a castle... which reminds me I wonder how prince Lothric is doing? Last I heard he was going to be crucified, i sure hope Lorian was able to do something about that.

 **(A/N Thank you for reading this, I hope you like it.)**


	21. ch21: new roommate

**Jarvan IV POV:**

Me and Shyvana are with my father taking care of a few problems with farmers from borders.

Xin Zhao was at my father's side like always, he spends less time in the Institute than us mainly for matches but he's loyal and that's something to respect.

Xin Zhao was a man in his early thirties, had white clothing, a staff and neatly combed black hair into a ponytail.

My father was talking to one of the guards right now with both me and Shyvana at his right.

Jarvan III: and thanks to winning in the Institute those farms are ours, so merly go there and help the farmers without needing to resort to violence, am I clear.

Guard: yes your majesty.

My father was always someone who wanted peace, he was overjoyed when the Institute was created, he never even actually hated Noxus, he was just protecting Demacia.

Jarvan III: I am glad that's settled, now how is your life in the Institute my son?

Jarvan IV: it's quite wonderful father.

Jarvan III: you seem quite happy, did something well happen?

Jarvan IV: yes, there is this new champion that proved to be a good warrior in both skills and heart, I have spoken to him and he truly appears to want to help anyone in need no matter what nation they belong to.

In the corner of my eye I saw Shyvana make a small smile realizing who I was speaking of.

Jarvan III: really? I have to admit that is something to be happy about, tell me who is that warrior.

Jarvan IV: well his name is-

Guard: (kicks door) YOUR MAJESTY!

we looked at the running guard that just ran inside, the door closed behind him and he ran and stopped in front of us.

Jarvan III: what's wrong?

Guard: (pant) there are people trying to break into the castle.

Jarvan III: what!?!

Xin Zhao: are they Noxians?

Guard: I don't know, but not likely.

Jarvan IV: where are they now?

Guard: their-

He was cut off by another guard, however this one came flying through the door and fell unconscious.

The guards in the room along with me, Shyvana and Xin Zhao got into battle stance while moving in front of my father to portect him.

Two figures emerged from the door, all guards immediately pointed their weapons at them along with Xin Zhao, meanwhile Shyvana set her hands on fire and I readied my spear to attack... Wait a second... is that?

Before any of the guards did anything I immediately spoke up.

Jarvan IV: STOP!... Grey?

Grey: ah... hello prince Jarvan.

It really was Grey, he had his sword and knife in his hands and a big mace on his back, and besides him was a woman I never saw before.

Grey: uhmm... do you mind helping me with this... misunderstanding, I assure you there is a reasonable explanation.

Jarvan IV: (sigh and looks at guards) put down your weapons.

Guard: but sir-

Jarvan IV: now!

The guards immediately follows the order, Shyvana relaxed when she recognized Grey as well but Xin Zhao was still on slight guard.

I approached Grey with Shyvana as he put his weapons away, the woman like Xin Zhao was still on guard.

Jarvan IV: what are you doing here?

Grey: I came to meet you.

Shyvana: well why didn't you just ask instead of breaking in?

Grey: we did... but then the guards told us to beat it and one of them made my friend feel... unpleasant, she didn't take it well.

Nidalee: it's not my fault he was more bark than bite, I won't be surprised if he never finds a mate.

Both me and Shyvana sighed, for some reason we both knew who he was talking about, I turned my attention to the captain of the guards.

Jarvan IV: captain!

Captain: Sir!

Jarvan IV: go find Tom and Phill... and fire them in the most humiliating way possible.

Captain: yes your highness.

The captain left to follow my orders and Grey turned to me.

Grey: isn't that a little... extreme?

Shyvana: no it isn't.

Jarvan IV: to be honest I never liked them, in fact I've been looking for a reason to fire them for a while and I got to thank you because you just gave me one.

Grey: uhmm... your welcome?

Jarvan III: do you know this person my son?

I turned around and saw my father approach with Xin Zhao at his side.

Jarvan IV: yes father, this is the champion I told you about, Grey this is my father.

Jarvan III: ah your the new champion my son has spoken of, I am King Jarvan Lightshield III.

Grey: (bow) it's an honor to meet you your majesty.

The woman besides Grey looked uninterested, Grey gave her a nudge and she bowed too.

Jarvan IV: now what are you doing here?

Grey: I just finished my mission, and the closest transport station was either here or in Noxus, my friend didn't like the idea of going there so we came here.

Shyvana: makes sense.

Jarvan IV: yes, I assume she's the person you were sent to bring back.

Grey: yes, her name is Nidalee.

Jarvan IV: well then, (looks at Jarvan III) father can you excuse me for a few moments to help my friend reach the transport station, going with him will assure that another... misunderstanding doesn't happen.

Jarvan III: hmmm... very well, I can't really have him going around beating up my guards.

Grey: I apologize for that.

Jarvan III: at least It was sorted out.

Jarvan IV: alright, follow me.

Grey nods and me and Shyvana starts leading them to the transport station, after a few minutes of walking... and seeing guards on the floor unconscious... these are royal guards, how strong is he to almost break into my family's castle?

Shyvana: you really went all out didn't you?

Grey: sorry.

Jarvan IV: how did you do it anyway?

Grey: I've done worst, I once broke into a castle guarded by axe throwing angel winged golden fat armors, I really hate those.

Jarvan IV/Shyvana/Nidalee: what!?!

Grey: just go with it.

We left it at that, we entered the transport station and saw the summoner.

Summoner: ah prince Jarvan, it's a pleasure to see you again, going back to the Institute?

Jarvan IV: not this time.

Grey: I'm the one going there, and she's going with me.

Summoner: ah the new champion, is she a guest.

Grey: no, but the high summoners wanted to see her.

Summoner: that's all I needed to hear, get in the circle please.

Grey nods and both him and Nidalee get into the circle, after a few seconds and some light they both vanished.

Me and Shyvana left the transport station and talked on the way back.

Jarvan IV: she looked like quite the warrior.

Shyvana: yes... but Ahri obviously won't be happy.

Jarvan IV: (sigh) true, I just hope he makes it out alive... or undead, I never know with Grey.

 **Third POV:**

Ahri was sitting with Ezreal, Lux, Aki and Annie, it was a little after sunset and she was a little depressed.

Annie was talking to Tibbers, Lux and Ezreal were talking to each other and Aki was trying to cheer up Ahri who had her head on the table with her arms around it.

Aki: come on Ahri, cheer up.

Ahri: (groan) is he back yet?

Aki: n-no, sorry.

Ahri sighed and Ezreal and Lux turned their attention to her while Annie still didn't pay attention.

Ezreal: come on, I bet he'll be back soon.

Ahri: (raises head) but what if something bad happened to him? What if he got hurt? Or kidnapped? What if-

Lux: calm down, it's not necessary for it to be bad because he's late, maybe he's helping someone, or bringing down a kitten from a tree or... or... (whisper) Ezreal, please help me out here.

Ezreal: (eyes widen) or he can be with a hot half-naked chick.

Ahri: (frown) your not really helping Ezreal.

Ezreal just raised his hand and pointed at the entrance, everyone looked and their eyes widen with Ahri's also twitching.

Grey just entered with a woman that fit Ezreal's description, they started making their way to the high summoners while Grey didn't notice them.

They made it to the gates while Ahri's shocked expression turned into an angry one, the others started to worry when some of her tails started rattling.

Aki: u-uhmmm, A-Ahri are you okay?

Ahri: (grit teeth) I'm fine.

Lux: well... the table definitely isn't.

Ahri got confused, she looked down and realized that she's been using her nails to claw the table from anger, she took back her hand but still had an angry expression.

Grey reached the high summoners with Nidalee and entered, once inside, the high summoners turned their attention to them.

Summoner2: welcome back Abyss watcher.

Summoner4: I assume your mission was a success?

Grey: yes, (motione to Nidalee) this is Nidalee, I believe she's the one worthy to be a champion.

Nidalee moved forward and stood in front of the high summoners.

Summoner1: greetings, I assume you were informed of why you are here.

Nidalee: yes.

Summoner3: so are you willing to become a champion?

Nidalee: I am, however I want you to assure me now that I joined the Institute you will keep the jungle safe from invaders.

The high summoners began taking among themselves but all fell silent when the grand summoner raised his hand, he started stroking his beard and then spoke.

Grand summoner: very well, we will make sure no nation take lands from the Kumungu jungle, however we will allow people to travel through it.

Nidalee: good enough.

Summoner1: very well, you're judgment will have to wait for a while, we are busy now, you can stay in the Institute until then.

Nidalee nods and both her and Grey leave, once their out they saw Kayle coming back.

Grey: hello Kayle.

Kayle: hello Grey, welcome back, was your mission a success?

Grey: yes, and have you seen my friends? I would like to see them.

Kayle: I saw them In the dinning hall.

Grey: thank you.

They started making their way towards the dinning hall.

Nidalee: so tell me about those friends of your's.

Grey: you're going to like them, trust me.

They entered the dining hall and Grey spotted his friends, he made their way towards them and they all looked at him and Nidalee.

Ahri: hey Grey, welcome back.

Grey: hi Ahri, it's great to see you again.

Ahri: yeah... so... who's your friend?

Grey: this is Nidalee.

Nidalee: it's good to meet you.

Ahri: yeah, sure.

They sit down and Ezreal and Lux noticed two things.

Ezreal: hey Grey, what's with the mace.

Grey: a souvenir, boy do I have a story for you guys.

Lux: okay, but what's that moving in your shoulder.

Grey: oh right!

Grey pulled out something from his shoulder, he sat it on the table and all of them saw... a fur ball?

Grey: it's okay, their friends.

Then ears appeared out of the fur ball, Silver then appeared after spreading wide and looked at everyone in a cute wondrous expression.

Ezreal: awwwe, aren't you cu-

He was cut off when Ahri, Annie, Aki and Lux made a girly scream and immediately surrounded Silver, Lux even ended up pushing Grey off his seat.

Lux: oh my God! It's adorable.

Ahri: where did you find him?

Aki: are you going to keep him?

Annie: what's his name?

Ezreal looked at the girls, shocked by their reaction, while Nidalee helped Grey back up.

Grey: (grunt) thanks, and yes I'm going to keep him, his name is Silver.

Lux: if he gets any cuter I think I'll faint.

Silver started itching his snout with his paws and made a cute little sneeze, the girls coed... and Lux actually fainted.

Grey and Nidalee looked at her with Ezreal going and picking her up.

Grey: is... she going to okay?

Ezreal: yeah, (sigh) the worst part is that this isn't the first time it happened, I'll take her to Garen he'll know what to do, also I want to hear that story you mentioned.

Grey: sure thing.

Ezreal left taking Lux to her brother, Grey looked at the girls while they still played with Silver, he sat down with Nidalee doing the same besides him.

After a while Kayle showed up.

Kayle: hello, I'm here to take Nidalee to her judgment.

Nidalee: very well.

Nidalee stood up and followed Kayle.

Grey: alright,(gets up) Annie please look after Silver for a few minutes.

Annie: ok.

Ahri: where are you going?

Grey: I'm going to wait for Nidalee to finish her judgment.

Ahri: (frown) why? She doesn't need you there.

Grey: true, but I want to be there for her when she's done, would you have liked it if I wasn't there for you?

Ahri: well... no.

Grey: then I'll be going.

Grey takes his leave and Aki remembered something.

Aki: oh right! Ahri weren't you going to show Grey your skin?

Ahri: oh come on! I completely forgot!

While Ahri whined, Nidalee entered into the high summoners and Grey sat down waiting for her.

Nearly thirty minutes later and Nidalee exit, there was tears in her eyes but she was trying to keep strong, Grey approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Grey: so? How did it go?

Nidalee: it went well I guess, I'm the beastial huntress now.

Grey: I'm glad to hear that, well then let's go.

Nidalee: hey Grey, where will I be staying?

Grey: they have rooms for champions, I'm with Ahri.

Nidalee: you stay with her in the same room?

Grey: it's a little pay back, I owe her something.

Nidalee: (smile) really now.

Grey didn't see a reason to smile but he didn't think much of it, they reached the table with Annie still playing with Silver and Ahri talking with Aki.

Ahri: (whisper) so I just want it and it'll happen?

Aki: (whisper) yeah, just think and you'll change.

Ahri: (whisper) thanks.

Aki: (looks at Grey and Nidalee) oh hi, so did you pass?

Nidalee: yes.

Ahri: anyway, Grey I got something to show you, (looks at Nidalee) in our room.

Nidalee easily noticed how she said the word 'our', basically she was telling her to beat it.

Grey: really? But Nidalee needs-

Nidalee: it's ok, I got something to do anyway, so don't worry about it.

Grey: you sure?

Nidalee: (smile) positive, so go on, I'll meet you later.

Grey: alright, (looks at Silver) come on boy.

Silver turns his attention to Grey and jumps on his shoulder and Ahri was a little taken back by Nidalee, but she still got up and left with Grey.

Ahri: "huh... maybe I misjudged her?"

Now that Grey and Ahri left Nidalee looked at Aki.

Nidalee: hey, your a summoner, right?

Aki: huh? Oh! Yes, d-do you need something?

Nidalee: yes, I want to know who arranges the rooms?

Grey and Ahri reached their room, once inside Silver jumped down and started running around.

Grey: so what did you want to show me?

Ahri: well... this.

Ahri was coverd in light and then she appeared in her new skin, she turned around and looked at Grey who had his eyes wide.

Grey: ... what just happened?

Ahri: this is my new skin, skins are something champions use for battle like different clothes, I got mine yesterday and wanted to know what you think.

Grey: it... looks good, it really suits you.

Ahri: (blush) thanks "ok he already likes it so now just ask him out, he already owes me time together so he can't say no" (deep breath) hey Grey, do you want to go on a da-

(Knock)(knock)

They both looked at the door as someone knocked, Ahri was frustrated that her moment was ruined and marched to the door, she opened the door to find... Nidalee?

Nidalee: (smile) nice to see you.

Ahri: uhmm... yeah... so what are you doing here?

Nidalee: I'll be staying here from now on, so this is my room too.

Ahri: what!?!

Nidalee pointed at the door and Ahri saw another name plate other then her and Grey's, it said 'Beastial huntress'.

Ahri: this can't be, you don't even have a room.

This time Nidalee pointed at the wall opposite of her and Grey's room and they both saw a door that wasn't there before.

Ahri: how...?

Nidalee: (shrug) I don't know, the summoners said something about magical amplification, I wasn't really listening, (smile) now I want to get in please.

Ahri: well you can't stay here.

Nidalee: and why?

Ahri: because... because... (looks at Grey) Grey tell her she can't stay here.

Grey: I-

Nidalee: he can't, you see he owes me.

Ahri: owes you what?

Nidalee: for scaring me half-dead by jumping over a cliff with a broken arm.

Ahri: (looks angry at Grey) you WHAT!?!

Grey: I-

Ahri: (looks at Nidalee) well you still can't stay here.

Nidalee: yes I can, if I can't that means Grey doesn't have to stay with you because he owes you too.

Ahri was speechless, she didn't just have her moment ruined but she can't kick her out because she's right.

Nidalee got in and grabbed Grey by the arm.

Nidalee: well since your obviously frustrated, Grey can sleep in my room and you won't have to be bothered.

Ahri immediately pulled Grey and glared at Nidalee.

Ahri: that's not necessary, it's you're first night, you can have it to your self.

They both started glaring at each other, they both were ready to attack but Grey pulled both his arms away.

Grey: or you both go to your rooms and I sleep on the couch, that way everyone sleeps alone.

They looked at each other again, they weren't winning, but they weren't losing either.

Ahri/Nidalee: fine!

They both left to their rooms and slammed the door, Grey sighed and left Vordt's mace in the corner near the window.

He sat in the couch, took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair, he looked at Silver as he jumped on the table in front of the couch and looked at him smiling.

Grey: (rolls eyes) of course you're happy, you're not the one who has to sleep on the couch because he stopped two girls from killing each other.

Grey started scratching behind his ear with Silver wagging his tail in delight... but neither of them noticed the Figure that appeared above Grey.

The figure was tall and big, it was wearing an armor of human skeletons and had bone arms, it's right arm however was replaced by a brutal looking blade and it's back was made of a strange black substance.

The figure was there for a moment, lowered it's head to look at Grey... then vanished.


	22. ch22: aspects of death

**Grey POV:**

My morning... was not a happy one.

I'm just having breakfast and I already had to stop Ahri and Nidalee from fighting twice.

We were sitting with Ezreal, Lux, Garen and Aki, and right now me sitting between Ahri and Nidalee is the only thing keeping them from killing each other.

Silver was near the table having his own breakfast, we managed to get him a bowl and some meat.

Ezreal: sooo... Grey, you said you have a story for us?

Grey: oh yeah! The mace.

Nidalee: yes it's quite the story, (smug smile) of how me and Grey fought together.

Ahri was pretty much glaring holes into Nidalee, I can swear I saw her make a spirit orb between her tails ready to throw it.

Grey: Ezreal, do you remember how we fought the outrider knight from my world?

Ezreal: yeah?

Grey: well we fought something else that came from my world.

Everyone's attention was on me immediately after that, I got explaining what happened, How I met Nidalee, finding Silver which the girls coed at, fighting Vordt, but the jumping over a cliff part.

(Slap)

Earned me a slap in the head from Ahri.

Ahri: didn't I tell you to not take risks like that?

Grey: no you didn't, and even if you did do you really think I would have listened.

(Slap)

That just earned me another smack, I continued telling the story, when I told of Demacia, Garen wasn't happy about that.

Garen: you broke into the royal castle! Why didn't you just ask?

Grey: we did, but they didn't let us, and we got two guards fired because of it, Tom and Phill I think.

Garen: (smile) oh! then all is excused.

Wow, apparently no one likes those two, I finished my story by the time I finished breakfast.

After I was done I got up and called for Silver, he climbed onto my shoulder and sat there.

Ahri: Grey where are you going?

Grey: I'm going to visit Zyra, I haven't seen her in a while.

Nidalee: that... name sounds familiar, mind if I tag along?

Grey: not at all, the more the merrier.

Ahri: then I'll come too, you don't mind, do you?

Grey: sure, now let's ju-

???: **_Deeeeeaaaaath~_**

I immediately stopped when I heard an echo In my head, I started looking around for the source but I didn't see any.

Ahri: Grey? Something wrong?

Grey: ... no... it's nothing, let's get going now.

Ezreal: hey do you mind if I tag along? I would like seeing the garden again.

Grey: are you saying that to use me as a distraction for Zyra while you study her children?

Ezreal: ... (points at Grey) you can't prove anything.

Lux: that's a yes.

Ezreal: hey!

Grey: let's just go.

 **Third POV:**

Grey, Ahri, Nidalee, Ezreal and Silver who's on Grey's shoulder make their way to the garden and once they enter they noticed that it was quiet... very quiet.

The usual sounds of birds are no longer there, the only thing that can be heard is the sound of running water.

Grey: this is... strange, Zyra, are you here?

Zyra appeared but she looked... cautious, she was looking around as if she was in danger.

Zyra: hello Grey, a pleasure to meet you again.

Grey: hello Zyra, this is a new champion, her name is Nidalee.

Nidalee and Zyra looked at each other and they both gained a blank look.

Nidalee/Zyra: oh... you.

Grey: do you two know each other?

Nidalee: yes, we met in the jungle a few times.

Zyra: we didn't have any problems, but we didn't get along either.

Grey started looking around at the garden's state, he looked at Zyra to notice she was still nervous.

Grey: Zyra? Is something wrong?

Ahri: yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost.

Zyra: (whisper) I might as well have... (shakes head) s-sorry, but I just had some rather... unsettling guests.

Grey: are you alrig-

???: **_Deeeeeaaaaath~_**

Grey stopped hearing the voice again only more clearly, he looked at the source and found it deep in the garden.

Ezreal: Grey?

Grey: something... is calling.

Grey start running deeper into the garden, the others looked at each other and then follow him.

When Grey reached his destination he saw two figures, one was white coverd in slight white fur and wearing a black mask, the other was a wolf's head with a phantom body and a white mask.

The wolf was circling the white figure while it held a weird bow, Silver popped out of Grey's shoulder but immediately started whimpering at the sight of the figures.

The others reached Grey and when Ezreal saw the figures he started becoming as nervous as Zyra, if not more.

The white figure turned around and looked at them while the wolf was still moving around them, Ahri and Nidalee looked at the figures curious but before they asked Ezreal spoke.

Ezreal: o-oh! H-Hi Kindred(nervous chuckle).

Ahri/Nidalee: THAT'S KINDRED!?!

Both of them became nervous and a little on guard, Grey was confused about their reaction.

Grey: what's wrong?

Zyra: Kindred is the manifestation of death, Lamp and Wolf.

Ezreal: seeing them is not usually a good sign, but thankfully their champions so since they didn't ask us their question of choosing between them we're fine... mostly.

Grey looked at Kindred and he heard who he assumed was Lamp talking.

Lamp: it seems all still know us, dear Wolf.

Wolf: indeed they do, little Lamp (chuckle).

Grey reached for Silver and sat him on the ground, he started walking to Kindred while the others looked at him in worry.

Grey: are you what's been calling me?

Lamp: mostly.

Wolf: so your what we've been sensing lately, the man from another world.

Lamp: that would explain why we never sensed something like him before.

Wolf: indeed it does, little Lamp.

Grey: why did you bring me here?

Wolf: because you interest us.

Lamp: we represent death, yet we feel that you are like us but different.

Grey: that is because I am a lord of cinder, I hold the flames of life in me and represents it.

Zyra/Nidalee/Ezreal: (whisper) he's a what?

Ahri: (whisper) quiet, I'll tell you later.

Lamp: you... are not entirely correct.

Grey: what?

Wolf: when you are around, we sense life.

Lamp: death.

Wolf: light.

Lamp: and dark.

Wolf: all at the same time.

Lamp: you might be a being at the same level as Aurelion Sol.

Grey: I... I don't understand.

Lamp: hmmm, it's seems his power is not complete yet, should we help him with his power of death dear Wolf?

Wolf: I don't know, (sniff and grunt) he reeks of that gross undead smell.

Grey: _"gross? I bathed this morning"_

Lamp: true, but it seems to be a curse, not magic.

Wolf: well, I guess we can't hate him since it's not of his own free will, but let me ask you this, lord of cinder, what do you think of death?

Grey: that it's part of nature, that life cannot exist without it.

Wolf: (chuckle) good answer.

Lamp: and what of those who return from death?

Grey: fools that are only asking for madness.

Wolf: (laugh) this one gets how the world works.

Lamp: I suppose we can give him a little advice then.

Wolf moved and started circling Grey.

Wolf: if you wish for the power of death, then simply spread it.

Lamp: see the life in the mortals, and know it's your's to take.

Wolf: know that either they live or die, is your choice.

Lamp: that they only get to choose how they die, and nothing else.

Wolf: that is all we'll tell you, Lord of Cinder.

Wolf moved back with Lamp and they started leaving.

Grey: wait, I-I still don't understand.

Kindred: you will soon, till we meet again, Lord of Cinder.

With that Kindred left, Grey turned around and returned to his friends, Silver immediately jumped to his shoulder.

Ezreal: I swear those two are gonna give me a heart attack one day... which their suppose to anyway... I just hope Wolf isn't hungry then.

Zyra: he always is.

Ahri: Grey what was that about?

Grey: I'm... not sure.

Nidalee: they talked like you three were the same species or like that.

Grey: like I said, I don't know.

Everyone can see that the air was tense, they tried to think of anything to say and that's when Ahri thought of something.

Ahri: hey... I just remembered that Aki said you're new skin should come out today Grey, wanna go and see it.

Grey: sure.

They started making their way to the dining hall, on the way, Grey explained what a Lord of Cinder is.

Ezreal: WHAT?!?

Grey: what's wrong?

Nidalee: what do you mean what's wrong? You literally have the fate of an entire world in you're hands!

Grey: yes, my world, in this one a Lord of cinder is a title no has ever heard of.

Zyra: still you should give yourself some credit.

Nidalee: why didn't you mention this before.

Ahri: (smug smile) it seems you two aren't so close after all.

Nidalee started glaring at Ahri, she started raising her spear and Grey was worried a fight will break down, but thankfully they reached the others sitting together.

Lux: hey guys! How's the garden.

Ezreal: it... was good I guess.

Garen: what happened?

Grey: well... as one of my old friends would say, it seems I'm in quite a pickle, but that's for later, Aki, Ahri told me I have a new skin?

Aki: o-oh! Yeah, it was done this morning actually, do you want to try it now or later.

Grey: now actually.

Aki: ok, hold still for a second.

Silver jumps from Grey's shoulder and sit on the table while Aki starts making a few motions with her hands and a light covers Grey, a few seconds later he came out in a new look.

His new clothes were now black, had some leather armor on some parts and his cape was replaced by a dark trench coat.

Instead of his sword he held a long pipe, his knife was replaced by a butcher knife, and his face was now coverd in a gas mask that had green eyes.

Ahri was slightly disappointed that it didn't match her's.

Grey: (muffled voice) so? How does it look?

Ezreal: not bad.

Garen: it looks like you came back from Zaun.

Aki: actually, you're kind of right, the summoners from Zaun made this to thank Grey for helping them in the match a few days ago.

Grey: well, okay, now can you change me back.

Aki: ok.

Aki waved her hands and Grey was back to normal, everyone sat down and started talking.

But Grey was more thinking about his talk with Kindred, it didn't make sense to him, when he thought of death one being came to his head... Nito, the first of the dead.


	23. ch23: rise of the gravelord

**Third POV:**

Grey woke up next morning on the couch to prevent Ahri and Nidalee from fighting, the first thing he saw was Silver sitting on his chest with a smile.

Grey: morning boy, seeing as those two didn't kill each other yet that means they didn't wake up.

Silver: (barks of confirmation).

Grey: alright.

Grey sits up and stretched out, a few seconds later both Ahri and Nidalee came out almost the same time.

Ahri/Nidalee: (yawn) good morning Grey, (looks at the other one and frown) hey.

Grey: morning you two, did you see the schedule?

They both shake their head, Grey stands up and went to get the schedule, the second he vanished into the room, was the second the glaring match began.

It took Grey a few seconds to return and it already looked like they were going to kill each other.

Grey: (sigh) can you two at least wait until lunch.

Ahri/Nidalee: ... (groan) fine.

Grey: thank you.

Nidalee: so do we have anything?

Grey: well.. you two are free today.

Ahri: and you?

Grey: I have a match... and a very important one too.

Ahri and Nidalee raised an eye brow, Grey sat down on the couch and Silver climbed on his shoulder.

Ahri: what's the match about?

Grey: well... apparently a place called the Shadow Isles wants to take over a big piece of land from Demacia, thankfully I'm going to be with Demacia.

Ahri: at least you'll be helping out friends.

Grey: yes, but it's this place that worries me, the Shadow Isles, do you two know anything about it?

They both shake their head, Grey sighs and stand up.

Grey: well this is helpful... let's go meet the others.

They exit and make their way to the dining hall, a few seconds later they reach it and find Aki, Ezreal, Lux, Garen and Katarina sitting together, with Lux and Garen looking a little tense.

Silver jumped on the table before they greeted everyone.

Grey: morning everyone, I can tell your ready for the match.

Garen: good morning, and yes a little.

Lux: wait, how did you know about the match?

Grey: because I'm in it, the good news is that I'm with Demacia.

Lux: oh that's great.

Katarina: I'm surprised they didn't pick you for the Shadow Isles.

Grey: why?

Ezreal: one day, a magical explosion happened in them that brought back everyone there from the dead as monstrous creatures.

Grey: so their undead?

Garen: that's right, Demacia is a land of greatness and those creatures want to take it, filthy undead that reeks of rotten flesh and are as ugly as-

(Punch)

He was cut off by a very hard punch that came from Lux, he looked at he's sister and saw she looked horrified.

He saw that everyone was looking at him wide eyed except for Ahri and Nidalee, those two looked like they want to rip his throat out with their bare hands.

He noticed that Grey was looking at him with a completely emotionless face, just a blank look, then it hit him... it hit him hard.

Garen: u-uh present company excluded, of course (nervous chuckle).

Grey: sure... I'm just... gonna go get breakfast.

Grey left with everyone looking at him with slight sympathy then they turned to Garen, most being an angry look.

Ahri: jerk.

Nidalee: ass.

Even Silver bared his teeth and growled in Garen's direction, those three followed Grey to get their food, Garen sat down with a heavy sigh running his hand through his hair.

Garen: how bad did it look?

Aki/Lux: well...

Katarina: I'm you're girlfriend so I'm going to be honest... you looked like a total racist.

Ezreal: seriously dude.

Garen: now I feel like a-

Aki: jerk?

Lux: ass?

Garen: ... honestly... both.

A few minutes later Grey, Ahri and Nidalee came back with their food, Grey was also holding a bowl for Silver, he sat the bowl on the ground and sat In the table.

Ahri and Nidalee both sat besides him in both sides, Lux nudged her brother.

Garen: listen Grey... I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean you-

Grey: it's ok, as an accursed undead, I can tell you right now that we undead aren't exactly fond of what we are... but can you at least tone it down, at the very least when I'm around.

Garen: yes... but still I apologize.

Grey: it's alright... anyway who's else is in the match?

Lux: well, us three, prince Jarvan and Shyvana, there are other Demacian champions but one has a concert, two others are looking for a way to get their revenge, and another is in a search for a hero.

Grey: I'm... not gonna ask.

They ate their breakfast and making small talk, Grey was happy that the two besides him weren't fighting.

After they finished their breakfast, Grey, Garen and Lux got up, Jarvan and Shyvana joined them.

Jarvan: so Grey is who's going to be fighting with us.

Shyvana: better than someone random, like that lust demon.

Ahri: hey!

Grey: uhmm Ahri, she was talking about Evelynn.

Ahri: (blush) oh... sorry.

Shyvana: it's ok.

They were surrounded by light and then vanished, the orb appeared in the middle of the hall but slightly bigger, in it were two teams, Demacia and the Shadow Isles.

They all sat around to watch the match but then two figures approached them.

???: I see the match is about to begin.

They turned around and to their surprise... it was Kindred.

Ahri: oh... what are you two doing here?

Lamb was about to answer but stopped when Wolf moved forward and stopped in front of Ezreal.

Wolf: we're here to ask Ezreal a question.

All colors left Ezreal's face and everyone looked at him in extreme worry.

Wolf: ... when was the last time you took a bath?

Ezreal: (shout) THE ARROW-wait... what?

Wolf exploded into laughter and returned besides Lamb, everyone looked at him wide eyed and Ezreal felt like his heart would jump right out of his ripcage.

Lamb: (sigh) sorry, but ever since he thought of this joke he's been using it on everyone, two summoners and a champion already fainted.

Ahri: that's... just mean.

Wolf: look who's talking, the fox that plays with people's emotions before killing them.

Nidalee: pfft-HAHAHAHA.

Ahri: says the guy who rips people apart with his mouth like a wild animal.

Wolf: at least I don't make them love struck idiots before taking their life essence, and stop doing that! it makes their souls too weak to pick the hunt.

Ahri: I'll kill anyway I want, who are you to complain.

Ahri and Wolf got into a intense staring contest.

Aki: p-please don't fight.

Lamb: yes, your better than this, Wolf.

Ezreal: plus the match already began.

They turned their attention back to the orb and saw that they were already moving.

Jarvan was with Lux, Shyvana went to the jungle, Grey and Garen were alone.

With Grey:

Grey went south, he saw the minions moving ahead and ready for battle.

After a while he saw the minions from the other team and they began battle.

He saw the champion with them was a woman, she had green skin, glowing eyes and a few spears from her back.

Grey's eyes were on the spears, their presence felt familiar, his eyes widen in realization.

Grey: "those... are souls"

He got over his shoked state just in time to dodge a spear coming for his head.

He got up and dashed clashing weapons with the woman, he looked at her eyes and saw that she knew what she had in her hands.

He jumped back and rolled away from another spear, he jumped at her with his sword and knife, he did good damage but she still held on.

Grey's shoulder was struck by a spear, he ignored the pain and struck her with his sword, and followed up with a strike from his knife, he brought back his knife and cut her near the throat, he grabbed her by the shoulder and stabbed her in with his sword.

He let her body fall and then pulled out the spear in his shoulder, normally he would gather the souls, but these were actual souls, not sovereignless souls.

He dropped the spear and went back to fight the minions, after he was done he drank from his Estus Flask and continued on.

He reached the turret and started attacking, he did good damage but then the woman from before appeared with another champion.

This one had a horse for it's lower body, he gave off green glow and had a spear in his hands.

Grey jumped back and hid in the bushes before he was spotted, he wasn't able to destroy the turret but it was too big of a risk.

Grey: summoner, send me back.

Summoner: is something wrong?

Grey: no, but I don't want to take my chances against two champions near their team's turret.

Summoner: good point.

A light circle surrounded him, and in a few seconds he was back in the base, surprisingly, Garen returned just after him.

They nod to each other and move together this time, then the most intense match Grey had since joining the Institute began.

 **With the others:**

Ahri, Aki, Ezreal, Katarina, Kindred and Nidalee watch the match, it lasted for more than an hour.

Ahri: come on Grey.

Nidalee: you can do it.

Ezreal: be careful Lux.

Katarina: kick their ass Garen!

At this point, both teams lost all their turrets, it was a matter of who would destroy the other one's crystal at this point.

Right now, Shyvana, Lux and Jarvan were protecting their team's crystal from the large amount of minions that piled up.

Grey and Garen are now attacking the enemy base, they were fighting the woman Grey fought at the beginning.

They almost finished her off but then the half horse man slammed into Garen and tackling him.

He was finished off by a star mace held by a black armor with red eyes.

Katarina: oh come on!

Aki: now Grey is on his own.

The saw Grey get pushed back by the woman, then a chained green cythe struck him sending him a few meters back.

The one who struck him was a weird creature with almost a skull shaped head that was coverd in green flames, he had the chained cythe in one hand and a green Lantern in the other.

Grey didn't have time to balance himself because he was stabbed in the back by the half horse man, he pulled his spear and let Grey's body fall.

Nidalee: no!

Ezreal: calm down, it might not be over yet.

Nidalee: what do you mean?

Ahri: just sit and watch, your in for a show.

 **In the match:**

The half horse man just pulled out his spear.

Half horse: ha! And he's supposed to be undead.

The others gathered around, the woman raised her hand and pointed at Grey, after a few seconds of nothing happening she started grunting.

Woman: somethings... wrong.

Black armor: what are you talking about?

Woman: I... can't take his soul.

Skull head: (laugh) amateur, watch and learn.

The one with a skull head raised his Lantern and pointed at Grey... only for nothing to happen.

Skull head: urghh (looks at Lantern) what's wrong with this thing.

Woman: not so easy, is it.

 **Grey POV:**

After the half horse killed me, I found myself in front of a statue of a wolf inside the abyss watchers temple.

In front of the statue was a floating flame, the soul of the blood of the wolf, this is basically how I've been using the power of a lord.

I stepped forward ready to activate it but then a strange sound caught my attention.

I looked at my side and saw that another statue was rising up from the ground, when it finished I could finally see what it looks like.

My eyes widen as I found myself looking at a statue of Gravelord Nito himself, he had his hand extended and opened as if offering something.

Then a white flame appeared in his hand, I knew it was a soul, but it took me a few seconds to realize who it belongs to.

Grey: that's... Nito's soul... the soul of death, but how..?

I didn't get an answer, the way I looked at it, I can activate it the same way I do to the blood of the wolf's soul, but should I?

I remembered that I was heavily outnumbered, and how important the match is, I had- no... I needed to kill all of them at once.

I reached with my hand and then the soul started floating towards me, when it entered my chest, words echoed in my head, and I knew who was talking.

Nito: spread death.

Third POV: with the others.

What was a few minutes for Grey was a few seconds for everyone else, most the enemy team was surrounding him and his friends were waiting, then Kindred spoke.

Wolf: (chuckle) can you feel it, little Lamb?

Lamb: indeed I do, dear Wolf.

Ezreal: uhmm... what are you talking about? And why do you look excited?

They were about to answer but then a blood freezing screech was heard, they all turned their attention to the orb.

In the match:

The screech was heard all over the rift, the enemy champions that surrounded Grey we're looking for the source.

Half horse: urghh, what's that noise.

Then pitch black smoke came out of the ground and started flowing into Grey's body.

Once it disappeared, his red cloak turned black and started giving off a weird glowing substance.

The sound stopped and Grey stood up, but he was twitching, like he was made of bones, he also dropped his knife.

He looked at the enemy champions without making a move but then dashed forward to the woman raising his sword.

He brought his sword down and the woman barley had enough time to dodge.

When she got up, she was grabbed in the face by Grey's hand, he raised her in the air, pulled back his sword, and stabbed her in the chest and letting her body tangle from the tip of his sword.

He threw her lifeless body away and found the other champions around him, he looked to be at a disadvantage.

But then he looked to be charging something, and with another screech, his body unleashed pitch black smoke unto his surroundings that covered the champions.

Half horse: you think some smoke is gonna- urghh.

The enemy champions started groaning and coughing, like their life was being chocked out of them, and then... they died and fell.

 **With the high summoners:**

The high summoners were watching the match with great interest, and when Grey unleashed the black smoke the grand summoner stood up, startling everyone around him.

Summoner1: is something wrong Grand summoner?

The Grand summoner didn't answer but kept looking at the match.

Grand summoner: "that power... Nito!... but how?"

Back in the match:

The enemy champions just died, Grey turned his attention to the enemy's crystal.

He made his way to it and started attacking, before any enemy champion respawned or recalled, he was able to destroy it.

Announcer: VICTORY, Demacia.

Grey remained motionless, he was surrounded by light and then found himself in a room with the summoners and other champions, which all of them were looking at him wide eyed.

His cloak returned to normal and he stopped twitching, he took deep breaths, but many questions were running through his mind.

What was that? How does he have Nito's soul? Was this what Kindred was talking about? And the most important question... how was he going to explain this to the others?


	24. Special interactions

**Grey jokes with Braum:**

Braum: (laugh) we fight together again.

Grey: (chuckle) as a dear friend once said, (raises sword) to your valour, my sword, and our victory together.

 **Annie taunt enemy Grey:**

Annie: hey Grey, will you be impressed if we beat you badly.

Grey: I... guess?

Annie: YAY! You heard him Tibbers, (serious voice) rip him to pieces.

 **Grey jokes with Jarvan:**

Grey: you know, you're father wasn't the first king I ever met.

Jarvan: really?!

Grey: yes... but the one I already met went mad with his obsession over dragons.

Jarvan: ...(slightly panic) I need to keep Shyvana away from my father!

 **Grey taunt Ezreal:**

Grey: there better not be a giant ball again.

Ezreal: oh come on, that doesn't happen much.

Grey: ... there's one there!

Ezreal: (turns around) WHERE?!?

Grey: (laugh).

Ezreal: ... you've been spending too much time with Ahri.

 **Lux jokes with Grey:**

Lux: hey Grey, did you see Garen?

Grey: no, why?

Lux: he went with Katarina, and I need to keep an eye on him because if their not just holding hands I'm telling.

Grey: ... if I ever date someone, I'm not telling you.

 **Grey jokes with allie Caitlyn and enemy Vi:**

Grey: I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your jop again.

Caitlyn: (sigh) well your better than Vi at least, she would have already started smashing.

Vi: (from distance) HEY!

 **Evelynn taunt Grey:**

Evelynn: your going to be mine soon enough.

Grey: there isn't any pain you can inflict that I already didn't experience.

Evelynn: that just makes me want you more~.

 **Aatrox taunt Grey:**

Aatrox: you look like a worthy host, to spread chaos.

Grey: only the weak, will let their weapon control them.

Aatrox: HAHAHA, then let us see if you are weak.

 **Zed taunt Grey:**

Grey: we should not be enemies, we abyss watchers fight in the dark and shadows as well.

Zed: if you truly fight in the shadows, then prove to me that you can be trusted.

 **Ahri taunt enemy Grey:**

Ahri: hey Grey, if you promise that you and I have lunch together alone, then I won't even touch you.

Grey: uhmm... I already made that promise to Nidalee earlier.

Ahri: I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU!!!

 **Nidalee joke with Grey:**

Nidalee: hey Grey~, I forgot to mention that it's mating season~.

Grey: (blush) I-I don't... Wait a minute, no it isn't.

Nidalee: (whisper) damn it! How did he know?

 **Grey attack enemy Garen:**

Garen: let's make this a fair duel between honorable warriors.

Grey: until one of us falls, my friend.

 **Ahri joke with Grey:**

Grey: so, remind me, how do you absorb life essence?

Ahri: oh, I can show you at the end of the match if you want?

Grey: suddenly I regret that there are no bonfires in this world.

 **Shyvana taunt enemy Grey:**

Shyvana: hope your ready, you already know the power that my kind holds.

Grey: curious, I've already heard legends of a crossbreed between man and dragon.

 **Ahri and Nidalee taunt enemy Grey:**

Ahri: alright Grey, who are you going to kill? And who do you want to kill you?

Grey: h-how am I suppose to choose with options like that!?!

Nidalee: he's right... who ever kills him first gets to sleep with him.

Ahri: deal!

Grey: don't I get a saying in this?

Ahri/Nidalee: No!

 **Ezreal jokes with Grey:**

Ezreal: so how does a human that was take by the Abyss looks like.

Grey: well... first I want you to imagine a scary creature from the Void and mix his body with that of a human and a bunch of black sludge.

Ezreal: ok.

Grey: alright... now triple how scary it looks.

 **Jhin taunt Grey:**

Jhin: you can say what you want, but I saw the way you fight, deep down, your as much of an artist as I am.

Grey: the worst part of what you said... is that your right.

 **Zoe jokes with Grey:**

Zoe: hey you! tall guy! your close to Ezreal, right?

Grey: yeah.

Zoe: good, now tell him to stop hanging out with Lux and tell him to hang out with me.

 **Zyra taunt enemy Grey:**

Zyra: I really don't want to do this, so why don't you just let my children play with you.

Grey: aren't most your children carnivores?

Zyra: (chuckle) exactly.

 **Warwick jokes with Grey:**

Grey: you know, we Abyss Watchers actually pray to a wolf.

Warwick: really?! (Chuckle) not a bad choice in religion.

 **Annie jokes with Grey:**

Annie: hey Grey, check out this trick.

Grey: Annie! Don't play with fire until you see the enemy champions.

 **Aurelion Sol taunt Grey:**

Aurelion Sol: from what I feel, your a being at the same level as me, so why do you take the form of a human?

Grey: I honestly don't know what your talking about.

Aurelion Sol: well you are just a hundred years old, so your basically a newborn.

 **Kled taunt Grey:**

Kled: that has to be the dumbest hat I have ever seen.

Grey: and that has to be the dumbest way of talking I have ever heard.

 **Grey jokes with Galio:**

Grey: you know, I fought a living statue once, well gargoyle to be exact.

Galio: really!? Did he put up a good fight.

Grey: well, considering he smashed my head into pieces with a flaming mace, ... pretty much, yeah.

 **Thresh taunt Grey:**

Thresh: just wait, I'll have your soul soon enough.

Grey: I honestly don't know what's more lost, the souls in your Lantern... or you.

 **Irelia taunt Grey:**

Irelia: whoever made your hat obviously didn't want people to think your a warrior.

Grey: neither whoever made your style of fighting, but you don't hear anyone complain about that, do you?

 **Grey attack enemy Ahri:**

Grey: I really don't want to hurt you.

Ahri: oh~ that's so sweet... just make sure I look good when I beat you.

 **Nidalee taunt enemy Grey:**

Nidalee: let's see who has the biggest fangs.

Grey: your definitely the most savage.

 **Kindred jokes with Grey:**

Lamb: you know, for someone who is basically another aspect of death, you certainly don't look like one.

Wolf: indeed little Lamb, maybe if he wore an armor of human skeletons.

Grey: ... did you actually say that.

 **Grey jokes with Wukong:**

Wukong: hey Grey, I want to race ya, but you don't have a cloud like me.

Grey: I also don't have the smell of a wet monkey.

 **Ezreal taunt Grey:**

Ezreal: hey, why do you always wear your hat?

Grey: hey! I love my hat.

Ezreal: how can you love your hat?

Grey: how can you love your goggles?

Ezreal: ... touché

 **(A/N Thank you so much, I hope you enjoyed this)**


	25. ch24: lost souls

**Third POV:**

Grey was walking towards the dinning hall, he had his team's champions behind them.

They didn't say a word, no one did After the match, he just made his way out and everyone followed him.

They've been stealing glances at him every now and then but still didn't talk, he entered the dining hall and he could feel everyone's eyes turn to him.

He ignored all that and went straight to the others and sat with them in their table, the others sat with them.

No one said anything, and Grey was the first to break the silence.

Grey: ok, I know what you'll say, so just say it.

Everyone but Kindred: WHAT WAS THAT?

Grey: (sigh)... honestly... I don't know.

Ahri: what do you mean you don't know?

Nidalee: Grey, that wasn't natural, Ahri told me something about blood and fire not smoke and death.

Ezreal: honestly that was something I expect of Kindred.

Grey: I... honestly don't know, anything your wondering I'm wondering too.

Wolf: it's quite simple, you became an aspect of death.

Grey: you... knew that would happen?

Lamb: knew, no... suspected it, yes.

Grey: you could have given me a little warning that I have Nito's soul!

Everyone was shocked at what he said.

Ahri: uhmm... Grey what do you mean?

Ezreal: whose Nito?

Nidalee: and why did you say you have his soul?

Grey: (heavy sigh)... at the beginning in my world, there wasn't anything but fog, no light, no dark, no life, and no death, but then there was fire, and then came opposites, warmth and cold, despair and hope, life and death, and of course... light and dark, then four great souls were created, the souls of Lords, one of those souls was the soul of death, it was given to Nito, the first of the dead, and somehow I have it.

Aki: how?

Ezreal: also, what about your own soul?

Grey: I still have it.

Garen: Grey what your saying doesn't make sense, how can you have more than one soul?

Grey: ...

Ahri: Grey, please tell us.

Nidalee: please.

Grey: because... I take souls.

Everyone went quiet, no knew what to say, or how to feel.

Ahri: w-what?

Nidalee: Grey... what are you talking about?

Grey: you heard me, I take souls, I have been since I became undead, it's not weird to have more than one soul in my world... in fact, I have around 500 thousand souls right now.

Everyone was speechless, they all had to double take on what Grey said, Grey felt someone tapping his shoulder, when he looked he found Kayle, she had a very serious expression in her face.

Kayle: Grey, the Grand summoner wants to see you, now!

Grey nods and stands up, before he left he looked at the others.

Grey: whatever you think of me now is up to you, I honestly didn't want to tell you like this, any of you.

Grey leaves and everyone is still in silence, but Ahri still looked at him in worry of what the grand summoner has for Grey.

 **Grand summoner(GS) POV:**

This is very disturbing, how the boy has Nito's power? I don't know, but I plan on getting answers.

Kayle arrived with the boy, thankfully it seems he came of his own free will.

GS: you are dismissed, Judicator.

Kayle nods and Leaves, none of the other high summoners spoke, I suspect it's because I never personally called for a champion before.

GS: do you know why you're here, champion?

The boy shakes his head, I don't know if he's either denying what happened or he truly doesn't know.

Nevertheless I motioned with my hand casting a spell, an orb appeared and showed what happened in the match, how he used Nito's power to kill almost the entire enemy team.

GS: you're here because of this, these are powers of the Aspect of death, like the Eternal hunters, how do you have them.

Grey: I'm... not exactly sure, in my world there's a being that could be considered the aspect of death, and somehow I have it's soul.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, how does he has Nito's soul? It vanished with him, I need to get answers.

GS: then do you mind if I apply a test of sorts?

Grey: a... test?

GS: it will be like the judgement, but you won't go through anything, I'll be trying to see what sort of power you posses.

Grey: ... very well.

I nod and start casting a spell, after a few seconds I find myself in an old temple, I knew I was inside the boy's mind, thankfully since he allowed me, It was quite easy to get in.

With me were two statues, one was a wolf and in front of it was a normal floating flame, I assume it was the boy's soul, the other one was more familiar, and the flame in it's hand was no stranger as well.

GS: this is... truly Nito's soul, but how?

I move forward and reach out to it, but then I find myself in an empty black void, I turn around and find myself face to face with the First of the dead himself... and truthfully he's as creepy as ever.

GS: Nito...

Nito: **brother of Gwyn...**

Honestly, I'm surprised he recognizes me after so long, specially with my ropes on, but I'm not here for a get together.

Nito: **you do not belong here.**

GS: neither do you, what is your soul doing inside the boy?

Nito: **that is for me to know...**

He raised his arm blade and aimed at me.

Nito: **... and for you to find out.**

He brought down his blade and when it connected I found myself back in my seat in the high summoners chambers, somehow Nito kicked me out of the boy's mind.

I looked at the boy, I knew both him and the high summoners were waiting for what I have to say, if I say something bad, they'll consider the boy a danger, possibly lock him away, but if I don't say anything, questions will haunt the boy.

GS: it seems you do have the powers of the Aspect of death, but thankfully their not threatening, however, you are allowed to use them only, and only in official matches, you cannot use them in friendly ones.

Grey: very well, am I dismissed?

I nod and the boy leaves, I bring my hand and start massaging my forehead, I knew trying to think of how this can make sense will give me a headache... maybe I should call Gragas and ask for his strongest ale.

 **Ahri POV few minutes earlier:**

Grey just left with Kayle to meet the grand summoner for whatever he wanted, and right now... we were just sitting.

No one knew what to say, me neither, what Grey told us about himself a while ago, it needs for you to take a lot in.

Ezreal: ... wow... just when you think you know someone.

I have to agree I didn't know that about Grey, it actually got me wondering if I know him at all, but... I remembered what we've been through... together.

 **Flash back:**

 _Grey: (takes hand shake) I'm Grey Ashnex... no 'I think?' This time?_

 **Flash back:**

 _Grey: I here promise in my honor as an abyss watcher that I will make sure you reach the Institute of war safe and sound as to repay you._

 **Flash back:**

 _Grey: I... was getting these for you(gives Ahri flowers)._

 **Flash back:**

 _Grey: (sigh) no, I guess not, (smile) you did great, you truly amazed me._

 **Flash back:**

 _Grey: it... looks good, it really suits you_.

 **Back to present:**

... what am I thinking!!! This is Grey for crying out loud! So He take souls and you know what?

Ahri: ... I don't care.

Everyone looked at me confused.

Lux: uhmm, what?

Ahri: you heard me, I don't care if he takes souls, he's still Grey, he's still my friend! And that doesn't change anything.

Jarvan: Ahri, I understand how you feel but taking souls is-

Nidalee: she's right.

We looked at her, and she gave me a smile.

Nidalee: taking souls or not, I know Grey is a good person, I mean Silver wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him.

The mentioned pup jumped on the table and barked smiling, properly happy that he was mentioned.

Ezreal: look, I know Grey is a good guy, but finding out that one of your friends take souls is a little overwhelming.

I couldn't argue with that, no matter how much i wanted to.

Wolf: you people are overreacting, it's not like he takes actual souls.

We all looked at Kindred both surprised because we forgot their here and confused of what they said.

Everyone but Kindred: what?

Lamb: your friend, Grey, takes sovereignless souls, not actual souls.

Lux: uhmm... excuse me, but what's the difference?

Wolf: urghh, mortals, always need us to explain everything.

Ezreal: then please explain.

Lamb: sovereignless souls are souls of those who've gone mad and lost their minds, they don't actually have minds at all.

Wolf: even we don't go after them, because like we said, their mindless, they just sit there making noises, no matter how many times we ask, they never choose between the arrow and the hunt.

Aki: I'm sorry, but I still don't exactly get it.

Lamb: think of souls as eggs.

Nidalee: eggs?

Lamb: yes, what's inside the egg Is the mind, we collect all the healthy full eggs.

Wolf: but sovereignless souls have nothing inside them, their just embty egg shells, their even useless to who they belong to.

Ezreal: so basically, Grey is doing clean up duty for you.

Lamb: a little, yes.

Ahri: see, Grey isn't even hurting anyone, (gets up) I don't know about you, but I'm going to wait for my friend.

Nidalee: (gets up) you're not going without me, come on Silver.

Silver jumped on her shoulder like he does to Grey, but then Aki, Ezreal and Luxstood up too.

Ahri: your coming too?

Ezreal: yeah, after what Kindred told us, I don't think Grey is doing anything bad.

Aki: they did say that sovereignless souls are even useless to who they belong to, so if anything he's helping out.

Ahri: (smile) thanks.

We left to the high summoners chamber, when we got there, we found Kayle waiting besides the entrance.

Ahri: Kayle? What are you doing here?

Kayle: oh! Hey, the Grand summoner wanted Grey In private...

Ezreal: you ok? You look tense.

Kayle: (sigh) I'll be honest... in all my time here at the Institute, I have never heard of the Grand summoner wanting to meet a champion personally, let alone this urgent to call them, and I have to admit, I'm a little worried for Grey.

Aki: I know I'm new and all, but he really never called for a champion before?

Kayle: not even once, and one time, we caught Evelynn trying to torment one of the high summoners, but he still didn't even seem to care.

We heard the door open and we saw Grey come out, I was the first to walk up to him.

Ahri: Grey! Is everything alright?

He looked at us shocked, I don't think he expected to see us.

Grey: oh! your here?

Nidalee: of course we are, why wouldn't we?

Grey: I-I just thought-

Ahri: it doesn't matter Grey, besides Kindred already told us the difference between sovereignless souls and normal ones, and we're your friends.

Ezreal: yeah man, we'll always have your back.

Grey: thank you, all of you.

Silver jumped and made his way to Grey's shoulder, once there he barked happily.

Kayle: so how did it go with the high summoners.

Grey: it went well I guess, the Grand summoner was just asking about my powers as a Gravelord.

Lux: Gravelord?

Grey: that's what I call them.

Aki: I'm glad everything went well.

Lux: yeah, now let's go back to everyone else.

Grey: sure.

We went back to the others and thankfully they smiled at Grey.

Jarvan: ah, Grey, did it go well?

Grey: yes.

Garen: I'm glad to hear that.

Grey: thank you.

We all sat down together and started talking.

Ezreal: hey Grey, I know this sounds rude but can you take normal souls.

Grey: yes, but I don't, to us undead it's like taking the humanity of another person, and most of the time it's the first sign of going hollow... hey Aki, can I ask you a question?

Aki: sure.

Grey: what do you know about the Grand summoner?

We all turned to her and she looked nervous from all the attention.

Aki: w-well... I don't think anyone knows much about him.

Grey: what do you mean?

Aki: one day, he just appeared out of nowhere, no one even knows what nation he belongs to, then he offered to the leaders of Runeterra peace through creating the Institute, on the condition that he leads it.

Grey: what do you already know about him?

Aki: well... he's old, reeaally old, they say he's the most powerful sorcerer on all of Runeterra, and I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it's true, he's the one who created the summoners rift and most of the spells we summoners use, if it weren't for him, the Institute wouldn't even exist.

Grey: so Runeterra owes him for the peace it has.

Katarina: I got to give that old man some credit here.

Aki: why are you asking about him?

Grey: well, when he asked about my new powers, he seemed... nervous, but it could have been my imagination.

 **Third POV somewhere in the Institute:**

The Grand summoner just entered his quarters after excusing himself, he had a lot to think of.

He moved to the fire place and sat in one of the chairs in front of it, letting a heavy sigh he removed his hood.

GS: if he has Nito's power, does that mean he has their powers as well, the Witch... and the sorcerer, but when I entered his mind, I felt... familiar... could he be... the sealed child? But... that would also mean... that he's the embers left by lords long past... (chuckle) dear Ciaran, it seems I will be able to fulfill the promise I made for you after all.

 **(P/N hello** **there, my name is Patches... unbreakable Patches, the normal author can't talk to you right now, someone... accidentally kicked him off a cliff (sinister chuckle) but enough about that, he said thank you for reading this, and now I need to leave, because apparently the author managed to get out of that hole I kick- I-I mean someone kicked him in, and he somehow found a bastard sword, so I'll be running for my life now, goodbye)**


	26. ch25: blast from the past

**(A/N: this chapter is committed to the good memory of slave knight Gael, may his soul finally find a place were it belongs and can rest in peace)**

 **Ahri POV:**

I woke up next morning after the whole incident with Grey, thankfully no one judged him, I guess Kindred's explanation helped.

The Grey plushy was in my hands, I think I'm developing a habit of sleeping with it, well if I am, I'm not complaining.

I got out of bed and went through my morning routine, when I was done showering and dressing up, I got out to the living room and saw Grey asleep on the couch with Silver on top of him.

I kinda feel bad that he sleeps there, he can sleep in my bed anytime he wants, but then there's Nidalee, maybe we can work something out?

Speaking of her, she just got out of her room, we looked at each other, but without any hostility.

Nidalee: good morning.

Ahri: yeah, morning.

Nidalee: (looks at Grey) he doesn't usually wakes up early, does he?

Ahri: not really, usually I'm who wakes him up.

Nidalee: listen... how about we try to get along? For Grey at least?

Ahri: actually I was thinking of talking about that to you, so how about less fighting from now on?

Nidalee: alright... so how do we wake him up?

I can feel an almost evil smirk appear on my lips, I walk slowly to Grey, gently lift up Silver and set him on the table and bring my mouth to Grey's ear.

Ahri: hey Grey?

Grey: (groan)

Ahri: do you mind telling me why you're sleeping on top of me while your hands are on my breasts?

Grey: wait... (gets up in panic) WHAT!?!

I burst out laughing and Nidalee starts holding her mouth trying not to laugh but failing, Grey slightly glares at me and then starts massaging his forehead.

Grey: (grunt) can you not wake me up like that?

Ahri: oh come on, where's the fun in the that?

Nidalee: I have to admit, it is hilarious.

Grey: so let me get this straight, you two get along great when it's about teasing me?

We looked at each other and then back at him while answering at the same time.

Ahri/Nidalee: pretty much, yeah.

Grey: great... (sigh) I'll be taking a shower.

Nidalee: hey, why don't I make breakfast today?

Grey/Ahri: really?

Nidalee: yeah, I learned how to cook a few things in the jungle.

Grey: well I guess having a meal cooked by a friend once in a while isn't bad.

Ahri: yeah, it could be a good change.

Nidalee: alright, I'll start now.

Nidalee went to the kitchen and Grey went to take a shower, I sat on the couch and looked at Silver, he woke up and started looking around, probably looking for Grey, he jumped down and started running around.

I turned the TV on and started flipping through channels, a few minutes later, Grey showed up and started putting back his armor, when he wore his hat, he started looking around for something.

Grey: hey Ahri, have you seen my pledge.

I was about to answer but then heard a muffled bark, he looked down and saw Silver holding his pledge in his mouth, Grey took it and pat Silver's head.

Grey: thanks boy.

Silver: (barks happily)

Grey sits down besides me and a few minutes later, Nidalee calls telling us that breakfast is ready.

We entered the kitchen and saw she cooked some meat with eggs, we all sat down and started eating after giving Silver his own food, I have to admit, peaceful moments like these with friends are great, even if I prefer that it was just me and Grey.

Grey: this is great Nidalee.

Nidalee: (blush slightly) thanks.

Ahri: we should let you cook more.

Grey: oh right! Nidalee, you have your first match today in the evening, while me and Ahri are free.

Nidalee: official or normal?

Grey: normal.

We finished our breakfast and sat down together on the couch, I turned on the TV and Grey started asking questions about it, it was like a child learning a new thing and I admit it was cute how he confused some of the shows to be real.

We stayed together until lunch time, we went to the dinning hall and found Aki, Ezreal, Lux and Garen together.

Lux: hey guys, where were you this morning?

Grey: in our room, we decided to make breakfast instead of taking some.

Garen: ah, it is good to have a home cooked meal once In a while.

Ahri: so anything going on today?

Ezreal: not really.

Grey: hey Garen, where's Katarina?

Garen: she got a jop from Swain.

We sat around and started talking, until someone came in and started talking In a dramatic manner.

???: I have finally found you!

We looked at the man that talked, and except Grey and Nidalee, everyone's eyes widen, including mine, because even as a fox In Ionia I heard of this man.

He was a man wearing short white robes with gold trimming, he had a robotic arm and leg, and two guns strapped to his wrist, one being a short one and the other a long one, but what made us recognize him was the mask, he was wearing a face shaped mask with a slight smile on the lips.

Apparently he was here for Grey, he stood up and faced the man, I was really worried about what could happen.

Grey: can I help you?

???: I just wanted to meet you, ever since I saw you fight in the rift I was happy to see that there was another artist like me.

Grey: artist?

???: oh where are my manners? (Bows while extending arms) my name is Khada Jhin, the virtuoso, and you and I are artist in the same profession.

Grey: and that is?

Jhin: to make beautiful art, with the blood of others.

I can see that both Grey and Nidalee understood that Jhin was a psycho.

Jhin: I saw your matches, the way you gracefully move with your sword and knife and kill in such an elegant way, and I guess you have the same problem of wishing blood would come In a different color?

He was getting annoying, and I was mad that he was comparing Grey to himself, I was hoping Grey would tell him to leave now.

Grey: your right Jhin, it is annoying that blood comes only in one color.

Ha! Serves that bas- wait what!?!

We all looked at Grey slightly shocked, but he continued.

Grey: but that's were we true artists come in, we will show the world that even with blood coming In one color, we can still make the most beautiful art.

Everyone was silent, I don't think anyone expected that, then Jhin exploded into laughter.

Jhin: HAHAHA, I knew it! I just knew you were an artist like me, I really hope we can meet in the rift.

Jhin walks away and Grey sits down.

Ahri: uhmm... Grey, what was that?

Lux: why were you nice to him?

Ezreal: and how did you know what to say?

Nidalee: yes, even I can tell the guy was nothing but a psychopath.

Grey: (heavy sigh) because as much as I hate to admit, there was a point in my life where I was exactly like Jhin.

Garen: please tell me your joking.

Grey: (shakes head) it was after what happened to the Abyss watchers.

We all looked at him in sympathy, I already told the others about it and I guess he already told Nidalee.

Ahri: Grey...

Grey: After that happened... I went on a rampage, I started going around killing anything that I didn't consider human, either they were evil or not, and I did it all with a big smile on my face, it was the closest I ever got to going hollow, but thankfully... I was saved.

We looked at him with full attention.

Ezreal: saved? By who?

Grey: the red hood, as I call him.

Aki: can you tell us what happened?

Grey: (chuckle) sure.

We all got closer listening to the story and Grey began telling it.

 **Third POV: flash back.**

Grey was in a forest surrounded by three dark wraiths, he was bleeding badly and on one knee.

Grey: (heavy breathing) is that (grunt) the best you got.

The dark wraiths were getting closer, Grey fell on his side having lost a lot of blood and taking a lot of damage.

One of the dark wraiths stood in front of him, all Grey can do is watch as it raised its sword ready to bring it down.

But before he got the chance, someone dashed forward and sliced off the dark wraith's head.

Grey looked and saw a hooded red cape, the cape moved in a way that made it look like a pair of wings.

The person the cape belonged to had an old armor, and an old looking sword with an almost dull end.

Grey saw that he made quick work of the other two dark wraiths, but then he passed out.

When he woke up, he found himself in front of a campfire with a pot cooking on top of it, he saw the person who saved him a few feet from the pot.

Grey: where... am I?

Red hood: ah... your awake.

The man looked up at Grey who sat up, Grey was able to see his face under the hood, he saw it was an elderly man with a long white beard, he also had a scar over his left eye.

Red hood: relax, I'm just making some Estus soup, now what was a young man like you doing in the jungle?

Grey: killing dark wraiths.

Red hood: and why were you alone?

Grey then told the man of what happened, and why he wants to just kill dark wraiths, after he was done, the man stroked his beard in thought.

Red hood: no offense, but to me it seems your just trying to fail.

Grey: what?

Red hood: After what happened, you just went on a rampage, what about being an Abyss watcher?

Grey: there are no more Abyss watchers.

Red hood: then who am I speaking to now?

Grey: I'm... Grey Ashnex.

Red hood: and what are you, Grey Ashnex?

Grey: I'm... an Abyss watcher.

The man hummed in confirmation, he got a bowl, filled it with Estus soup, and gave it Grey.

Red hood: your friends might be gone, but their legacy lives inside you, don't waste it on pity revenge.

Grey took the bowl and looked at it, he knew this man was right, he drank his Estus soup, and sat quietly thinking for a few minutes.

Grey: hey... thank you.

Red hood: (chuckle) your welcome young man.

Grey: what's your name?

Red hood: my name... is Gael.

 **Third POV: end of flash back.**

Grey: next morning, we went our separate ways and I got back to the abyss watchers temple, I never heard from him since.

Lux: wow, so Gael saved you.

Grey: from both the dark wraiths and going hollow.

It was a little after noon when Grey finished his story, he felt someone tapping his shoulder, when he looked he found Kayle.

Grey: please tell me your here to just join us for lunch.

Kayle: (shakes head) I'm sorry, but at least your not in trouble this time.

Grey: (sigh) well let's see what they want this time.

Grey got up and went with Kayle to the high summoners chambers, when he reached there, Kayle motioned for him to come in alone.

When he entered, he made his presence known.

Grey: you called for me?

Summoner1: yes, there is a matter we need you to resolve.

Summoner2: we sensed strange energy from the forest near the mother lands outside of the Institute.

Grey: and why are you sending me personally?

Summoner3: because what we felt is similar to what we sensed when you came into our world.

Grey: (eyes widen) you... think it's from my world?

Summoner4: which is why we're sending you, if it's hostile, then you would know how to deal with it.

Grey: very well, I'll leave as soon as I can.

Summoner1: much appreciated.

Grey takes his leave and sees Kayle, he waves at her and continued his way.

He made it to his friends and they looked at him.

Lux: so what is it this time?

Grey: another mission apparently, one that can't wait.

Nidalee: so you won't be around to see my match?

Grey: I'm really sorry Nidalee, but they think it's something from my world, you saw Vordt, we can't really ignore something like this, but I promise to make it up to you.

Nidalee: thanks.

Nidalee was a little depressed, that's when Ahri decided to step in to cheer her up.

Ahri: hey, don't worry, I'll be here to watch your match.

Nidalee: (smile) thanks Ahri.

They heard a bark and saw Silver at their feet.

Grey: (chuckle) and Silver too, can't forget him.

Nidalee: no, I can't, but aren't you taking him with you?

Grey: (shakes head) no, too dangerous, but I should be back before midnight.

Ezreal: wait, where are you going?

Grey: the forest around the city outside the Institute.

Garen: well, good luck my friend.

Grey: thank you, and good luck to you Nidalee with your match.

Nidalee: thanks.

Grey: (looks at Silver) listen to Ahri and Nidalee while I'm gone, okay?

Silver: (barks of confirmation)

Grey takes his leave making his way to the gates of the Institute, when he made it out, he went to through the city making to it's edge and getting into it's forest when the sun started setting.

 **Grey POV:**

I have been searching the forest for a few hours now, the sun had set a long time ago, and the moon was high in the sky.

Grey: well, I didn't find anything yet, so it's either hiding, or I'm dealing with a mimic, I sure hope not, I really hate those things, and I'm going to be late for Nidalee's match now.

I decided to search for only a little longer and then return so that I can hopefully still make it to see her match.

After a few minutes, the clouds covered the moon making it darker, I was about to just return.

But then I jumped and rolled away from something that was about to strike my head.

It was a staff, I saw a few leaves sliced which means there's a blade at the end, I pulled my sword and knife ready for battle.

Because of the dark area I couldn't see who attacked me, but I can make their outline.

They raised their staff again and brought it down, I rolled out of the way and jumped for a slash.

Only for them to jump back, I anchored my knife to help me with another slash only for them to roll away.

I jumped back and we both dashed forward and clashed weapons into a lock down, i still couldn't see them.

???: (proudly) how do you expect to beat me, when you don't even praise the Sun?

Grey: wait... praise the sun!?!

???: that voice!?!

We both jumped back, the clouds move away from the moon... and I couldn't believe who I was looking at.

It was a man with almost my hight, he was wearing a full silver armor, the helmet had a pair of wings like horns, and on his back was a short cape, in his hands was a black helbard, but what truly surprised me was that I knew who it was.(A/N: if you couldn't tell, it's the silver knight set with the black Knight helbard)

Grey: Brite?

Brite: Grey?

We both lowered our weapons after recognizing the other one, next thing I knew, I was brought into a back crushing hug.

Brite: HAHAHA, oh Grey it is you, I'm so glad to see you, (let's go) what happened to you? You've been gone for weeks! (Looks around) what is this place, (raises finger) and the most important question... (looks at Grey) did you finally start praising the Sun?

Grey: no.

Brite: well you will soon, now where are we?

Grey: (sigh) this is going to need a little explaining.

I started telling him where we are, about this world, and joining the Institute, but I left out being a lord of cinder, because I don't know how he'll react to that.

Brite: so... we're in a different world?

Grey: yes.

Brite: and this Institute preserve peace through champions?

Grey: that's right.

Brite: and you joined because you found a reason to fight for?

Grey: exactly.

He hummed in thought while scratching the chin of his helmet.

Brite: well... I have a request.

Grey: what is it?

I think he'll ask if they can send him back, come to think of it, I didn't even bother to see if they can after I decided to stay here.

Brite: (proudly) I would like to join this glorious League of legends you spoke of.

Grey: ... what?


	27. ch26: old friends

**Third POV:**

Ahri, Aki, Ezreal, Lux and Garen were all sitting together watching Nidalee's match, Silver was besides them sitting on the table too.

They were really impressed how she dominated the jungle area, the enemy team didn't have much room to move around.

After nearly thirty minutes, the match was over with Nidalee's team as the winner.

They saw her approach after a few minutes of the end of the match.

Ahri: Nidalee you were great.

Nidalee: thanks.

Lux: if I ever went against you, I'm staying away from the jungle.

Aki: y-yeah, the only other champion this good in the jungle is Rengar.

Nidalee: wait, the Vastayan hunter?

Aki: you know him?

Nidalee: yes, we met in the jungle, he almost took my arm as a 'trophy' I think he called it.

Aki: y-yeah, he's known to do that.

Ahri: Vastayan? Isn't that what I am?

Ezreal: a little yeah, Vastayan are people who are between animals and humans.

Ahri: so... since I turned from fox to Vastayan, do you think I can turn fully human?

Garen: why would you ask?

Ahri: well... I have to admit, I'm not exactly proud of my animal side.

Aki: why?

Ahri: just look, (pulls tails and move ears) I have nine tails, and a pair of fox ears, I don't think there's anything out there that looks like me, maybe I'll be prettier without them?

Nidalee: ... that's stupid.

Ahri: what?

Nidalee: your tails and ears just make you all the more special, and besides, did Grey ever get bothered with them.

Ahri was about to respond, but she realized that the only time Grey mentioned her ears and tails was when they met, he never really cared that they were there, then something Zyra said rang in her mind.

 **Flash back:**

Zyra: he doesn't care about what my children look like, he simply enjoys being surrounded by life, wither it be my children or people, he truly doesn't care, that's why he's different, he treats every living being the same way.

 **Flash back end:**

She realized she was right, Grey doesn't care, to him, she isn't some Vastayan or a fox, to him, she's Ahri.

Ahri: thanks, I guess your right.

Nidalee: no problem, so when do you think Grey is gonna come back?

Ahri: he said it should be before midnight.

Lux: do you think he's okay?

Ezreal: if it was anyone else, I would say that I'm not sure, but this is Grey so yeah I bet he is.

Ahri: what do you think is taking him so lo-

She was cut off by someone bursting the doors open, everyone in the dinning hall turned and saw a man with silver armor with a black helbard on his back at the entrance, he started talking In a loud and proud voice.

Brite: aha, so this is the Institute of war.

Everyone looked at him in confusion, they were even more confused when Grey appeared besides the man.

Grey: can you not yell for two minutes?

Brite: actually, it's been two minutes since I yelled the last time.

Grey: you know what I meant, (sigh) let's go.

They made their way through the dinning hall, he saw his friends and waved at their direction.

He passed the dinning hall and everyone was still a little off.

Ahri: uhmm... what just happened?

Nidalee: I'm... not sure, I know Grey came back but I don't know about the other guy.

Grey and Brite had just reached the high summoners chambers, before they enter Grey turned to Brite.

Grey: alright, try to make a good first impression.

Brite: got it.

Grey turned and opened the gates, they both got inside and they high summoners looked at them.

Thanks to his hood, no one saw the Grand summoner's eyes widen upon seeing the silver knight.

Summoner1: welcome back Abyss watcher, how did your mission go?

Grey: it was well, I found what appeared from my world, it's a friend of mine, this is-

Grey was cut off when Brite walked in front of him and started motioning with his hands.

Brite: (proudly) great leaders of the Institute of war, I come to you in the hopes of becoming a champion, fighting with honor and with the hope to be able to teach some of your champions (raises hands diagonally) to praise the sun.

All the high summoners looked a little taken back by the brief introduction while Grey shook his head in disappointment.

Meanwhile, the Grand summoner had to bring his hand to his mouth to stop his chuckling from being heard.

He was quite used to the antics of the warriors of sunlight, he always found it amusing how cheerful and proud they are.

Grey walked forward and broke the silence.

Grey: if you want proof of his fighting capabilities, then I can vouch for him that he is a good fighter.

Summoner2: u-uhmm... very well, he will have his judgment tomorrow, for now you can rest, the Judicator will show you you're temporary quarters.

They both nod and get out to find Kayle waiting for them.

Kayle: hello Grey, another new champion?

Grey: yes.

Kayle: well, follow me.

They both followed her and she showed them a door.

Kayle: this will be his temporary quarters, if he becomes a champion, he will be given a new one.

Grey: thank you Kayle.

Kayle nods and takes her leave, Grey motioned for Brite to follow him and they started making their way towards the dinning hall.

Grey saw his friends, him and Brite joined them.

Grey: hey everyone.

Ahri: hi Grey, welcome back.

Grey: yeah, how was your match Nidalee?

Nidalee: pretty good, we managed to win.

Grey: great, sorry I wasn't there to see it.

Nidalee: don't worry about it.

Garen: whose this with you Grey?

Grey: oh, everyone, meet an old friend of mine.

Brite: greetings, (proudly) I am Brite of Astora, a mighty warrior of sunlight, it is an honor to meet friends of Grey.

Grey: Brite came from my world.

Ezreal: really?

Grey: yeah.

Lux: wow, now we have two people from a different world.

Grey: yes, anyway, Brite, there are a few things about this world that you should know.

Brite: really? Like what?

Grey: for starters, there's no bonfires in this world.

Brite: no bonfires... so that means if I die-

Grey: you die for good.

Brite: well... at least I don't have to worry about going hollow anymore.

Grey: that's right, also there's no age of fire or abyss.

Brite: alright, anything else?

Grey was about to end the conversation, but then Ahri spoke.

Ahri: oh right! Grey also became a lord of cinder.

Brite: WHAT!!!

Everyone but Grey was taken back by the reaction, they were even more surprised when Brite stood up and bowed down on one knee.

Brite: m-my lord! I-I-I had no idea, i-

Grey: stop! Stop! Stop! No formalities, stand up, now! Being a lord of cinder doesn't change anything.

Brite: (stand up) what do you mean 'doesn't change anything'!?

Grey: in this world, a lord of cinder doesn't mean anything.

Brite: but in our world it means EVERYTHING!

Grey: but we're not in our world, so there's no reason for you to treat me like a god.

Brite: (sigh) you might as well be one... so do you mind introducing your friends?

Grey: sure, (motione with hands) this is Ahri, Aki, Ezreal, Lux, Garen and Nidalee.

He motioned everyone with their names, when he was done he heard a little bark, he looked down and saw Silver, he picked him up and sat him on his shoulder.

Grey: oh yeah, and this is Silver.

Silver barked while Brite looked at him for a few seconds then turned back to Grey.

Brite: aren't you taking this whole following Artorias's footsteps a little too seriously?

Grey: I found him in the jungle injured, I didn't go to some pet store and buy him idiot.

Brite: still...

Grey: urghh, whatever, how about we call it a night, I need to talk to you after your judgement.

Brite: alright.

Grey: night everyone.

Aki, Ezreal, Lux and Garen said their goodnight, and Ahri, Grey, Nidalee and Brite left for their rooms.

On the way to their room, Ahri and Nidalee looked at each other and nod, they reached their room and entered.

Grey: well, I guess it's good night.

Ahri: actually Grey, we talked about it, and you'll be sleeping with me tonight.

Grey: wait... really?

Nidalee: yes from now on you'll be spending a night with one of us, and the next night with the other.

Grey: well... a bed is definitely better than the couch, sure, why not.

Nidalee: alright, Silver will be with me then, come on boy.

Silver jumped and landed on her arms.

Nidalee: before I go... why are you covering you're face?

Grey: what?

Ahri: you're covering you're face again Grey.

Grey: oh... sorry it's a habit.

Grey took off his armor and went with Ahri to the room.

He laid in bed with her and both of them took their sides, they both smiled at the familiar feeling of sleeping in the same bed, it was welcoming.

Next morning came and boh got up and went through their morning routine, once they got out, they found Nidalee sitting on the couch with Silver on her lab.

Grey: good morning, were you awake for long.

Nidalee: (shakes head) no, maybe fifteen minutes at most.

Grey: well, let's go get breakfast, I want to talk to Brite.

Ahri: what do you want to talk about?

Grey: things about our world.

They left their room to the dinning hall, and on their way a familiar girl ran up to them.

Annie: hey Grey!

He turned around and smiled at the sight of a happy Annie.

Grey: good morning Annie, how have you and Tibbers been.

Annie: we've been great, thanks, is Silver with you?

The mentioned pup popped out of Grey's shoulder, he jumped down and started circling Annie as she laughed.

Grey: do you want to join us for breakfast?

Annie: sure.

They all left together and in the entrance of the dinning hall they met with Brite.

Grey: morning Brite.

Brite: yes it is such a good and sunny morning indeed.

Grey: so when is your judgement?

As of on cue, Kayle walked up to them.

Kayle: that would be now.

Brite: alright, now let's go so I can enjoy this morning where the beautiful sun shines.

Kayle raised an eye brow and Brite walked past her, she looked at Grey who sighed.

Grey: I apologize in advance for any headaches he may cause you.

Kayle just Nods and goes after Brite, the others enter the dinning hall and find Aki sitting by herself, they grabbed their food and joined her.

Ahri: morning Aki.

Aki: huh! O-oh, good morning.

Grey: so where's everyone else?

Aki: well, from what I know, Ezreal is with Nasus studying the crown and sword you two brought back, and Lux and Garen are helping their family with some meeting for noble families.

Grey: well, alright.

Nidalee: hey Grey, aren't you going to wait for Brite?

Grey: no, trust me, if anyone can get through the judgement, it's Brite.

They decided to listen to him and after fifteen minutes, Brite showed up and sat with them.

Grey: so how did go?

Brite: urghh... well I'm going to have a headache for a while because of the judgement, but I made it.

Grey: good to hear.

Annie: hi mister, I'm Annie, the dark child and this is Tibbers.

Brite: well it's a pleasure to meet you young lady, I'm Brite, the warrior of sunlight.

Brite took off his helmet and they saw he looked to be Grey's age, he had short spiky hair like Garen but blonde and had green eyes.

Brite: so Grey, what did you want to talk about?

Grey: I want to know how our world has been doing.

Brite: what do you want to know?

Grey: can you tell me the state of Farron keep?

Brite: well... since you vanished, the number of monsters increased, but lately, forests started surrounding it, so nothing was able to get out.

Grey: that's relieving, what's in Farron keep should stay there, so anything else?

Brite: nothing major happened, but I did hear that Vordt vanished a few days ago.

Grey: oh... about the Vile watchdog, you see he showed up here.

Brite: really?! Where is he?

Grey: we... killed him.

Brite: you... killed Vordt?

Grey: he was corrupted by the Abyss.

Brite: ... when the Dancer finds out she is definitely coming for your head.

Grey: I know.

Brite: so what have you been up to?

Grey started telling Brite what he's been through since appearing in this world.

How he met Ahri, becoming a lord of cinder, meeting other friends, and his adventures with them.

 **Somewhere else:**

A figure walks up to a cliff, the figure become more visible to show... Grey?

Grey stops at the edge of the cliff, then dark flames start rising from it, Grey takes a step back but not too far before a giant dark hand appeared from the pit and grabs him while pulling him in.

When he wakes up he is in a land surrounded by darkness, he gets up and start hearing loud thumping noises.

He looked up and saw a giant monster walking towards him, it was shrouded by darkness but he can make out his outline.

It was walking on two, had giant antlers, and many glowing red eyes, in his right hand was a staff with an axe like end, his left hand was enormous, almost bigger then the rest of the body.

Grey stood up and got ready for battle, the monster roared and brought down its left hand wanting to crush Grey with its size.

Grey jumped back before the hand smashed him and attacked, however the beast brought back it's giant hand to block the attack.

Grey's attack didn't do any damage, the monster brought out his hand striking Grey and sending him back.

Grey stood up and jumped back, just in time to avoid the monster's giant hand again, but the monster charged striking Grey with its antlers sending him to the air.

While he was in the air, monster brought back it's giant hand and delivered a big strike on Grey.

Grey landed with a lot of damage and unable to move, the monster made his way to him and raised his hand to deliver the finishing blow... but then... the monster talked.

Monster: **humans... such Vile creatures**.

The monster roared and brought down its hand finishing Grey.

???: NOOOOOO!

A woman shot up from the nightmare she was having, she found herself sitting on a tree branch, obviously taking a nap.

She was wearing a helmet with a cage like visor, dark silver armor on her chest, shoulders, forearms and legs.

She was wearing a black bodysuit under the armor and connect to the helmet was a blue rope and a wedding gown.

On her wrist was a couple of swords, one red and the other dark purple, she stood up and held the side of her head.

???: that damn dream again.

???: excuse me, Dancer.

The Dancer turned around and saw who was talking to her, it was a priest.

Dancer: what do you want?

He already seemed nervous, and the hostility in her voice did not help.

Priest: u-uhmm... P-Pontiff Sulyvahn wants to see you.

She huffed and walked past the priest, she made her way to a church and got in.

Inside the church was a lot of wooden chairs lined up, she walked past them to the middle of the church.

Over there was a man waiting for her, he turned around and she saw him clearly.

He was a very tall man, he wore white robes with black ones underneath it, he was holding a sword in each hand.

One sword was a big golden one with engravings, the others was a slim blue one.

He was wearing an almost mirror like visor with a crown on top of his head.

Dancer: you called for me, Sulyvahn?

Sulyvahn: yes.

Sulyvahn started pacing back and forth while talking to the Dancer.

Sulyvahn: your here so I can talk about your actions lately.

Dancer: what actions?

Sulyvahn: you know what I'm talking about, ever since he vanished you've got more hostile, easily distracted and worst you've been neglecting your duties.

Dancer: I haven't been neglecting my du-

Sulyvahn: DO YOU TAKE ME FOR A FOOL? I know you've been using those scouting missions as an excuse to search for him, and with Vordt now missing too I can't allow that anymore.

Dancer: so are you going to kick me out?

Sulyvahn: ... no, you are too valuable for that, so why don't we stop beating around the bush.

Dancer: what are you talking about?

Sulyvahn: I want you to go and search for them and bring them back.

Dancer: which one are you talking about?

Sulyvahn: both, Vordt (look at dancer)... and Grey.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to comment in any way you want)**


	28. ch27: history

**Third POV:**

Ahri, Aki, Annie, Brite, Grey and Nidalee were all sitting together, it was almost lunch time and Grey just finished telling how he became a lord of cinder.

Brite: so... the Abyss watchers were already chosen, but they never told you, and since you Abyss watchers almost share the same soul you became a lord yourself.

Grey: that's right.

Brite: well that explains why someone like you is a lord of cinder.

Grey: what's that suppose to mean!?

Annie: hey Grey, can we go play in the garden?

Grey: well... alright, I guess it's been a while since I've been there.

Ahri: mind if I join?

Nidalee: I would like to see more nature.

Grey: sure, be my guest.

Ahri: what about you Aki?

Aki: s-sorry, but I have a match to play.

Ahri: oh, okay.

Brite: I would love to join you.

Grey: alright, Silver! Come on.

Silver runs to Grey and Jumps on his shoulder, Grey, Ahri, Nidalee, Annie and Brite leave the dinning hall and go to the garden.

Once inside, Annie started running around, Silver jumped off Grey's shoulder and started following her.

Brite: ah this place is truly beautiful, green plants, and so much sunlight, where I can do what I love.

Nidalee: and that is?

Grey: (whisper) don't ask him!

Brite: (raises hands diagonally) to praise the sun!

Grey: (sigh) can you not do that for five minutes?

Brite: at least I can do that, where's your old wolf of farron now?

Nidalee: uhmm, what's he talking about?

Grey: (sigh) we abyss watchers pray to the old wolf of Farron, and since he's always resting in Farron keep, I can't do that anymore.

Brite: while even in a different world, the glorious sun shines, so I can praise it whenever I want.

Zyra: you just keep getting interesting people, don't you?

Grey turned around and saw Zyra appearing from deep in the garden.

Grey: hello Zyra, how are you today?

Zyra: good I suppose, and whose with you now.

Grey: this is Brite, an old friend from my world.

Brite: it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am.

Zyra: I suppose.

Ahri: hey Grey, since you can't prey to the old wolf of Farron, why don't you pray to something else, like a fox?

Nidalee: a fox?

Grey: I will not pray to a fox.

Ahri: (frown) and what's wrong with a fox?

Grey: n-no, there's nothing wrong with a fox, i-it's just that we Abyss watchers pray to a wolf, if I pray to a fox that means I give up on being an Abyss watcher.

Ahri: sure.

Grey: no, really Ahri.

Ahri: fine.

Zyra: so what are you doing here today?

Grey: just hanging out, I hope you don't mind.

Zyra: just don't hurt my children, and everything should be fine.

Grey nods and goes to sit around, Ahri and Brite join him while Nidalee and Zyra went after Annie and Silver.

They spend about an hour there, and they decided to leave for lunch, it's a little after noon when they leave.

When they enter the dinning hall, they find a table to eat in, after a few minutes, Aki joins them looking slum.

Ahri: hi Aki, how did it go?

Aki: not great, we lost.

Ahri: I'm sorry to hear that, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll win next time.

Aki: thanks Ahri.

Ezreal: hey everyone.

They saw Ezreal walk up to them and sit besides them.

Grey: hey Ezreal, how have you been?

Ezreal: great, that Irithyll long sword is really amazing.

Brite: wait, how do you have an Irithyll long sword?

Grey: an outrider knight showed up a couple of weeks ago and we beated it.

Brite: really, what happened?

Grey starts telling the story of how he and Ezreal went to the tomb while they ate lunch.

The kept talking into the sun began to set, then they were joined by Jarvan and Shyvana.

Grey: ah, good to see again, Jarvan, Shyvana.

Jarvan: likewise, Grey.

Grey: Brite, this is Prince Jarvan IV, and this is Shyvana, Jarvan, Shyvana this is Brite, a friend from my world.

Jarvan: ah yes, Garen and Lux mentioned another person from your world.

Brite: it is a pleasure to meet you your majesty.

Jarvan: please no formalities.

Brite: (proudly) modesty is a true sign of respect, I truly am glad to meet you.

Shyvana: do you have to raise your voice?

Grey: actually, I didn't expect you Shyvana to get along with him, and I mean specifically you.

Shyvana: wait, me? Why?

Grey: because between the four knights of Gwyn, while we Abyss watchers favor Artorias the abysswalker, the warriors of sunlight and silver knights favor-

Brite: (proudly) the great Ornstien the dragonslayer, (looks at Grey) who is far better than Artorias.

Shyvana: (narrow eyes) dragonslayer?

Grey: ... wow, now I know you're corrupted by the Abyss, because your clearly delusional.

Brite: ha! In your dreams.

Jarvan: whose Ornstien? And what did you mean by the four knights of Gwyn?

Grey: oh right! I didn't tell you, well at least I told you about Gwyn, the Lord of sunlight, right?

Ahri: yeah, the guy who hunted dragons, right?

Brite: that's right, In the beginning of the first age of fire, Gwyn had four great knights that answered only to him.

Grey: those knights were said to be as strong as an army when their together, they were Artorias the Abysswalker, Ornstien the Dragonslayer, Gough Hawkeye, and Ciaran the Lordsblade.

Ezreal: what happened to them?

Brite: simple, they all passed away.

Grey: Artorias sacrificed himself to save Sif from the Abyss and make sure the creature that made it doesn't reach Gwyn's kingdom.

Brite: Ornstien was guarding Gwyn's daughter, the princess of sunlight, but when she left, he also left but to look for a dear friend, and they say he died In the journey.

Grey: Gough retired after becoming old and blind, while Ciaran... well...

Nidalee: well? What happened to her?

Brite: no one actually knows, after Artorias passed away she just... vanished.

Grey: I think I know what happened to her.

Ahri: really?

Annie: can you tell us?

Grey: well... we Abyss watchers kept a few secrets.

Brite: again with you Abyss watchers and your secrets.

Nidalee: what are you talking about?

Brite: urghh, the Abyss watchers are known to keep secrets from the world, for example, see that great sword of his?

Ahri: what about it?

Brite: that sword will never decay or rust.

Ezreal: that's impossible!

Brite: no it isn't, Farron great swords are made from special coal, some of it is magic infused.

Jarvan: magic infused coal?!

Brite: that's right, and they refuse to tell anyone who makes it for them!

Grey: for the last time, I'm not telling you who makes our coal.

Brite: we're in a different world! What difference does it make?

Grey: I don't care, when that person agreed to make us coal and create sorcery for us, we promised to keep their identity a secret.

Ahri: anyway, what about Ciaran?

Grey: oh right! You see... Artorias and Ciaran were lovers.

Everyone looked shocked at that statement.

Nidalee: they... were lovers?

Grey: yes... my best guess is that after Artorias passed away she was devastated and just left.

Annie: that's... really sad.

Grey: yeah... I guess it is.

Brite: ... (angry yelling) who makes your coal dammit!

Grey: I am not telling you! Besides, didn't you infuse your helbard with a lightning gem?

Brite: urghh, I will know one day! I swear by the glorious sun!

Grey: whatever, (looks at Jarvan) so Jarvan, I heard there was a meeting for noble families, is it done already?

Jarvan: it is, but Lux and Garen stayed to help their family with cleaning.

Grey: alright.

They finished their talked when it was a little after dinner time, Ezreal left saying he was tired, Annie left because of her bedtime while Jarvan and Shyvana needed to get up early for a match.

Grey: well, I guess we should call it a night.

Brite: alright.

Aki: h-hey, do you want me to show you you're new room.

Brite: that would be appreciated.

Grey: mind if we tag along.

Brite: no problem.

Grey, Brite, Ahri and Nidalee left following Aki, after a few minutes, they appeared in front of a door with a nameplate that said 'the warrior of sunlight'.

Once they enter, they see its like their own.

Ahri: it kinda looks like ours.

Grey: I guess.

Brite: it's quite homey, (looks at window) and I can't wait to see the sun shine through this window.

Aki: u-uhmmm, you don't have to wait.

All of them looked at her confused, she walked up to the curtain and removed it, revealing a few buttons.

Aki: the Institute is made to feel like home for everyone, there are champions who like a certain time of the day, so we made this.

She pressed a button and a screen covered the window, then it changed to look like a bright sunny morning.

Brite who took off his helmet during Aki's explanation looked completely bewildered.

Brite: and... this can keep happening... the whole time?

Aki was about to answer but saw Grey behind Brite motioning with his hands and mouthing the word 'No!' Over and over again, but even then she answered truthfully.

Aki: y-yeah, sure.

(Thud)

Everyone but Grey looked in surprise as Brite fell to his knees, he raised his hands and started yelling.

Brite: I have been blessed by the gods!

Brite then stood up and brought his hand over Aki's shoulder bringing her close, her cheeks exploded into a thousand different shade of red.

Brite: you my friend, are a messenger from Gwynevere herself, and we shall praise the sun together.

Aki was too flustered to speak, Grey facepalmed, while Ahri and Nidalee chuckle at Aki's reaction.

Thankfully for Aki, Ahri took her away and walked to the door.

Ahri: well, we'll just leave you be now.

Grey: good night.

They left and once they were In the hall way, Ahri looked at Aki.

Ahri: hey Aki, you ok?

Aki: I-I...

Nidalee: (chuckle) I think she's broken.

Aki: n-no, i-i'm f-fine, I'll just go to m-my room now.

Aki leaves with a still visible blush.

Grey: (sigh) I swear he's going to kill someone one of these days.

With that, Grey, Ahri and Nidalee starts making their way to their room.

 **Somewhere in Demacia:**

Near the outskirts of Demacia, the sky looks clear and the moon shines.

But then, clouds suddenly appear and lighting starts cracking in the sky.

A loud roar can be heard from the clouds as two figures emerged from them.

One figure was a big dragon like figure that appeared to have some feathers on it's body.

The other figure was a man riding the dragon, he was big, had long wild hair, and holding some combination of a giant sword and a spear.

After a few seconds of floating around, the man spoke.

???: where... are we?

The dragon made a roar of agitation, and the man started stroking it's head to calm it down.

???: easy old friend, let us not cause any attention to ourselves, first let us see where we are.

The dragon roars in agreement, and flies upwards disappearing in the clouds.

 **Grey POV:**

We got back to our room.

I started taking off my armor, I'll be with Nidalee tonight, I'm really glad she and Ahri worked things out, I really-

???: **my first born, is here.**

I looked around for the voice I heard, it wasn't the same voice I heard when I met Kindred, it was different.

Nidalee: Grey? Is something wrong?

Grey: ... no, nothing.

I decided to forget about it, whatever it is, it isn't something to worry about... I hope.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, I really hope you like this chapter, and remember to comment in anyway you want)**


	29. ch28: the Maven

**??? POV:**

It's this dream again... this weird dream.

I find myself in this wasteland, and I find myself in a hill that leads to this field.

When I look around, I find castles and buildings all look destroyed and even burned to the point where they melted, honestly it looks like the world ended.

The most obvious feature was the sun, it looked like an eclipse was happening, but this one was different, the light was fiery orange and a line of light was connected to it leading to the hill.

Despite my bitter judgment, I started walking up the hill, and when I reached the top, my eyes widen at the sight.

It was a field of beautiful white flowers, the flowers were on fire yet somehow weren't burning, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

What had my attention was what's in the middle, there was a weird sword with a spiral blade that was coiled In a dying flame.

Near the sword was a man in a very old, very burned armor, it had rags connected to the chest area, and the helmet had a crown like shape on it's back.

I start walking through the flower field, and when I reach him, he stands up, grab the sword and pull it out so strong that it shook the ground.

He looks at me holding the sword... yet... I don't feel threatened at all.

I notice something else, on his neck, he was wearing a necklace... no, an emblem of sorts.

It looked old, had a deep shade of green and a wolf's head in it... then... he spoke.

Knight: you do not speak words, yet you need none for me to hear you.

I couldn't make out his voice, there was too much echo In it, like a hundred person speaking at the same time.

Then the light of the eclipse started fading, and everything was going dark.

Knight: even after the fire fades, and the age of dark begins, a new age of fire shall begin, and it shall be ignited by the embers left by lords long past.

The light completely fades... and then... I woke up.

 **Third POV:**

A woman has awoken from her sleep, she got up from her bed and slid her feet to the ground.

Near her bed was an odd instrument with strings.

She walked up to the mirror and saw her reflection.

She was a woman with blue hair and eyes, she was wearing a sleeping rope, she sighed and messaged her head.

Woman: "maybe I should see Soraka about that dream"

She decided to leave it for now and get along with her morning.

 **Somewhere in the Institute:**

Grey just woke up in Nidalee's bed, he got up and stretched.

He saw that Nidalee wasn't there so he had a bath and exited to see both her and Ahri getting ready for something.

Grey: good morning.

Ahri/Nidalee: morning.

Grey: so what are you up to?

Ahri: we're all free today, Lux is taking me and Aki to the arcade, she keeps saying she's going to win but I don't think so.

Nidalee: I'm going back to the jungle to bring back a few things, the Institute built a transport station near it so I'll be back by sunset.

Grey: oh... alright I guess... hey, where's Silver?

Ahri: Annie showed up a few minutes earlier and took him for a walk.

Grey: oh... well have fun.

Ahri/Nidalee: bye.

With that they both left.

 **Grey POV:**

I just finished putting back my armor, I took my emblem and looked at it, the one thing that's been with me my entire life.

Grey: I guess I'm on my own now.

Maybe I should see what Brite is doing... what am I saying, he's obviously somewhere telling someone to praise the sun.

Grey: well, I guess I'll go to the garden, hopefully Zyra will give me some company.

I got off the couch and got out of the room, as I started making my way to the garden I started thinking of what to do today.

Grey: maybe I can go see the gym, even take Vordt's mace to train a little.

I turned a corner and was still thinking-

(Thud)

My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone, I stayed on my feet while they fell.

When I looked at them... I have to admit I was a little awe struck.

It was a woman, and honestly she might be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

She had blue hair into pigtails that ended a shade of yellow on the tips.

She wore a shoulderless blue dress with light blue ropes connected to it and strapless sleeves.

Besides her was an instrument that apparently fell from her, she shook her head and opened her eyes to look at me.

I realized that she was still on the ground so I knelt down and offered my hand.

Grey: pardon me, I was absorbed in thought, are you alright?

The woman smiled and nodded taking my hand, I helped her up and was about to get her instrument when she waved he hand and it flew in front of her.

Grey: I'm really sorry, I hope you didn't get hurt.

She shook her head, something isn't right here.

Grey: excuse me, but why aren't you speaking?

She smiled sadly and looked down, then I realized what it meant, because I saw it before.

Grey: you... can't speak, can you?

She nodded with a still sad smile, I tried to think of something, and then remembered something that might brighten her up.

Grey: do you at least know sign language?

She looked at me more happily and nodded, then started motioning with her hands.

 **(A/N [ ] this means sign language)**

Woman: [yes, I do, I'm surprised you know it].

Grey: I had a friend that couldn't speak either, so I learned how to read it to communicate with him, but I only know how to read it.

Woman: [really?]

Grey: yes, he's name was Lorian, anyway are you a champion? You don't look like a summoner.

Woman: [yes I am, I'm Sona, maven of the strings, and your... the Abyss watcher, right?]

Grey: yes, but my real name is Grey Ashnex, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Sona: [you too, so where were you going? If you don't mind me asking]

Grey: I was going to the garden to spend some time there, would you like to join me?

Sona: (raises eye brow) [doesn't Zyra keep everyone out of the garden?]

Grey: she let's me come from time to time, as long as you don't harm her children she'll be fine with you.

Sona: [alright, I like the garden, but like I said, Zyra keeps everyone out]

Grey: just stay with me and you should be fine.

She nodded and started floating slightly off the ground, we started making our way to the garden after that.

 **Sona POV:**

I never expected to meet the abyss watcher today, I heard of him from Lux and the summoners, and so far I find some of what I heard is true.

He's nice, and I'm surprised that Zyra allows him to go to the garden, but I'm not gonna decline an offer like that.

Unlike most people, he didn't judge me because I couldn't speak, but I wonder why he covers his face, I didn't ask because I didn't want to sound rude.

We reached the garden and it was beautiful, it's amazing how Zyra maintain it.

Speaking of her she appeared when we entered.

Zyra: hello Grey, you're with the Maven this time.

Grey: good morning Zyra, and yes I hope you don't mind.

Zyra: no, but sadly I can't stay with you, I have a match to attend, while I'm gone please don't hurt my children, because I'll know if you do.

Grey: oh... very well, I wish you luck.

Zyra nods and heads to the gates, but then stops and looks back.

Zyra: also Grey... your covering you're face again.

Grey: oh, sorry.

He reached up and lowered his cloak, and... I was really stunned... why would he cover a face like that?! It should be a crime for crying out loud!

In the corner of my eye I saw Zyra smirking, I guess she knew I would react like that.

I shook my head getting my blush under control just in time for Grey to look at me.

Grey: well what would you like to do?

Sona: (thinking)... [how about we just sit down, enjoy the scenery and talk?]

Grey: sure.

Me and Grey find a place to sit down, we started looking around the garden and making some small talk every now and then.

I have to admit, he's not like the other men I met before.

For starters, unlike most men that I met, when we're talking, he's actually looking me in the eye or my hand signs and not looking at my... chest would be the appropriate word.

Secondly, he treats me like a normal person, he's not bothered by the fact that I can't speak.

He told me a little about himself, and why he was alone today, It was really annoying how he's friends just ditched him, but he doesn't think like that.

After almost half an hour, Garen entered the garden and walked up to us.

Garen: ah there you are Sona, I was looking for you, and Grey, it's good to see you again.

Grey: likewise Garen, so do you need something? You look quite troubled.

Garen: (sigh) I am my friend, you see lately there been dangerous weather around Demacia and lighting storms, house Buvelle asked me to guard Sona just in case, but King Jarvan is headed to Noxus to negotiate with Swain on peace, even with the Institute there's still some conflict, and I'm supposed to guard him with Xin Zhao.

Grey: so that means you can't guard Sona.

Garen: indeed.

Garen was in thought as he scratched the back of his neck, he then looked between me and Grey.

Garen: Grey, would you mind doing me a favor?

Grey: sure, what is it?

Garen: would you please guard Sona in my place.

We were both a little taken back by the request, I didn't exactly know how to feel about it.

Grey: uhmm... are you sure, I mean, would house Buvelle allow it?

Garen: all I have to do is say your close friends with me and the prince, and not to mention the match you fought with Demacia a few days ago, plus it's only till I returne tomorrow night.

Grey: well... it's up to Sona I guess.

I thought about it, Grey is a nice guy, and I would like to spend some time with him, plus he did say he was free.

Sona: [sure, I don't mind]

Garen: so... was that a yes or a no?

Grey: she said it was ok.

Garen: oh... sorry, I never had time to learn sign language, anyway, I'll tell the high summoners so you can be excused from matches.

Grey: thank you.

Garen nods and takes his leave, Grey stands up and offers me his hand, I take it and when I'm fully standing I float slightly off the ground and bring my etwahl besides me.

Grey: so what would you like to do now.

I started thinking, he's going to be with me until tomorrow.

Sona: [why don't we go to Demacia, I can show you around while being my bodyguard]

Grey: sure, I don't have any better ideas.

 **Third POV:**

Grey and Sona leave the garden and start heading to the transport station, once they reach there, a female summoner stood attention.

Summoner: hello champions, are you here to go somewhere.

Grey: yes, we'd like to go to Demacia please.

The summoners looked at Grey and she blushed slightly, she stared for a few seconds before regaining her senses.

Summoner: o-oh, sure just stand in the circle please.

Sona and Grey nod and they both stand in the circle, the summoner motioned with her hands and then they both vanished.

The summoner sighed and sat down.

Summoner: my friends are gonna get jealous when they hear I saw the abyss watchers face and talked to him.

Back with Grey and Sona, they just arrived in Demacia and exited the transport station.

Grey: so what should we do first?

At that moment, his stomach growled, he blushed and looked away while Sona chuckled without making a sound.

Sona: [let's get something to eat firsr].

Grey: sorry, I didn't have any breakfast.

Sona: [well your in luck, I know the best cafe to get breakfast around, follow me].

Grey nods and starts following Sona, on their way he sees a mountain in the distance.

But what caught his attention was that it was covered in clouds and lighting cracked in them.

Grey: hey Sona, what's with that storm.

Sona stopped and looked at what Grey was talking about before turning back to him.

Sona: [I don't know, it showed up last night and was there since]

Grey: oh, alright.

Sona and Grey continued going through the streets of Demacia.

However, Grey felt unsettled by that storm, something about it... was unnatural.

But he put that thought in the back of his head, he was going to have breakfast with Sona, surely whatever is in that storm can wait.


	30. ch29: king of the storm

**Third POV:**

Grey and Sona just entered the Café, Sona easily got them a table which they sat on.

Grey: I feel bad that you have to pay for everything.

Sona: (shakes head) [don't worry about it, you are basically being my bodyguard for free, so at least let me buy some breakfast]

Grey: alright.

Waiter: good morning and what can I get you two.

They both looked over the menu and chose their orders.

Grey: I'll have the chicken sandwich and a salad with orange juice, and you Sona?

Sona: [the same]

Grey: make that two of the same order.

Waiter: alright, I'll be back shortly.

The waiter left and the two went back to talking to each other.

Sona: [so how long have you known Garen?]

Grey: almost as long as I joined the Institute, I met Ezreal and Lux first then him afterwards.

Sona: [I saw your match with Demacia a few days ago, I couldn't join at the time and I have to admit it got scary at the end]

Grey: yes, it was a surprise for all of us I can assure you, but tell me about yourself.

Sona: [there's nothing much to know, I do a few consort here and there, I've gotten quite famous since I was taken by house Buvelle]

Grey: wait, since you were taken?

Sona: (nod) [yes, I was left at the door of an orphanage and one day I was adopted by the head of the house]

Grey: wow... you and I have more in common than I thought.

Sona: [what do you mean?]

Grey: I was left an infant as well, but was found by the Abyss watchers and they took me in, raised me, trained me, and the rest is history.

Sona smiled, she was happy she had so much in common with Grey, she was even more happy that he ignored that she mentioned she was famous.

But that didn't last long, as a few people started approaching them, Sona knew they were reporters and writers from the news.

Reporter: Sona, Sona! Would you mind answering some questions.

Reporter2: your last consort was better than the others, are you trying to get a bigger reputation?

Reporter3: is that the Abyss watcher? What's your relationship with him?

Too many questions, too personal for her liking, Grey noticed she was uncomfortable and stood up.

His hight was intimidating, and they took notice of his sword and knife.

Grey: I would advise you to leave now.

Reporter: but we just need to ask a few-

He was silenced when Grey drew his sword and struck the ground in front of them further raising their fear.

Grey: I don't care! I will give you a few seconds to leave, and trust me I wouldn't mind making an example out of you in front of everyone.

Reporter3: you would make yourself look like a criminal?!?

Grey: to keep you away from Sona? Yes, now leave.

He pulled out his knife and they all decided to leave at the site of the brutal looking blade.

Grey sighed and sat back down, Sona had a faint blush but not of embarrassment, but because Grey stood up for her.

Sona: [you didn't need to do that]

Grey: they were bothering you, besides, I am your bodyguard.

Sona: (smile) [thanks]

Waiter: sorry for the wait.

They saw the waiter coming to them, he had a tray with their food in it.

After he sat it down, they started eating making small talk whenever they could.

 **Ahri POV:**

I can't believe we stayed in the arcade till lunch, and somehow Lux still didn't win.

Me and Aki even tried to lose on purpose... but she still lost, how?... I don't know, but I think she should give up on video games.

We found a table with Ezreal and Brite sitting on it, we sat down besides them.

Ezreal: hi guys.

Lux: hi...

Ezreal: what's up with you?

Ahri: it's better you don't know, anyway, have you seen Grey?

Brite: no.

Ezreal: I thought he was with you.

Ahri: no he isn't, do you know where he could be?

Brite: knowing Grey, he's either training or at the garden.

Ahri: will, I'm going to look for him.

???: that won't be necessary.

We turned around and saw Kayle standing there, she has a tray of food.

Ahri: hi Kayle, what do you mean? Did Grey get sent on another mission?

Kayle: (sits down) no, but Garen talked to the high summoners a few hours ago telling them that Grey is doing him a favor back in Demacia, something about being a bodyguard.

Lux: oh right! Garen is leaving for Noxus today.

Aki: why would he need Grey to be a bodyguard?

Lux: I think it's the weather, last night a crazy storm showed up and is still around.

Ezreal: I guess that would put people on guard... anyway, Brite you were telling me about miracles.

Brite: oh right, we have something called miracles to help us defeat great foes, and we do them using these.

Brite pulled out a red and white talisman.

Brite: this is a talisman, it is used to preform miracles after you learn them, I know a healing miracle, attack boost increase, a weapon enhance, and the most common one, the lighting spear.

Ezreal: Grey did mention that one.

Aki: the way I see it, you'll be great support to your team.

Annie: hey everyone.

We saw Annie running towards us with her own lunch and some that's for Silver, speaking of him he ran up and jumped besides me where I started to pet him.

Ahri: hi Annie, hi Silver.

Annie: is Grey gone again?

Ahri: yeah, but this time he's helping Garen.

Annie: oh, ok.

I started eating lunch but I started feeling a little guilty.

I just realized that me and Nidalee just left Grey without asking if he wants to go with either of us, I guess I'll apologize when I see him.

Hopefully he isn't mad... or worse, on a date with some girl.

 **Sona POV:**

I'm really having fun hanging out with Grey, we finished breakfast and started walking around Demacia.

Right now it's late afternoon and the sun will start sitting in a while, right now we were going to the park.

Grey: so do you go there often?

Sona: (nod)[yes, it's really peaceful and it's a great place to see the sun set]

We reached the garden and found a place near a fountain in the middle.

We laid back and just rested there, the sun began to set and the sky is an orange color now.

I have to admit, laying here, in the peaceful park and with Grey, it was truly wonderful.

We just laid there for a while, we got up when the sun already was gone.

Grey: wow, I didn't feel the time flow by, so what do you want to do now?

Sona: [let's head back to my home, we can have dinner there]

Grey: alright.

Grey got up and offers me his hand, I didn't need it but I liked it, so I took his hand and sat up while bringing my etwahl besides me.

We started walking through the streets and after fifteen minutes we reached my home, or Manor that Is.

It had metal gates with blue decorations, it mostly looked a place for a concert, after we got in one of the maids showed up.

Maid: miss Sona, it's good to see you back, and you must be the abyss watcher, we were informed of your arrival.

Grey: it's a pleasure to meet you.

Sona: [is my mother home?]

Thankfully my maids learned sign language for more communication.

Maid: sadly no, house Laurent just posted a new patch of paintings and put it in an auction, she went there to see if there's anything of interest.

Sona: [alright, is dinner ready?]

Maid: yes, right this way.

We went with the maid to reach a long table with lots of chairs, but only two had food in front of them.

We sat down and began to eat, I see Grey having a little problem.

Sona: [is everything ok?]

Grey: yes... it's just that I'm not used to this luxury.

Sona: (silent chuckle) [well I hope you enjoy the food]

Grey: the food is great, thank you...

I knew something was troubling him.

Sona: [is something wrong?]

Grey: (sigh) it's that storm.

Sona: [what about it?]

Grey: something about it feels... wrong, like I should be there.

I notice he was really troubled by it, I have to agree that the storm didn't look normal at all.

Sona: [I have an idea, why don't we rest for the night, and tomorrow we'll go to the mountain to see what's up with that storm]

Grey: thank you Sona.

Sona: [don't worry about it]

We finished dinner in silence, after that we got up and went to the hall way to find the same maid from before.

Maid: miss Sona, I'm here to tell you that we prepared one of the guest rooms for the Abyss watcher, it's the one besides your's.

Sona: [thank you, your dismissed, just wake us up tomorrow for breakfast]

Maid: yes ma'am.

The maid left and I guided Grey to his room, I went back to mine and sat my etwahl besides my bed, changed my clothes, laid down and closed my eyes.

I have to admit that knowing that Grey is in the next room gave me a peaceful feeling of being... safe, I don't know how to explain it, but I like it.

 **Ahri POV:**

I woke up next morning in bed, alone, I guess I'm a little upset because Grey was supposed to spend the night with me.

I got out of bed and finished my morning routine, when I got out, Nidalee was on the couch with Silver on her lab.

Ahri: morning.

Nidalee: yeah, morning.

Ahri: so what do you want to do?

Nidalee: just wait for Grey I guess.

Ahri: yeah, figures... so let's go get some breakfast.

She nodded and we both went out to get to the dinning hall, when we got there we found Ezreal and Lux... with a completely shocked look?

They were looking at a newspaper, and it looks like it's pretty important, so we gave Silver his food and sat down.

Ahri: hey guys, what's up?

They both tense up for some reason and try to hide the newspaper.

Lux: uh... hey guys(nervous chuckle) how's it going?

Nidalee: what's wrong with you two?

Ezreal: nothing! Nothing at all.

Ahri: what with the newspaper?

Lux: (hides newspaper) what newspaper?

Ahri: ... Lux, (raises hand) give me the newspaper.

Lux: ... (gives newspaper) your not gonna like what you see.

I took the newspaper and saw the front page with Nidalee taking a look and it said... WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS???

''''new league of legends power couple, the Maven of the strings and Farron's undead legion seen dating in a Café, the Abyss watcher admitted that he'll ruin he's reputation in front of everyone to portect Sona even to the point where he drew his weapons''''

And below that was a picture of Grey and some blue haired girl sitting together and eating.

I can feel the fur on my tails stand from anger, I even ended up setting the newspaper on fire with magic.

Nidalee was just as bad, I can hear an angry inhuman growl as I saw her eyes turn to slits.

Ahri: what is this suppose to be?!? I thought Grey was being a bodyguard?

Lux: he is... but he's apparently Sona's bodyguard.

Nidalee: well just go and tell him to come back here!

Lux: I can't, Garen isn't coming back till tonight.

Ahri: well DO SOMETHING!

She was getting nervous and I can see she'd take her first chance to run for it.

Lux: u-uhmm... h-how about I go see what's that about? I'm pretty sure it's just a misunderstanding.

Ahri/Nidalee: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR THEN???

Lux: I'm going right now!

Lux immediately stands up and runs to the transport station, I can see that Ezreal is pretty much worried about his life, I didn't care about him right now.

This can't be right! There's no way Grey would just date that girl, I better get some answers or someone is gonna get hurt... and right now, Ezreal is the only one around me and Nidalee.

 **Third POV:**

Sona was awoken by the maid from before, she got up and got dressed and went to see Grey.

She found him still asleep in his bed and his armor near his bed, she shook him by the shoulder and after a few seconds he woke up.

Grey: oh... morning Sona.

Sona: [good morning, we should get ready, we're going to the mountain remember?]

Grey: oh... right.

Grey got up and went to the bathroom to take a bath, she sat down and started playing a few notes on her etwahl.

Something caught Sona's attention among Grey's armor, she moved closer and then held it in her hands.

It was an emblem, deep shade of green and a wolf's head in it, here eyes widen recognizing it from her dream.

Grey got out drying his hair, he removed the towel and saw Sona.

Grey: hey Sona, what are you looking at.

She turned around and showed him what was in her hands.

Grey: oh, my pledge.

Sona: (gives Pledge) [so what is it]

Grey: my Pledge, think of it as a badge that proofs your an abyss watcher, I had it since I was a baby.

Sona: [really? I had my etwahl since I was a baby too, it's magically linked to me]

Grey: (chuckle) that just gives us more in common.

Grey proceeds to put on his armor, he finished and they both went to get breakfast.

They finished it quickly and went to the streets of Demacia headed to the mountain where the storm still resides.

On the way, a familiar person approached them.

???: hey!

They both turned around and saw Lux approach them.

Grey: oh, good morning Lux.

Lux: yeah, morning, you don't mind if I talk to Sona for a few seconds, do you?

Grey: uhmm... sure.

Lux takes Sona a little further out of earshot, and tells her about today's newspaper.

Sona immediately blushed, she didn't mind that people thought that she and Grey were dating, but she did mind that it was just puplished like that.

When Lux was done, Sona took out a small board she has to talk to others and wrote down.

Sona: '''so why did you bring me here?'''.

Lux: you see, Ahri and Nidalee aren't really happy, and maybe you can do something about it.

Sona knew who they are from Grey, she thought about it and smiled at Lux while writing.

Sona: '''don't worry, I was just treating him to breakfast, I'll fix this up'''.

Lux: thanks Sona, your the best.

Lux turned around and left, then Sona's smile turned sinister but returned to normal when she got back with Grey.

Grey: what was that about?

Sona: [nothing, I'm just gonna do an errand for her on our way].

Grey: sure.

The went to continue their way, they stopped by a building where Sona got in to do her errand for Lux, she got out and they continued.

The closer they got to the storm the stronger the winds became, and the clouds were getting thicker too.

It got to the point where they couldn't see the city anymore, right now, they were in a big open field.

They were about to keep going but Grey raised his hand and stopped Sona.

Grey: something... is coming.

They both saw something in the distance, it was... a dragon?

It was big, had a violet color and it's wings were covered in feathers, it also had a person on top of it.

The storm prevented them from seeing him clearly but they can see some things.

He had long white hair that flowed wildly and was also holding a big swordspear.

The dragon landed in front of them and made a roar, it flew again and landed behind them.

Grey immediately pulls Sona and jumps out of the way avoiding a strike from the man's swordspear.

He gets up and jumped back to strike the dragon, but it did little damage.

Grey: "urghh, where's Brite when you need him".

The man struck again with his swordspear, Grey was able to dodge but still was gazed on the shoulder.

He jumped back where Sona floated besides him, she played a few notes and released green aura.

Grey felt the pain from his shoulder vanish and nodded to Sona.

The dragon flew back in the air and started circling them, the man on it raised his hand and lighting gathered in it forming a spear which he threw at them.

They both jump out of the way, and Grey stands up stunned.

Grey: "that was a lightning spear... but I didn't see him holding any talisman!"

The dragon was still circling them, and then the man on it jumps off and lands in front of them.

He swipes his swordspear on the ground sending a giant wave of air, which Grey jumped over and Sona simply dodged.

The man pulls back his swordspear and it glows and becomes coverd in lighting.

Grey knew what was coming so he pushed Sona out of the way, the man dashed forward with incredible speed and stabbed Grey.

He raised his swordspear with Grey on it and then an explosion of lightning struck Grey.

The man threw Grey and he landed near Sona who looked at him horrified, she looked at the man who started walking slowly towards her.

But then he stopped as the sound of a wolf's howling was heard, blood appeared from the ground and floated to Grey where it disappeared inside him.

Grey's sword caught fire and he started standing up, once he stood completely, he immediately took a stance.

Sona was amazed, she heard about this and Lux told her he can do that but it was the first time seeing.

Meanwhile, the man just stood there, shocked.

Man: your...

He didn't get a chance to speak as Grey dashed forward swinging his sword, the man avoided the strike but not the explosion of fire that followed afterwards.

Grey turned around with another swing that struck, he anchored his knife for another strike then pulled out his knife and jumped swinging his sword downwards, each strike was followed by an explosion of fire.

The man was sent skipping back a few meters and there was slight smoke coming off of him from the attacks.

Man: so you really are one.

The dragon that's been circling the sky landed behind the man and reeled back it's head ready to breath fire.

Sona floated besides Grey ready to help him In anyway she can while Grey took another stance, but the man spoke.

Man: STOP!

The dragon immediately stopped it's attempt to breath fire while Grey and Sona were confused.

Man: you... your a lord of cinder.

Grey was surprised the man knew what he is, he relaxed his stance while the man waved his hand calming down the storm around them.

Now they can see his features more clearly.

He looked to be Garen's age and was slightly taller than Grey, he wore a golden scale like armor with rags looking like a scarf, a big crown on his head, golden bracelets on his hands and bandages on his legs.

Grey's flames started dying down until they completely vanished.

Man: your an abyss watcher as well, and here I thought they all died.

Grey: you know what I am?

Man: of course I do, the abyss watchers are the followers of Artorias and the only people that fight the Abyss.

Grey: then... that means your from my world?

Man: your world? What do you mean?

Grey: (sigh)... this is going to be a long story.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, I hope you like this chapter, remember to comment in anyway you like)**


	31. ch30: name for the nameless

**Ahri POV:**

It's been a while since Lux left and right now I was juggling an orb of deception between my tails and Nidalee was besides me sharpening her spear.

Ezreal was sitting in front of us playing with his collar every chance he had, then Brite and Aki showed up.

Brite: good morning everyone.

Aki: morning Ahri, are you ok?

Ahri: no.

Brite: I have great news, I've been picked to play in a match a few minutes from now.

Ezreal: guess a summoner chose you.

Aki: t-thats actually me.

I stopped playing with my tails as I got a little interest.

Ahri: really?

Aki: y-yeah, I'll be playing a support role in this match, and since Brite is new and all (blush slightly) I thought it would b-be nice to give him a chance.

She was looking down while playing with her fingers.

Brite: an excellent choice Aki, like the sun, you and I shall light the path to victory.

Aki: (blush slightly) thanks.

I noticed how she enjoys being around Brite, seems I got myself someone else to teas, but not now.

Lux: hey guys.

Lux showed up again and both me and Nidalee stopped what we're doing and turned to her.

Ahri/Nidalee: well?

Lux: turns out its just a misunderstanding, she was just treating him to breakfast, there wasn't anything going on, and I heard that the newspapers are being collected and a new one will be posted, I'll get it when that happens.

Ahri: that's good.

Aki: what are you guys talking about?

Nidalee: nothing... now don't you have a match?

Aki: oh right! I should get ready, Brite, I'm going to summon you in a while so be ready.

Brite: got it.

Aki left and Brite started checking his weapon and talisman.

Meanwhile me and Nidalee were relieved, I knew Grey wouldn't just date a girl, certainly not behind my back, now let's wait for him to return.

 **Third POV:**

Grey was just finished telling the man where they are, Sona was besides him seeing what will happen.

Man: so this world is called Runeterra, and nothing of our world exist here.

Grey: that's right.

Man: I see... do you know of a way back.

Grey: sadly, no.

Man: (sigh) I see.

The man started scratching his chin, the dragon brought it's head besides him and the man stroked it.

Man: don't worry old friend, we'll get through this.

Grey: so, what will you do now?

Man: I suppose I'll either hide here or look for a way back.

Sona: [hey Grey, why don't we bring him back to the Institute]

Grey: that's not a bad idea Sona.

Man: your friend cannot speak?

Grey: sadly no, but she did give me an idea, there's this place called the Institute of war, and I believe you can find a home there.

Man: what exactly is this Institute?

Grey started telling him of the Institute, what it does and it's benefits, the man took in everything.

Man: so it's a way for the people of this world to keep peace without the need of war or bloodshed.

Grey: yes.

Man: hmmm, that does sound appealing... very well, I'll go with you there.

Grey: good... uhhh, sorry what's your name?

The man was about to answer but he looked like he was... struggling, like he couldn't speak.

Man: S...So...Sol... (shakes head) I'm sorry, but it's been so long since I heard my own name that I forgot about it, but I do remember who I was, I was the Sun's first born.

To say Grey was shocked would be an understatement.

True the Abyss watchers didn't worship Gwyn or his children, but they recognized their huge role in history.

Grey: your... the first born... that would explain how you used a lightning spear without a talisman.

First born: I get that reaction a lot.

Grey: well... we should get to Demacia to get to the Institute, can you control the storm?

The First born nodded and waved his hand again making the storm completely vanish.

Grey: alright, let's get back to the city, there's something called a transport station that can take us there.

Sona: [Grey, I don't mind taking him to the transport station, but the dragon might cause some havoc]

Grey: oh... right.

First born: is there a problem?

Grey: it's just that you're friend might cause some havoc to the people there.

First born: I see, Storm go and hide in the mountain and wait for my call.

The dragon roared and flew away to follow the First born's orders.

Grey: will he be alright?

First born: yes, and he'll be able to find me if somethings wrong.

Grey: alright, let's go.

Grey, Sona and the First born started making their way towards Demacia.

It took almost two hours, on their way, Grey told the First born about Runeterra and how it works.

Once they reached Demacia, they made their way to the transport station, people made glances at them.

They felt lucky to see Sona personally, some recognized Grey and were cautious of him while others were curious about the person with them.

They reached the transport station and the summoner there stood attention.

Summoner: good afternoon champions, going back to the Institute?

Grey: yes, but this man is coming with us, he's a potential champion.

Summoner: alright, just stand in the circle.

They all move and stand on the circle, after a few seconds they find themselves in the Institute.

First born: that... was weird.

Grey: you get used to it.

They exited the transport station and started making their way to the high summoners chamber.

 **With the others:**

Ahri, Ezreal, Lux and Nidalee were all sitting together watching Brite's match.

They saw that Aki was right about him being great support, he was able to hold his team together while dealing decent damage.

The match was over with Brite's team being the winner and they were waiting for them for a few minutes before they showed up.

Ezreal: great match you two.

Ahri: yeah, you did great Aki.

Brite: it was all our glorious teamwork.

Aki: (blush slightly) thanks.

Lux: well I got to go and see if the newspaper has been updated.

Nidalee: yes please do.

Lux took her leave while Brite and Aki sat down with everyone else, then Ezreal noticed something.

Ezreal: hey, Grey's back.

Everyone looked and saw Grey coming over with Sona and a man they never saw before.

Grey: hey everyone, how have you been.

Ahri: hi Grey, welcome back.

Nidalee: good to see you again, we were told you were a bodyguard.

Grey: yes, this is Sona.

Sona waved her hand at everyone and before anyone can ask Grey told them.

Grey: if your wondering why she's not talking it's because she can't.

Ahri: oh... I'm really sorry.

Sona waved her off while smiling while Brite stood besides Grey.

Brite: so who's this other person?

Grey: oh right! Brite... this is the Sun's first born.

Brite: oh... (raises hand) it's a pleasure to meet you.

First born: (takes hand shake) likewise.

While they were shaking hands, Grey leaned to the others.

Grey: (whisper) this isn't the reaction I expected.

Ezreal: (whisper) well what did you expect?

Before Grey can answer, the First born let's go of Brite's hand... only for him to fall backwards on the ground like a statue completely out cold.

Grey: ... I expected that to happen.

First born: is... he alright?

Grey: he's fine, he's just a warrior of sunlight.

First born: ah, that explains that, he's actually taking this better than the last one that met me.

Grey: right, anyway, let's go to the high summoners.

Sona: [do you mind if I come with you]

Grey: not at all.

Grey leaves while Sona and the First born follow him, meanwhile, Lux just came back with a newspaper.

Lux: hey guys, (looks at Brite) what's with him?

Ezreal: Grey said he'll be fine.

Nidalee: that doesn't matter, what does the newspaper says?

Lux: well it doesn't say their dating anymore.

Ahri: that's good.

Lux: uhmm, guys, that's it.

Nidalee: what do you mean?

Ezreal: she means that it doesn't say their dating but it doesn't say their not dating.

Ahri/Nidalee: which means?

Ezreal: it means that people are still thinking that their dating.

Ahri/Nidalee: WHAT!

Meanwhile, Grey, Sona and the First born reached the high summoners, once they entered, they made their presence known.

Grey: greetings.

Summoner2: hello Abyss watcher, what brings you here?

Grey: I bring someone who would make a great champion.

Summoner3: and who is that person?

Grey motioned for the First born and he walked in front of the high summoners, the Grand summoner's eyes widen and start getting watery with tears.

Grey: this is the Sun's first born, he was considered a god of war in my world.

Summoner1: very well, his judgment will be tomo-

GS: his judgment will be now!

Everyone was taken back by the Grand summoner's sudden voice.

GS: abyss watcher, maven, you may leave.

They both nodded and took their leave, they decided to stay and wait for him, after a few minutes, the gates open and the First born exit.

Grey: did it go well?

First born: yes, even better than originally planned.

Grey: what do you mean?

First born: thanks to the judgement I was able to remember my name... I'm Solas, the Sun's first born.

Grey: I'm really glad, now let's go get something to eat, I'm pretty sure none of us had lunch.

Solas: indeed.

They made their way to the dining hall and got in to see Brite waking up.

Brite: urghh... I had a crazy dream that I met the Sun's first born.

Grey: that wasn't a dream.

Brite turned around and saw Grey with Sons and Solas, he immediately tensed up.

Brite: y-you... I...

Solas: calm down, there's no need to be nervous.

Brite: r-right, thank you.

They all sat down and Ahri spoke.

Ahri: hey Grey, you don't mind of me and Nidalee talked to Sona do you?

Grey: uhmm... it's up to her I guess.

Sona: [it's ok]

Grey: alright.

Ahri and Nidalee stand up and take Sona to another table out of earshot to talk to her, meanwhile, Solas turned to Brite.

Solas: Grey told me your a warrior of sunlight, is that correct?

Brite: yes.

Solas: then I have to ask you, do you know of a warrior named Solaire?

Brite: of course I do, he's my ancestor, hearing his legends as I grow up is the whole reason why I'm a warrior of sunlight to begin with.

Solas: then can you tell me what happened to him?

Brite: he was the first person to link the fire after your father, and becoming a lord of cinder.

Solas: I see... I'm glad he was able to achieve his dream.

Brite: uhmm... excuse me but did you know my ancestor?

Solas: yes, after my father exiled me, he was one of, if not the last person that believe in me, he came to me as a child telling me that they destroyed my statues that they say i was no God, I told him that they weren't wrong, then told him of the reason as to why I went against my father, thankfully he agreed with me, and then he told me that he wants to help others that he wants to become a sun, like me, but I told him not to, I told him to not be like me but to be himself, to follow his own path of his own making, he told me that he wants to become his own Sun, so I gave him a medallion proving him that he's a true warrior of sunlight.

Brite: wow, so you knew him.

Grey: your ancestor has more legends than you think.

Ezreal: uhmm, Grey... your covering you're face again.

Grey: urghh, sorry about that.

Grey removed his cloak, Solas looked at Grey's face for a few seconds and got closer for some reason.

Grey: uhmm, is something wrong?

Solas: ... (backs up) no, it's just that... you looked familiar for a second.

 **With Ahri, Nidalee and Sona: a few minutes earlier**

Ahri and Nidalee took Sona to table where they can talk privately, Sona took out her board and started writing.

Sona: '''so what did you want?'''.

Ahri: well did Lux tell you about the newspaper.

Sona: (nod)

Nidalee: Lux said that you told her you'll fix this, but the newspaper didn't say you weren't dating.

Sona: '''that's not what I told her, I told her that I'll take care of it, and I did, the newspaper no longer says were dating'''.

Sona had an innocent smile the entire time which made Ahri and Nidalee unable to get mad.

Ahri: but people still think that your dating.

Sona: '''well, can't do anything about it, I already told them to collect the newspapers and rewrite them'''.

Nidalee: well you can't just do nothing.

Sona: '''what are you gonna do? Tell Grey?'''.

Ahri: yes.

However, when Ahri answered, Sona's innocent smile turned so sinister it sent chills down their spines.

Sona: '''really? What proof do you have? All the newspapers have been collected and gotten rid of, and since I'm famous no one would talk about my relationship status or vouch for you when either me or Grey is around'''.

When they finished reading, they realized that Sona played everyone for fools, and no matter what they do, she'll always look like the victim.

Sona: '''face it, I win! And you can't even complain about it'''.

After they read that, Sona got up and went back to sit with Grey and the others.

Meanwhile, Ahri and Nidalee had the same thought running through their heads, but it was Ahri who voiced it out.

Ahri: uhmm... is this what fear feels like?

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please comment in anyway you like).**


	32. ch31: the old days

**Grey POV:**

Ahri, Nidalee and Sona just got back from their talk, for some reason they've been glaring at Sona.

I would have asked but in my life I learned that if you wanna live you got to stay out of women's business... otherwise your just asking to be hurt... A LOT.

Right now it's late afternoon and it's me, Ahri, Aki, Brite, Ezreal, Nidalee, Lux, Sona and Solas, and I was telling Solas how I found Silver who's on the table.

Solas: so you took him in? That sounds like how Artorias found Sif.

Grey: well I couldn't actually just leave him like that.

Brite: I still think you're getting into the whole following Artorias's footsteps a little too much.

Grey: I'm not gonna take that from a guy who fainted a few minutes ago.

Brite: what did you expect? What would you do if you met Artorias?

Grey: well for starters, I wouldn't embarrass myself right after shaking his hand.

Brite: I guess, well let's Praise the sun together, oh wait, you can't because you pray to a wolf who's not even here.

Grey: well at least this guy who prays to a wolf saved your life many times.

Brite: not as much as I saved you.

Grey: oh really? What about that time with the leaches in the Irithyll dungeon?

Brite: true, but what about that time with the hollows from the Cathedral of the deep?

Grey: what about that time with those giant crabs in the forest?

Brite: what about that time with the black knights in the smouldering lake?

Grey: what about that time I saved you from Wolneir?

Brite: that never happened!

Grey: yes it did! Right Before we had to meet Siegward for drinks!

Brite: that- oh wait, that did happen.

Grey: Ha!

Ahri: are you two always like this?

We looked at each other and then answered at the same time.

Grey/Brite: pretty much, yeah.

Ezreal: hey, who wants to go into town to hang out.

Lux: I'm in.

Ahri: it could be fun.

Nidalee: been a while since I've been to town.

Aki: I-I guess I can go.

Brite: I suppose.

Grey: I'm in, what about you Sona?

Sona: [it should be a good way to spend time]

Grey: alright, Solas, if you join us you might learn more about this world.

Solas: well I suppose I don't have anything better to do.

Grey: great.

We all got up and left to the entrance, everyone got their money from the Institute before we leave.

We made it to the City and everything was as lively as the last time I saw it, we decided to head to do a little shopping, Thankfully Lux didn't get to choose anything.

We were passing by a few stores when we all stopped at the food court.

Lux: alright, how about we girls go on our own and meet back with you boys at sunset?

We all agreed to that idea, so now it was me, Ezreal, Brite and Solas, we decided to walk around to see if there's anything worth buying.

Ezreal was telling us about most stuff in the shops, when I heard about this thing called phone, I immediately knew Ahri would love it.

Solas: this technology stuff is quite... unique.

Brite: I say it's witchcraft.

Grey: wait, doesn't that window with the picture of the Sun In your room works on technology?

Brite: I say it's a blessing from the gods.

Grey: (shakes head) of course you do.

Ezreal: hey, look.

We looked at what he was pointing at and... are you serious?

It was a poster of Brite, he was pointing a finger at whoever was looking at the poster and it had writing saying '''I want YOU for the warriors of sunlight, come and embrace the power of jolly co-operation'''.

Brite: ah, it's great to spread the word of the warriors of sunlight.

Solas: so champions are famous.

Grey: I think it's unnecessary attention.

Ezreal: what's jolly co-operation?

Grey: it's a saying from our world, Solas, I have a question I've been meaning to ask you.

Solas: I think I know what it is and before you ask it, Gwyndolin was a boy.

Grey: that wasn't what I was gonna ask, but before I do ask, (looks at Brite) pay up.

Brite: (grumble) lucky guess.

He gave me a small batch of gold, while Ezreal and Solas were confused.

Solas: you... put a bet on my brother's gender?

Brite: no offense your highness but everyone does it, even people from the Boreal valley, and they basically worship your brother.

Solas: (sigh) great... also please drop the formalities.

Grey: anyway, what I was going to ask is... do you detest me?

They all looked taken back by the question, specially Solas.

Solas: what do you mean?

Grey: about me being a lord of cinder.

Solas: oh... you think I'll compare you to my father for what he did?

Grey: yes.

Solas: don't worry, I never even held anything against my father, and lots of Lords came before you, but now I have a question for you and Brite.

Brite: what is it?

Solas: ... do either of you know Giant dad?

Grey/Brite: who?

Solas than pointed at the sky while yelling.

Solas: HA! In your face you bastard! Legend never dies my foot, there's people who don't know you.

Grey: uhmm, alright, I need to buy some ingredients to make Estus soup, so let's get going.

Ezreal: oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that stuff.

Grey: sure.

We made our way to the shops that sold the ingredients, I have to admit, I'm actually wondering how's the girls doing.

 **Ahri POV:**

So far me, Aki, Lux, Nidalee and Sona were just walking around looking at dress shops.

I had to hold back so I don't throw an orb of deception at the blue haired lier, I can see Nidalee doing the same with her spear.

Lux: so what do you girls want to do?

Ahri: I wanna buy a few stuffed animals.

Ahri: I'd like some too.

Nidalee: you want to buy a few stuffed animals? Really?

She didn't like the idea, but I knew how to change her mind.

Ahri: hey Nidalee, you know there's a cute Grey plushy on sale, I already have one, you can get one too.

Nidalee: ... what the hell are we waiting for?

We started walking to the nearest toy store, I saw Sona giving me a smile, why was she smiling?

Then I realized that I just told her about the Grey plushy too, I can't believe I didn't think about that!

Ignoring that for now, we walked in and saw all kinds of toys and stuffed animals, there's also a few action figures about some champions.

Me and Aki went to buy a few stuffed animals, she got a couple while I got enough to fill my bed.

When we reached the counter we found that both Sona and Nidalee got the Grey plushy, we paid for them and left.

Lux: isn't that a little much?

Ahri: no, I think it's the right amount.

Lux: well, it's your stuff.

Sona took out her board and started writing.

Sona: '''let's go get something to drink, I'm thirsty'''.

Aki: I have to agree with that.

Lux: sure, what about you two?

Ahri/Nidalee: ... I guess.

Sona smiled and went ahead to some store while me and Nidalee just glared at her.

Aki: Ahri, what's wrong? You don't seem to like Sona.

Ahri: it's not that I don't like her... it's just that I hate her.

Lux: your kidding, right? Sona is great, one time I didn't get a ticket to her concert and she got me to the backstage.

Ahri/Nidalee: if only you knew.

Nidalee: let's just get going.

We got to the store and I ordered for everyone milkshakes, me and Aki got strawberry, Nidalee chocolate, Lux vanilla, and Sona... I really had to resist the urge to just say poison but she got a banana milkshake.

We sat together drinking until sunset arrived and we went to meet the boys, when we met them, Grey had a couple of small bags.

Ahri: hi Grey, are you gonna make that Estus soup stuff?

Grey: yes, since there's no bonfires, I need to refill my Estus Flask on my own, also what's with that many bags?

Ahri: oh right! (Gives bags) carry that stuff for me would you?

Grey: wha- why do I have to?

Ahri: (puppy eyes) please~.

Grey: ... (sigh) fine.

Ahri: (victory smile) thank you.

Grey took the bags from me and carried them, we then started going back to the Institute.

Solas: I've been gone for thousands of years and men are still weak to women's tears?

Brite: no, it's just Grey.

Grey: shut up.

We got back and Grey went to get our stuff at our room, when all of us met back at the dinning hall we decided to have dinner.

Nothing really happened, we just made small talk whenever we can and finished dinner.

Lux: well, I should get back to Demacia, Garen and the others should be back and it's getting late, also, Grey, your done being a bodyguard since Garen returned.

Grey: alright.

I smiled in victory, I looked smugly at Sona and she was... still smiling?

Lux: hey Sona, are you gonna go back with me?

Sona wrote down something and showed it to Lux.

Lux: oh, your gonna stay here in your room at the Institute? (Sona nods) ok.

Okay hold up, she has a room here? Oh right! She's a champion! How can I forget that?

Lux: anyway, see you guys tomorrow.

Ezreal: take care, Lux.

Lux: yeah you too Ezreal.

Ahri: "oh my God! when are those two gonna ask each other out?"

Right after I thought of that I looked at Grey... and realized... I have no right to speak about that supject.

 **Third POV:**

Lux went to the transport station and got back to Demacia, she got to the royal castle and waited for her brother.

Soon, Garen, Shyvana, Xin Zhao, Jarvan III and IV showed up, she went to greet them.

Lux: good evening your highness, how did it go?

Jarvan III: ah Luxanna, it went well I suppose, there's still a few problems but I didn't expect peace to happen overnight.

Lux: I'm glad to hear that your majesty.

The king nodded and left to enter the royal castle while Lux went to her brother.

However, before the guards even had a chance to open the gates, someone dropped from above them and landed behind the king.

Xin Zhao, Garen, Lux, Shyvana Jarvan IV, Xin Zhao and the guards all drew their weapons.

But the person was faster, they immediately pulled out a purple glowing sword and held it against the king's throat.

???: anyone moves and his head will be off his shoulders!

Everyone stood still, the champions saw that it was a woman, she was wearing a knight like armor with a cage like visor and a wedding gown connected to the helmet.

Jarvan IV: who are you? Are you a Noxian assassin?

???: I don't know or care what a Noxian is, now you will listen to me, I have questions and I want answers, he's suppose to be important, so I assume you don't want him as a corpse.

To proof her point, she brought her sword closer to the king's neck, everyone backed off slightly.

Garen: what do you want?

???: I'm looking for someone, and I heard that you people have a lot of information.

Garen: who is it?

???: he's a man, he's tall and wears dark clothing, a red cape, a pointy metal hat, and uses a sword and a knife for weapons.

She saw that everyone looked shocked at the man's description and the champions looked between each other.

Garen: uhmm... he wouldn't be called Grey Ashnex by any chance, would he?

???: so you do know him, where is he?

Lux: wait! Wait! Wait! We're friends with Grey.

???: proof it! Tell me something only a friend of Grey would know.

They all looked among each other trying to think of something and Lux said the first thing she thought of.

Lux: uh... he always covers his face without realizing it?

The woman looked at Lux who thought that she messed up big time.

However, to their surprise, the woman sighed while pulling back her sword and strapping it to her wist where they saw another sword.

???: that stupid idiot still has that dumb habit of his.

She backed up and the king moved to his son's side, who along with Xin Zhao stood in front of him while still in stance.

Jarvan IV: who are you?

???: just call me the Dancer for now.

Lux: the Dancer?

Dancer: yes, now your friends with Grey, does that mean you can take me to him.

Garen: we can, but first, what's your relationship with Grey?

Dancer: to put it simply... I'm his sister.


	33. ch32: the Ashnex family

**Third POV:**

Ahri woke up, she saw that she and Grey were almost covered in stuffed animals, and the rest was still in the bags.

Ahri: huh... maybe I did buy too much... nah.

She waved it off and went through her morning routine, once she was finished, she woke up Grey so he could do his.

While he got ready, she went out to the living room and found Silver asleep on the couch.

She sat down and started scratching his head, a few seconds later both Grey and Nidalee got out.

Grey: (yawn) i saw the schedule, and it looks like Nidalee is free today, while me and Ahri are fighting in a match together.

Ahri: really, that's great, when is it.

Grey: late afternoon, so we got plenty of time, let's go get breakfast shall we.

They both nod and Silver jumps on Grey's shoulder, the make their way to the dining hall and find Aki, Ezreal, Brite, Sona and Solas sitting together.

When they came into view, Ahri and Nidalee made a quick glare at Sona but got over it and sat down with Silver sitting besides the table.

Grey: morning everyone, is Lux and Garen back yet?

Ezreal: they should be in a while, so let's just wait.

They started eating and talking, right now, Solas was telling them the legend of someone.

Solas: and then he said, (starts waving finger) he was casual, so I stabbed the fu*er and took his humanity.

Grey: wow I am glad I wasn't there when he was around.

Lux: hey Grey! We got someone who wants to see you.

They realized Lux and Garen were walking up to them with someone else, Grey stood up and turned around.

Grey: who is...

He trailed off seeing whose with them, they both stood in front of each other and everyone saw it was a woman in a knight like armor and she was actually as tall as Grey.

Grey: D-Dancer?

Dancer: Grey.

Lux was excited with a big grin waiting for the heartwarming family reunion between the two.

(PUNCH)

However, to her and everyone else's shock, she only saw the Dancer delivery a punch straight to Grey's face.

Dancer: you freaking IDIOT! I've been worried sick about you for months, and I find you here playing champion with a bunch of weirdos.

Brite: (chuckle) I love it when she's mad at him.

Dancer: (looks at Brite) you're in no better position you sun praising idiot!

Brite: wha- what did I do!?

Dancer: nothing! You did nothing but praise the sun when I told you if you hear anything about Grey to tell me!

Grey: (grunt) yeah Brite, way to go on doing nothing.

Dancer: which is exactly why this idiot has been playing peacekeeper instead of looking for a way back home!

Grey: yea-oh... well in my defense, I found a home here.

Dancer: does it look like I give shit about that!

Ahri: hey! Hey! Hey! Who are you to talk to Grey like that?

Dancer: I'm his sister, that's who.

Everyone but Grey, Brite, Lux and Garen: WHAT!?!

Ahri: Grey you have a sister!?!

Grey: well...

Dancer: yes he does.

Ahri: well why are you scolding him?

Dancer: I'm not gonna get lectured on how I treat my brother by some fox dressed up as a whore.

Ahri gasped and everyone went wide eyed from what the Dancer said.

Ahri: wha... (looks at Grey) Grey are you just going to stand there and let her talk to me like that.

Grey: (sigh) Dancer you took it too far, I'm the one your mad at.

Dancer: your defending her?

Grey: yes, now knowing you, your not gonna apologize so at least don't call her something like that again.

Dancer: ... fine, but I expect a full explanation of what this place is.

Grey: alright, and Ahri, I'm sorry for what she said, truly I am.

Ahri: whatever.

Ahri huffed and Grey sat besides her while the Dancer sat in front of him as he began his explanation.

It took him almost an entire hour to be done with it and she was thinking it over.

Dancer: so we're stuck here.

Grey: apparently, which is why I joined the Institute to find a home, not to mention that Ahri, who you insulted was with me the whole way.

Dancer: fine, I get it, I said something wrong, I won't call her something like that again, happy?

Ahri: not really.

Dancer: why you little... anyhow, the only part that I don't believe is you being a Lord of cinder.

Solas: I can assure you he is one, I saw it myself.

Dancer: and who are you?

Solas: I'm Solas, the Sun's first born.

Dancer: ... should I be impressed?

Solas: no, you should show respect.

Dancer: to someone who was exiled by his family?

Solas frowned and lighting started cracking in his left hand.

Grey: isn't the whole reason why your an outrider knight was because you were exiled?

The Dancer frowned while Solas smirked.

Garen: so what's your name? I doubt It's the Dancer.

Dancer: it's none of your business.

Grey: come on, we're in a different world, don't worry too much, her name is Tiara Ashnex.

Solas: Ashnex? I think I heard that name before, other than Grey I mean.

Tiara: ever heard of Ghear.

Solas: wait, as in Ghear Ashnex, the moonlight hunter!

Grey: yes.

Nidalee: who?

Brite: Ghear Ashnex, or more commonly known as the Moonlight hunter, was a legend in hunting beasts and hollows from our world.

Solas: so does that mean you two are his children?

Grey: no, but he is the reason we're siblings.

Lux: I'm confused.

Tiara: one day, Ghear decided to retire but agreed to take two students, one from the Boreal valley, and the other from Farron's undead legion.

Grey: that was such a long time ago, it was when me and Tiara were still human and not undead yet, we also didn't have a last name.

Tiara: like Grey said, I was exiled, I used to be part of a royal family but they kicked me out, and that's when the Pontiff took me in, after my training as a Dancer was finished, I only needed battle experience, so they sent me to Ghear.

Grey: while me, I didn't have a last name to begin with, and at the end of my training to become an Abyss watcher they sent me to him.

Tiara: at the beginning, he's training was so harsh I wanted to kill either him or myself, but it paid off.

Aki: uhmm, that still doesn't explain how you two are siblings.

Tiara: as much as I hate to admit it, over time we grew found of the old man and started to see him as the father figure we never had, and he had the same with us as his children.

Grey: one day, near the end of our training in his hands, he gave us the chance to have his last name by bringing a big bowl of ale and asking us if we all wanted to be family, we said yes so he made us give a drop of his, Tiara's and my blood and mix it with the ale, and we all had a toast to the new family of Ashnex.

Lux: that sounds sweet... and disgusting at the same time.

Tiara: whatever.

Solas: so what happened to him?

Both Grey and Tiara tensed, they both made a big sigh.

Tiara: he... he was-

Grey: I killed him.

Everyone looked at Grey in shock, and Tiara looked concerned.

Tiara: Grey... you do-

Grey: it's alright.

Ezreal: what do you mean?

Ahri: Grey... what happened?

Grey: (heavy sigh) after our training with Ghear finished, he told us the real reason why he retired was because he was going hollow.

Solas: what!?! Why didn't you use a purging stone?

Tiara: he didn't want one, he thought that if we did use one he was just gonna end up going hollow again, so he made us promise that one day, one of us would come back to kill him after he completely turns hollow... and that was Grey.

Grey: (sigh) that was around twenty years ago.

 **Flash back:**

Grey was walking towards a hill that was surrounded by trees, at the end of the hill was a pair of metal gates.

Grey reached the metal gates and saw that no trees was inside.

Grey: it's time.

Grey reached forward and pushed the gates open.

In front of him was a big open field filled with blood red roses, in the middle of it was a gazebo and in front of it was a man in a wheelchair.

Grey walked up to the man, he was an elderly man with with chin length white hair like Grey.

He wore clothes similar to Grey, except instead of a cape he was wearing a sleeveless red trench coat, and on his head was a hat similar to a top hat.

Grey: Ghear.

Ghear: ah... if it isn't the young Abyss watcher, you are undead now.

Grey: yes.

Ghear: then... I will show you mercy, I will kill you, take your soul, and free you from this terrible undead curse.

Grey: ... no.

Ghear: (chuckle)... dear oh dear, what was it? The souls, the curse, or the dark abyss?

Ghear slowly got up from his wheelchair revealing his hight to be taller than Grey.

Ghear: well... no matter, it always comes down to the hunters helpers to clean up after their messes.

Ghear reached behind him and pulled out a big scythe swinging it once and then resting it on his back.

The scythe's blade was made of a blue purplish crystal and the staff was covered in bandages.

Ghear: tonight... Ghear Ashnex... joins the hunt.

Grey pulls out his weapons and got read for battle, he knew this was his biggest fight yet.

Ghear jumps high in the air and brings down his scythe making Grey roll back to avoid it.

The strike was strong enough to leave a decent crater, Ghear pulls out his scythe and swing at Grey.

Grey rolled under the scythe and immediately anchored his knife in the ground to spin quickly.

He dealt a decent strike to Ghear's chest, said man jumped back and reeled back his scythe.

The scythe started glowing and Grey knew what's coming.

Ghear slashed his scythe and a magical slash went to Grey who immediately jumped away from it.

Ghear reeled back his scythe again and it began glowing, he jumped high In the air and brought down his scythe.

Grey was able to dodge the scythe but not the magical explosion that followed afterwards.

He was sent rolling on the ground, Grey got up to see Ghear spinning towards him while swinging his scythe.

Grey jumped under the scythe and Ghear stopped spinning, Grey anchored his knife and spinned around swinging his sword.

He was able to strike Ghear's back, he stumbled forward but turned around and tried to strike Grey.

But Grey was able to jump back dodging the attack and immediately jumped forward swinging his sword and knife not giving Ghear time to charge his scythe.

Ghear was struck with a big amount of damage and he had to jump back, he was breathing heavily and Grey knew he was on his last leg.

Ghear got ready to strike again, Grey stood his ground not moving while he reeled back his knife.

Ghear dashed forward swinging his scythe... but Grey parry the attack with his knife as strong as he can.

Ghear was left completely open and Grey reeled back his sword and delivered a devastating strick to Ghear in the chest.

Ghear's hands fell limp and he dropped his scythe, he also dropped to his knees.

Ghear: (chuckle) it seems you were able to complete your promise, young Abyss watcher.

Grey: (tears up) Ghear... I...

Ghear: no need to be sad, I knew this would happen... and truthfully... I'm proud of you, and I finally get it.

Ghear fell on the ground, Grey ran to his side and turned him over.

Grey: g-get what?

Ghear: (cough) why you've always been such a great Abyss watcher... your his son, aren't you.

Grey: Ghear what are you talking about?

Ghear: just promise, (cough) promise that you'll take care of your sister.

Grey: I... I promise.

Ghear: thank you... I can finally... rest... in... peace.

Ghear stopped breathing and Grey knew what it was over for him.

 **End of flash back:**

Grey: The next morning, Tiara showed up and we buried his body along with his scythe in his garden.

Brite: so that's how the old man passed away.

Ahri held Grey's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze and a warm smile which he returned.

Tiara: Grey.

Grey: yeah?

Tiara: I decided.

Grey: decided on what?

Tiara: that I'll join this league of legends and become a champion too.

Everyone was taken back by what she said, specially Grey.

Grey: ... please tell me your joking.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, and special thanks to both xDarkStar204 and AuthorKnight because they helped me create Ghear's OC, and for anyone who wants Ghear's full story, then here:**

 **Ghear, the moonlight hunter.**

 **Ghear was an ancient undead hunter who specialized in killing beasts and hollows of all kinds, one day he saved a royal family that came from the Boreal valley and to reward him, Pontiff Sulyvahn gave him a scythe infused with magic as pure as the moonlight, the undead legion heard of Ghear's abilities and asked for his help on developing their fighting style, however one day Ghear grew old and retired, but he wanted to pass on his knowledge so he agreed to take two students, one from the Boreal valley, and one from the undead legion.)**


	34. ch33: date?

**Grey POV:**

So my sister is here, and she wants to join the Institute... this is not going to end well for me.

Right now I'm waiting for her to come out from the high summoners chamber, it's been at least thirty minutes since our talk.

Ahri, Nidalee and Brite came with me to wait for her while the others stayed in the dinning hall.

Nidalee: so are you worried about your sister?

Grey: yes but not about passing the judgement but what she's going to go through, I know for a fact that Tiara can pass the judgement it's just that she's...

Brite: arrogant?

Nidalee: cocky?

Ahri: rude?

Grey: I was going to say overconfident... but I guess your's work too.

Ahri: hey Grey.

Grey: yeah?

Ahri: ... do you think I dress up as a whore?

Grey: (blush) I... do I have to answer?

Ahri: yes.

Grey: (sigh) I don't know actually, and I don't care, the way I see it (blush)... you'll look beautiful in anything.

Ahri: (blush slightly) r-really? Thanks.

We heard the door open and I saw Kayle get out... looking pissed.

Grey: Kayle? What's wro-

Kayle: I truly thought that I'll never see a sibling as black hearted as my sister, but I was proven wrong, now I know why you and I got along so well, Grey with all due respect, your sister might be as cruel if not more then mine.

Ahri/Nidalee/Brite: you have a sister?

Grey: (sigh) what did she say?

Kayle: when she saw me, she said 'I thought angels are suppose to be fat and throwing axes around'.

Grey: that's-

Kayle: and then said that the only thing I'm missing is the axes, that I already got the golden armor, wings and being fat.

Brite: well to be honest, you don't look like your following any diet.

Not a second after Brite said that and he was blasted with light into the wall and was stuck there.

Grey: (heavy sigh) I truly am sorry for what my sister said, and Brite... well he deserved it.

Kayle: just keep her in line.

Kayle left and I turned to Brite who just fell from the wall.

Grey: didn't you learn to never speak to a woman about her wight.

Nidalee: yes that should be public knowledge by now.

Brite: (grunt) oh merciful sun.

Grey: get up, you know a healing miracle don't you, so pray it off.

We heard the door open again and I saw Tiara walk out with an obvious headache.

Grey: so?

Tiara: I passed, but now I think I need a drink.

Ahri: it's the afternoon, and you want a drink?

Tiara: yes.

Grey: well my match with Ahri should be soon, so let's go to the dining hall.

 **Third POV:**

They all go to the dining hall, they find Aki, Ezreal, Lux, Sona and Solas sitting together and Silver with them.

Grey: hey everyone, where's Garen?

Lux: he went back to Demacia, your sister actually caused a ruckus back there.

Tiara: so it's my fault your guards are lousy?

Grey: anyway, I think mine and Ahri's match should be soon.

Tiara: before that, Grey have you heard of Vordt, he vanished too so he might be here.

Grey immediately tensed and became hesitate.

Grey: I... well...

Brite: Grey killed him.

Grey: you son of a-

Tiara: you... killed Vordt?... ok.

Grey: your... not mad?

Tiara: of course not.

Grey was relieved, until he saw the glass cup in Tiara's hand shake and then completely shatter in her grip.

Tiara: I'M FU*ING FURIOUS!!!

Everyone was taken back by the outburst, and Grey was ready to make a run for it.

But then to his confusion, she seemed to calm down.

Tiara: buuut I know nothing I do to you will be compared to what Pontiff Sulyvahn does when I tell him.

All colors immediately left Grey as his face showed true terror.

Grey: I... never even thought of him, the guy already doesn't like me.

Tiara: (chuckle) you bet.

Tiara took off her helmet for the others to see, both Ezreal and Solas seeing her face for the first time found themselves staring.

She had mid-length dark blue hair tied into a low ponytail, the front was combed to the left covering her left eye and her skin was pale almost even white, all and all she looked stunning.

Even Aki, Ahri, Lux, Nidalee and Sona had to agree she was quite beautiful.

Solas shook his head turning away while Lux gave an elbow to Ezreal's rips and sending him a slight glare.

Tiara: so you have a match soon, that will give me a chance to see how things work.

Aki: oh right! Grey, there's a new skin for you that got quite popular, I even heard your going to use it in the match.

Grey: wait, really?

Aki: yeah, do you want to see it.

Grey: sure, why not?

Grey stood up and walked back a couple of steps from the table, Aki waved her hands and a few minutes later Grey appeared in his new skin.

Grey was now wearing some kind of space military suit, it was green in color and the visor covered the face and was pitch black.

Instead of his sword, he was holding a big chainsaw and his knife was replaced with an army knife.

Grey: (looks at hands) this is... unusual.

Aki: they call it the Doom Slayer, it even has it's own quote, just say the first thing that comes to your mind.

Grey: alright... 'I used to be stuck in a room with demons... now, demons are stuck in a room with me'.

Ezreal: you look like your ready to rip someone apart.

Tiara: I kinda like it, it has a 'don't mess with me' vibe.

Ahri and Grey started glowing and after a few seconds they vanished and the orb appeared in the middle of the hall.

Everyone looked at it and saw Grey and Ahri with the blue team.

But Grey's picture was of his new skin holding a demon in one hand and the other raised into a fist ready to deliver a punch.

 **Inside the rift:**

Ahri and Grey opened their eyes to see their team were all familiar, Annie, Ekko and to their surprise, Zed.

Ahri: Annie, it's good to see you again.

Ahri: hey Ahri, how are you? And whose this?

Grey: it's me Annie.

Annie: Grey?

Grey: yes, this is a new skin.

Annie: you look really cool.

Grey: thanks, and hello again Ekko.

Ekko: hey dude, nice skin.

Grey: thanks.

Annie: oh yeah, Grey, Ahri, I got something to tell you after the match.

Ahri: sure.

Grey turned to Zed as Ahri and Annie were talking while Ekko was checking his gadgets.

Grey: Zed.

Zed: Abyss watcher.

Grey: I believe we got off on the wrong foot, want to start over?

Zed: let me make one thing clear, we are not friends, and I have no intention to become your friend, so don't act like we are.

Grey: true but we still can become allies.

Zed: didn't you hear what I just said?

Grey: I did, but allies don't have to be friends, for example, your our allie in this team even though you don't like any of us.

Zed looked at the other members, he couldn't stand either Ahri or Annie, and Ekko's machines didn't appeal to him either.

Yet here he was, fighting with them In the rift.

Zed: fair point.

They heard a noise meaning that the match began and they all took their own way.

Ahri went with Annie in the middle, Ekko alone in bottom, Zed in the jungle and Grey top.

 **Outside the rift:**

Aki, Ezreal, Brite, Nidalee, Sona, Solas and Tiara were watching the match, and Silver was on Nidalee's lab.

Tiara: so this is how a match goes.

Solas: this is actually my first time seeing one as well.

Tiara felt someone tapping her shoulder and looked to see Sona holding a paper.

Sona: '''just wait and see, Grey is really good'''.

Tiara: I already know that, also, does this mean you can't speak?

Sona: (nod) '''yes, but I'm ok with it, also I'm good friends with your brother'''.

Tiara: yes I can tell by the way he looks at you, also you can use sign language if you know it.

Sona: [you know sign language too?]

Tiara: who do you think taught it to Grey? I used to work in Lothric castle, and a prince there was like you.

They turned back to the match to see Grey fighting a woman with blue skin and short hair.

Lux: urghh, Evelynn.

Tiara: whose that? and I thought Ahri looked like a whore, (chuckle) that thing makes a prostitute feel ashamed.

Sona: [Evelynn is some sort of lust demon]

Ezreal: just know that nobody likes her.

 **Inside the rift:**

Grey rolled away from another strike and anchored his knife in the ground to spin and swing his chainsaw to Evelynn striking her.

He realized that his chainsaw deals the same amount of damage as his sword.

Evelynn: (chuckle) oh, you like to play rough, don't you?

Grey ignored her and rolled away as Evelynn sent purple spikes at his direction.

Once he stood up, he immediately jumped and struck Evelynn with his sword and knife.

She recoiled back slightly and Grey took his chance striking with his chainsaw as strong as he can finishing her off.

Evelynn fell dead on the ground and Grey took a glance at her.

Grey: Rip and Tear... why did I just say that?

He shrugged it off, drank from his Estus Flask and started fighting enemy minions.

 **Outside the rift:**

The match went on for thirty minutes and both teams were pretty even.

Tiara: Ha! I knew it.

Brite: what?

Tiara: you said Grey was a Lord of cinder, but he died a couple of times and I didn't see any proof.

Ezreal: just wait, I bet he's saving it.

They saw Grey at the enemy base, he was being ganged up on, and Ahri, Annie and Zed were making their way through the opening Grey came in from.

 **Inside the rift:**

Ahri, Annie and Zed came into the enemy base to see Grey being defeated and taken down.

The enemy champions were Evelynn, a giant creature that slightly glowed red with a big sword, and the crocodile humanoid Ahri fought before.

They began battle, Ahri fought Evelynn, Zed the demon with the sword, and Annie the crocodile.

But then they heard a wolf's howling, and the blood appeared and disappeared inside Grey.

He stood up with his suit slightly glowing red and his chainsaw came to life while setting on fire.

He dashed forward swinging his chainsaw at the crocodile and dealt great damage.

The crocodile got a lot of damage and then was hit with a big ball of fire and then Tibbers came in and finished him off.

He turned his attention and saw that Zed had his enemy under control so decided to help Ahri.

Ahri dodged another round of spikes using fox fire, she threw an orb of deception and dealt decent damage.

Evelynn was ready to attack but then a flaming chainsaw struck her followed up by an explosion of fire.

Grey looked back at Ahri who smiled and nodded and they both attacked at the same time.

Evelynn was able to dodge the attack from Grey but not the attack from Ahri, she was dazed which gave Grey the perfect chance to finish her off.

He jumped swinging down his sword and finished Evelynn off in an explosion if fire.

They both turned around to see Zed finish off his enemy, so they all joined Annie attacking the crystal.

Luckily, they managed to destroy it before any champions came to them.

Announcer: VICTORY, blue team.

 **Outside the rift:**

Tiara: so he really is one.

Brite: told you.

Solas: (chuckle) pay up.

Tiara: little son of...

Tiara handed Solas a small patch of gold, while Grey and Ahri's team was declared the winner.

Sona: [I told you Grey was good, he really is something isn't he?]

Nidalee: was it right to put a bet like that?

Tiara: oh please, we used to make much more extreme bets than this.

Ezreal: now we just wait for them to show up.

 **With Grey and Ahri:**

Grey and Ahri both got out of the rift with the rest of the champions and Grey was also back to his normal look.

Grey: (looks at hands) ah this is much better.

They got out and met with Annie and Ekko, Zed had already left.

Ekko: that went better than I thought.

Ahri: yeah.

Evelynn: hey cutie.

Grey groaned as Evelynn appeared besides his shoulder and Ahri scowled.

Grey: (turns around) what do you want?

Evelynn: you know, you were quite brutal back there, it really got me going.

Grey: not interested, now leave.

Evelynn: whatever you say.

Evelynn left and Grey turned to face back everyone else.

Grey: so Annie, you had something to tell us?

Annie: oh right! Ionia is celebrating the bloodmoon night tomorrow, I just wanted to see if you guys are interested in going cause I am, me and Tibbers really love that celebration.

Ahri: the bloodmoon! I love it, when I was a fox I used to watch people have fun, (frown) but I never got to join.

Grey: well here's your chance.

Ahri: what?

Grey: remember before I left on a mission and brought back Nidalee? I still owe you some time together like I promised.

Ahri: "urghh, how can I forget that?"

Grey: so why don't you and I go to Ionia tomorrow and enjoy the celebration.

Ahri: really?

Grey: sure, why not?

Ahri: (hugs Grey) thank you so much! (Lets go) it's a date then!

Ahri quickly leaves both excited and happy, meanwhile, it took Grey a second to process what she said.

Grey: wait... did she just say date?


	35. Special interactions 2

**Solas with allie Jarvan IV:**

Jarvan: I've heard your story, even if I respect your cause, I can't overlook your betray to your father.

Solas: I'm not looking for forgiveness, even if I'm still hurted for what I've done to my own family.

 **Tiara kill enemy Brite:**

Tiara: this is for all the times you woke me up in the morning to praise the sun.

 **Solas taunt Jhin:**

Solas: I used to know someone with a face shaped mask.

Jhin: was he a good artist?

Solas: what are you? Casual?

 **Brite joke with Garen:**

Brite: I know a way for great warriors such as us to get ready for battle.

Garen: really? What is it?

Brite: just raise your hands, (raises hands diagonally) and PRAISE THE SUN!

 **Tiara taunts Kayle:**

Kayle: for your information, I'm on my ideal weight.

Tiara: I can help you find the axes your missing if you want.

 **Brite attack Aurelion Sol:**

Brite: so you travel between suns and you don't praise any of them!?!... you don't deserve to live.

 **Tiara taunt Jarvan IV:**

Jarvan: so... are you going to apologize?

Tiara: for literally just walking around and then jumping behind your father while your guards just stood there... I think you should be the one who apologize.

 **Grey(Doom Slayer skin) taunt Evelynn:**

Evelynn: you know my offer for a night of fun still stands.

Grey: I got two words for demons like you... 'Rip' and 'Tear'.

 **Brite jokes with Solas:**

Brite: it's truly an honor to fight besides the leader of the warriors of sunlight.

Solas: (chuckle) you truly remind me of your ancestor.

 **Tiara jokes with Katarina:**

Katarina: so your a Dancer and an assassin.

Tiara: yes, got to give the enemy a show, you know before I kill them.

Katarina: ... (chuckle) you and I are going to get along just fine.

 **Solas jokes with Grey:**

Solas: looking at you... is like looking at an Artorias version of my father.

 **Kayle jokes with Grey:**

Kayle: so is everyone in your world like Tiara and Brite.

Grey: I'll just say that there's a reason we Abyss watchers pray to a wolf and lock ourselves in poisonous swamps.

 **Grey taunt enemy Tiara:**

Grey: this reminds of our time training with Ghear.

Tiara: yeah, it was a harsh time... should I relieve you of that painful memory?

Grey: yes please.

 **Tiara taunt Solas:**

Tiara: you know, we at the Boreal valley worship Gwyndolin... were they a boy or girl?

Solas: (sigh) a boy.

Tiara: dammit I just lost a bet.

 **Tiara taunt Swain:**

Swain: Noxus will stand supreme, join it while you can.

Tiara: wow... Grey was right, you really are like Sulyvahn.

 **Tiara taunt Ahri and Nidalee:**

Tiara: a cat and a fox both fighting for Grey's heart... well he always loved animals.

Ahri/Nidalee: I hate you.

 **Kayn taunt Grey:**

Kayn: so your the Abyss watcher that defeated Zed, beating you will prove my strength.

Rhaast: and if you lose, that means he's a more worthy host to hold me.

 **Aatrox taunt Solas:**

Aatrox: HAHAHA, finally a worthy opponent, a god of war and-... GET A HAIRCUT!

 **Solas jokes with Shyvana:**

Solas: so your a dragon and human crossbreed?

Shyvana: got a problem with that?

Solas: no... you just remind me of my niece.

 **Braum jokes with Solas:**

Braum: don't worry, they may be many of them, but you got me.

Solas: all you need is a dragon tooth and we have a new Havel.

 **Ahri(pop star skin) taunt Grey:**

Ahri: hey Grey, come dance with me.

Grey: I don't dance Ahri.

Ahri: well I guess I'll just tell your sister that you've been sleeping with two different girls in the same bed since you got to Runeterra.

Grey: I'm dancing! I'M DANCING!!!

 **Akali(new) jokes with Grey:**

Grey: did you change your clothes Akali?

Akali: thank you for noticing, and for being the only hot guy who isn't crazy.

 **Aurelion Sol taunt Solas:**

Aurelion Sol: why do I sense in you what I usually sense in a newborn star?

Solas: I was given the chance to become my own Sun, but I declined.

 **Tiara taunt Irelia:**

Irelia: your fighting style and clothes are a disgrace.

Tiara: so you wear clothes so tight they basically make your backside naked and you complain about what I wear, (chuckle) yeah nice try sister.

 **Grey jokes with Kai'sa:**

Kai'sa: I seek to make sure the Void doesn't take this World.

Grey: you... would actually make a great Abyss watcher.

 **Zoe jokes with Tiara:**

Zoe: wow, your so pretty and so tall, please make me like you.

Tiara: I... what?

 **Grey get healed by Sona:**

Grey: thanks Sona, your the best.

Sona: (silent chuckle) [don't worry about it] "as long as you kill Ahri first".

 **Tiara taunt Caitlyn:**

Caitlyn: when I first met your brother, he was sneaking into a bank robbery and killed all the robbers by breaking lots of laws.

Tiara: really... I'm so proud.

 **Brite kill Warwick:**

Brite: ha! And this proves that the sun is better than a wolf.

 **Solas taunt Kindred:**

Wolf: urghh, just what the world needs, another aspect of the sun.

Solas: well, at least your more talkative than Nito.

 **Grey jokes with Nidalee:**

Grey: so, why did you used to live in a cave on your own?

Nidalee: because when you live in a cave on your own, no one can hear you in the middle of mating season, which reminds me, want to go to a cave with me?

 **Sona taunt Tiara:**

Sona: [if me and Grey ever got together, do I have your blessings].

Tiara: why should I give you my blessing?

Sona: (innocent smile) [because if you don't... (sinister smile) well, let's just say they'll neve find whatever is left of your body]

Tiara: ... and I thought Sulyvahn was scary.

 **(A/N: thank for reading this, I sure hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to comment in anyway you like).**


	36. ch34: back to Ionia

**Ahri POV:**

I woke up next morning alone covered in my tails and stuffed animals.

I got up and stretched out, then I remembered what today is and immediately jumped out of bed, because today, I got a date with Grey.

I got to the shower and finished with my morning routine and got out, I decided to see if Grey wants to do something before we leave to Ionia so I got to the living room and saw Nidalee and Silver... only he wasn't there.

Nidalee: good morning.

Ahri: yeah, morning... so where's Grey?

Nidalee: he went to see his sister, he said to meet him in the transport station in an hour.

Ahri: oh, ok, that gives me time to get ready.

Nidalee: want me to make you breakfast?

Ahri: your... taking this rather well.

Nidalee: I'm going to be honest, I'm not happy but it's better one of us ends up with him rather than Sona.

Ahri: good point.

Nidalee: so go get ready while I make us breakfast.

Ahri: thanks.

I turned around and went to the closet to start getting ready.

 **Third POV:**

Grey was at the dinning hall pacing back and forth besides a table, the table had Aki, Brite, Ezreal, Lux, Garen, Tiara and Solas.

Brite: oh for the love of the sun, would you calm down Grey.

Grey: how can I calm down? I got a date with Ahri.

Tiara: so? It's just a date.

Grey: when was the last time you went on a date?

Tiara: I went on lots of dates.

Grey: alright, let me rephrase what I just said, when was the last time you went on a date that didn't end up with you slitting the throat of the person you went out with?

Tiara: ... I don't see the difference.

Grey: oh for the love of the old wolf of Farron.

Lux: so what are you worried about?

Grey: lots of things, what am I going to do? What am I going to say? What will I even wear?

Aki: u-uhmmm, you do have an Ionian skin, but I really don't recommend it.

Grey: Aki I'm desperate, let's just see it.

Aki: ok... suit yourself.

Aki waved her hands and after some light Grey appeared in a skin that made Ezreal, Lux and Garen widen their eyes.

Grey: so? How does it look?

Garen: Grey no offense... but never wear this thing again.

Ezreal: if you actually walk into Ionia like this you'd be killed on the spot.

Grey: why?

Lux: you look like Jhin, that's why!

Grey's skin was truly similar to Jhin, his dark red cloak was replaced by a light red one with gold trimming, his clothes looked relatively the same

His sword was replaced by a straight katana, his knife looked the same but now it was made of gold.

He wasn't covering his face with his cloak but instead was wearing a mask similar to Jhin only this one was made out of platinum.

His shoulder and arm armor was also made of gold, and his hat was replaced with a wide hat with a feather in it.

Aki: that's what I meant, even it's quote is from Jhin.

Grey: really? Let's see... 'a silent death can be quite beautiful, don't you think?'.

Ezreal: dude, just change back, your keeping me out.

Grey: (sigh) change me back Aki.

Aki waved her hands and Grey was back to normal, he sat back down scratching the back of his neck.

Lux: so when are you even meeting up with Ahri?

Grey: ten minutes, I guess.

Ezreal: Grey just calm down, first, your clothes are the right colors for the bloodmoon, so don't worry.

Brite: personally I think it's ridiculous that they celebrate the moon when they can celebrate the glorious sun.

Tiara: I think it's smart actually.

Brite: your from the Boreal valley, you pray to the moon.

Grey: (heavy sigh) well... I guess It's time to man up (stands up) also, Tiara, please don't end up killing someone outside the rift.

Tiara: I promise nothing.

Grey: Tiara.

Tiara: urghh fine, as long as no one gives me a reason to, I won't kill them.

Grey: so only Brite is in danger, good enough for me.

Brite: what!?

Grey turned around and left to meet with Ahri at the transport station.

Meanwhile, Ahri and Nidalee came out of their room with Ahri having slightly changed her appearance.

Ahri: thanks again Nidalee.

Nidalee: no problem...

Ahri: hey... how about I help you to get a date with Grey, since you helped me out.

Nidalee: wait, really?

Ahri: yeah, like you said, it's better one of us ends up with him than Sona.

Nidalee: (chuckle) alright, thanks Ahri.

Ahri and Nidalee split up with Ahri going to the transport station, a few seconds later she reached it finding Grey waiting for her.

Grey saw that how she changed her appearance, her hair was tied into a braid and instead of her usual kimono she was wearing one that more covering.

It reached a little past her knees and it covered her shoulders while slightly showing some cleavage, it had long big sleeves with white edges.

Grey: hi Ahri, (blush) you look great.

Ahri: (blush) thanks, so are you ready?

Grey: yeah, let's go.

Ahri nods, they enter the transport station and the summoner there stood attention.

Summoner: hello champions, how can I help you?

Ahri: we'd like to go to Ionia.

Summoner: ah, going there for the bloodmoon I assume.

Ahri: yes.

Grey: how did you know?

Summoner: many Ionian champions went back to Ionia to celebrate the bloodmoon, there are even a few people from the other nations going there.

Grey: alright I guess.

Summoner: now stand in the circle.

They both nod and stood in the circle, the summoner there waved his hands a few times and they both vanished in light.

Ahri and Grey find themselves at another transport station with its own summoner.

Summoner: hello champions, welcome to Ionia.

They both said their greetings and left the transport station, they find themselves in a town with many stands, decorations and games.

Grey: wow, this is amazing.

Ahri: just wait till the sun sets, that's when the real celebration begins.

Grey: you know, this brings me back.

Ahri: what do you mean?

Grey: if you remember, the first time we met was in Ionia, true it wasn't the best meeting but it's where we decided to join the Institute.

Ahri: (chuckle) guess your right, come on, let's find something to do while it's still the afternoon.

Grey nods and they both start walking around the festival to find something to do before night time.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I decided to make them shorter to be able to post quicker, and for anyone who's disappointed at the new skin, I apologize but you have to admit that even if Jhin is a psycho, he's got style).**


	37. ch35: the bloodmoon

**Third POV:**

Grey and Ahri were walking through the festival and it was late afternoon, they've managed to site see for a few hours.

Ahri: so what do you want to do now? It's still a while before sundown.

Grey: well... how about we get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry.

Ahri nods and they started looking for a place to eat when they saw a stand that caught Ahri's attention.

Ahri: how about we go there? That's a noodle stand, ever tried them before?

Grey: no, can't say I have.

They got in and found a couple of seats to sit in, they assumed the cook was in the back since no one was there.

Ahri: excuse me, anyone.

???: just a second.

A voice called out from the back, they both got curious since it sounded familiar.

After a few seconds, a woman came out from the door, she was wearing a white cook outfit, had a messy ponytail, and green eyes.

???: (smile) oh! Hello Grey, hello Ahri.

Ahri: wait... Akali!?! Is that you?

Akali: (chuckle) yes.

Grey: it's been a while, how have you been?

Akali: can't complain, so your here for the bloodmoon.

Ahri: yeah.

Akali: alright, so what can I get you two?

Grey: nothing special, anything is good.

Akali: very well.

Akali got started with cooking in front of them while they sat waiting for their order.

Ahri: so Akali, I see you changed your looks, I barely recognized you.

Akali: that's not the only thing that changed.

Ahri: what do you mean?

Akali: (sigh) I left the Kinkou order.

Grey: wait, Shen's group? Why?

Akali: because I got tired of hiding, I told Shen it was time to start dealing with the crimes of Ionia but he didn't agree, so I left.

Ahri: oh... sorry.

Grey: so how did he take it?

Akali: not bad, we're not in the same group but we're not enemies, well, here you go.

Akali served them two bowls of noodles with the chopsticks on top of them.

Ahri took the chopsticks and started eating while Grey just held them in his hands.

Ahril: (looks at Grey) let me guess, you don't know how to use them?

Grey: not even a little.

Ahri: here, let me help you.

She grabbed Grey's hand and adjusted the chopsticks.

Ahri: you hold it like this, and grab the food.

She demonstrated with her own chopsticks and Grey followed her example.

Grey: wow, this is delicious Akali.

Akali: thanks.

They ate their food and payed Akali, they left and saw that the sun was setting and many people were lighting up lanterns.

Ahri: looks like the fun part is about to start.

Grey: yeah, so let's go and see, shall we?

They started walking around as the sky got darker, soon, the sky was black covered In stars and the red moon began shinning.

Grey looked at the red moon in wonder, he then joined Ahri at looking around at the festival's beautiful lights.

Grey: this is... amazing.

???: hi guys!

They turned around and saw Annie walking up to them with Tibbers in her arms wearing a red kimono.

Ahri: hi Annie.

Grey: are you enjoying the festival?

Annie: yeah, me and Tibbers are about to go play some games, I'm really glad you two made it.

Ahri: yeah, I'm glad to see you too, how about we go see the games together.

Annie: really? Thank you!

They walked up to a few stands, Grey bought Annie some cotton candy and Ahri bought a fox mask that she wore at the side if her head.

Ahri: Grey (shows mask) what do you think?

Grey: well... if it was anyone else it wouldn't be that good, but on you, it really suits you.

Ahri: thank you.

Annie: hey Grey, can you get me that toy.

Grey saw that she was pointing at a stuffed animal that was a prize for a contest game.

Grey: sure.

Grey walked up to the stand and saw it was a knife throwing contest.

Grey: hello.

To his and Ahri's surprise, Akali was the one who showed up.

Akali: yes.

Grey/Ahri: Akali!?!

Ahri: what are you doing here?

Akali: well a woman has to have more than one thing to do in a night like this.

Ahri: I... guess?

Akali: alright, here's how it goes, you throw the knives, you get three shots at three targets, depending on how good you do is how you get the prize.

Grey saw three circle targets lined up together with some distance between each other.

Grey: (chuckle) this should be easy.

Akali: so you think your that good?

Grey: kind of, yeah.

Akali: then how about a little bet?

Grey: what do you have in mind?

Akali: you and I will play one round, if you can best me, then I'll give you a prize for Annie and one for Ahri.

Grey: and if I lose?

Akali: (chuckle) _when_ you lose (smirk) you'll leave Ahri and continue the date with me.

Ahri: WHAT!!! That-

Grey: deal.

Ahri: Grey!!!

Grey: don't worry, I got this.

Akali smirked and brought out three knives setting them on the counter, she looked at the targets, grabbed the first knife and threw it.

The knife hit the cinter, she grabbed another knife and threw it at the second target gaining the same results, and again with the third target.

If Ahri wasn't nervous before she definitely was now, Akali got the knives from the targets and gave them to Grey.

Grey: not bad, but it's my turn now.

To their surprise, Grey held all three knives In his fingers by their tips, closed his eyes and even brought down his hat covering them completely.

Ahri was about to faint, she thought about begging Akali to change the bet.

Meanwhile, Akali had a smug smile on her face, she even started wondering if she should change clothes for her date.

And with Annie, she just wanted to get her toy.

Grey reeled back his arm and threw all the knives at the same time... and they all hit the cinter of every target.

All of the girls were slack jawed, Ahri was beyond relieved, Akali was shocked and Annie was impressed by what Grey did.

Akali: how?...

Annie: Grey that was amazing, how did you do that?

Grey: (adjust hat) I learned that trick in Carthus, those guys might be total bone heads but they sure can throw knives.

Akali: well... a deals a deal, here.

She gave Annie her toy and gave Grey a wolf plushy for Ahri.

Grey: (gives Ahri) here.

Ahri: (smile) thanks... (SLAP).

She immediately hit Grey in the head as her smile turned to a frown.

Ahri: never do that again.

Grey: yes ma'am.

Akali: well, the bloodmoon night is still young, what are you guys planning.

Ahri: well-

She was interrupted when they all heard someone scream in fear and saw many people running away from something.

Annie: what's going on?

Grey: I don't know, but I'll find out.

Ahri: Grey wait!

However, he was already running towards where the people came from.

Ahri: (sigh) and he's already gone.

Akali: well can't let him have all the fun.

Akali pulled out her weapons which were a small scythe and a kunai, she jumped over the counter and looked at Annie and Ahri.

Akali: if your going to join you can leave your stuff in here.

She took off running and Ahri sighed while leaving her stuff at the stand along side Annie and went after Grey.

Meanwhile, Grey got to where the people came from and saw a few stands destroyed.

He looked at who's responsible and his eyes widen in recognition.

Grey: no...

Ahri, Akali and Annie just joined him and saw what he was looking at, they all looked at horror.

Akali: what... are those?

They were all looking at weird looking warriors, twelve of them at least, they were wall wearing dark clothes and armor with several spikes and a black hood.

They all held a short wide sword and they got a glimpse of under the hood and saw a skull with red glowing eyes.

Grey: creatures of the Abyss... Dark wraiths.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, I'm sorry if it's a little late, but lately I've had writers block about this story, so I was writing another one to get my mind off a few things till I was able to think of what to write this one again).**


	38. ch36: the heir to Izalith

**Third POV:**

The dark wraiths were walking around, weapons at hands as Grey drew his sword and knife and both he and Akali got their weapons ready while Ahri and Annie prepared their magic.

Akali: so how do we fight those things?

Grey: your not, I'm fighting them alone.

Ahri/Akali/Annie: What!

Before anymore protest was said Grey dashed forward striking the closest Dark wraith.

The dark wraith stumbled back slightly but then immediately struck it's sword forward planning to stab Grey.

Grey however, immediately rolled to the side and anchored his knife to swing his sword.

The dark wraith was struck in the chest and Grey finished it off by jumping and bringing his sword down to finish it off.

Another one came for Grey, but a kunai struck him in the chest and Akali came in, grabbed the kunai and ripped it our while kicking the dark wraith away from her.

The Dark wraith regained it's balance, but was immediately struck with two fire attacks, one blue and the other red.

Grey looked and saw that it was Ahri and Annie who fired as they made their way towards him with Akali regrouping as well.

Grey: what are you doing? I told you I'll fight alone.

Ahri: yeah, and we didn't listen.

Akali: Grey, I know it's your specialty to fight these things but you can't take that many in one fight.

Grey: ... (heavy sigh) fine.

Grey looked at the dark wraiths and then at his friends.

Grey: alright, me and Akali will take close range fights, Ahri, charm magic won't work on these things, and don't bother taking their life essence, even if they do have any I'd rather not risk you getting hurt because of the Abyss's corruption.

Annie: what about me?

Ahri: I think you should go and find a place to hide Annie.

Grey: actually, Annie is our trump card.

Ahri/Akali: she is?

Annie: I am?

Grey: yes, creatures of the Abyss are weak against fire, so I want you to attack from the back while Ahri portect you, summon Tibbers if you want, also Akali, if you see them raise their free hand, jump back.

Everyone nodded and Grey looked only to immediately jumped out of the way as a blade gazed his shoulder.

Ahri threw an orb of deception at the one that attacked Grey, he stumbled back slightly and Grey jumped in slashing with his sword and knife.

He anchored his knife to swing his sword and finished it off.

Ahri: Grey, are you alright?

Grey: (looks at shoulder) it's just a scratch.

However, a drop of blood fell from Grey's shoulder and when it touched the ground all the dark wraiths immediately stopped what they were doing and slowly turned to Grey.

Akali: is... this normal?

Before Grey can answer, a dark wraith spoke in a very deep and demonic voice.

Dark wraith: **the wolf's blood... Artorias.**

The dark wraiths all started walking towards them weapons at hand.

Grey: just do what I told you and you'll be fine.

They all nod, Grey and Akali move for close combat while Ahri and Annie were backing them up from behind.

Akali started dodging attacks while striking small openings at the dark wraith she was fighting.

Grey however looked like he was tearing the one he was fighting apart, he would jump at any opening and strike heavily.

Annie summoned Tibbers and he was helping Ahri keeping the other ones away while Annie helped Grey and Akali whenever she could.

The dark wraith that was fighting Grey brought it's sword for a swing only for Grey to parry the attack with his knife.

The dark wraith was left open and Grey struck it's chest with his sword, he pulled it back as the dark wraith fell to it's knees only to strike again and finish it off.

He turned around only to look in horror as a dark wraith was sneaking up behind Annie ready to finish her off.

Without time to think, he immediately dashed forward in attempt to portect the little pyromancer.

Annie threw another fireball at the dark wraith that was fighting Akali, she didn't notice either Grey or the dark wraith.

Ahri: Annie! Look out!

Annie looked behind her to see the dark wraith with it's sword raised ready to strike.

Before it can bring it's sword down, Grey appeared and took the stab while swinging his sword at the dark wraith.

The dark wraith stumbled back only for Tibbers to jump at him and finish it off.

Grey fell to the ground and the last thing he heard was Annie's voice calling to him full of worry.

Annie: Grey!

Akali: calm down, give him a few seconds and hopefully he'll be back with a flaming sword.

Even then both Ahri and Akali looked at Grey in worry.

 **Grey POV:**

I opened my eyes to see myself in the temple, two statues were with me.

I honestly wanted to take Nito's soul, but I knew it's power was rather wild, if I used it, I might hurt the others.

I thought back on how Annie was just left open like that, she could have been more than hurt, I want to get back to the battle and make sure she's safe.

I also wanted to portect Ahri, I don't want her to be hurt, I lost to many loved ones to the Abyss.

I was about to take the wolf's blood soul, but then the ground shook and another statue emerged from the ground.

When the statue was completely out, it showed a woman coverd in robes and a hood.

She had her hands extended forward as if offering something and then a small flame appeared between her hands.

Unlike Nito's soul, this one was bright red and it took me a while to realize what it is.

It was the soul of life... the Witch of Izalith's soul, but what can I... ?

Grey: Pyromancy! Of course, it can really help me right now.

I reached for the soul and it floated towards me and entered my chest... at that moment, I heard a voice... and I knew who it was.

Witch of Izalith: I could not save my daughters, my loved ones, but perhaps you may succeed in where I failed.

 **Third POV:**

Ahri dodged another swing from a dark wraith's sword, she, Annie and Akali managed to take down a couple of them.

They were only six left, and she was getting tired.

She saw the dark wraith approach her again only for a red fireball to strike it, the dark wraith died and fell on the ground a little covered in lava.

Ahri: thanks Annie.

Annie: uhmm... that wasn't me.

Ahri stopped and looked back to see Grey standing but there was some changes.

His cape was covered in glowing root like patterns, instead of holding his knife his left hand was covered in flames and he was holding his signature flaming sword.

He raised his left hand as the flame in it intensified and he thrust it forward throwing a big red fireball at the dark wraith Akali was fighting and it gained the same fate as the past one.

Grey turned his attention to the remaining four dark wraiths and started walking towards theme.

Ahri saw that every time Grey took a step, a white flower that was on fire but not burning would grow where his foot used to be.

One of the dark wraiths started making its way to Grey.

The Abyss watcher raised his hand with the flame intensified again and thrust it in his chest.

Grey was covered in red aura, he swung his sword at the attacking dark wraith, the strength of the attack sent the sword out of the dark wraith's hand and Grey brought back his sword and finished it off.

Another one came for a strike but Grey dodged it, he grabbed the dark wraith by the face, lifted him off the ground, reeled back his hand and thrust it forward making an explosion of fire on the dark wraiths head turning it to ash.

The remaining two didn't move yet but they didn't need to, Grey jumped towards them making a big swing striking both of them with his flaming sword.

Before they managed to get back up, Grey raised his left hand and then thrust it in the ground making a few pillars of fire appear finishing the dark wraiths off.

After the fire faded away, Grey stood with some lava covering his surrounding.

The others reached Grey but slightly cautious of the lava and they saw his flames die down.

Akali: ok... what was that?

Grey: a new power apparently.

Ahri: you just keep coming up with those, don't you?

Grey: (shrug) I'm not complaining, (sigh) but all being serious I need to talk to Solas about this or someone else.

Akali: (sigh) I'm just glad that this is over, I wouldn't mind not seeing these things ever again.

Grey: (snort) please, I used to see these things on a daily basis.

Akali: please tell me your joking.

Grey didn't answer he just walked away from the fallen dark wraiths, the others joined him and they got back to Akali's stand.

After getting back their stuff, Akali agreed to take Annie home to make sure she's safe while Ahri and Grey started making their way towards the transport station.

Along the way, Grey broke the silence.

Grey: hey Ahri.

They both stopped, turned towards each other and Grey uncovered his face with a troubled look.

Ahri: yeah?

Grey: look... I'm sorry the date didn't exactly go well, if I can pay you back then please just tell me what to do.

Ahri didn't say anything for a few seconds, she then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She backed away to see his blushing face and gave him a warm smile.

Ahri: I actually had a lot of fun, you don't need to do anything for me, as long we're together that is.

Grey would have kept being frozen but Ahri's warm smile brought back his senses.

Grey: thank you Ahri.

Ahri: no problem.

Grey: now (hold Ahri's hand) let's go home... hopefully we'll be able to stop Tiara from killing Brite.

(A/N: thank you for reading this, I'm sorry if it came a little late, and please comment In anyway you like.)


	39. ch37: the pledge

**Third POV:**

Ahri woke up in the morning to see both her and Grey covered in her tails, she couldn't help but smile remembering last night.

They came back pretty late and Grey was right about his sister, Ahri remembered how both Grey and Solas had to hold her back while Brite got away.

She untangled her tails and went through her morning routine, she got out to the living room and saw Nidalee.

She was sitting on the couch with Vordt's mace leaning on it, the table had Grey's weapons and his pledge and the window was open letting fresh air in.

Ahri: good morning.

Nidalee: morning.

Ahri: where's Silver?

Nidalee: Annie took him for a walk again, but enough about that, how was the date?

Ahri: it was pretty good, it did get a little chaotic at the end but everything was settled.

Nidalee: anything special happen?

Ahri: just a kiss on the cheek from me?

Nidalee: (raises eyebrow) just that? Not a full kiss?

Ahri: I wanted to do that, but I remembered that I promised to help you with a date with Grey, if I did give him a full kiss, then your chances with him would have been less.

Nidalee: (smile) thanks... so what do you mean by chaotic?

Ahri: it's a long story, but right now I just want to rest.

Ahri walked up to the couch and jumped in, but then unintentionally made Vordt's mace start falling.

It fell striking the bottom of Grey's knife, it worked as a catapult sending Grey's pledge that was at the blade into the air.

Their eyes followed the pledge as it flew over them... and flew right through the window.

It took them a second to realize what happened.

Ahri/Nidalee: AAAAAAAAH!

They both went to the window and immediately started looking around.

Nidalee: I can't see it! Can you?

Ahri: no! What are we going to do?

Before they can think of anything, they both tensed at the sound of a door opening.

They turned around to see Grey get out while putting his hat on, he looked up to them with a smile.

Grey: good morning... what's up with you two?

Ahri/Nidalee: Nothing! Nothing at all.

Grey: okaaaay... anyway, we're free today.

Ahri: that's great.

Then she went to Grey, turned him around and started pushing him to the door.

Ahri: how about we go get breakfast, I bet you're hungry.

Grey: w-wait, the rest of my stuff-

Ahri: will be here when you get back, it's just breakfast, now let's go.

Ahri pushed Grey out of the room, turned around, looked at at Nidalee and mouthed the words 'go find it'.

Once they were out, Nidalee looked outside the window trying to see where the emblem landed.

Meanwhile, Grey and Ahri were on the hallway and making their way towards the dinning hall when they ran into Sona.

Grey: good morning Sona.

Sona: [hello Grey, how are you?].

Grey: I'm fine, so do you have anything planned today.

Sona: [yes, I was gonna see if we could go to the garden together?].

Grey: well... I don't know?...

Ahri: what is it?

Grey: she asked if I would go with her to the garden, but I-

Ahri: that's a great idea, you should definitely go.

Sona was caught off guard by Ahri's change of personality.

In truth, Ahri dreaded the fact of leaving Grey with Sona, but it also meant more time for her to look.

Grey: are you sure?

Ahri: (smile) absolutely, so go on, don't let me stop you.

Grey: uhmm... ok, well let's go.

Sona nods, both her and Grey leave towards the garden, once they turn a corner, Ahri's smile immediately turns into a worried expression and she runs back to their room.

She reached it seeing Nidalee exit.

Ahri: well?

Nidalee: I know where it fell at least? Wait, where's Grey?

Ahri: he went with Sona to the garden.

Nidalee: (angry yelling) you left him with Sona!?!

Ahri: I was desperate, ok? So where is it.

Nidalee: it's in the backyard, we're lucky it's not connected to the garden.

Ahri: well let's go.

They both left hoping that they can find it before anyone finds out.

 **With Grey and Sona:**

Grey and Sona just entered the garden and they immediately started looking at the beautiful scenery.

Grey: this place always amazes me, Zyra truly knows how to keep the life of nature.

Zyra: why thank you?

Grey and Sona saw Zyra come out of the garden.

Grey: morning Zyra.

Zyra: good morning, so do you have a reason for visiting my garden?

Grey: not really, me and Sona just wanted to hang out in the garden.

Zyra: well, I'm still checking on my children for today, so make yourself at home, as long-

Grey: as long as we don't hurt your children, (chuckle) I know the drill Zyra.

Zyra: (chuckle) just make sure that you follow it.

Grey nods and both he and Sona find a place to sit down while Zyra started checking on her children.

Grey told her why he wasn't around yesterday, about the date and the bloodmoon, while leaving the kiss out of the conversation.

Sona looked happily at Grey, she was interested in learning how Grey's date went... while also checking if she needs a scarf made of fox fur.

They finished their talk when someone else arrived.

Annie: hi Grey, hi Sona.

They both looked and saw Annie walking towards them, Tibbers in her arms while Silver was walking besides her.

When they got closer, Silver immediately ran up to Grey, jumped to his shoulder and started nuzzling to his head.

Grey: (chuckle) I missed you too boy, so how are you Annie.

Annie: oh I'm great, I just took Silver around the Institute, he really loves to run around.

Grey: (laugh) well, thanks for taking care of him.

Silver: (muffled bark).

Grey: hmm, what is it? Do you have something for me?

 **With Ahri and Nidalee:**

Ahri and Nidalee just came in to the backyard, it had stone floor, a few statues and a fountain in the middle.

They immediately started looking, Nidalee turned to her cougar form sniffing around, while Ahri used her agility to jump on the statues and look from on top of them.

Ahri jumped down and Nidalee turned back to human.

Ahri: did you find it?

Nidalee: no.

???: what are you looking for?

They both turned around and saw it was Teemo who talked.

Ahri: oh! Hey Teemo, did you see something fall in here?

The Yordle started scratching his head trying to remember.

Teemo: well I only came here a little before you two... but I did see Ezreal come out of here after he picked something from the ground.

Ahri: thanks.

They turn around and exit the backyard.

Nidalee: so now we have to find Ezreal.

Ahri: yeah, let's go.

They start walking through the hallways, they got close to the garden entrance and tense seeing Grey exit, Silver on his shoulder and Sona at his side.

Grey: oh, hi you two, what's up.

Nidalee: y-you know, just walking around.

They both tried to think of any kind of way to distract him so Ahri said the first thing that came to mind.

Ahri: uhmm... h-hey Grey, have you ever been to the arcade before.

Grey: what's an arcade?

Ahri: well your in luck, where going to go there right now, Sona can even join us.

She grabbed Grey's arm, started walking towards the arcade while pulling him along.

Sona looked back at Nidalee for a second, but then shrugged and followed those two.

Zyra: well, don't you look rather tense.

Nidalee yelped in surprise and turned around holding her spear, she saw it was Zyra.

Zyra had her arms crossed with an unimpressed look at the spear, Nidalee can see Annie behind Zyra playing in the garden.

Nidalee: oh... Zyra, hi... hey you wouldn't happen to know where Ezreal is, would you?

Zyra: (raises eyebrow) Ezreal? Well, it's late afternoon so he should be at the library.

Nidalee: thank you.

Nidalee took off running towards the library, she asked a couple of summoners and she was able to find it.

When she got to it's gates, she didn't want to believe what she saw.

Other than having books, the library was enormous, it had shelves everywhere, honestly, it looked like a big maze made of books.

Nidalee: urghh... well... better start looking.

 **With Grey, Ahri and Sona:**

Ahri managed to keep Grey in the arcade till it was dinner time, she found out that Sona was actually very good at games.

Right now, she was playing a fighting game with Grey... and he was winning.

Ahri: no! No! Nooooo!

Ahri's screen turned red and showed 'looser' while Grey had was blue and showed 'winner'.

Ahri: urghh, how are you doing this?!?

Grey: I... I still don't know what I'm doing, or what I'm supposed to do.

Ahri groaned and slammed her head on the screen, Grey was about to help her but then saw Nidalee enter the arcade.

Grey: oh, hi Nidalee.

Ahri's ears twitched and she looked up at Nidalee, said girl walked up to them.

Nidalee: hi Grey, do you mind if I talk to Ahri for a second.

Grey: uhmm, sure.

Nidalee took Ahri, they walked away a little just out of earshot.

Ahri: so?

Nidalee: I didn't find it.

Ahri: what?!?

Nidalee: Zyra told me that Ezreal was in the library, I went there and was looking the entire day, but then this giant dog guy told me Ezreal was in a match.

Ahri: well we got to find him, I can't keep Grey in the arcade forever.

Nidalee: (frown) so while I was looking inside a big maze of books you were playing video games.

Ahri: (frown) hey, do you have any idea how hurt my pride is, Grey still doesn't know what a video game is and he's still kicking my butt.

Ahri felt someone tapping her shoulder, she turned around and both her and Nidalee jumped slightly from seeing Sona standing behind her with a suspicious look.

Ahri: o-oh, hi Sona.

Sona took out her board, she wrote down and showed it to them.

Sona: '''you two messed something up, didn't you?'''.

Nidalee: what are you t-talking about? (Nervous chuckle).

Sona couldn't look less convinced if she tried, she started writing again.

Sona: '''you know, if I tell Grey you've done something, he's going to start questioning you two'''.

Ahri: ok ok ok, we... lost Grey's pledge.

Sona: (raises eyebrow) '''the one that's been with him since he was a baby?'''.

Ahri: he told you about that? Nevermind, please don't tell him, we just need a little more time to find it, please.

Sona looked to be in thought for a moment before answering.

Sona: (innocent smile) '''alright, I won't tell him'''.

Ahri/Nidalee: wait, just like that?

Sona: '''sure, in fact, it's like I never knew about it'''.

Sona turned around and left, the two of them were a little taken back by what she did.

Ahri: something isn't right here.

Nidalee: I know, but let's figure it out later, now all we could do is wait for Ezreal and take it from him.

Ahri nods and they both go, they find Grey standing in front of a game and Sona was watching him.

Ahri: hi Grey, what are you playing.

Grey: souls dark, Sona told me it's a great game.

Ahri: sooo... why aren't you doing anything?

Grey: I want to play, I really do, but I'm just stuck listening to the theme song.

Nidalee: okaaaay... let's go get dinner, it's a little late.

Grey: ok.

They all left the arcade, they made their way towards the dinning hall, got in and found a table with Aki, Brite, Solas, Tiara, Lux, Garen and Katarina sitting together.

They all sat down and started eating after giving Silver his food.

Tiara was getting along well with Katarina, Solas was telling a story with Lux and Garen listening, while Grey and Brite got into a little argument.

Ezreal showed up a little while later.

Ezreal: hi everyone.

Ahri: oh Ezreal, I've been looking for you, can we talk to you for a second.

Ezreal: uhmm... yeah, sure.

Ahri and Nidalee got up and went with Ezreal away from earshot.

Ezreal: so what's up?

Ahri: were you at the backyard today?

Ezreal: yeah?

Nidalee: did you pick up something by any chance?

Ezreal reached for his pocket, they were both filled with hope, but all of it came crashing down as they saw him pull out a coin.

Ezreal: you mean this coin?

Ahri: a... coin.

Nidalee: are you sure you didn't get anything else?

Ezreal: no nothing... what's wrong? You two look terrible.

Ahri and Nidalee sighed, they told him of what happened and looking all day.

Ahri: so... what are we supposed to do?

Ezreal: well... sorry but you got to tell him, you can't keep lying.

They both knew he was right, the only thing they can do is tell the truth.

They went back to the others, finished their dinner and left.

Grey, Ahri and Nidalee all walked back to their room, Sona had joined them asking to see it.

After they got in, Ahri and Nidalee sat down on the couch while Grey and Sona were still standing.

Sona: [I have to admit, it is quite the peaceful looking place].

Grey: yeah.

Ahri: hey Grey.

Grey: yeah.

Grey looked at Ahri and Nidalee, they were sitting on the couch with a look of guilt.

Nidalee: we... have something to tell you.

Grey: (raises eyebrow) what is it.

Ahri: (deep breath) we... (ears fall) lost your pledge.

Grey remained quiet, simply looking at them as they shrunk more in their seats.

Ahri: I know you're mad, take it out on me, it was basically my fault so don't blame Nidalee.

Nidalee: no, I deserve some of the blame, so don't hold anything against Ahri, please.

They both went quiet, waiting for whatever Grey was going to do, after a few seconds of agonizing silence, he spoke.

Grey: you mean this pledge?

They both looked and their jaws dropped, because in Grey's hand was the pledge they thought lost.

Ahri/Nidalee: how?...

Grey: when I was at the garden, Annie showed up and Silver had it with him, they found it in the backyard apparently, I figured out you lost it from the way you were acting this morning, I didn't say anything because I wanted you to tell me yourself, I knew that you wouldn't lose it on porpus, so I wouldn't have been mad at you, I just hoped you had a little more faith in me.

Grey left to Nidalee's room to prepare for the night, meanwhile, both Ahri and Nidalee were looking down in shame.

Nidalee: wait... in the garden? But wasn't he with...

Realization struck them as they both looked at Sona who was giving them an innocent smile.

Ahri: you knew, didn't you?

Sona made an obviously fake confused expression before taking out her board.

Sona: '''oh my, whatever could you be talking about?'''.

Ahri: you knew Grey had the pledge all along.

Sona: (sinister smile) '''of course not, in fact, I never even knew it was missing to begin with'''.

Sona turned around and left the room while both Ahri and Nidalee were glaring holes into her back.

Ahri: hey Nidalee... is there some kind of poisonous fruit from the jungle we can put in her food.

Nidalee: I'll start looking.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy it, and remember to comment in anyway you like.)**


	40. ch38: rivals

**Third POV:**

Ahri was sitting on the couch with Nidalee, it was morning and they woke up a few minutes ago.

They were both feeling a little down, thinking about yesterday, they felt bad not only being fooled by Sona... again, but also being scolded by Grey.

Said man just came out of Nidalee's room, fully clothed with his armor and weapons while Silver was on his shoulder.

Grey: good morning.

Ahri/Nidalee: yeah... morning.

Grey: what's up with you two?

Ahri: nothing... just... not feeling that excited I guess.

Grey: (sigh) it's about yesterday, isn't it.

They both didn't answer, but just turned away.

Grey: look, I'm not mad at you, I just want you to know that you can trust me, I wouldn't be mad at you for losing my pledge by accident, ok.

Nidalee: (sigh) alright...

Grey: hey how about I take you two out for breakfast, at least to help you cheer up.

Ahri: you sure?

Grey: yes, come on, it would be good to have breakfast outside.

They both thought about it, they decided it would be a good way to spend their morning... and get Grey to buy them stuff while carrying them.

Ahri: alright.

They all got out of their room and headed to the exit of the Institute.

Once they got out and went to the city, they saw the shops that were open were all quite common and peaceful, flower shops, pet stores and Cafés.

They entered a Café, took a table and ordered their food, after a few minutes a guy made their way towards them.

Guy: excuse me.

They turned their heads to him and saw he was talking to Ahri.

Ahri: yeah?

Guy: your Ahri, right? The nine-tailed fox?

Ahri: yes.

Guy: then can I have your autograph?

Nidalee and Grey looked confused, while the man held a picture of Ahri and a pen.

Ahri just smiled, took the picture and pen then signed it.

Ahri: there you go.

Guy: thanks, my friends are gonna be so jealous.

The guy ran off while Grey and Nidalee gave Ahri a deadpan look.

Ahri: (sigh and smug smile) it's so hard being a celebrity.

Grey: careful Ahri, if your ego gets any bigger you're going to grow a tenth tail.

Nidalee puts her hand on her mouth struggling to keep her laughter while Ahri just frowned and used one of her tails to smack Grey in the head.

Grey: ow, ok I admit, that one is on me.

Ahri: yeah that wasn't very nice.

Nidalee: he is right you know, all champions are celebrities, so don't go thinking that your the queen of the world.

Ahri: you two are just jealous.

They both rolled their eyes, their food got there and they started eating, after they were finished they payed for it and decided to stay in town a little.

Right now, they were walking through the shops that started opening up since it was almost noon.

Nidalee: hey I forgot to ask, but did either of you saw the schedule today?

Grey: I did, you two are free while I have a match a little after sunset.

Ahri: why are you always getting picked.

Nidalee/Grey: (playful) your just jealous.

Ahri just pout but then smirk while crossing her arms.

Ahri: well since your free until then, how about we spend our time shopping with you carrying our stuff?

Grey: wait, what!?! But I-

Nidalee: good idea Ahri, come on Grey.

Grey: well I'd love too but I got to get Silver back home so-

He saw Silver jump from his shoulder into Ahri's arms and climb up to her shoulder.

Ahri: well looks like Silver is on our side on this one.

Silver: (barks of confirmation).

Grey: ... (looks at Silver) they bribed you with toys didn't they?

Nidalee: proof it.

Grey: (sigh) let's just go.

 **Time skip:**

It was now sunset with the sky taking an orange color, Ahri, Nidalee and Silver who's on Ahri's shoulder were walking up to the Institute.

Meanwhile, Grey was barely keeping up with them from the amount of bags that he was carrying.

Grey: urghh, why did you two buy this much stuff.

Nidalee: we're women, there would be something wrong if we didn't buy that stuff.

Ahri: and thanks for paying for most of them.

Grey: I didn't agree on nothing, you two forced me to pay for them.

Ahri: (waves hand) details.

Grey rolled his eyes and continued walking, after they got in they went to their room.

They got the stuff organized, while Grey got ready for his match.

They left for the dinning hall and found Aki, Brite, Ezreal, Lux, Garen, Sona and Solas sitting together.

Grey: hi everyone, where's Tiara?

Garen: your sister is hanging around with Katarina, their getting along pretty well.

Grey: I'm not surprised, truth to be told when I met Katarina for the first time I thought that I met a Runeterra version of my sister.

Aki: so Ahri, what are you planning today.

Ahri: well we just spent the day in town.

Sona: (pouts and looks at Grey) [you didn't invite me?]

Grey: sorry, but I wanted to cheer them up and didn't have time, anyway, I have a match in a few seconds.

Brite: really? I have a match too.

Grey: so we're going against each other.

The air suddenly got tense as Grey and Brite started glaring at each other.

Brite: (chuckle) it seems so.

The others were concerned because of the sudden shift in mood but before anyone asks, Grey and Brite were covered in light and vanished.

The orb appeared, in it were two teams, red which was where Grey is, and blur which was where Brite is.

They heard laughter and saw Katarina and Tiara walking towards them with drinks.

Garen: hello Katarina.

Katarina: hey Garen.

She kissed him on the cheek and sat besides him.

Lux: urghh, can you two do it in your room?

Tiara: anyway, seeing as the fox and cat are here (Ahri and Nidalee frown) where's my brother.

Aki: he's in a match, apparently Grey and Brite are going against each other.

(Crash)

Everyone looked in confusion as Tiara dropped her drink and looked horrified.

They were about to ask but then Tiara grabbed Aki by her robes and pulled her to look her in the eyes.

Tiara: you let those two loose in the same rift as enemies!?!

Aki was a little too scared to answer, but luckily Ahri came in and pulled her away.

Ahri: and what's wrong with that?

Tiara: urghh, I'm surrounded by idiots, how long was the match going?

Solas: five minutes, at most.

Tiara: then it should happen right about... now.

(Boom)

Everyone looked at the orb, and none of them believed what they saw.

Somehow, all the champions except Grey and Brite are already dead, meanwhile those two are fighting in the middle while also surrounded by the bodies of the dead champions.

They saw Grey roll away from a lightning spear, Brite raised his hand and made another one that he sent towards him.

Grey dodged that one and jumped to Brite anchoring his knife on the ground to swing his sword.

Brite used his weapon to block the strike and then rolled away to dodge the other one.

Brite: HAHAHA, you fight like my grandma.

Grey: I fought your grandma, that's a complement!

They engaged in battle again while everyone but Tiara looked slack jawed.

Ezreal: how... how did they do that?

Tiara: that's nothing, you should see what happens when those two fight together, now knowing them, it's going to be a while before the match ends so I hope one of you have an idea on how to pass time.

Aki: u-uhmm, h-how about we go to the hot springs to relax?

Ahri: hot springs?! I'm in.

Nidalee: that would be good.

Sona took out her board.

Sona: '''I wouldn't mind joining'''.

Lux: well I'm in.

Katarina: sounds good, what about you Tiara?

Tiara: I don't know, I don't like the idea of joining a bath with (looks at Ahri) a fox dressed as a whore, (looks at Nidalee) a cougar who's always in heat, (looks at Sona) and... well I got nothing on you.

Sona smiled innocently while Ahri and Nidalee started switching glares between Tiara and Sona.

Katarina: come on, it's going to be great.

Tiara: well...

(Boom)

Grey/Brite: GIT GUD YOU FILTHY CASUAL!!!

Everyone was surprised by the outburst and some of the people in the dinning hall jumped in shock.

Tiara: (sigh) you know what? Let's just go before I commit suicide.

Ezreal: why do I feel like someone just said 'I told you the legend never dies'?

Solas: that's because he did, I bet the bastard is dancing on his own grave to proof his point.

 **Time skip:**

Aki, Ahri, Katarina, Lux, Nidalee, Sona and Tiara are now sitting in the hot springs.

Ahri: (sigh in relief) I really should come here more often.

Nidalee: agreed.

Tiara: I guess it isn't that bad.

Katarina: I told you you'll like it.

Sona: [I don't come here that much, but when I do, it's really relaxing].

Tiara: well I think it's about time to address the mimic in the room, (points at Ahri, Nidalee and Sona) you three.

Ahri: wait, what?

Nidalee: what are you talking about?

Tiara: don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about, I saw the way you look at my brother, every one of you.

Ahri, Nidalee and Sona blushed slightly and started looking around.

Ahri: oh...

Tiara: normally, I would hunt you down for the way you look at Grey, but I can tell that those are looks of love not lust, not to mention he cares about you.

Katarina: yeah I would probably do the same for Talon.

Nidalee: so... your not mad?

Tiara: sort of, I want Grey to be happy, even if it means getting a girlfriend from one of you animals.

Aki: u-uhmm, I get Ahri and Nidalee, but why was Sona included in your remark?

Sona: [yes, I don't have any animal heritage or connection whatsoever].

Tiara merly looked at Sona, her look drifted below eye level for a second then she looked at Sona in the eyes again.

Tiara: are you sure your not part cow?

Sona immediately blushed heavily and covered her chest with her arms, but then her confident smile returned which made Tiara a little uneasy.

Sona: [well at least I have a chest to be proud of, unlike you that is].

It was Tiara's turn to blush as she covered her less developed chest and glared at Sona.

Tiara: ... your lucky I don't have either of my swords.

Lux: wait, what did she say?

Tiara: nothing, anyway, like I said, I want Grey to be happy, not to mention I want a niece or nephew to spoil and help break the rules.

The three girls blushed at the mention of children.

Tiara: I just want to say that whoever Grey picks between you better make him happy, and if she ever breaks his heart... well, let's just say she'll never be seen again.

Ahri: so... you approve of one of us dating him?

Tiara: yes.

The three girls all looked between each other, one thought running through their heads.

Ahri/Nidalee/Sona: "I'm not gonna lose".

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, remember to comment in anyway you like, and please remember to give me your thoughts on this chapter).**


	41. ch39: the wolf's blood

**Third POV:**

Grey woke up in Ahri's bed covered in stuffed animals, he got up and stretched.

Grey: urghh, I told her she bought too much.

Grey went and finished showering, getting his clothes and armor, checking the schedule and seeing if any of them has any matches.

He saw that he has one in the afternoon, an official match too.

Grey left Ahri's room and found both Ahri and Nidalee on the couch watching TV with Silver besides them, but they seemed to be in thought.

Grey: good morning.

Ahri: o-oh! Morning Grey.

Nidalee: did you see the schedule?

Grey: yeah, I have an official match this afternoon, Noxus VS. Zaun, I'll be fighting for Noxus this time.

Nidalee: urghh, why do you have to fight for Noxus?

Grey: (shrug) I got nothing against them, so why not? Anyway, wanna go for breakfast?

Ahri: sure.

They left their room, entered the dining hall and found Aki, Ezreal, Lux, Garen, Katarina, Sona and Tiara sitting together.

Grey: morning everyone.

Ezreal: hi Grey, got anything planned today?

Grey: well, I'm fighting a match for Noxus this afternoon.

Lux: you too?

Grey: wait, too?

Tiara: I'm in that match too, I'll be fighting for Noxus as well.

Katarina: well it's good to know I at least have two other teammates I can rely on, the other two aren't that trustworthy.

Grey: so where's Brite and Solas.

Garen: they left a while ago, something about praising the Sun at it's dawn.

Grey: figures.

Sona: [so what will you do until the match?]

Grey: just wait I guess.

They all sit together and start having breakfast.

Time skip:

It was now the afternoon, nothing much happened, but Brite and Solas coming and joining everyone else.

Katarina: well, I guess the match will be any minute now.

Tiara: I got admit I'm happy that I was finally picked for a match.

Aki: oh! That reminds me, Grey, Tiara, you two will be using new skins for the match.

Grey/Tiara: new skin?

Aki: y-yeah, you two got a new dual skin and you'll be using it for the match.

Grey: well can we see it?

Aki: sure.

Grey and Tiara walked a little away from the table while Aki started waving her hands and casting a spell.

Tiara was now wearing clothes that were black in color, she had a crow shaped mask, a big hat, she was also wearing a cape made of black feathers and her swords took an odd shape.

Grey was also wearing black clothing, a tattered tri-corn hat, a cloth covering his face, a black trench coat with a short cape on the shoulders, his knife looked the same but his sword was replaced by an extended weapon that looks like a combination between a saw and a cleaver.

Tiara: (looks at hands) urghh, I look like the crystal sage.

Grey: it actually looks good on you.

Tiara: easy for you to say that, the guy spoiled you when the Abyss watchers were raising you, speaking of you look like one of Rosaria's fingers.

Brite: yes it is creepy.

Grey: I don't know, I feel comfortable on this.

Grey, Tiara and Katarina were surrounded by light and then vanished, the orb appeared in the middle of the dinning hall showing the two teams.

They saw Grey and Tiara's names with Noxus, they also saw that they had the same Picture.

it was about both of the surrounded by beasts with them fighting back to back.

Brite: wait, both Grey and Tiara are fighting together... (chuckle) I feel pity for the sorry fools that are actually going up against them.

Ahri: wait, what?

Brite: you'll see.

 **Inside the rift:**

Grey, Tiara and Katarina all showed up in their team's base, and saw the other two champions.

One of them was wearing a fur coat, he had tattoos, a wild looking hair and a pair of throwing axes.

The other one looked more serious, he had black armor, short neatly combed hair, a red cape and he was holding a big axe.

Katarina: Darius, Draven, you two ready?

Draven: of course I am, we'll win because we have Draaaaaaven!

Darius: this is serious Draven, don't mess this up.

Draven: no no, it's not Draven, it's Draaaaaaven!

Darius sighed while Katarina leaned to Grey and Tiara.

Katarina: (whisper) this is what I was talking about.

Darius turned to them and looked at Grey and Tiara with an inspecting look.

Darius: so you'll be fighting with us? I hope you can keep up.

Tiara: (chuckle) just don't get in our way.

Grey and Tiara got ready in front of the other three, Grey doing his pose while Tiara crouched slightly ready to begin.

Grey/Tiara: tonight... the Ashnex joins the hunt.

The sound that marks the start of the match was heard, Grey and Tiara were the first to move as they dashed forward.

Grey went alone to the top, Tiara disappeared in the jungle, Katarina went to the bottom, Darius and Draven went together in the middle.

After a few minutes, Grey and the minions reached the enemy, minions and two champions.

One of them was Warwick, the other was a purple man with a large butcher knife.

Purple: finally! Something for Mundo to slice up.

Grey didn't respond, he extended his sawcleaver and dashed forward to strike.

He ducked under a strike from Warwick and ended up between him and Mundo.

He anchored his knife to swing his sawcleaver and struck Warwick in the back.

Grey rolled under a swing from Mundo's butcher knife, he got up and struck Mundo twice in the chest before jumping to avoid Warwick's jaws.

He anchored his knife again and swung in a full circle striking both Warwick and Mundo.

He got up and jumped back making distance between him and the two champions.

They started making their way towards Grey while he just stood there, but then Tiara jumped out from the forest and landed on Mundo's back.

Mundo: What the!

He didn't have time to finish because Tiara crossed her blades above his neck and then removed his head.

Grey took his chance and jumped forward swinging his sawcleaver and striking Warwick.

He anchored his knife to swing again and then pulled it out and jumped swinging down and finished Warwick off.

He stood up and then both him and Tiara went after the turret, after a few minutes, they destroyed it.

They looked at each other and nodded, then they both jumped in the forest running towards the middle of the rift.

After a few seconds they reached the middle lane, they found Darius and Draven fighting two other champions.

One of them was a man in red rags holding a green container of green liquid, the other was a giant rat with a crossbow.

The man was about to spray them from the container, but he was cut off by Tiara who jumped in and struck him in the chest.

The man recoiled back slightly and Tiara took her chance, she reeled back both her swords to the right and started spinning while swinging them.

She finished him off and stopped spinning, she saw Grey jump in and finish off the rat.

Draven: hey! That was my kill!

Grey didn't respond, he looked at Tiara and motioned to the forest, she nodded and disappeared to it again.

 **Time skip: outside of the rift.**

To say the Noxian team dominated the match would be an understatement, Zaun barely managed to destroy two turrets.

While Grey and Tiara destroyed the enemy team completely without any problems.

Neither of them died once, and they got more kills then both teams combined.

Ezreal: wow... just wow.

Lux: if I ever went against those two, I'll immediately recommend surrendering to my team.

Garen: I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree.

Solas: guess they didn't train with Ghear for nothing.

Ahri: the way their fighting is... kinda scarry.

Nidalee: yes, there's something feral about it.

Brite: that's Ghear's teaching.

Aki: what do you mean?

Brite: Grey told me that Ghear believed that if you want to hunt beasts, you have to be a greater one.

 **Inside the rift:**

Grey and Tiara just entered the enemy base after killing that rat and Warwick again.

They saw Mundo and the man with red rags defending the enemy's Nexus.

Mundo: hey you, Mundo remembers you, Mundo is going to kill you and use your guts for Mundo's next experiment.

Neither of them reply, Tiara then walked up and stabbed her left sword in the ground and dragged it in a line.

Mundo and the man ran up to them to attack, but then the line from Tiara's sword exploded into dark magic.

Both Mundo and the man were stunned which gave Grey and Tiara their chance.

They both jumped in and finished both the man and Mundo off.

They then turned to the Nexus and started attacking, after a few seconds, they managed to destroy it.

Announcer: VICTORY, Noxus.

Grey and Tiara were covered in light and then vanished, they reappeared in a room with the rest of the champions in their normal form.

Katarina: way to go guys.

Darius: not bad.

Draven: you stole my kills!

Tiara: whatever.

Grey: thanks and sorry about your kills Draven.

They exited the room and were met with the sight of a happy Swain.

Swain: well done, I expect nothing less.

The Noxian champions thanked their general and then he turned to the other two.

Swain: good job Abyss watcher, and to your companion as well, if you ever change your mind about joining Noxus just give me the word.

Grey: I'll keep it in mind General.

They all split up, Darius and Draven followed Swain while Grey, Tiara and Katarina went to meet up with their friends.

On the way Tiara spoke.

Tiara: was it just me... or was that guy a Runeterra version of Pontiff Sulyvahn?

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, please comment in anyway you like and tell me how you like the story so far.)**


	42. ch40: stars

**Third POV:**

Grey was half-asleep in Nidalee's bed, he rolled to his other side and felt something under him, he didn't give it much thought until he heard Nidalee's voice.

Nidalee: you know, I did agree that you could sleep in my bed but I never agreed that you can grope me whenever you want.

Grey's eyes immediately snap open he rolls away and end up falling from the bed.

He gets up, raises his hands and started apologizing.

Grey: I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-

He immediately stops as he saw that Nidalee wasn't in the bed and what was under him was just a pillow.

His expression immediately turns into an annoyed glare as he looked at the door where Nidalee was smirking and leaning on the door frame.

Nidalee: so... are you up yet?

Grey: (heavy sigh)... let me guess... Ahri's idea?

Ahri: (yell from living room) I won't deny or confirm that!

Nidalee chuckles while Grey rolled his eyes.

Grey: alright, give me a few minutes and I'll join you.

Nidalee nods and goes to the living room, Grey went through his morning routine and checked the schedule before going to the living room.

He saw Ahri and Nidalee on the couch, Silver was on Ahri's lap while she was petting him.

When Ahri saw Grey, she immediately gained a mischievous smile.

Ahri: hi Grey, did you sleep well?

Grey: (sigh) whatever, anyway, I checked the schedule and-

Ahri: I swear if you say that your the only one with a match I'll hurt you.

Grey: actually, your the only one with a match today.

Ahri: oh... (smug smile) well I guess it's about time my talent is recognized.

Grey: the one about ruining my sleep?

Ahri: (frown) you know what I meant.

Grey: sure, let's go get breakfast.

Silver then jumped from Ahri's lap, went to Grey and climbed up to his shoulder.

They all left to the dinning hall, once they got there, they found only Aki, Brite, Ezreal and Solas.

They sat down and gave their greetings.

Grey: hey, does anyone know where my sister is?

Brite: she went out with Katarina since Garen was busy.

Grey: alright, but where's Sona?

Both Ahri and Nidalee frowned.

Ahri/Nidalee: "why do you care?"

Ezreal: she's got a concert back in Demacia, Garen and Lux went there as extra protection... well, Garen did, Lux just went there for the music, anyway, got anything planned today?

Grey: well-

Ahri: I have a match, and Grey agreed to stay and watch it.

Grey: when did that-

Ahri: (kicks Grey under table) right Grey?

Grey: ow! Alright alright.

Brite: I think I'm in that match too.

Ezreal: me three.

Aki: I think I know why, there's been a new group skin, mostly girls, but Brite and Ezreal were an exception, it's really popular, I'm in the match, in fact I'll be playing Ahri.

Ahri: great, it's been a while since we took a match together.

Ezreal: so can we see the skins.

Aki: sure.

Ahri, Ezreal and Brite got up and moved back slightly from the table.

Aki waved her hands and casted a spell, a few seconds later, Ahri , Ezreal and Brite appeared In the new skin.

Ahri was wearing a white shirt with gold trimming and a star in the chest, disconnected sleeves, her hair is now blonde and her tails are the same color, her skirt is a light shade of red almost pink.

Ezreal was wearing a blue shirt also with a star on the chest, a white jacket and pants with gold trimming, his hair was longer and combed to the side, and his gauntlet had wings on the side and a star shaped crystal on top.

Brite was wearing a red shirt and like the other two he had a star at his chest, a white jacket and pants with gold trimming, his hair was also longer but into a ponytail, his helbard's staff was white, the blade was gold, and between the staff and the blade was a red star.

Aki: it's called the star guardians.

Ezreal: (looks at hands) wow, I got to admit, this is pretty cool.

Brite: sun themed, just the way I like it.

Ahri: hey Grey, (spin around) what do you think?

Grey: it really looks cute on you.

Ahri: (blush) thanks... Wait...

Ahri just noticed... that she wasn't touching the ground.

Ahri: I... can float?... wohoo!

Ahri starts moving around in circles floating above the ground, a pink hue following her tails.

Aki: only in this skin, now try making an orb of deception.

Ahri tried creating an orb of deception, she did make one, but what appears to be a pinkish baby fox with multiple tails appeared.

Ahri: oh my God, whose this little guy.

Aki: that's Kiko, he's supposed to be company, anyway, I need to get the summoning chamber.

Aki then takes her leave.

Kiko: (chirps).

Ahri: oh your just adorable~.

Kiko starts floating around and then goes in front of Silver, the wolf pup barks and Kiko chirps as they start running around playing together.

Ahri: awwwe~ they're getting along.

Brite: I truly can't imagine a better way of living, getting to portect the Suns while also praising them with great warriors.

Brite then throws his arm over Ezreal's shoulder and starts waving his hand while both were looking at the same direction.

Brite: I can see it right now, Praising, praising everywhere.

Grey: calm down.

Brite: your just jealous.

Grey: why? I'm a Lord of cinder, and now I have life and death at my command, I'm basically a god, why in the name of the great Knight Artorias would I be jealous?

Solas: wait, what? Life and Death?

Grey: (sigh) you and I need to talk later.

Kiko: (chirps).

Ahri: what is it Kiko?

Kiko floats towards Grey, Kiko starts floating around Grey's head while pointing at him.

Kiko: (chirds).

Ahri: yeah, he's a great friend of mine, his name is Grey.

Grey: you can understand him?

Ahri: (shrug) kinda.

Kiko starts stealing glances between Grey and Ahri, he then gained a mischievous smile, the kind Ahri gets when teasing Grey.

Kiko then starts chirping longer than usual, when he was done, for some reason Ahri's face became as red as Grey's cape.

Ahri: what?!? No! (Waves finger) Bad Kiko! Bad! Me and Grey never did... that.

Grey: wait, what did he say?

Ahri: nothing! He said nothing at all! (Glares at Kiko) you and I are going to have a talk about moral decency later.

Ahri, Brite and Ezreal were covered in light and then vanished, the orb appeared in the middle of the dinning hall and everyone sees their names with the blue team.

 **Inside the rift:**

Ahri, Ezreal and Brite appeared In the rift, with them were two other champions, they didn't pay much attention to them as the match began.

Ahri was floating with Kiko besides her as she traveled top lane when she started talking to Aki.

Ahri: you know, this reminds me of my first match with you.

Aki: yeah, I guess it does.

Ahri: hey, why don't we celebrate with a double date, you know, me and Grey... and you and Brite.

Ahri suddenly hits the ground and starts bouncing while rolling like a ball, after a few seconds she regains her balance.

Ahri: urghh (shakes head) ow, what happened?

Aki: s-sorry I-I dropped my o-orb, what did you say?

Ahri: I'd tell you, but I'm afraid of going through that again.

 **Somewhere in the Institute:**

The Grand summoner was watching a replay of Grey's matches, more specifically, the time he used the power of a Lord of cinder.

Grand summoner: it's almost time, just a little longer, and I'll be able to see if your truly worthy... Elpis.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, please comment in anyway you like and tell me how you like the story so far.)**


	43. ch41: band

**Third POV:**

Ahri, Ezreal and Brite's match ended with their victory, they all gathered at the dinning hall to have dinner.

Right now, it was Ahri, Aki, Brite, Ezreal, Nidalee, Grey, Solas and Tiara who joined them a few minutes earlier and now sitting together, Silver was near the table having his own dinner.

Solas: so Grey, you said we need to talk?

Grey stops eating and sighed.

Grey: yeah... you see, I have Nito and the Witch's soul.

Brite, Solas and Tiara all looked at him like he grew a second head.

Solas: ... I'm sorry, what?

Brite: Grey what are you talking about?

Grey: (sigh) the soul of life and the soul of death, I have them.

Tiara: Grey if this is a joke, it's not funny.

Grey: it's not... (sigh) just listen.

Grey went and told them what happened, How he discovered the souls of the Lords, when he used them and how he used them.

After he was done Solas, Brite and Tiara all had a few seconds of thinking.

Grey: so after I told you that, here's what I wanted to talk to you about Solas, What's happening to me? Why do I have the souls of the Lords?.

Solas: I... don't know... it is possible, but only if you're as old as I am.

Grey: sadly I'm not.

Tiara: I can vouch for that, I was there when the Abyss watchers gave him the Darksign.

Solas: well then I have nothing.

Aki: oh right! Before I leave, Grey, Brite, Solas and Tiara, there's a new skin made especially for you guys, it's going to come out tomorrow but you need to be together to see it.

Grey: what is it about?

Aki: I'm not sure, they'll give me the details tomorrow.

Grey: well, I guess I'll call it a night then, goodnight everyone.

Everyone said their goodnight and they all left to their rooms.

 **Time skip:**

It was next morning, Ahri, Grey and Nidalee got out of their room and headed to the dinning hall.

Nidalee: I saw the schedule, we're free today.

Ahri: so Grey, Are you excited about the group skin?

Grey: I guess...

Ahri: what's wrong?

Grey: nothing, it's just that I'm a little upset that Solas couldn't give me answers.

Nidalee: look, I don't know about this soul stuff but i say don't worry about it, the answers your looking for will come out when it's time.

Grey: alright I guess.

They arrived at the dinning hall and found Sona waiting at the entrance.

Grey: good morning Sona, how are you?

Sona: (smile) [good morning Grey, I'm doing great thank you].

Grey: I heard you had a concert last night, I hope it went well.

Sona: [it went great].

Grey: I'm glad to hear that, would you like to join us.

Sona: [yes].

They enter the dinning hall while Sona ignored the glares from Ahri and Nidalee.

They found Aki, Brite, Solas and Tiara sitting together waiting.

Grey: morning, so is the new skin ready.

Aki: yeah, just stand together with the other three.

Grey nods and he walks up and stands besides Brite, Solas and Tiara.

Aki casted the spell and after a few minutes the four of them showed up in their new skin.

Tiara was now wearing a leather jacket and a purple shirt under it, she was wearing a short skirt along with fishnet leggings, her blue hair was now dark purple while it remained in the same style, her weapons have been replaced by big drumsticks, one red and one blue.

Solas was now wearing a blue shirt and jeans that were torn in the knees, his hair was now blonde and half it's length, his swordspear was replaced with a giant electric guitar.

Brite was wearing a white and green shirt with the warriors of sunlight's crest on it, light blue jeans, his hair was the same, and his helbard was replaced with a bass that was in the shape of his helbard.

Grey was now wearing a black long sleeved shirt, his face was uncovered and he didn't have his hat making his snow white hair visible, his old cape was replaced by a blue one that looks like it was made by the finest silk, his knife looked more clean and at the bottom of the knife's handle was a microphone, his sword was more shiny and on the cross guard was a speaker with blue highlights.

Aki: it's a band skin.

Brite: as in a musical band

Grey: (looks at hands) huh, not bad, what do you think.

Ahri: it's great.

Nidalee: it suits you honestly.

Sona couldn't answer, she was too busy gawking, what could be her ideal version of Grey was standing right in front of her.

She had a slight blush on her cheeks and her mouth was slightly open, luckily for her, Grey didn't notice, but unluckily for her, Tiara did.

She walked up closer to her and made sure only Sona can hear her.

Tiara: (whisper) hey Sona, is your nose bleeding?

Sona immediately regains her senses and her hands covered her nose, she removed them to see if there's anything red but saw nothing.

Right now, Sona had two feelings, anger for what Tiara did, and embarrassment because she didn't doubt for a second that her nose was bleeding.

Aki: also, you should know that if you guys want to keep that skin you have to make a song.

Grey: oh... I guess I'll be losing this skin then.

Brite: I think not, I say we do sing a song.

Tiara: I'm up for it.

Grey: Solas please tell me your on my side.

Solas: actually, I think it would be quite enjoyable.

Tiara: 3 against 1 Grey.

Grey: we don't even have any songs to sing.

Aki: actually the summoners already wrote a lyrics to song for you.

Tiara: there, are you happy?

Grey: look... I really don't want to sing, ok?

Ahri: Grey doesn't have to do it, let him do what he want.

Ahri then felt someone tapping her shoulder, she looked and found Sona holding up her board with something writing in it but only Ahri was able to see it.

Sona: '''you know Ahri, Grey's skin is a good match for your pop star skin'''.

Ahri: ... (looks at Grey) Grey what are you waiting for? Go ahead and sing.

Grey: wait, what? What happened to what I want?

Ahri: who cares what you want, it's not like you wanted to come to Runeterra to begin with.

Tiara: you heard the lady.

Tiara starts pushing Grey with Brite and Solas following.

Ahri looked proud of what she did, until she saw Nidalee shaking her head while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Nidalee: are you really that dumb?

Ahri: what?

Aki: Ahri, all of Sona's skins are music based.

Ahri: so?

Nidalee: so Grey's new skin doesn't match only one of Sona's skins but it matches all of them.

Ahri finally understood as she turned to Sona who had her innocent smile on her face.

She couldn't believe it, she didn't only make herself look bad in front of Grey but she also gave Sona an advantage.

 **Time skip:**

Ahri, Aki, Brite, Grey, Nidalee, Sona, Solas and Tiara were all sitting together in a table in the afternoon.

Grey, Brite, Solas and Tiara were back to normal and Grey had his head on the table.

Ahri: come on Grey, it can't be that bad.

Tiara: no, the song was good, he's just upset that we forced him to do it.

Grey: urghh, whatever, at least it's over now.

Aki: oh... I probably should have mentioned that the song will be broadcasted in the Institute... sorry.

Grey: wait, what!?!

Then they heard music being played and then Grey's voice was heard all over the dinning hall.

 **(A/N: the song is Aviators - fading light)**

Once the song was over, many people, both champions and summoners started clapping.

Grey just groaned and brought down his hat covering his face completely.

Grey: I really hate being a celebrity.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, please comment in anyway you like and tell me how you like the story so far.)**


	44. ch42: past, present and future

**Grey POV:**

I woke up on my own, which would have been a nice change from Ahri's teasing... If I had woken up in our room.

I found my self on a cold stone floor, the sound of dripping water and dangling chains can be heard.

Grey: (groan) where am I?

I got up and saw that I was in some kind of dungeon, the ceiling had chains dangling from it and there was also...

Grey: is... that a Bonfire?

It was, in the middle of the dungeon was a lit Bonfire, I also noticed a figure sitting at the far end of the dungeon.

I couldn't clearly see them, but i can tell it's a man, the only thing he was wearing was a tattered pants.

I was about to approach him but then he slowly stood up and turned around facing the wall.

To my shock, he raised his left hand and started punching the wall with all his might.

He looked like he was truly trying to break the wall, the only thing I can see happening is his hand starting to get bloody.

Grey: hey I think you should-

If I wasn't surprised with what he was doing, then I was definitely surprised when I heard the sound of shattering stone.

He kept on punching and after a few more strikes the wall crumbled, behind it was a dark cavern... no... an Abyss.

The man walked into it, the darkness started surrounding him and then I couldn't see him anymore.

After a few seconds of silence I started hearing an inhuman growl and many red glowing eyes.

I then heard a deep demonic voice.

???: **the Embers left by us lords... your judgement is coming, and then we'll see if you're worthy to ignite a new age of fire.**

I heard a roar and saw a giant hand coming down on me.

 **In reality:**

I just woke up a little shocked, this time in Ahri's bed and I was slightly sweating.

I saw Ahri sleeping and cuddling to whatever stuffed toy she got her hands on.

It was quite early and she looked peaceful so I decided to not wake her up, I got out of the bed and went to the living room.

I was the first to wake up apparently, Silver was still asleep on the couch, I sat besides him and started thinking about that dream.

I'm no fool, any Abyss watcher would know where and what that was.

I was in the Oolacile dungeon... and I just saw how it all began... those fools who unleashed the rage of primeval man.

But what I'm thinking about is what he said, I don't know what it means, but it can't be good.

Grey: (heavy sigh) great... now I wish I did wake up to Ahri's teasing.

 **Third POV: time skip**

Ahri woke up in her bed... alone, she realized that Grey must have woken up first.

It was a little unusual, but she didn't think much of it and went through her morning routine.

Once she got to the living room, was surprised, not seeing Grey sitting on the couch, what surprised her was seeing him holding a glass cup with a pot in front of him.

Ahri: morning Grey.

Grey: oh... morning Ahri.

Ahri: what's wrong?

Grey: nothing... just a bad dream.

Ahri: it's ok, everyone gets bad dreams "I can see it right now, wedding bells, you in a suit and Sona in a white dress... a True nightmare" so what do you got there.

Grey: oh this? (Moves cup) just some tea I made.

Ahri: you can make tea? But I thought you said you can't cook.

Grey: I can't, but making tea is just boiling water and brewing it.

Nidalee then came out from her room, she stretched out and saw the other two.

Nidalee: good morning you two.

Ahri/Grey: morning.

Nidalee: so got anything planned?

Grey: not really.

Nidalee saw that something was bothering Grey.

Ahri: hey Grey, how about we get your mind off things by having breakfast here.

Nidalee: I can make us breakfast.

Grey: (smile) I'd really like that.

Nidalee: I'll get started then.

Ahri: I guess I'll check the schedule.

Nidalee went to the kitchen while Ahri went back to her room, after a few minutes Ahri came out.

Grey: well?

Ahri: you and I have an official match fighting together for Ionia against Piltover, while Nidalee is free.

Grey: alright I guess, hey want some tea.

Ahri: uhmm... sure.

She sat besides him and he gave her a cup and poured in it from the pot.

Ahri hesitated for a second but eventually took a sip from the warm tea.

Her eyes went wide and she removed the cup with a smile.

Ahri: Grey this is amazing!

Grey: it's just tea.

Ahri: you can't be serious right?!

Nidalee then came out of the kitchen and looked at both of them.

Nidalee: breakfast is done.

Ahri: hey Nidalee you've got to try this.

Ahri walked up to Nidalee and handed her the cup, Nidalee looked confused but still grabbed the cup and took a sip.

Nidalee: hmmm, (smile) oh my god this is delicious!

Ahri: it's tea that Grey made.

Grey: it's just tea.

Nidalee: Grey this is delicious, it's going to be great with breakfast, come on.

Grey: (sigh and smile) whatever makes you happy.

 **Time skip:**

Grey, Ahri and Nidalee spent their time having breakfast in their room, Grey was able to cheer up much to Ahri and Nidalee's happiness.

After they finished, they just sat in the room until lunch which was when Ahri and Grey have their match.

They were in the hallway walking towards the dinning hall.

Nidalee: so are you two ready?

Ahri: of course I am.

Grey: I am thanks for asking.

They reached the dinning hall, once they entered, Grey and Ahri were covered in light and vanished.

Nidalee found a table with Brite, Ezreal, Lux, Garen, Katarina, Sona and Solas sitting together.

Nidalee: hello everyone.

Tiara: hey cat where's my brother? If you tell me he's in a bed with that fox then I'm starting fox season.

Nidalee had to resist the urge to gloat about being able to sleep in the same bed as Grey.

Nidalee: Grey and Ahri have an official match.

Lux: so where were you this morning?

Nidalee: we were just having breakfast in our room, I made breakfast and Grey made tea.

Tiara: What!?! Grey made tea and I missed it.

Brite: oh come on! the one time I didn't go to Grey in the morning telling him to praise the sun.

Katarina: what's wrong with you two?

Brite: Grey's tea is the best, I never tasted one as good as his.

Garen: please, how good can it be?

Tiara: it's like drinking a mother's love, that's how good it is.

 **Inside the rift:**

Grey and Ahri appeared in the rift in their base, and saw the other three champions.

One was a woman with long black hair, she had a black bodysuit and a few red ropes, she also had six floating blades behind her.

There was another woman, she was wearing a dark purple hood, had red hair into a braid over her shoulder, there were also odd ears coming out of the hood and she had a single red wing.

The third was a man, he had white hair with a red streak on the front, an exposed chest, ears similar to the woman and a single yellow wing with green edges.

Black hair: alright, this is important to Ionia so I don't want any slacking.

Red hair: sure, whatever.

Man: just make sure your not blinded by our amazing talent.

Red hair: (looks at Ahri) oh look Rakan, it's the race traitor.

Ahri: uhmm... what?

Red hair: don't play dumb.

Rakan: calm down Xayah.

Xayah: why, she betrayed our kind.

Ahri: what are you talking about?

Xayah: your a Vastayan, right?

Ahri: yeah.

Xayah: well then why do you befriend humans?

Ahri: what?

Xayah: humans hate Vastayans, they even hurt our race, but we Vastayans are better than humans, making friends with a human is an insult to our entire race.

Ahri: (frown) hey, who are you to tell me who to be friends with, besides, not all humans are bad.

Xayah: yes they are.

Grey: enough, both of you.

Xayah: don't talk to me like that human.

Grey: my name is Grey Ashnex.

Xayah: I don't care-

Grey: what's your name?

Xayah: what?

Grey: your name, what is it?

Xayah: it's Xayah.

Grey: well miss Xayah, please stop, the match is important to Ionia, Your home, and it's about to begin.

Black hair: finally, one of you who's actually talking with some sense.

They heard a noise meaning that the match began, Grey went to the jungle, Ahri went top, Rakan and Xayah in the middle and the black haired woman went bottom.

 **Time skip:**

The match went on for almost an hour, Piltover's Nexus was exposed and Ionia had two turrets left.

Grey, Ahri and the black haired woman just entered the enemy base, but then a man with a hammer appeared.

Grey: go for the core I'll handle him.

Ahri and the woman nods and leave Grey to deal with him.

Hammer man: (smug smile) you really think you can stand the power of my magnificent inventions.

Grey: to me technology is just scrap metal with sparks coming off of it, and your hammer is no different.

The man was clearly insulted, he pointed his hammer at Grey and fired a shot, Grey management to roll away but still felt the impact.

Grey: (groan) ok, maybe not just scrap metal with sparks coming off of it.

He stood up and faced the man, surprisingly, he sheathed his sword and held his knife straight instead of backwards in his right hand.

 **Outside the rift:**

Garen: what is he doing?

Tiara: ohhhh~ he's going to use that move.

Solas: what move?

Tiara: (chuckle) you'll see.

 **Inside the rift:**

Grey was staring at the man, he then dashed forward with just his knife.

Hammer man: (chuckle) are you stupid?!

The man raised his hammer and brought it down, it was headed to Grey and it looked like it's going to be a clean strike.

But then everything seemed to slow down, Grey twirled around in his steps and in one swift move ended up behind the man.

Grey grabbed the man's head, lifted up his head exposing the man's neck, brought his knife and slit the man's throat.

All this happened in nothing but a mere second, Grey let the man's head go and his lifeless body fell on the floor.

Announcer: VICTORY, Ionia.

Grey saw that Ahri and the woman destroyed the Nexus and then they were all sent outside the rift.

 **Outside the rift:**

Nidalee: that was incredible!

Ezreal: oh my God! Did you see that move!?!

Lux: how did he do that?!?

Katarina: Tiara you got to show me how that move works.

Tiara: sorry but I can't, because I don't know how to do that move.

Brite: Solas are you alright?

Solas was looking at the screen wide eyed completely shocked by that move.

 **Flash back:**

A woman in dark green and black robes was standing facing off a dark wraith.

She had a white mask with a slight frown and a braid of blonde hair was over her shoulder.

In her hands was two knives, one had a red edge while the other had a shape similar to bone.

She sheathed one of her knives and dashed forward, the dark wraith brought down it's sword, but the woman twirled around the strike and ended up behind it.

She grabbed it's head, lifted it exposing it's neck and slit it's throat, she let go letting the body fall to the ground.

 **Back to present:**

Solas finally broke out of his shock.

Solas: Tiara... who taught Grey that move?

Tiara: no one did, he just did it on instincts one day when we were training with Ghear, why do you ask?

Solas: nothing... nothing at all.

 **With Grey and Ahri:**

Grey and Ahri just excited the summoning chamber with the summoners and the other champions.

Ahri: Grey that was amazing!

Black hair: I have to admit those were quite the skills.

Grey: thank you miss...

Black hair: Irelia.

Grey: thank you Irelia.

Irelia: I suppose you deserve some thanks as well for helping Ionia, and nine tails... not bad but less flirting next time.

Ahri: oh come on! That's it!?

Grey: it's ok Ahri, I thought you did great.

Ahri: thanks.

Xayah: (sarcastic) yeah not bad for a race traitor.

Grey: what's your problem with Ahri?

Xayah: she's-

Grey: you know what? I don't care, Ahri is a dear friend to me and nothing you do will change my view of her, so if your not going to say something positive, then please stay quiet.

Grey turned around and takes his leave, Ahri followed him with her cheeks being a little red.

Ahri: hey Grey, did you mean what you said?

Grey: of course I did.

Ahri: (smile) thanks.

Grey: don't worry about it... now hopefully Tiara didn't realize I made tea without telling her.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy it, please comment on anyway you like and tell me how you like the story so far.)**


	45. ch43: the age of dark begins

**Third POV: high summoners chamber**

The high summoners just finished watching the match between Ionia and Piltover.

Summoner1: it seems It's victory for Ionia.

The high summoners except the grand summoner agreed, he looked to be in thought.

Summoner2: is something wrong Grand summoner?

Grand summoner: ... it's time.

To their surprise, the Grand summoner casted a spell that lowered his seat to the ground.

Once it was there, he got up and started walking forward, the high summoners were surprised, they decided to follow so they did the same.

 **With the others:**

Grey and Ahri have just joined the others, they sat down with everyone in the table.

Nidalee: Good job you two.

Ezreal: Grey that move was insane.

Lux: yeah, even Kat was impressed.

Garen: let me tell you right now that that's really rare to happen.

Katarina: it wasn't half bad.

Sona: [I thought you were incredible Grey].

Grey: thanks.

Tiara: hey Grey, a little cat told me that you made tea... without telling me.

Grey's eyes widen, he glanced at Nidalee who simply looked away while innocently whistling.

Grey: I-... well-... you see-...(lowers head) I got nothing.

Tiara: yeah, I expect you to make me two full pots before the end of the day.

Solas: hey Grey, who taught you that move if you don't mind me asking?

Grey: no one I guess, one day we were training with Ghear and I... just did it.

Solas: I see.

Brite: so what do you want to do now?

Aki: u-uhmmm, hey everyone, why Is the high summoners coming to us?

They all looked and saw the high summoners led by the Grand summoner walking through the hallway towards them.

Everyone's attention I'm the dinning hall, both champions and summoners turned towards them.

The people in the table stood attention, the high summoners reached them while also glancing at the grand summoner who was in front of Grey.

Grand summoner(GS): Abyss watcher...

Grey: is... something wrong?

GS: ... it is time for your judgement.

Grey: what?

Ahri: wait a minute, Grey already went through the judgment and passed.

GS: not his judgment as a champion... his judgment as a lord.

The Grand summoner waved his hand, suddenly, all the doors, windows and exits closed all over the Institute.

Then ruins started appeared on the doors, other ruins appeared on the walls but those were red.

Summoner3: Grand summoner what is the meaning of this?!?

GS: insurance.

The Grand summoner then removed his hood, after his looks were revealed Solas immediately jumped from his seat.

Solas: it... can't be.

Brite: Solas what's wrong?

Solas: un-... (tears up) uncle?

Everyone: WHAT!!!

GS: it has been a long time, my nephew, but I have important business right now, (looks at Grey) I have completely sealed the Institute, not even with magic can anyone escape, and the walls are covered In explosive ruins, in two hours, the entire Institute will be destroyed with everyone in it.

Grey: wait, what!!! Why are you doing this?

GS: as I said, insurance, if you don't agree to go with the ultimate judgement, then I will destroy the Institute, Agree, and everyone will get out unharmed.

Tiara: what's stopping us from killing you right now?!?

GS: if you do, the ruins won't be shut off, and the Institute would still be destroyed.

Grey: alright! Fine! I'll go with your ultimate Judgment, just don't hurt anyone.

GS: very well, you have one hour, if you pass I'll release the seal.

The Grand summoner turned and left while everyone was at absolute conflict.

 **Time skip:**

It's been 45 minutes, the Institute was in chaos, many champions tried to break out, either by magic or just hitting the walls, it all failed.

Garen made a battle cry as he charged at one of the gates striking it with his great sword.

The gate was undamaged and Garen backed away.

Lux: Garen stop, you've been trying for thirty minutes.

Tiara: (looks at Solas) I don't suppose you know how to break out do you?

Solas: knowing my uncle, those gates won't open until he allows it.

Ezreal: there's got to be something we can do.

Solas didn't even bother to answer, he was still in thought of seeing his uncle.

Tiara saw this and couldn't help but compare herself to him.

Tiara: hey Solas.

Solas: (grunt) what?

Tiara: I know how it feels to be betrayed by family, but thankfully I managed to find a new one that I believe in, so even if we don't open those gates, Grey is going to pass.

Katarina: speaking of, where's our (sarcastic) great savior.

Brite: he went to the garden to clear his head.

 **In the garden:**

Grey was sitting on the ground thinking everything over, if he fails, everyone dies.

Ahri, Nidalee and Sona just appeared in the entrance, they looked at Grey in worry, they wanted to comfort him but they wanted it to be done right.

Zyra: I see your here.

They turned and saw Zyra looking at them.

Zyra: I wanted to say something to him, but I think we all know who should be talking to him right now.

Nidalee: yeah... your right, (looks at Ahri) well? Aren't you going to him?

Ahri: wait, me? But what about you?

Sona rolled her eyes, she wrote something on her board and gave it to Ahri.

Sona: '''just go before we change our minds'''.

Ahri looked at Grey again, she took a deep breath and walked up to him.

She sat besides him and mad her presence known.

Ahri: hi Grey.

Grey: oh... hi Ahri.

Ahri: so... how do you feel?

Grey: I'm going to be honest, I'm scared, what if I fail? What if everyone dies because of me?

Ahri thought about what to say, she worked up all her courage for words.

Ahri: hey Grey, you always keep your promises, so can you promise me something?

Grey: sure.

Then to his surprise, Ahri leaned up to him... and kissed him.

It took him a moment to get over his shock and another to return the kiss.

After a few seconds that felt like hours, they broke the kiss and Ahri stared deeply into his eyes.

Ahri: promise that you'll come back to us... to me.

Grey looked at her for a few minutes still slightly shocked from the kiss, he then gave her a warm smile.

Grey: I promise.

They then both stood up and had a quick hug.

Grey: alright, it's about time, so let's go.

Ahri nods and they leave the garden, they didn't see the girls so Ahri thought they left.

They reach the dinning, Ahri went to a table with everyone else and Grey walked up to the middle where the Grand summoner was, many champions looking at him with hopeful looks.

GS: are you ready?

Grey: yes.

GS: alright, but fair warning, when you begin you won't have your memories, wither you regain them in the judgment or not won't matter, only if you pass will.

Grey: ... alright.

The Grand summoner waved his hands, Grey was covered in an orb of light and it expanded for everyone in the dinning hall to see.

After a few seconds, the ruins on the walls and gates vanished much to everyone's confusion.

GS: whoever wishes to leave may do as they want, I'm not stopping them.

Aki: wait I thought Grey has to pass?

Tiara: that bastard! It was all a big bluff! He was never gonna hurt anyone! He just wanted something that would force Grey into doing what he wants.

GS: indeed, the judgment already began, I have no need to threaten anyone.

Aki: u-uhmm, something is happening.

They all turned their attention back to the orb and saw it was like the one for matches.

They saw a pile of dirt start moving inside it, then someone came out of it and slowly stood up.

It was a knight with an old armor, he had rags connected to the chest area and the helmet had a crown like shape on it's back, there was also a sword stabbed to his waist, the sword had an odd spiral shape.

Nidalee: is that Grey?

Solas: I think so.

Grey walked from the pile and looked around himself, he was in the ruins of a city.

Grey followed a pathway that seemed to lead into the only clean looking building.

On his way, two warriors appeared, they were wearing old armor and holding broken weapons.

Katarina: what are those?

Brite: those are hollows, undead who lost their mind.

The hollows noticed Grey and charged at him with their broken weapons, Grey pulled out his sword and engaged in battle.

It didn't take him much efforts to beat them, after finishing them off he walked up to the house and opened the gates.

Once inside, Grey saw an old lady, she had her back turned to him while sweeping the floor with a broom.

The old lady turned around and looked at Grey, she had whit hair from old age and was wearing tattered cloak and clothes.

Old lady: hmmm? Your no hollow... I thought all undead in the city had turned to them.

Lux: is it just me or does that old lady look familiar.

Old lady: nevertheless, it's always good to have some sane company.

Ezreal: uhmm, Lux, I think that old lady is-

Old lady: I'm Luxanna Crownguard... it's a pleasure to meet you.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, please comment in anyway you like and tell me how you like the story so far.)**


	46. ch44: the age of dark 12

**Third POV:**

Everyone: WHAT?!?

Lux: when did I become an old lady!?!

Ezreal: what's going on?

Solas: I think I know what's going on.

Tiara: well tell us!

Solas: I... I think this is an age of dark version of Runeterra, that would explain the hollows we saw.

Old Lux: sorry to bother you, but could you help an old lady out.

They turned their attention back to the orb as the older Lux started talking, some champions and summoners left while some stayed.

 **In the judgment:**

Grey: ...

Old Lux: my friend, Ezreal, went to Shurima on one of his adventures, he didn't come back yet, I know he's too stubborn to die so he must be stuck somewhere, would you be kind enough to search for him?

Grey: ...

Old Lux: if you are, then go to the transport station to reach Shurima, it's west from here, you'll be running into some hollows, but I'm sure they won't be trouble.

Grey: ...

Grey turned around and exited through the gates and made his way to the west.

He ran into a few hollows but he easily dealt with them, he reached the transport station and found it empty.

He found a circle with a map in the middle, he walked up to it and touched the part that had Shurima in it.

The circle came to life and he was immediately teleported, he found himself in a similar building but with more sands.

He got out and found that he was in city in the desert, sands and buildings deserted of life where everywhere.

There was also a giant half destroyed disc in the heart of the city.

Grey made his way through the streets of the city where he ran into a few hollows.

After he dealt with the hollows, he walked up to an old looking person, once inside, he saw a hollow bigger than the others.

The hollow held a giant axe, it ran to Grey, jumped high in the air and brought down it's axe.

Grey rolled under the strike and stood up behind the hollow, he stabbed his coiled sword through the hollow's back.

Grey pulled out his coiled sword with a lot of strength and the hollow fell dead on the ground.

He saw something shining on the hollow, he got it from his waist and saw it was a key.

After Grey took the key, he started searching through the empty cells until he found one with someone in them.

He used the key to open the cell and entered, once inside, he saw it was an old man with grey-ish blonde hair and traveling clothes.

Old man: (looks) oh... your no jailer are you? Did Lux send you?

Grey: ...

Old man: she's way too protective, but I'm thankful for that, listen, I know this sound selfish but can you get me something?

Grey: ...

Old man: a little further north from here there's a Shuriman dungeon, in it is a very important map, if you could, then please get it for me, I'm not in the best of shape so I can't do it, you don't have to, you already made sure I can go back to Lux.

Grey: ... (nod).

Old man: thank you, I'll be returning to Lux right now.

Grey exited the cage and went north, after a few minutes, he found the entrance to the dungeon.

Once inside, he found a few hollows in guard clothing, but he made quick work of them.

After a few minutes Grey reached a bridge above a hole in the ground, in front of it was someone with the same armor as the hollows but with a helmet covering their head.

Once Grey reached that person they turned to him.

Man: hmmm? Well, you look reasonably sane, I am a Shuriman warrior, I tracked this old Shuriman vault full of all kinds of priceless artifacts, it's right over there, right across that bridge, hmmm, treasure, always so close yet so far, (chuckle) I'm in quite a pickle indeed.

 **Outside the judgment:**

Brite: why does that sound familiar?

Tiara: ... no, nooooo! What is he doing in Grey's judgment!

Solas: are you kidding me, thousands of years and that bastard is still around.

Ahri: who are you talking about?

Tiara: the pain of our world that's who.

 **Inside the judgment:**

Grey walked up to the bridge, but once he reached half way through, the bridge shook making him stumbled forward.

He heard a chuckle, he turned around looking at the man as the bridge started lowering itself.

Man: couldn't keep your hands to yourself, you greedy guts.

The man took off his helmet and revealed to be a bald man with a smug smile as he looked down and waved at Grey.

Man: say hello to the nice crocodile, he adores visitors (sinister laugh).

Once the bridge reached the ground, it was in some sort of swamp like area, it had mud and water.

Grey saw something that was moving in the mud, then a giant crocodile jumped from it.

It had a humanoid shape but it's left hand was replaced by a butcher blade and some of it's scales were falling.

 **Outside the judgment:**

Garen: is that Renekton?

Katarina: if it is, he really let himself go.

 **Inside the judgment:**

Renekton roared at Grey and jumped forward swinging his arm blade.

Grey rolled under the strike, he pulled out his coiled sword and started striking Renekton.

Said crocodile turned around swinging his arm blade trying to strike Grey but he rolled away.

He got up and sliced off the blade arm, Renekton roared in pain and held where his arm used to be.

Grey jumped and sliced off Renekton's eye, after that he dashed to the crocodile's chest and stabbed his coiled sword through the chest.

He then violently pulled out his sword, Renekton roared in pain and fell on the ground, after a few seconds he stopped moving.

Grey started looking around for a way out, he found a cave that looked more like a door.

He walked inside it and found a lift, he got on it pushing the button and it ascended to the top.

When it reached the top, he found it was an old room with a scroll on a table, he grabbed the scroll and went to the exit of the room which led him to outside.

After he went outside he left to the transport station, once inside, he set it for Demacia and teleported there.

After he showed up, he left to Lux's home and killed the hollows that were on the way.

Grey entered Lux's home and found her still sweeping the floor.

Old Lux: ah, there you are, I want to thank you for saving Ezreal, he said that he'll be waiting for you in the backyard.

Grey: ...

Grey went to the backyard where he found Ezreal sitting on a chair looking at a few papers.

Old Ezreal: (looks at Grey) ah, your here, do you have the map?

Grey hands Ezreal the scroll he found, Ezreal opens the scroll and checks it.

Ezreal: yes, this is it, I suppose I should tell you what this is for, you see this age of dark is at it's end, and a new age of fire is about to begin, this map is to the kiln of the flames, it's where the age of fire should begin, what you have there is a coiled sword, it is what we need to begin the new age of fire, please, go to the kiln of the flames and end this accursed age of dark.

Grey: ... (nod).

Old Ezreal: thank you, according to the map, the kiln... should be in Ionia.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy it, please comment in anyway you like and tell me how you like the story so far.)**


	47. ch45: the age of dark 22

**Third POV:**

Tiara: wait, what does he mean by a new age of fire?

Brite: I thought there wasn't going to be a new age of fire ever again if the fire fades.

Solas: no... there is a way, (looks at GS) uncle, it's him isn't he? Grey is the Embers left by lords long past.

GS: ... (nod) yes.

Brite: what do you mean?

Solas: one day, a certain fire keeper saw something.

Tiara: saw something? But fire keepers don't have eyes.

Solas: one of them does, and she saw into the future, the age of dark, a world born of betrayal, but she also saw something in the distance, hope for a second age of fire, she called that hope the Embers left by lords long past.

Ezreal: wait a minute, if you knew that then why didn't you tell Grey when he asked you about his powers?

Solas: because it doesn't make sense, the Embers left by lords long past should be from the time of the Lords, Grey wasn't there so why is it him.

???: is the judgment still going?

They saw Jarvan and Shyvana walk up to them, the two of them glared at the Grand summoner for a second.

Garen: prince Jarvan, what are you doing here?

Jarvan: merly to check on Grey, (looks at GS) and to get an explanation.

???: I want one as well.

This time, it was Swain who spoke as he walked up to them.

Swain: (Glares at GS) I hope you realize the amount of commotion you caused by the things you revealed, Grand summoner.

???: indeed.

It was Azir who spoke this time, he had a less then pleased expression.

Azir: keeping the fact the you don't come from this world is bad enough, but the threat you pulled add to the fact that some of Runeterra's leaders were present makes the situation much worse.

GS: I am fully aware of that, I will see to your demands, but first let us see this judgment through.

With that they all turned to see the orb with the judgment.

 **Inside the judgment:**

Grey was standing behind Ezreal who was writing something on the map.

Old Ezreal: there, that should do it.

Ezreal turned around and gave the map to Grey.

Old Ezreal: I've marked the Kiln of the flames on the map, everything else is on you.

Grey: ... (nod).

Grey turned around and left, after a few minutes of walking and killing hollows, he reached the transport station.

Once inside, he went to the circle with a map in it and touched the part that had Ionia.

He found himself in a different transport station, this one was filled with roots that were dead.

Once outside, he pulled out the map and looked inside it, Grey saw that the kiln was somewhere above a hill.

He could see that hill in the distance, he started making his way towards it and ran into a few hollows.

They weren't trouble, after finishing them off he saw a lake that was separating him from the hill.

There was a boat, and besides it was the bald man Grey saw in Shurima.

He walked up to them and the man looked at him.

Bald man: o-oh! You're alive!?! N-now hold your horses, I know I did you wrong, and I really hate myself for it I really do, and besides, look at you, not a scratch, that's what really matters, right?

Grey: ... (nod).

Bald man: I knew you would understand, I just knew it, my name is Patches, Unbreakable Patches, hey as apology, why don't I take you across with my boat.

Grey: ... (nod).

Patches: thanks good compere.

Grey gets on the boat, Patches gets on with a stick and he starts rowing, after a few minutes they reached the other side.

Grey got off the boat and looked at the hill.

Patches: your on your own from now on, I can't really go any further.

Grey: ...

Grey starts walking up the hill, he ran into a few hollows but he made quick work of them.

After reaching the top of the hill, he saw it leads into a big field with dead flowers everywhere.

In the middle of the field was a place for the coiled sword to be set, he started walking towards it but stopped when he heard a feminine voice.

???: (sinister chuckle) humans are such foolish creatures don't you think? Make a human think you love him and he'll do anything for you.

Grey saw a pair of red glowing eyes at the other side of the field.

???: are you my new toy, (chuckle) you sure look stupid enough.

 **Outside the rift:**

Nidalee: why does that voice sound familiar?

Ahri: ... oh no, please no, please don't tell me it's who I think it is.

Aki: Ahri... you don't think it's-

However, Ahri's fears were proven true, from the other side of the field, appeared ... a nine-tailed fox.

It had white fur with a few black marks, black canines, nine flowing tails and red glowing eyes.

Ahri: it's... me?!?

Other Ahri: now, should I make your pulse rise? Or stop? (Roar).

 **Inside the judgment:**

Grey was facing off the fox, it dashed forward so fast that Grey barley managed to roll away.

The fox summoned three flames floating around it and they all darted at Grey.

He managed to dodge the first two but the third managed to strike him in the shoulder.

He stumbled slightly and that gave the fox the chance, it created an orb of deception and threw it at Grey.

The orb went through him and then returned dealing additional damage, Grey stumbled forward and then fell on the ground not moving.

 **Outside the judgment:**

Ahri: no!

Nidalee: come on Grey.

Ezreal: come on pal

Garen: don't die on us yet my friend.

GS: relax, the judgment is not over yet.

Solas: uncle why are you doing this? And don't tell me it's because of the legacy of the Lords because I won't believe it, your too kind for that, you even stood up for me when I told my father that we shouldn't hunt dragons anymore, so please tell us why you're doing this?

GS: ... (sigh) for a promise, it all happened many years ago...

 **Grey POV:**

I woke up in some kind of temple with statues near me, the last thing I remember was fighting that demon fox.

Buy then... it started coming back to me, my memories, who I am, where I am... the judgment.

Grey: but if I'm here, does that mean I failed?

???: not yet, I just called you here.

I looked at who spoke, it was an elderly man, he had shoulder length white hair, he was wearing tattered black cloak and holding a staff with an axe like end.

Grey: oh... that's a relief I guess... so, who are you?

Old man: (chuckle) I am but a Primeval sorcerer, but you probably know me as... Manus, father of the Abyss.

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy it, please comment in anyway you like and tell me how you like the story so far.)**


	48. ch46: who you are

**Third POV:**

Grey: w-what?

Manus: I assume your confused?

Grey: and other things.

Manus chuckled as he started walking around.

Manus: I want you to know that I mean you no harm, I'm merly here to help you.

Grey: help me? With what?

Manus: with reaching your true power as a lord.

Grey: what do you mean? Didn't I already do that?

Manus: not yet, you see you're missing something important, that's why you can't reach your true power.

Grey: what is it?

Manus: simple, (points at Nito's soul) the Death soul, (at the Witch's soul) the Life soul, (at the Wolf's blood soul) and this can be seen as the light soul, so the only thing left is...

Grey: ... the Dark soul.

Manus: no, your dark soul, the part of the Furtive pygmy that is your humanity.

Grey: so... are you here to give it to me?

Manus: I can not give you what you already have.

Grey: but you said-

Manus: that it's missing, I'm simply here to tell you where you can find it.

Manus used his staff and pointed behind the statues, I looked behind me and saw a gate that I never noticed.

I walked up to it and looked it over.

Manus: fair warning, what you see in there might cause you to question who you are, also, if you succeed, then I left a little present for you.

Grey: uhmm... thanks?

I pushed the gates open and got in, I found myself in a completely dark void, then a blinding light covered the entire area.

When the light died down, I was still in the armor, for some reason it was more comfortable than my normal attire.

I found myself in some room, there was someone with their back turned looking over a window.

It was a woman, she had black clothing with dark green robes and she had blond hair into a braid.

Someone entered the room and it was... the Grand summoner?

GS: Ciaran, what happened to you?

Ciaran? As in the Lords blade, wait, why am I seeing this? Shouldn't this be the Grand summoner's memory.

GS: after Artorias passed away you just vanished, where have you-

He was interrupted, by the sound of a baby's crying, Ciaran turned around and in her hands was a small baby, barley a year old.

GS: Ciaran... is that... your's and Artorias's...

Ciaran: (nod) ... he never even knew he was going to be a father.

GS: ... why did you call me here?

Ciaran: I... I want you to seal this child.

GS: what!?!

Ciaran: we both know that this age of fire is doomed, I don't want this child to wake up in such a corrupted world, so I want him to wake up at the beginning of a new age of fire, where there is no Abyss.

GS: are you sure Ciaran?

Ciaran walked up to the Grand summoner and gave him the child.

Ciaran: yes, but please, if a new age of fire doesn't start, then please watch over him for me.

GS: very well... if you don't mind, what is the child's name?

Ciaran: Elpis... my dear little Elpis.

The scene immediately change, what did I just see? what does that have to do with me? Was that...

This time the scene showed the Grand summoner, and he was walking through Farron keep.

In his hands, was a big box with runes on it, the runes were glowing and seemed to seal off something.

He stopped in front of the Abyss watchers temple and sat the box on the ground.

He chanted a few spells and the runes on the box vanished, the Grand summoner opened the box and inside it was the baby I saw earlier and he didn't age a day.

He stood up, knocked on the gate a few times and then vanished in light.

After a few seconds, an Abyss watcher opened the door.

Abyss watcher: hmmm? (Looks down) oh! What have we here?

He took the baby and went back inside, another flash of light appeared, when it was over I opened my eyes to see myself between the statues again and in my hands was a floating black flame.

What I just saw... that... it was... where i come from? And Ciaran is... my mother.

I shook my head to clear it, I'll have a lot of time to think about this later but now I have a job to do.

I looked at the statues and concentrated, all the souls started floating towards me and they all reached my dark soul.

Then they all merged into a spiral looking flame... this was the soul of the Lords... my soul.

The soul floated into my chest and I closed my eyes feeling the power of the past lords.

 **Third POV: outside the judgment:**

The Grand summoner just finished telling everyone Grey's true story, they were all shocked... except Tiara.

Tiara: WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS!?!

Brite: Tiara calm down-

Tiara: no I won't calm down! You expect me to believe that Grey, my brother, is some sealed child of Artorias and Ciaran.

GS: I assure you it's him, and his name is Elpis.

Solas: (slams fist on table) how can I not have seen it before!?!

Tiara: what's wrong with you now?

Solas: now I know why Grey, or Elpis looked familiar, he looks exactly like Artorias, the only difference is that he has his mother's eyes.

Tiara: he's not Elpis! He's Grey Ashnex, my brother and Ghear's son.

GS: then let us see what happens after the judgment, wither he thinks he's your brother or not is up to him.

Lux: uhmm... something is happening.

They all turned back to the orb, the other Ahri was still there waiting.

Then the sky started turning into red color, an eclipse was happening but the light it gave off was fiery orange, and the flowers all came to life and seemed to be on fire, a line of light connected to the horizon.

Grey stood up again, but there was noticeable difference, his armor gained a slight red color, parts of the armor and the rags caught fire and his coiled sword was burning with so much heat that the tip was white.

 **Inside the judgment:**

Grey was looking at the fox, he raised his coiled sword slightly at his side and ran towards it.

He raised his sword, it was covered in flames and he swung it twice.

The fox jumped away from the first strike but it was hit by the second one.

Grey then jumped back slightly and waved his sword in the air, it glowed slightly and changed form into a curved sword.

The fox dashed towards him and snapped it's jaws, but Grey did a back flip dodging it.

Grey then jumped spinning in the air while swinging his sword, he dealt a strike to the fox which made it jump back from the pain.

The fox corrected itself, it created an orb of deception and threw it at Grey, but Grey raised his left hand and a flame appeared, he thrust it forward throwing a big red fireball that collided with the orb destroying both of them.

Grey waved his sword again and this time it appeared to be held backwards with a ring like tip.

He waved it over him and five glowing crystals appeared around him, the fox created another three flames and they all shot towards Grey.

Three of the five crystals shot forward and stopped the fox fire, while the last two shot towards the fox and struck it.

It stumbled back slightly which gave Grey an opening, he raised his staff and shot a big magical arrow and struck the fox.

The fox got up looking rather pissed, while Grey just waved his staff this time turning it into a spear.

Grey dashed forward and swung his spear a few time, which the fox dodged, he jumped back and created another Pyromancy flame.

He thrust it in his chest, a red aura covered him while he reeled back his spear and then dashed forward while spinning it.

The fox wasn't fast enough and it was struck with a lot of damage, but it immediately regained it's balance and threw an orb of deception.

The orb went through him and then returned dealing additional damage, Grey stumbled forward but then balanced himself.

He held his weapon backwards in both hands, he thrust it in the ground making an explosion of fire and changing his weapon into a great sword which he easily held in one hand.

Grey jumped forward swinging his sword at the fox bet it managed to dodge it, but Grey turned to the fox grabbed it by the chest.

He raised it in the air, reeled back his hand and thrust it forward making an explosion of fire on the fox.

The fox stood up and jumped back making distance between it and Grey.

Grey however raised his left hand and to everyone's surprise, a giant lightning spear was created and he threw it at the sky.

The fox thought that it was in the clear so it got ready to throw an orb of deception, only to be cut off by the many lightning spears that came raining down on it.

Grey raised his left hand again, but this time, darkness seemed to come off of it.

Grey thrust it forward and a giant ball of darkness shot towards the fox, the ball left black sludge that seemed to burn the fox's skin.

 **Outside the judgment:**

Solas: that was primeval sorcery! When did Grey learn that?

Tiara: when did he learn any sorcery at all?

 **Inside the judgment:**

Grey then reeled back his sword, it was covered in flames and he dashed forward swinging it downwards.

The strike made the fox recoil from the ground to the air, Grey did another downward strike gaining the same results.

This time, Grey did an upward strike followed by another keeping the fox in the air.

Grey let the fox drop on the ground, he grabbed his sword backwards in both hands and then thrust it on the ground where the fox was making an explosion of fire.

The fox was sent flying, it fell on the ground smoking and tried to get up but fell limp.

 **Outside the judgment:**

Ahri: yes! Way to go Grey!... is it wrong that I'm happy that he killed that version of me.

Nidalee: we're all happy so I think you're ok.

They watched as Grey waved his sword and it returned to it's original form, he started walking towards the place of the coiled sword, but before he does anything someone spoke.

???: would you look at that, you actually did it.

Grey turned around and everyone saw that it was Patches who spoke, he walked up and stood in front of Grey.

Brite: urghh, what does he want now?

Patches: you know, you might think ill of me, but in truth we're not so different you and I.

Tiara: yeah right, the difference between you two is like the difference between a piece of paper and a wild forest fire.

Patches: here we are, at the beginning of a new age of fire, both undead yet unbroken, (points at himself) me, I'm simple, truly unbound, nothing to gain and nothing to lose... (norrows eyes) but you...

Then to everyone's surprise, not just Grey's friends but everyone in the dinning hall both champions and summoners, scenes from the judgments of every champion started playing in the orb.

Patches: I've seen your ilk... time and time again ... (scene switch to Ekko's judgment) you grasp the faintest glimmer of hope, (to Brite's) kind hearted fool that you are, you are blinded by the very light that guides you, (to Ahri's) so you stumble searching for answers, (to Nasus's) driven into madness by the things you uncover, (to Jhin's) and still you remember what any sane person would rather forget... (to Sona's) you want to save everyone, (to Lux and Garen's) pitiful really, you can't even save yourself, (to Jarvan's) and the more you try to help, (to Braum's) the more you lose, (to Darius and Draven's) weather you risk everything for glory, or offer all that you have left, (to Rakan and Xayah's) with boundless compassion, (to Zyra's) no one can foretell the consequences (to Vayne's) of your good intentions, (to Katarina's) I'll never understood what drives you, (to Ezreal's) is it your thirst for knowledge? (To Kayle's) faithful duty? (To Lucian's) petty revenge? (To Tiara's) no matter, you shoulder a task far beyond yourself, (to Shyvana's) and through out all your trials, you realize, (to Nidalee's) that you measure up to it after all... (to Aurelion Sol's) and when even the gods despair, (to Solas's) and shy from their duty... , (to Annie's) when the last fire fades... , (to Kindred's) and the Abyss grabs at your heart... , (to Swain's) you hold tight the Embers that burn your fingers... , (to Azir's) and you faced the end, ... unknowing, deceived, yet always sure of yourself, and the one thing I just can't understand... Why?

At this moment, everyone in the dinning hall realized that Grey went through almost all what they've been through even before the judgment.

Orphaned, losing his loved ones, losing his home, yet he kept on going, so they too wondered... why? And their answer was...

Grey: (shrug) I don't know.

Everyone was absolutely speechless by the answer, all fell quiet until Tiara slammed her head on the table.

Tiara: fu*ing idiot.

Solas: pfft-HAHAHAHAHA.

Ahri: I... honestly don't know why I expected a different answer.

Brite: that's Grey for you alright.

Katarina: he can't be serious, right?

Garen: I think he is.

 **Inside the judgment:**

Patches: bloody hell... well, no matter, not like I care anyway, so go on, go nuts.

Patches turned around and left, Grey turned back to the center and drew his coiled sword.

He held the sword backwards and slowly thrust it in the ground, when he was finished, fire started covering him and the surrounding area, an explosion of fire happened and everything turned white.

 **Outside the judgment:**

The orb shrunk down and vanished, in it's place was Grey but he was wearing the armor from the judgment and had his coiled sword.

Before Grey can even stand up, he was tackled to the ground by a blue glowing red and white blur.

Ahri: Grey! You did it.

Grey: Ahri... I need Air.

Ahri realize her mistake, she let's go and helps him up to his feet while everyone walked up to them.

GS: congratulations, you passed.

Grey: yes... now can we go to a quiet place, I have a lot to think about.

GS: very well, I'll be joining you after a while, but now I need a talk with Runeterra's leaders.

Azir: yes, there is much to talk about.

The Grand summoner, Swain, Azir and Jarvan all left to deal with the political problems.

Grey: so... let's go to the garden.

 **Time skip:**

Grey, Ahri, Aki, Brite, Ezreal, Lux, Garen, Katarina, Nidalee, Sona, Solas and Tiara are now in the garden sitting together.

Sona: [Grey, how do you feel?].

Grey: honestly, a little overwhelmed.

Solas: so... do you know about-

Grey: yeah... I saw it during the judgment.

Brite: so what the Grand summoner said is true.

Ahri: are you ok with it?

Grey: a little, yeah... it doesn't change who I am, it just let's me know where I come from.

Lux: hey I have a question, what should we call you, Elpis or Grey?

Garen/Ezreal: Lux!

Lux: what? we were all thinking it.

Grey: I don't know, I'm definitely keeping the name Ashnex.

Tiara: you better do or I'm hunting you down.

Grey: but I also want to keep the name my mother gave me.

Nidalee: so... Elpis Ashnex?

Elpis: yeah... that has a nice ring to it.

They saw the Grand summoner enter through the gates, he was massaging his forehead.

GS: urghh, (looks at Solas) a word of advice my nephew, if you ever achieve such a high political position, never hide who you really are.

Solas: so how did it go?

GS: well they weren't happy obviously, thankfully I managed to get them happier by agreeing to give them knowledge about the history of our world, but I still lost some of my authority.

Tiara: Ha! Serves you right.

Elpis: Tiara, I think he has enough of a headache.

GS: I suppose I do deserve some blame, also, Elpis, your title has changed, you're known as Elpis, the Soul of Cinder.

Elpis: fitting.

GS: and I have to say that I'm sorry.

Elpis: for what?

GS: for making you suffer, if I had kept you with me a little longer you would have came with me to Runeterra, and you might have had the happy life your mother wished for you.

To Everyone's surprise, Elpis started laughing and when he calmed down he looked at the Grand summoner.

Elpis: if you did bring me with you, then I wouldn't have been raised by the Abyss watchers, and I wouldn't have looked up to my father, Artorias as the greatest legend there is, I also wouldn't have gotten a new father, a sister, a brother in arms, and I wouldn't have met Ahri the way I did, in fact...

Elpis trailed off as he looked around at his friends and thought back into his life, There was many downs, but they always ended in good things.

Elpis: ... I think I already have a happy life.

GS: you're happy, good, so you won't be mad that I signed you up to sing a pop star concert with the Nine-tailed fox.

Elpis: wait, what?

GS: what's a better way to get people's minds off resent events than a concert, even if your title changed, you still have your old skins only slightly different.

Elpis: but I-

Ahri: we're in! (Grabs Elpis's hand) Let's go Gre- err- Elpis.

Elpis: don't I get a saying in this?

Ahri: I want you to remember that this is me we're talking about, then think if I'm going to give you a saying in this.

Elpis: I don't know why I asked.

Ahri: great! So come on.

Elpis: w-wait.

Ahri pulled Elpis to his feet and started pulling him inside, even while protesting, Elpis couldn't help the fond smile that appeared on his face... because he knows... that now... he has a place with his loved ones that he could truly call home.

 **~The End**

 **(A/N: thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy it, please comment in anyway you like and tell me how you liked my story.)**


End file.
